


Incompatibles

by JustAnotherPagan25



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Bottom Gilgamesh | Archer, Drama, Dramedy, Love Bites, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Romantic Comedy, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 74,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherPagan25/pseuds/JustAnotherPagan25
Summary: Gilgamesh y Cú Chulainn nunca se han llevado bien, siendo constantes los roces entre ambos. Sin embargo, cuando el comportamiento de uno cruza límites, siendo inusualmente agresivo, un intento por arreglar sus diferencias acaba revelando la incomoda razón de su "odio".Acostumbrado a que todo el mundo caiga a sus pies, se niega a aceptar que haya quien pueda rechazarlo, tratando de conquistarlo de formas bastante poco sanas ni convencionales. A su vez, tratará de alejar al resto de Omegas de su preciado guerrero.Pero nadie le pidió su opinión al desafortunado Alfa en todo este caos.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Comments: 189
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nueva historia intentando incursionar en el Omega verse, proceda con cuidado, toxicidad y celos a la vuelta de la esquina. 
> 
> Sin más, espero que lo disfruten :"D

Nunca pensó que se vería nuevamente en este escenario, ¿por qué su mala suerte no dejaba de atormentarlo?. Creyó que todo acabaría tras su muerte en la última guerra, pero no, allí estaba de nuevo, justo cuando disfrutaba de haber sido invocado en un sitio tan acogedor y con una misión tan noble, tenía que aparecerse ese tipo. 

Pese a su condición como Alfa, jamás había mirado con malos ojos a un Omega, siempre tratando de no incomodarlos al entender lo difícil que podía ser. Su versión joven era uno, el hombre al que más respetó también, ¡incluso su padre lo era y aun así se hizo camino a ser el más grande de todos!, pero este tipo... realmente lo hacía considerar dejar de lado esa educación y hacerlo aterrizar. 

Chaldea era caótica a menudo, los roces ideológicos o culturales eran algo inevitable, agudizado por tener a todo el espectro de géneros mezclado, mas aún con todo la convivencia era posible, no exento de incidentes claramente, pero lograban funcionar de todas formas. 

Aquello lo había acostumbrado a recibir gritos y uno que otro plato en la cabeza por decir algo inapropiado, mas su paciencia tenía un límite, el cual cada día parecía estar al borde de rebasar. 

Cansado tras una larga misión, solo caminaba hacia su cuarto cuando fue repentinamente acribillado por multitud de tesoros heroicos, salvado por poco de un destino fatal. 

_"¡Te dije que te alejaras de mi, perro!"_ había escuchado que le gritaban mientras corría por su vida, evitando confrontar a ese demonio rubio. Era la quinta vez esta semana que sufría un intento de asesinato, solo por pasar cerca del otro en una mera casualidad.

Ahora a salvo, encerrado en su cuarto y siendo ayudado por otro de sus alternos a quitarse algunas puntas de lanza, le daba vueltas al asunto, ¿qué le había hecho para recibir ese trato?. 

El dolor de una de las piezas metálicas siendo retirada de brazo lo obligó a volver a la realidad, mordiendo una almohada para no soltar un grito.

\-- Oye, ¿y ahora en qué lío te metiste?, no me vas a decir que te odia de la nada -- Preguntó el druida mientras aplicaba presión en la herida, ya le costaba creerse la versión del otro. Algunos Omegas podían ser agresivos, en especial ese tipo, pero no mostraba la misma hostilidad con el resto de su género. 

\-- ¡Ojalá lo supiera!, por que yo no le veo la maldita gracia -- Estaba harto cuanto menos, daba igual la fecha, siempre parecía ser el blanco favorito del otro. 

\--...¿Estás seguro?, digo, no somos los más prudentes a la hora de hablar, puede haberse enojado de algo que dejaste caer sin intención --

\-- Si fuera así Andersen ya no estaría entre nosotros -- Era bien conocida la afilada lengua del escritor, un Alfa sin el más mínimo tacto, miedo u respeto por nadie. 

\-- Buen punto... ¿y no será tu olor el problema? -- respondió con simpleza, terminando ya su tarea. 

El otro parpadeó un par de veces, confundido.

\-- El vive rodeado de otros Alfas y solo se queja, no ha a atacado a ninguno por eso -- Suspiró, viendo al otro llevarse una mano al mentón, aparentemente barajando posibilidades. 

Pese a la tendencia en numerosas épocas a mirar en menos a los Omegas, ante la fuerza de Gilgamesh, pocos se atreverían a siquiera darle una mala respuesta. Él mismo se había encargado de acallar las habladurías sobre su persona cuando quedó en evidencia su condición, culpa de la llegada de cierto mago de lengua suelta. Ese híbrido de Íncubo solo sobrevivió por intervención de la mesa redonda completa, respaldados por la versión Caster del mismo héroe sumerio.

Por supuesto, también hubo bastantes esfuerzos de Ritsuka y Da Vinci para calmar las aguas. 

Al final, el otro solo se levantó de su sitio, abriendo la puerta para luego apoyarse en el borde de esta, esperando a que lo siguiera. 

\-- Bueno, no vamos a averiguarlo aquí sentados entonces, vamos al comedor --

\-- ¿¡Qué?! -- Exclamó en completo desconcierto, levantándose tras reparar su ropa con algo de mana --Tu estás loco, ¿¡Por qué ahora?! --

Prácticamente le acababa de pedir suicidarse, con el otro ardiendo en furia, aparecerse allí era sin dudas una pésima idea.

El otro sin embargo, tan solo le guiñó un ojo, indicándole con un pequeño gesto de su mano que lo acompañara, reafirmando que iba en serio. 

\-- Tengo una sospecha, confía en mi, todo saldrá bien --Esa tranquilidad en su tono en lugar de confianza le daba aún más preocupación, ya se veía arrastrándose de regreso sin un brazo.

Guardó silencio por un momento, conociendo la suerte de ambos, todo apuntaba a que solo empeorarían las cosas. Sin embargo, acabó decidiendo seguirle el juego, ¿qué otra opción tenía?, si lo ayudaban a terminar con esto, valía la pena arriesgarse... o eso esperaba. 

\-- Si por tu culpa obtengo otra lanza en el pecho, le diré todo a Alter --

Dicha amenaza puso pálido al Caster, llegando a sudar frío con solo la idea de que este se enterara de sus pequeños "proyectos a futuro". Iban a rodar cabezas si se destapaba ahora, no era momento para proponer algo así. 

\-- Claro, claro, no te preocupes, tengo todo bien pensado, solo obedece al pie de la letra, te explicaré luego --Fue de lejos una de las mentiras más descaradas que había soltado, rogando a los dioses por no errar esta vez. 

Con ese pequeño acuerdo, ambos se presentaron en el sitio de forma casual, ganándose miradas curiosas de sus otras 2 versiones, ya habituadas a esperarlos hasta que el rey de los héroes se retirara. Este, para su buena fortuna, se hallaba completamente al otro extremo del comedor. 

Ni bien tomaron asiento, la pestilencia de su versión corrupta casi los dejó fuera de combate, atenuada a duras penas por el grato aroma dulce del más joven. Incluso siendo versiones de si mismo, seguía siendo difícil para ambos sostenerse frente a un Delta, peor al sumarse el hedor de la sangre tras ayudar a la Master a deshacerse de unas cuantas bestias demoniacas. ¿Tanto le costaba darse una bendita ducha antes de venir?, todas las mesas a un rango de 4 metros estaban completamente vacías por ello, cualquiera podía darse cuenta a simple vista que varios habían preferido tomar las sillas y hacerse un espacio entre otros grupos. 

Con ese guardián era normal que siguiera sin un solo pretendiente.

\-- Oh, ¿hoy no pasó nada? --Preguntó el menor a penas los otros 2 se instalaron a su lado, ya estaban todos ellos al tanto de la situación. 

\-- L-Lo contrario, pero supuestamente Caster tiene una idea --Necesitó taparse la nariz por unos momentos, hoy el olor su alterno parecía mucho más fatal de lo común. 

Si volteaba a la cocina encontraría a un arquero de rojo y una Berserker "felina" tratando de evadir ambos la tarea de dejar la comida a esa mesa, nadie entendía cómo el adolescente podía estar tan cómodo a su lado.

\-- Alter, ¿Proto está por sus fechas? --le costó, pero consiguió habituarse un poco, suponiendo ya los motivos del descuido ajeno. 

\-- Es obvio -- Su actitud cortante también parecía aumentar, estaba a la defensiva -- ¿Qué le debo decir a la Master cuando desaparezcan 2 de sus Servants? --

No estaban seguros si tan escasa era la fe en ellos o era parte de su instinto, con el menor cercano a su celo el rey loco se volvía terriblemente protector, haría lo que fuera por mantener a los Alfas lejos de este. 

Sin embargo, es estado del chico le resultaba conveniente. 

\-- No le dirás nada, niño, ¿te puedes abrazar un par de minutos a Lancer? --

Inmediatamente hubo reacción a tal pedido. El chiquillo dudaba qué contestar, mirando al Berserker a su lado en busca de aprobación, mientras que este les dio una mirada molesta a penas los escuchó, apegando un poco más el cuerpo del menor a él. En cualquier momento les llegaría un coletazo con el azote constante de esta. 

Mal momento para tentar a la muerte, pero necesitaban su olor para su plan. 

\-- Oye, oye, momento, ¿en serio crees que atenuarlo funcionará? --interrumpió la víctima en todo este circo, tan tonto no era como para no entender hacia donde iba el mayor.

\-- Ya te lo dije, _solo sígueme el juego_ \--claramente no tenía ni idea, solo seguía sus propias suposiciones. Luego de ello, miró nuevamente a sus otras versiones, suplicante, esperando a darles lástima. 

Aunque no pudo hacer cambiar ni mínimamente de expresión al Delta, mas si logró que Proto cediera, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. El mismo se encargó de calmar su protector, solo era para traspasarle su olor, ¿verdad?.

\-- Está bien Alter, el solo un abrazo --Pronunció mientras acariciaba tiernamente aquel rostro pintado, apartando algunos mechones. A esa carita no se le podía decir que no. 

Aún miraba mal a su versión Lancer, pero finalmente suspiró resignado, esta vez la victoria era para ellos. 

Ni bien se separó del rey loco entendió por qué este intentaba empeorar aún más su olor, llegándole de golpe una fragancia dulce tan potente que fácilmente alguien creería que estaba en pleno celo, pero no, aún le faltaban un par de días. No había supresor que pudiera con eso. Era el aroma a caramelo más intenso que conocía, no importaba lo acostumbrado que estuviera a este, siempre dejaba sin aliento. 

Estando en plena adolescencia era hervidero de hormonas, las cuales solo reforzaban tal efecto, a penas volvió a la realidad cuando sintió al otro abrazarlo de forma amistosa.

Restregarse un par de minutos bastó para que su olor acabara casi completamente cubierto, separándose antes de acabar completamente impregnado de este, tampoco quería hacerse pasar por un Omega. Entre tanto, la pobre Tamamo había llegado a dejar las bandejas de esos 2 tras perder un contra Emiya en adivinar si la moneda daría cara o cruz, retirándose rápidamente.

\-- ¿Y bien?, ¿qué más tengo que hacer? --preguntó, volteando a ver al druida, aunque un presentimiento le decía que le iba a desagradar la respuesta. 

\-- Ve y trata de hablar con él, si te ataca, simplemente te odia, si no pasa nada, bueno... _sería interesante_ \-- Esa malicia en su sonrisa le dio un escalofrío, oh no, ¿acaso era una suerte de broma enfermiza? --

\-- ...¿En serio ese es todo tu maldito plan? -- Necesitó una fuerza de voluntad enorme para no gritarle en la cara. Sus otras dos versiones solo negaron con la cabeza en silencio, fue estúpido de su parte esperar mucho más de ese perro viejo. 

\-- Simple, efectivo y rápido, tómalo o déjalo -- Podía apreciar la ira marcada con fuerza en su rostro, destacando enormemente las venas en torno a sus ojos, a penas conteniéndose de arrojarle lo que tuviera cerca. Sabía bien lo que le esperaba si fallaba su pequeña corazonada, rogando internamente por que las influencias de Angus y cada dios que le tuviera compasión estuvieran a su favor. 

Resoplando de rabia, el lancero se levantó para caminar de mala gana hacia donde se hallaba el arquero dorado, entre más tardara el olor acaramelado se iría disipando. 

Hallarlo comiendo solo era lo habitual, resultando extraño para varios el verlo acercarse a su mesa, ojalá no armara alguna escena. Esta vez notó un detalle, el otro parecía no haber notado su presencia hasta tenerlo cerca. 

Armándose de paciencia ante la posible oleada de insultos que recibiría, se inclinó levemente para hablarle. 

\-- Oye, ¿tienes un momento? -- ni bien habló, una mirada orgullosa y cargada de desprecio fue su bienvenida, sin derecho a el mas mínimo saludo. 

\-- No, largo de aquí, perro -- tan cortante y despectivo como siempre, aunque era un milagro ya tener un par de palabras.

Intrigado por ello a la vez que temeroso de un repentino estallido, prestó mucha mayor atención a sus movimientos, notando que parecía olfatear algo, arrugando levemente su rostro.

\-- Mira, será un momento, solo quiero saber qué te hice para que me trates así, vengo a disculparme y hacer las paces, nada más -- nuevamente, ese mismo gesto, ¿acaso no le gustaba el dulce ni el Whisky?. 

\- **¿Qué hiciste?** , mestizo estúpido, ¿cómo tienes el descaro de presentarte ante mi y preguntar, cuando estás insultándome en la cara? -- la molestia era evidente en su voz, apretando sus puños a la vez que sus ojos carmesí parecían calar en su alma. 

Cada vez le resultaba más confuso todo. 

\-- ¿De qué estás hablando?, solo trato de aclarar las cosas --repentinamente, vio al otro levantarse se su asiento, siendo rápidamente jalado su cabello, del cual acabó arrastrado sin explicación alguna fuera del comedor -- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¡Ya déjame en paz! --

Por supuesto, no se iba a quedar callado, quejándose y tratando de soltarse sin empujar al Omega, ganándose la atención de prácticamente todo el sitio. Juraría haber oído los lamentos de su versión Caster, ni bien fuera libre iba a cumplir su amenaza. 

El otro lo ignoraba por completo, maldiciendo para si mismo mientras lo obligaba a seguirlo por varios pasillos, dejándolo ir por fin tras doblar una esquina. El sitio estaba desierto, probablemente los dueños de dichas habitaciones se hallaban desayunando, o bien, habían sido llamados por la Master. 

\-- ¿¡Me puedes explicar qué fue todo eso?! -- 

Una sonora cachetada fue su respuesta, obligándolo a callar. Seguido de ello, el rubio lo empujó hacia la pared cercana, en lo que aparentaba ser una especie de berrinche. De la nada su rostro se había vuelto rojo y su cuerpo entero temblaba, perdiendo los estribos en ese momento. 

\-- ¡Apestas, eres un maldito mujeriego!, ¡Siempre hueles a otro Omega diferente! --le gritó antes de dejarle marcado otro golpe en el pómulo opuesto, ¿tanta ira tenía acumulada?. 

\-- ¿¡Y eso a ti qué te importa?!, ¡ **Es mi vida** , yo no te digo nada por desahogarte con- ¡Auch, ya para, para! --esta vez había sido uno de sus pendientes el objetivo, siendo cruelmente tirado al punto de casi desgarrar su oreja. 

En ese momento, fue testigo de lo más bizarro que podría esperar, sentir al rey de lo héroes apegarse a él, frotándose contra él con mucha mayor insistencia que Proto, enredándose entre sus piernas y arañando su pecho. 

\-- ¡Que mi maldito instinto responde a ti! -- 

Soltó por fin, creándose un silencio absoluto en el pasillo tras ello. Uno estaba pasmado, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. El otro, tratando de hallar excusas al darse cuenta de cómo su orgullo había tocado piso en un cuestión de segundos.

Únicamente un pensamiento cruzó la mente del sabueso de Ulster al conectar algunos puntos, correr, asqueado de la fragancia a dátiles que empezaba a manifestarse a medida que se desvanecía el rastro del menor, volviendo a percibirse su olor como Alfa. 

Un empujón bastó para quitárselo de encima, haciéndolo azotar en el metal al no medir su fuerza. No miró hacia atrás, solo huyó antes de que sus impulsos despertaran, dejando a un conmocionado y humillado Rey ahogándose en su propio calor. 

No entendía por qué se había dejado llevar a ese punto, ni mucho menos por qué se formó ese vacío en su pecho al ser bruscamente rechazado. ¿Cómo podía siquiera importarle el mal gusto o la indiferencia de un mestizo?, y sin embargo, allí estaba, mirándolo alejarse sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra. 

Algo más que su dignidad fue roto con tal desprecio.


	2. Negación

_"¿Qué es lo que le faltaba?"_ , era lo único que hizo eco incesantemente en su cabeza desde ese empujón, tratando de hallarle una explicación a lo ocurrido.

 _"Es un hombre simple, solo acérquese a él"_ le había respondido el consejero del rey de los caballeros, _"le gustan las mujeres fuertes, adora los retos, respeta a cualquier oponente que le de cara sin importar su condición"_ comentó la maestra de este, simples mentiras para complacer a sus oídos al parecer. 

No debió creer en esos mestizos, tanto había durado su tormento que su juicio resultaba cada vez más nublado.

Aquel segundo consejo había sido su primera opción, favoreciéndole completamente. Sin humillarse o mostrar condescendencia con ese simple perro, solo exhibir su superioridad en todo su esplendor, aquel hubiese sido el camino ideal para saciar aquel capricho de sus instintos, mas nunca le había devuelto la mirada siquiera ante sus "retos". Solo callaba, huía o aguantaba en silencio, ignorando por completo su grandeza. Eventualmente, incluso comenzó a eludirlo.

Lo primero le fue siempre imposible, solo percibir cerca ese olor despertaba un calor sofocante en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, un par de toques sería suficiente para derretirlo entre sus brazos. Era atentar contra su propio orgullo exponerse en ese estado.

Ahora se arrepentía de no haber pensado con frialdad antes de traerlo con él. ¡Pero no podía más!, ese olor, ese maldito dulzor otra vez, ¿¡quien se creían esas zorras para dejar su peste sobre su propiedad?!.

Si bien no lo había visto completamente perdido en el deseo, la repulsión con la que fue apartado dejó claro que, de haber sido el caso, no volvería a siquiera a dirigirle la palabra.

Destruido, había escapado de allí a penas sus piernas le respondieron con rumbo directamente a su cuarto. No podía permitir que nadie lo viera así. 

Ahora encerrado, trataba de olvidar a base emborracharse, maldiciendo su condición y su aroma. Salir estaba completamente fuera de discusión, antes muerto que darle la oportunidad a un Alfa aleatorio de morderlo. 

Necesitaba urgentemente una ducha, incómodo al sentir la humedad en su zona baja, incluso él se sorprendía de la facilidad que su cuerpo cedía a ese tipo. 

Su mente era un desastre, ¿qué clase de castigo divino era este?, un asqueroso mestizo, ¿no podía haber sido cualquier otro?, jamás se aceptaría como inferior a nadie, pero siempre tuvo la expectativa de conseguir al menos un compañero a su altura. 

_"¡No me importa lo que haga, ese perro no merece ni siquiera observarme!"_ se repetía a si mismo tratando de convencerse de ello, negándose a aceptar el extremo en que lo tenía. 

De pronto, el sonido de su puerta siendo abierta a la fuerza le paralizó el corazón, apuntando inmediatamente varios de sus tesoros a esta ante la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera captado su olor. 

Su buena suerte no lo había abandonado, para su alivio, solo vio a una lamentable versión Caster de si mismo, quien lucía aún más cansado de lo habitual.

\-- ¡Llevo **media hora** gritándote que me abras!, ¿¡Por qué no.... -- El mayor guardó silencio al percibir un fuerte dulzor en el aire, cerrando inmediatamente la puerta tras él, mas eso no evitó que le acabaran arrojando una copa dorada a la cabeza -- 

\-- ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No quiero ver a nadie!--

El agotado soberano de Uruk solo tomó aire, tratando de no explotar frente a su versión más joven, con el carácter de ambos acabarían en solo un interminable griterío y ya bastante estrés tenía encima para aguantar sus tonterías. 

\-- Mira, yo no estaría aquí si no fuera una orden de la mestiza, solo dime qué diablos le hiciste al perro ese y me iré -- Las cosas que tenía que aguantar solo por salvar a la humanidad. 

El tirano parpadeó sorprendido, hasta su leve embriaguez se había disipado ante la pregunta.

\-- No le he hecho nada, ¿por qué la pregunta? --Al menos bajo su perspectiva, el asalto en los pasillos no había sido algo intrínsecamente "malo", aunque los estándares de alguien que violaba vírgenes antes de que pudieran consumar con sus esposos claramente no eran los más normales. 

\-- ¿Acaso me estás tomando por estúpido?, todos en el comedor vieron como lo sacaste a rastras, si lo mataste solo dilo, para darle unos cuarzos y tratar de invocarlo de nuevo --

Eso le hizo alzar una ceja, cada vez más confundido. 

\-- ¿Por qué insistes tanto con eso? --

\-- Por que la mestiza lleva horas buscándolo por todo Chaldea y nadie sabe donde está, tu fuiste el último en verlo... ¿Qué hiciste? --

La angustia lo golpeó de inmediato, ¿por qué le pesaba tanto la idea de que fuera su culpa?, no, no podía ser que su cuerpo fuera despreciado al punto de que decidiera ocultarse como solía hacerlo de cierta Rider celta. 

Aquella inquietud no pasó desapercibida para el otro, mentirle al otro era una causa perdida. 

Este suspiró mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, todo este revuelo le estaba dando un serio dolor de cabeza. 

\-- No estoy de acuerdo contigo en muchas cosas, pero por esta vez, no voy a juzgarte, solo dime qué pasó, quiero acabar rápido con esto --soltó mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cintura, esperando una respuesta afirmativa-- Si hablas, podremos inventar algo para salvarte de ser quemado, tengo a Merlín jugando al gato y al ratón con esa niña por ahora, tarde o temprano lo atraparán, ¿acaso prefieres que él cuente todo de forma imparcial y sin filtros? --

Convertirse en cubos dorados sería de lejos patético de su parte, no iba a suicidarse solo por un mestizo que no sabía apreciar tal oportunidad, por muy tentador que fuera acabar con ese tormento.

Estaba contra la espada y la pared, pese a que se libraría de ese destino al no haberlo eliminado, la humillación pública si el mago contaba cómo se había rebajado ante el otro sería mil veces peor, nadie volvería a temerlo o tomarlo en serio.

Le tomó varios minutos decidirse, pero al finalmente no le quedó más que ceder, dedicándose a contarle todo lo ocurrido, incapaz de omitir detalles, pues era inmediatamente descubierto por el otro Omega. 

A medida que iba explicando sus motivos, el rostro del otro se mostraba incrédulo, cuestionándole en un punto si acaso estaba tratando de jugarle una broma, nada divertida a su parecer. Su furiosa negativa dejó en claro que iba en serio con esto. 

Básicamente, había escupido todas sus emociones de forma atropellada, aunque no lo admitiera, necesitaba desahogarse y buscar ayuda, pero Enkidu realmente no podía hacer mucho por él, como Gamma, ni siquiera acababa de comprender las relaciones entre Alfas y Omegas. 

\-- ¡No lo entiendo!, ¿¡acaso no soy suficiente para él?! --exclamó mientras lanzaba lejos una de sus almohadas, frustrado-- estúpido, ¿y si le exijo directamente que me complazca y acabo con esto de una vez? --

El mayor esta vez se llevó ambas manos al rostro, no dejaba de decepcionarse del arquero. 

\-- A ver, entiende una cosa, ese calor no se va a ir, quizás se calme temporalmente, pero es obvio que no es un simple capricho --Era como tener que explicarle a un crio todo de cero. 

\-- ¿¡Entonces qué mierda es?! --

\-- Te guste o no, encontraste a tu compañero, felicidades, acabas de hallar lo que nunca conseguimos en vida --Le informó con un tono neutro, como si fuera algo tan casual.

Para el egocéntrico rey en cambio, fue balde de agua fría, comenzando a tener sentido varias cosas que había estado experimentando desde que lo conoció en la guerra. 

Toda esperanza de olvidarse de ese mestizo y seguir con su vida acababa de desmoronarse. 

\-- ¡Deja de jugar conmigo, no puede ser que esa **cosa** sea mi compañero destinado! --

El aludido solo rodó los ojos, iba a ser una larga plática. 

\-- Cree lo que quieras, pero entre más lo niegues, peor será, yo que tu empezaría por dejar de pedirle consejos a esos 2, nunca había visto peor juicio a la hora de elegir tus aliados --

\-- ¡A mi me dijeron que ese híbrido era bueno en ello y esa mestiza creída lo entrenó por años!, ¿¡qué tiene de malo?! --

\-- Que uno es un ser sin sentimientos y la otra... _¿en serio no sabes lo que pasó con él y Scáthach?_ \--Lo último resultó en una puñalada directo a sus inseguridades, pese a no tener ni idea del contexto, ya se imaginaba a donde iban las cosas. 

Ahora resulta que Medb no era la única Alfa en su camino. 

\-- ¡¿Entonces qué hago?!, incluso si es mi compañero, ¡no sabe apreciarme!, nada logra llamar su atención de mi --

Allí iba otra vez, teniendo que explicarle lo obvio para devolverlo a la realidad. 

\-- Claramente no vas a atraer a nadie intentando matarlo, menos diciéndole de la nada que te enciende, tenemos todas la ventaja en el terreno como Omegas, ¿por qué no pruebas seducirlo de a poco aprovechando esas cualidades? --

Por fin hubo algo de silencio nuevamente, dándole al Caster la ilusión de que su alterno llegara a la conclusión lógica de que, con esfuerzo, tal vez podría conseguir una oportunidad. 

\-- ...Ni lo sueñes -- Y ahí se iban por la borda sus expectativas. 

Donde cualquiera se hubiera rendido, por mero orgullo insistió en hacerlo razonar, pasando un buen rato en ello. 

Entre tanto, el desaparecido lancero ya había sido rastreado por los perros del druida, hallándose ahora este picando con su bastón las planchas de metal de una de las paredes junto a una chiquilla pelirroja y cierta Demi Servant. 

\-- Cú, por favor, sal de ahí, te prometo que todo estará bien --le decía con un tono dulce la Master, había estado seriamente preocupada de perder a uno de sus Servants más confiables, casi entrando en pánico cuando le comentaron del ataque de Gilgamesh si no fuera por la ayuda de Mash.

\-- ¡De eso nada! -- se escuchó su voz desde el otro lado de la pared, refugiado en un espacio entre 2 de las planchas, nadie tenía ni idea de cómo se había metido allí. La experiencia escapando de la reina de Connacht, la ira de su maestra y los arranques de Alter lo habían vuelto un experto de la infraestructura de Chaldea. Cada rendija donde pudiera entrar era su potencial escondite. 

\-- Senpai... dudo que vaya a hacerle caso --

\-- ¿Quieres que llame a Emiya? -- preguntó el hombre a las 2 chicas mientras se agachaba a acariciar a sus mascotas, felicitándolos por su buen trabajo. 

\-- Por favor, no nos quedaría más opción que informarle a Da Vinci sino -- respondió la joven Ritsuka suspirando, ella se quedaría a tratar de convencer al héroe irlandés. 

¿De qué se había perdido para encontrarlo así? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que estén disfrutando de esta pequeña locura. 
> 
> Como ya habrán notado, los capítulos serán relativamente cortos para poder actualizar con mayor frecuencia. Trataré de traer el siguiente lo antes que me sea posible.
> 
> Sin mucho más que agregar, hasta pronto~ ^^


	3. Principios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: en este capítulo habrá una escena de autolesión
> 
> De resto, proseguimos con su veneno habitual •^•

Fuera del cuarto del lancero, sus tres alternos aguardaban en la puerta de este. Tras el incidente se había negado completamente a hablar de lo ocurrido, solo encerrándose en su cuarto después de ayudar a la Master en un par de batallas. Habían pasado ya tres días desde aquello. 

El primero habían decidido darle su espacio, pensando que eso sería todo. Pero cuando no quiso salir tampoco a la mañana siguiente, acabó por ser arrastrado fuera entre todas sus versiones, mejorando su humor tras pasar un rato con cierto arquero de rojo, quien había conseguido un pequeño rato libre para verlo.

Al tercero ya abandonó su escondite por voluntad propia y se veía bastante normal, salvo por evitar a toda costa varios lugares en horarios donde pudiera coincidir con el rubio de ojos carmesí. 

Sin embargo, ahora parecía haber sufrido una pequeña recaída. Ya estaban asumiendo que no planeaba ir a desayunar. 

\-- ¿Creen que siquiera salga hoy? --Preguntó el más joven, ya sospechando sus motivos. El rey de lo héroes parecía estar buscando algo en la mañana, recorriendo varios de los pasillos acompañado del arma de los dioses, separándose de vez en cuando con la aparente intención de cubrir más terreno. 

\-- No lo sé, pero no nos vamos a quedar esperándolo todo el día, sale ahora o lo saco yo y después nos vamos -- El chico iba a protestar, mas el druida se le adelantó en hablar. 

\-- Alter tiene razón, es mejor que te escondas cuanto antes, no deberías confiarte de un pequeño retraso --le comentó al menor con respecto a su celo, si le llegaba en medio de alguna misión o cerca de varios Alfas sería todo un caos. 

\--Pero... ¿No íbamos a comer juntos? --

\-- A esta hora, ya no, solo te traje para que vieras que sigue vivo --debía haber ya demasiados Servants en el comedor, incluso si era capaz de ahuyentarlos entre su olor, algunos huesos rotos y mantener su cola lista para desfigurarle la cara a alguien de un movimiento, podían seguirlos. No sería la primera vez que se organizaran para atacar a la vez.

Dicha respuesta solo los hizo ganarse una mirada algo molesta del Omega, por supuesto que no le gustaba recibir órdenes y ser vigilado, pero dado a su edad y su condición, ni soñar que le dieran demasiada libertad.

Sabían que el niño odiaba aislarse y sufrir solo en su celo, pero todo era por protegerlo. El único que le dirigía a penas un par de palabras en esos días era el Berserker, estrictamente solo para llevarle algo de comer y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, no más de unos escasos minutos para luego huir del cuarto. De allí, solo hacía guardia, asegurándose de que nadie entrara. 

Por ello, trataba de al menos de pasar bastante tiempo con ellos antes de eso. 

\-- ...¿Pueden al menos acompañarnos de regreso? --

\-- Si se digna a aparecer, bien --

Justo cuando este empezaba a sentir algo triste de no poder despedirse del lancero mayor, por fin la puerta fue abierta, saliendo este con una expresión algo tensa, mas no pareció preocuparlos demasiado. 

\-- Perdón, me quedé dormido -- Se excusó rápidamente, una mentira piadosa. No hubiese puesto siquiera un pie fuera de su cuarto si no fuera por el "cachorro", podía ser demasiado sensible en esos días.

\-- Bueno, bueno, da igual, lo importante es que no regresaste al trono de los héroes, ¿los vamos a dejar y luego regresamos por un café? --propuso el Caster al otro Alfa, recibiendo para alivio tanto de él como del rey loco una respuesta afirmativa. 

Era de lejos quien tenía más prisa por ello, carente en buena medida de ese instinto paterno que mantenía a sus otras versiones bajo control temporalmente pese al olor, no era seguro tenerlo cerca por demasiado tiempo. 

Por otro lado, también seguía presente el temor de que sus acciones quedaran al descubierto por su versión corrupta, sin conocer cómo le había ido al otro con su plan, no podría dormir tranquilo. 

Ameno resultaba el pequeño paseo por los pasillos con la plática entre esos dos, preguntando el adolescente sobre el estado del otro y contándole sobre su tarde entrenando ayer con bastante entusiasmo. 

_"Estoy bien, no es nada"_ eran las únicas respuestas que obtenía frente a lo primero, mas lo dejaba pasar para no agobiarlo. 

Lástima que el trayecto no fuera más largo.

Al llegar al cuarto, las despedidas fueron breves, abrazándose el chiquillo uno a uno a estos, por él no se habría despegado de estos. Al mayor de todos casi le quiebra la espalda, siempre fue particularmente endeble pese a ser un Alfa. 

Trató de susurrarle algo a este antes de irse, mas el aura amenazante de ese Delta los hizo retirarse rápidamente, a partir de ahora ninguno de su género podría acercarse al sitio. 

Perfecto era para uno no ver un alma a parte de ellos en el camino, determinado a conseguir la verdad de ese día. 

\-- Ya en serio Lancer, ¿de qué nos perdimos? --Fue directo, no creía que la situación pudiera ser tan mala. 

\-- De nada --resultó bastante cortante, evidenciando su incomodidad frente al tema-- Si preguntas por mi amenaza, no le diré --

\-- Pero, ¿descubriste algo o no? --no se iba a rendir tan fácil, ya considerando usar trucos no muy honestos. 

\-- Preferiría no haberlo hecho --

Empezaban a molestarle esas respuestas evasivas, necesitaba esa maldita respuesta, de realmente haber una reacción específica por parte del rey de los héroes a su olor, varias cosas tendrían que cambiar en su vida.

Un presentimiento los golpeó ambos, volteando al sentirse observados. Maldita fuera su suerte. Frente a ellos, a penas siendo audibles sus pasos al ir descalzo, se presentaba un ser andrógino vestido de blanco. Enkidu, eso solo significaba una cosa, Gilgamesh no estaba lejos. 

\-- Oh, buenos días, no saben el alivio que me da verlos, ¿pueden venir conmigo?, Gil los ha estado buscando --pidió de forma casual mientras se acercaba, cargada su voz de amabilidad y calma. 

De nada sirvió dicha actitud tan cordial, pues los desafortunados celtas no dudaron en huir como alma que lleva el diablo. Si ese par iban juntos, ya se veían venir una emboscada de la que no saldrían en una pieza. 

\-- Ah... tenía razón en que escaparían --soltó suspirando pesadamente, le había prometido a Gil llevar uno de los dos con él, mas al no saber exactamente a quien se refería al tratarlos a todos de perros o mestizos, le era mejor ir a lo seguro. Lo único claro era que quería a una versión Alfa. 

Nada le costó atrapar al mayor empleando una de las cadenas del cielo, mientras que el lancero resultó bastante más escurridizo, teniendo que perseguirlo por varios pasillos hasta lograr sujetarlo de un tobillo. 

Aún así, este trató de zafarse, retorciéndose y tirando de la cadena como un animal. En toda aquella breve persecución, el pobre Caster había sido arrastrado como si de un simple trapo se tratara, quejándose por ello.

\-- Te harás daño si sigues así, tranquilo, nadie va a herirte, solo quiere hablar un poco -- le informó el peculiar Servant, mas la mirada que le devolvieron ambos dejaba en claro que no le creían una palabra. 

\-- Si claro, ¿y mi espalda qué? --reclamó claramente disgustado, no eran ningunas bestias para ser tratados así.

\-- Ustedes se lo buscaron, no los hubiera atado si solo hubieran aceptado --Realmente el rubio era una muy mala influencia. Justo como esperaba, vio al último convocar a Gáe Bolg con la intención de tratar de romper sus cadenas, inmovilizándolo completamente con otras tres como medida de precaución-- Reitero, respetando los deseos de nuestra Master, nadie planea atacarlos, no es necesario que saquen sus tesoros heroicos --

\-- ¡Pero entiende, no queremos tener nada que ver con tu amigo! --ya estaba molesto, de por si no le hacía gracia ser llamado "perro", el ser encadenado como colmó rápidamente su paciencia. 

\-- ¡¿Qué diablos puede necesitar ese tipo de nosotros!? --

\-- ...Eso se lo explicará personalmente a quien elija -- 

Con esa simple frase, uno de ellos se puso completamente pálido, sacudiéndose desesperadamente como pescado fuera el agua en un inútil intento de al menos conseguir compasión del otro. Su otra versión en cambio, tan solo estaba muy confundido mientras eran arrastrados por el frío piso metálico, mas el miedo iba invadiendo su mente al ver al otro tan desesperado. 

Pronto llegaron al cuarto, siendo su captor quien abrió la puerta, impidiéndoles apreciar bien el interior al ponerse a si mismo como barrera. Lo que si los alcanzó, fue una fragancia muy dulce, un aroma exótico que evidenció a lo que iban.

\-- No estaba seguro de a quien querías, así que traje al Caster y al Lancer, ¿cual debo liberar? --le preguntó a su amigo, extendiendo uno de sus brazos hacia un lado para que su propia túnica sirviera de cortina, solo se alterarían más les permitía ver. 

\-- ¡Ey, yo esto gratis no lo hago! ¡O me pagan o me trago la lengua! --reclamó indignado el druida al deducir que probablemente solo serían un alivio para su celo, cosa que lo hizo ganarse un furioso cabezazo por parte del guerrero. Era el peor momento para estarse "promocionando".

\-- ¡¿No puedes tener la puta boca cerrada?! --

\-- Llévate a ese perro harapiento, no quiero un maldito saco de huesos -- respondió con un tono particularmente relajado, cosa que solo aumentó la inquietud del elegido. 

\-- Bien, si algo sale mal, no estaré lejos --esa actitud tan tranquila mientras empujaba al uno de los héroes al cuarto para luego encerrarlo era aterradora, dejando sin palabras al otro, que sería alejado del sitio antes de liberarlo por si acaso planeaba intervenir. 

No estaba a favor de que su mejor amigo volviera sus viejas costumbres, pero este le había asegurado que no forzaría al otro, con la condición de ser quemado de no cumplir su palabra. Obviamente, le diría todo a su Master en caso de que todo se saliera de control, estando dispuesto a autodestruirse si esta lo hallaba como correcto castigo por su complicidad en el hecho. 

Era más peligroso ser sencillo de convencer por quienes apreciaba que su estatus como arma divina. 

Lo primero que había visto el pobre era a ese arquero desnudo, a penas cubierto por las sábanas y sirviendo dos copas de vino. En otro contexto, podría haber ignorado aquello como otra de sus excentricidades, pero con ese olor presente, no dudó en tratar de echar abajo la puerta a penas las lo soltaron. 

Poco duró aquello, pues el contrario, sabiendo que no le costaría salir así, inmediatamente envolvió su cuello con una cadena propia, tirándolo hacia atrás. No era su intención cortarle la respiración, por lo que sujetó también sus manos también para poder jalarlo hacia él sin miedo. 

Gruñó claramente fastidiado, ¿no le había quedado claro que no lo quería?. 

El rubio ignoró completamente las obvias señales de un nuevo rechazo, atrayendo al otro junto a la cama, momento en el que deslizó a un lado las sábanas, quedándose completamente expuesto a su vista. Esperaba dejarlo boquiabierto con su belleza, lástima que solo consiguió que el otro arrugara la cara, volteando hacia otro lado para no verlo. 

\-- _¿Por qué a mi?_ \--se lamentó en un susurro, ¿qué clase de maleficio tenía encima como para siempre atraer a las locas-- Ya para con esta mierda, ni sueñes que seré tu juguete también --

\-- Que mal educado, ¿tu gente no acostumbraba dar la cara sus anfitriones? --preguntó en una leve burla, acercando una de las copas mientras lo tomaba firmemente del mentón, ser ignorado nuevamente no estaba en sus planes-- _¿Por qué no bebes un poco?, relájate, estarás aquí por un buen rato~_ \--

Trató entonces de verter algo del líquido en su boca, acariciando su rostro y pasando un dedo delicadamente por sus labios con la idea de que los abriría voluntariamente. Por supuesto, eso no pasó, probando entonces solo obligarlo a beber empujándole la copa contra los dientes y dejando la bebida fluir. El ya rotundo fallo ese gesto "romántico" se consolidó cuando en respuesta le fue escupida a la cara.

\-- ...Supongo que mis mejores vinos son demasiado para un mestizo ignorante --si el calor de su cuerpo, en aumento por el aroma del Alfa, no hubiera disipado en buena parte su ira, el otro ya no tendría la cabeza pegada al cuerpo. 

\-- ¡Seguro que voy aceptar algo que venga de ti!, ¡enfermo! --

Volvió a hacer oídos sordos, solo limpiándose para luego deslizar una de sus manos por su bien trabajado cuerpo, mientras que con la otra trataba de soltar su cabello. 

\-- _Estás más rebelde de lo habitual, ¿tienes prisa acaso?, por mi no hay problema si quieres que vayamos al punto~_ \--

\-- ¡Aléjate de mi! --

Apegando su cuerpo a ajeno como ese día, su dulce esencia empezaba a hacer su trabajo. Aunque la voluntad del otro fuera fuerte, inconscientemente mostraba los dientes y su respiración se volvía pesada. Un Omega a punto de entrar en celo era una tentación demasiado grande. 

A propósito dejaba su cuello expuesto en los momentos que mordía coqueto el lóbulo de su oreja, riéndose al ver la contracción de sus pupilas tras esos instantes donde los instintos dominaban al sabueso de Ulster. 

\-- ¡No quiero nada contigo, entiende! --volvió a tratar de zafarse de sus ataduras, podría patearlo, pero se metería en un lío aún mayor con la Master, además del cargo conciencia por lastimarlo a sabiendas de la diferencia de fuerza. 

Pese a ello, a como iban las cosas sería su única salida, a cada minuto que pasaba más difícil se tornaba reprimirse.

\-- _¿Estás seguro de eso?, no me mientras, sé que tu también lo sientes_ \--con el espectáculo que le estaba dando, ya había confirmado que su versión Caster no mentía, era mucho más fácil reducirlo explotando su naturaleza.

\-- ¿D-De qué estás hablando? --

Quería marcarlo, romper esas malditas cadenas y acorralarlo contra la cama, cada fibra de su ser rogaba por ceder, necesitaba desahogarse ya de la lujuria que nublaba su juicio. Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo expuesto a ese dulzor. 

La oportunidad de resistirse le fue rápidamente arrebatada cuando otro par de cadenas fueron a sus piernas, tumbándolo de un tirón al piso. Sudó frío al ver al otro subirse sobre él, volviéndose mucho más atrevido con sus toques, ahora sin vergüenza alguna de recorrer todo de él. 

\-- _Que estamos destinados a estar juntos_ \--esa frase lo dejó aún más perdido, era estúpido, ¿de donde había sacado tal disparate?.

No, era imposible que fuera su compañero destinado, debía estar tratando de confundirlo ayudándose de su estado. Estaba bastante seguro de quien era este en realidad, sintiéndose horrible por estar deseando a otro ahora mismo.

La fricción entre ambos cuerpos iba dando frutos, ya empapada su entrepierna con los fluidos del ansioso Omega, listo para recibirlo cuando deseara. 

Iba a enloquecer, si no le ponía un freno ahora se arrojaría sobre este ni bien lo soltara. Odiaba aprovechar las ventajas de su género, pero ¿qué más le quedaba?, era dejar sus ridículas consideraciones de lado mientras aún le restaba algo de cordura o dejarse llevar como un simple animal.

\-- **¡He dicho que te apartes!** \--aquello fue dicho un tono completamente desconocido para el rubio hasta ese momento, uno que disparó todas las alertas en su mente, saltando a la cama del susto. _Esa_ voz era una señal de peligro que por instinto no podía ignorar-- **¡Tócame una vez más!, ¡atrévete, te aseguro que después voy a abrirte el maldito vientre, arrancarte ese útero podrido y dárselo a los perros de Caster, tu cabeza será el nuevo adorno de mi lanza, zorra!** \--

Tal vez se había excedido bastante con dicha amenaza, la cual claramente no sería capaz de cumplir en ninguna circunstancia... al menos no en tres de sus versiones. Luego habría tiempo de arrepentirse.

Nunca le había gritado así, quedando hecho una bola de nervios que trataba desesperadamente de ocultarse bajo las mantas. Lo había arruinado, ahora tenía un Alfa furioso en el mismo cuarto, el cual probablemente si iría en contra suya. Incluso su olor perdió fuerza con eso.

Las cadenas desaparecieron, permitiéndole al lancero moverse nuevamente. Justo cuando pensó que lo mataría o buscaría saciar sus deseos, para desconcierto del rey, este comenzó a morder de forma frenética sus propios brazos, tal era la brutalidad de ello que juraba sería cuestión de tiempo verlo arrancarse un pedazo. 

Con la mirada perdida e hiperventilándose, hacía caso omiso de toda la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas, solo continuando con ese acto autodestructivo en un intento desesperado por calmar su impulso y deshacerse de su excitación con dolor. 

Entró en pánico, ¿y cómo no?, tenía a su preciado compañero destruyendo sus extremidades justo delante de él. Había escuchado un par de veces comentarios sobre la tendencia de los celtas a preferir el suicidio antes que entregarse al enemigo, pero esto era el colmo, ¿realmente prefería morir que estar con él?. 

\-- ¡Perro idiota, para, te estas desangrando! --

Sin saber que hacer, y demasiado alterado como para convocar las cadenas del cielo nuevamente, trató de forcejar con este para detenerlo, consiguiendo únicamente que este le clavara los dientes si piedad en una mano.

Una marca temporal, eso bastó para al fin poner las cosas en orden. Sin el olor de Gilgamesh inundando el cuarto, un aún agitado Cú Chulainn tras unos minutos pudo volver a tener la suficiente lucidez para levantarse y huir, ignorando las advertencias del otro. Probablemente se desmayaría a medio camino. 

Ese día, todo lo que pudo hacer el Rey de los héroes fue embriagarse y despotricar contra todo, la única conclusión a la que pudo llegar era que debió ser cualquier otra cosa menos un Omega.


	4. Segunda mirada

No hubo rastros del rey de los héroes en todo el día, ni tampoco a la mañana siguiente. 

Su ausencia se había hecho de notar, preocupando a Ritsuka, más después de que Nightingale le informara que encontraron a la versión Lancer de Cú Chulainn desangrándose a poca distancia del comedor, tanto su habitación como el ala médica estaban demasiado lejos como para elegir pedir ayuda allí. Por supuesto, el caos no se hizo esperar, asumiéndose en un primer momento por las obvias mordidas y falta de otras heridas que se había tratado de un intento de otro Alfa por dominarlo, o bien, una disputa por un Omega bastante peculiar. La sangre en alrededor no había podido determinarse como suya habiéndose contaminado con otra, apoyando la hipótesis de que era tan solo un intento por defenderse u marcar primero a su objetivo. 

Da Vinci hizo su mejor esfuerzo por acallar los rumores de un Alfa fuera de control, pero la reacción del género opuesto fue inevitable, empezando a contarse entre todos y organizarse para alertarse unos a otros. Ahí vino la sospecha de que el rubio también podía haber sido atacado.

La "víctima" para su desgracia se había escapado ni bien recuperó la conciencia, encerrándose nuevamente, esta vez sin ayuda de Alter para sacarlo.

Así la Master terminó pidiéndole nuevamente ayuda a la versión Caster de este, enviándolo a comprobar que estuviera a salvo mientras ella hacía malabares para evitar que empezaran a señalarse entre ellos como los atacantes. 

Claramente no estaba contento, darse el tiempo de hacer un par de preguntas al druida le hizo darse una idea de qué había pasado.

Estaba tan cansado y aún así su versión joven seguía dándole qué hacer, no iba a tener piedad con este si había hecho lo que pensaba. Como esperaba, la puerta estaba completamente arruinada, pudiendo apreciar claramente las patadas que habría dado el otro para derribarla en las abolladuras del metal, al menos eso le hizo sumamente sencillo entrar. 

Ahí estaba su alterno, medio borracho y lamentándose con el rostro oculto en el pecho de su viejo amigo, el único capaz tanto de aguantar sus actitudes como de poseer su confianza. 

Una breve mirada seguido de una negación sacudiendo la cabeza fue la única respuesta que tuvo, suspirando al saber que otra vez tendría que escuchar los problemas del otro. 

\-- ¿Se dan cuenta del desastre que hicieron?, por su culpa ahora todos creen que hay un Alfa enloquecido suelto, ¿qué pasó en este cuarto? --

\-- ¿Qué? --preguntó confundido Enkidu, ladeando la cabeza sin entender qué tenía que ver un suceso con el otro. Entre tanto, el rubio ya se había percatado de la presencia el otro, solo observándolo con fastidio. 

\-- Encontraron a ese mestizo con los brazos destruidos y en un charco de sangre, supongo que tu limpiaste el rastro que debía llegar hasta aquí, el resto me lo dijo el perro viejo, ¿algo que decir al respecto? --

\-- _Me odia... ¿cómo puede rechazarme mi propio compañero?_ \--soltó por fin el aludido, arrastrando las palabras por efecto del alcohol. Al menos este lo hacía bastante más dócil. Era quizás el mejor momento para sacarle algo de información.

\-- Solo a ti se te ocurriría algo tan estúpido, ¡te dije que lo sedujeras, no que lo secuestraras e intentaras violarlo! --

\-- ¡Él me estaba aceptando, no sé qué salió mal! --

Casi le tira esa copa que sostenía encima al escuchar eso, ¿cómo podía haber sido alguien tan terriblemente terco?, parecía que aconsejarlo era como hablarle a un pared. 

\-- ¿¡Y esas heridas de donde salieron entonces?! --

\-- ¡Él mismo se las hizo!, n-no lo entiendo, se supone que mi olor debería haberlo encendido, ¡nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así! --le gritó volteando hacia él en clara desesperación, incapaz de asumir ese segundo fracaso.

\-- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que un Alfa supuestamente ya enloquecido, tu maldito compañero destinado para colmo, de la nada se trató de matar?! --

\-- ¡Eso **fue** lo que pasó! --replicó mientras arrojaba su bebida al piso, mientras que su amigo solo observaba como un juez imparcial la discusión de ambos.

La clara sinceridad del otro dejaron seriamente confundido al Caster, tratando de hallarle algún motivo coherente a tal reacción.

\-- ...Espera, ¿cómo? --

\-- ¡Ya te dije que no lo sé!, solo me dejó esto y huyó pese a que le advertí que estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.... _estaba tan furioso..._ \--Más que las palabras, era la ira que cargaban la que lo había lastimado, jamás pensó ser tratado así por él.

\-- ...Supongo que fue después de calmar tu celo, por que no hay rastro de tu olor, escucha, creo que acabas de moverle una fibra especialmente sensible... --para su sorpresa, fue rápidamente corregido, sin darle tiempo a terminar de explicarse.

\-- ¡Que no lo forcé, no hicimos nada!, ¡solo me dejó esto! --indignado, dejó a la vista la clara mordida en su mano, ante lo cual el otro suspiró aliviado.

Sin embargo, eso dejaba realmente pocas posibilidades que explicaran aquel comportamiento. Ahora, debía tener cuidado en cómo preguntarlo sin acabar alterándolo. 

\-- ... ¿No has notado que tenga el olor de alguien en particular con frecuencia? --

\-- Oh, ¿piensas que ya podría haberse emparejado? --preguntó el de cabellera verde, mandando al diablo su intento de discreción, a la vez que generando un claro cambio en la expresión del arquero. 

\-- **...Entonces solo tengo que matar a esa puta...** \--los dos rápidamente se dieron cuenta que iban derecho al desastre, ¿y ahora como le quitaban esa idea de la cabeza-- ¡Y luego voy a cortarle las pelotas a ese mestizo!, ¡¿cómo se atreven?! --

El estrés y el cansancio ya tenían a punto de reventar al dedicado soberano, perdiendo empezando a perder los estribos con la inmadurez de su antiguo yo.

\-- Primero, no puedes matar a nadie sin ganarte problemas con la mestiza, segundo, mas vale que no hayas dicho esa mierda en serio, sobre mi cadáver arruinas a ese Alfa --

Ahora tanto el tirano como su mejor amigo voltearon extrañados hacia el mayor, el primero, fulminando a este con la mirada, el segundo, curioso. No debió decir eso, aunque desde el momento en el que decidió interrogar a un ebrio era obvio que no estaba pensando con la mayor claridad.

\-- Tu... ¡Maldito traidor, ¿¡tu también quieres quitármelo, no?! --sin darle tiempo reaccionar, casi al momento le había saltado al cuello, teniendo que se separados por el pobre Enkidu, que se llevó varios puñetazos, jalones de cabello e incluso arañazos. 

\-- ¡Claro que no, por algo trato de ayudarte! --contestó mientras convocaba varios de sus tesoros alrededor del otro como medida de emergencia a penas se liberó, acomodando un poco su ropa tras ello. La ventaja era suya estando sobrio. 

\-- ¿¡Entonces por qué te importa lo que haga con **mi** propiedad?! --

\-- ¡Quizás por que el otro Alfa ya está estropeado!, ¡¿tanto te cuesta entender que solo trato de que aproveches que tu aún puedes tener una vida con él?! --

Silencio, de pronto toda la tensión parecía haberse disipado, dejando solo unos segundos de incomodidad, lapso en el que el algo ralentizado razonamiento de ambos procesaba esa pequeña confesión. 

Este finalmente fue roto por una leve risa, que pronto escaló a una estridente carcajada por parte del arquero. Tan incontrolable era que incluso se acabó cayendo de la cama, sosteniéndose el estómago mientras trataba a duras penas de respirar. Vaya que le había hecho gracia oír eso. 

\-- D-Debe ser una broma, ahora entiendo por qué te contó todo aún estando bajo amenaza, ¿en serio estás con ese perro viejo?, ¡me esperaba mayores estándares de ti! --

\-- Ni tu ni yo los habríamos elegido por voluntad y lo sabes, no veo cuál es el chiste aquí --claramente le desagradó esa reacción cuando él le había tendido la mano. 

\-- _Pero... no tienes ninguna marca..._ \--tenía razón, ni un solo indicio de una mordida se veía en el cuello del otro, aumentando el interés del Gamma por esa peculiar relación, si es que la había-- ¿por qué lo llamas así?, ¿qué ocurre con él? --

Notar como desviaba la mirada le dio un mal presentimiento, preguntándose exactamente qué había pasado entre ambos. Pudo percibir incluso cierta tristeza en su rostro, ¿cuanto les estaba ocultando en realidad?. 

\-- Pff, ¿qué?, ¿por qué tan sensible?, no me digas que te dejaste embarazar por ese mestizo --

\-- **Es estéril** , idiota --

Se calmó en ese momento, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, empezando a entender de lo que hablaba. O se le había pasado el efecto del alcohol por algún milagro, u bien, el tema era lo suficientemente serio como para callarlo. 

\-- ¿Qué?... déjame adivinar, hay algo más, ¿verdad? --

\-- Tampoco muerde siquiera ... parece haber perdido el instinto, créeme, lo he intentado, su olor es de lo poco que le queda para probar que es un Alfa --los portales dorados se desvanecieron, a la vez que su expresión se iba suavizando. 

Fue desafortunado, no encontrar a su compañero a tiempo resultó cuanto menos una gran decepción. 

\-- ...¿Cómo pasó eso? --

\-- Esquiva el tema, no lo sé -- 

Ninguno pareció querer seguir abriendo la herida, tosiendo un poco el espectador de la discusión en un intento de sacarlos de sus pensamientos. Ahora el más joven tenía otro motivo para codiciar al Lancero. Sin embargo, algo parecía no encajar.

\-- Bueno, al menos no te tienes que preocupar de los anticonceptivos, ¿no? --

Ni bien terminó dicha frase poco oportuna, el libro de piedra que solía cargar su alterno fue estampado directamente contra su nuca con bastante fuerza, dejándolo inconsciente al momento. 

Su amigo quedó congelado en su sitio, solo observando al Caster caminar hacia la puerta con intención de retirarse. 

\-- Le informaré a Da Vinci que fue solo un caso de autolesión, más tarde regresaré a hablar con él, _espero encontrarlo sobrio_ \--

Con ello, se fue sin más, tendría un día ocupado arreglando ese malentendido.

En otro extremo de Chaldea, el desafortunado lancero desahogaba sus frustraciones hablando con su versión mayor. Este, se había infiltrado en el cuarto aprovechando el caos tras una pelea en los pasillos, un simple choque entre Alfas por un delicado Omega, situación cotidiana, pero que bajo el velo del terror colectivo convirtió el sitio en una zona de guerra. 

Allí había pasado ya varios minutos, silencioso, fumando un cigarrillo apoyado en una pared con una expresión severa, oyendo cada lamento y arrebato ajeno. Ni de casualidad le fue recriminado el no venir en su ayuda, era obvio que lo habrían intimidado.

El guerrero de Ulster estaba contrariado, perdido, asqueado tanto de su secuestrador como de si mismo por haber experimentado placer en un punto. Lo último era de lejos lo que más lo perturbaba, todas sus versiones estaban tristemente habituadas al acoso, pero de allí a comenzar a deshacerse entre los toques de ese tipo, había un mundo de diferencia. 

\-- ¡¿Como le voy a dar la cara ahora?! --preguntó desesperado mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro, si bien no había marcado a nadie, si que llevaba tiempo en una relación, una que había construido con enorme esfuerzo.

Incluso si no era su culpa, seguía carcomiéndolo por dentro. No entendía por qué lo había descontrolado a tal punto su olor, ni siquiera su pareja conseguía despertar sus instintos con tanta facilidad. 

El druida suspiró ante aquello, acercándose a ponerle una mano en el hombro. 

\-- Mira... Gilgamesh ya cruzó todos los límites, es mejor que acabes con eso ahora --propuso mientras inhalaba nuevamente algo de humo, no le importaba que fuera un espacio cerrado, a ellos no les afectaba. 

\-- ¿¡Cómo?! –preguntó esperanzado, si tan solo pudiera librarse de uno de sus perseguidores, al menos podría respirar algo más tranquilo.

\-- _Muérdelo_ , eso basta --soltó de una forma particularmente cortante, a la vez que apretaba la cajetilla sus manos, algo parecía molestarlo especialmente. 

\-- Oye, oye, dame un minuto, ¿qué? --claramente esa respuesta poco le ayudaba, mirando extrañado a su alterno, parecía agotado.

\-- Es bastante obvio que te quiere de compañero, si no te gusta, bueno, muerde a otro y asunto acabado, mala suerte para esa perra, ya lo han pospuesto bastante --bajo su aparente indiferencia, un leve rastro de ira se percibía en su voz, mas el otro no parecía percatarse. 

El lancero negó con la cabeza, si su pareja no quería, no lo obligaría. Esa no era la respuesta que estaba esperando.

Inconscientemente el mayor destrozó el cigarrillo entre sus dedos al presionarlo con demasiada fuerza, sin siquiera quejarse el dolor de la quemadura. 

\-- ... Chico, entiende, todo esto irá a peor, huye ahora o te perseguirá para siempre --

Con esa última frase, repentinamente se retiró del cuarto dando un fuerte portazo, quedando su versión Lancer abandonado. Justo cuando necesitaba a Alter tenía que estar ocupado, ni bien acabara el celo del niño, las cosas iban a cambiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les parece la historia hasta el momento?, me encantaría saberlo n.n
> 
> Los leo con gusto~


	5. Cambio de planes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con una E, ya las advertencias sobran. 
> 
> Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está por fin su dosis tóxica, disfruten •^•
> 
> Ah, creo debí añadir drama a las etiquetas...

Cada vez que lo recordaba podía sentir de nuevo ese dolor en su pecho, una puñalada a lo profundo de su corazón. 

Ingenuamente, creyó que podría ser feliz solo dejando de lado su orgullo, alentado cada día por visiones de un futuro prometedor, destino que fue torcido cuando la verdad salió a la luz. No poder emparejarse ni procrear sería un obstáculo que fácilmente podrían superar juntos, si tan solo su una pizca de esperanza restara en ese hombre.

Era demasiado tarde, para el momento en el que juntó sus labios, el otro no era más que un alma rota, tan solo aguardando a cumplir su misión antes de permitirse morir. 

Mas ahora todo aquello no era más que difusos espejismos en su mente, ahogados por el placer que inundaba cada rincón de su cuerpo. Fundidos en un solo ser, en lo único que podían centrarse eran las constantes embestidas. Arañando su espalda y enredando sus dedos entre sus largos cabellos, el calor aliviaba aquel vacío que se negaba a abandonarlos. 

A penas se daban un par de segundos para respirar entre apasionados besos, siendo esos momentos una sinfonía entre los agudos gemidos del Omega y los gruñidos del Alfa, ambos al borde de un inminente clímax, deseando que ese momento fuera eterno. 

Sumido en esa fantasía, el rubio rogaba por ser marcado, todo cuanto que deseaba era pertenecerle, ansiando el momento de la mordida que sellaría su unión. 

El éxtasis de intenso orgasmo simultáneo no tardó llegar, mas no así aquella ansiada marca. Tan solo un delicado beso fue depositado en su cuello, siendo rodeado por los brazos del druida en un abrazo necesitado, sin siquiera retirarse de su interior. 

No supo cuanto tiempo pasaron así, tan solo transmitiéndose mediante esa cercanía, a los dos les hacía falta algo de cariño, manteniéndolos por un poco más de tiempo en esa ilusión de felicidad. 

Desgraciadamente, ese bello momento debía ser roto, regresando a su miserable realidad una vez se separaron. 

Volteando a un lado una vez los espasmos de su cuerpo habían desaparecido en gran medida, se encontró al otro sentado al borde de la cama encendiendo un cigarrillo, evitando darle la cara como siempre.

\-- ¿Y bien?, no te voy a acompañar, si ya te vas, solo báñate, yo lo haré después --pronunció este al sentirse observado, manteniendo un tono neutro, a la vez que se restregaba la cara en un intento de despertarse a si mismo.

Era reconfortante tenerlo en su cama, pero siempre acababa por dificultar su trabajo con todo el resto de los Omegas, sería un desastre llegar a confundir el nombre de alguno de sus clientes por tener la imagen del rey aún en su cabeza, persiguiéndolo como un cruel espectro con el único fin de desgastar lentamente su cordura. 

Una frío gélido se instaló nuevamente en su pecho, a esto se había visto reducido aquel amor que entre tantas dificultades había logrado florecer. Esta era su verdad, sólo era uno más de los que requerían la ayuda de un Alfa para saciar sus deseos, aprovechando la desgracia de ese Caster para una noche sin riesgos ni compromisos. 

Jamás lo encontraría a su lado cada mañana, nunca disfrutaría de una vida tranquila como una pareja ni conocería la alegría de cargar a sus niños en su vientre, aceptarlo era lo único que el quedaba.

Por mucho que hubiera intentado convencerlo de que aún así podrían estar juntos, se estaba mintiendo incluso a si mismo. Viviría lamentándose de todo lo que no pudieron tener, haberse hecho caso omiso al sádico destino hubiese sido lo mejor.

Pero ahí estaba, incapaz de pasar un día sin tenerlo. 

\-- ... Hagámoslo de nuevo --pidió mientras se acercaba tomar su mano, por hoy, quería perderse, ignorar todo y solo hacer el amor como antes. 

El otro rio con cierta melancolía, aún sin voltear a verlo. 

\-- Pues no me pagaste por horas extra, lo siento --respondió en un tono bastante casual, haciendo difícil diferenciar si era una broma o una objeción tal cual. 

No hubo ningún segundo ruego. Apartando el cigarrillo de sus labios y obligándolo a voltear, lo besó con clara necesidad, aferrándose a su cuello para no dejarlo ir. 

Así se mantuvieron hasta que el aire se hizo de extrañar, mostrando el sabueso de Ulster un rostro acomplejado, incluso algo incómodo y desesperado tras ese gesto, pensando seriamente en sus acciones. 

Mandó al diablo finalmente sus otros encuentros acordados hoy, lanzándose nuevamente sobre su rey de Uruk. 

Solo veneno era dejarse llevar e alimentar esa obsesión, pero ¿a quien le importaba?, por una vez quería embriagarse de ese dulce olor a un fruto desconocida para él. 

Entre tanto, caminando a paso firme hacia el comedor, el arquero dorado pensaba en cómo poder enmendar lo ocurrido. Si bien, seguía considerando que no había hecho nada malo al secuestrarlo, el catastrófico resultado no podía ser simplemente ignorado. 

Según le había dicho ayer su versión mayor, lo mejor era darle su espacio, mas él no se quedaría tranquilo ante la posibilidad de que efectivamente tuviera sus ojos en otro Omega. Tras él iba su viejo amigo, quien había decidido por voluntad propia, o mas bien ignorando sus órdenes, acompañarlo por si acaso algo volvía a salir mal.

Disculparse era algo que no haría por un simple mestizo en circunstancias normales, pero a este punto, cerrarse a esa opción no tenía sentido. Había arruinado a tal punto la ya pésima relación entre ambos que haría lo que fuera con tal de no perderlo. 

Aquella determinación por hacer las cosas bien se derrumbó en un instante una vez llegó al sitio, congelándose en su sitio.

\-- ¿Uh, Gil?, ¿pasa algo? --preguntó el ser de blanco mientras se asomaba por sobre el hombro del rubio, extrañado por tal reacción.

Fue entonces que todo cobró sentido, en la misma mesa donde normalmente el lancero compartiría con el resto de sus versiones, aprovechando la ausencia de estos, se encontraba junto a él un Omega vestido de rojo. No alcanzaba a escuchar bien de qué hablaban, mas se les veía muy cómodos juntos.

Risas, miradas dulces y aquellos jugueteos entre sus manos conformaban la chispa que incineró la paciencia del rey de los héroes. Apretando los puños, su expresión reflejaba ira pura, dispuesto a confrontarlo de inmediato, mas fue detenido por otro.

\-- Tal vez solo sean amigos, no lo malinterpretemos --su voz serena esperaba al menos apaciguarlo un poco, mas de nada sirvió ni bien el hombre que tanto deseaba abrazó a otro delante de sus ojos, por supuesto, sin saber que estaba siendo observado. 

Antes de que estallara, inmediatamente Enkidu lo sacó de allí a rastras, agradeciendo no haber llamado demasiado la atención al estar Romulus acaparando esta, otro de sus intentos de conseguir el perdón de cierta beta con el valor de desafiar a Roma. 

\-- ¿¡Qué crees que haces?!, ¡voy a poner en su sitio a ese maldito farsante! --inmediatamente trató de empujar al en el pasillo, no podía dejar esto así.

\-- Evitar que te quemen por asesinar a un compañero a vista de varios --

\-- ¡No me importa! -- a este paso eventualmente todos en el comedor los acabarían escuchando.

\-- Baja la voz, si lo matas, definitivamente te odiará --trató de hacerlo razonar, solo se estaría perjudicando a si mismo y a Ritsuka. 

Iba a responderle nuevamente, mas al detenerse por un breve instante a pensarlo, se dió cuenta de que tenía razón. ¿Por qué sentirse amenazado por un simple mestizo?, él podía ofrecer mucho más y debía hacérselo saber. Lo estaba perdiendo, otra vez se estaba dejando llevar y acabaría nuevamente un fatal resultado fuera de sus pronósticos. 

Pareció analizar las cosas por unos momentos, para luego sonreír de forma bastante inquietante, tenía una idea. 

\-- Enkidu, ¿podrías hacerme otro favor? --preguntó con una inusual alegría, evidenciando que sus intensiones eran todo menos buenas. Debía apartar a ese imitador del camino, de todas formas, pero no tenía por qué ser ahora mismo. 

Quería asegurarse de que no olvidara con quien se estaba metiendo, que ni siquiera se le cruzara la idea de volver a verse con su compañero. Sería divertido verlo caer. 

Desconociendo lo que les aguardaba, la pareja aludida tan solo disfrutaba de tener un pequeño momento para ellos, bastante escasos en las últimas semanas. 

Al menos algo bueno había resultado de todo el revuelo de ayer, al permanecer bastantes Servants encerrados en sus cuartos, el arquero de rojo tenía mucho menos trabajo de la habitual, pudiendo darse el lujo de encargarle un rato la cocina a Tamamo y Boudica. 

\-- Casi me matas del susto --dijo este suspirando, apegándose nuevamente a su alfa-- no vuelvas a hacer una tontería así... --

Da Vinci ya le había dicho que él solo se había causado las mordidas, aliviándolo enormemente de saber que no había sido atacado por nadie, o al menos eso pensaba. Poco le importaba exactamente qué había detonado aquel instinto, pudo ser un accidente. 

El héroe de Ulster guardó silencio unos momentos, lo había hecho por el bien de su relación, mas a sus sentimientos de culpa ahora se sumaba el no haber considerado qué pasaría si hubiera muerto por ello. 

Sin importar que el otro se callara, podía ver en sus ojos cuanto le había afectado la noticia.

\-- Incluso si tuviera que cargar mi propia pierna al hombro, créeme que volveré a tu lado --

Lo abrazó con fuerza entonces, debía tratar de quitarse de encima a Gilgamesh, Caster tenía razón en que probablemente el acoso solo escalaría. Recordó el consejo de este, observando al Omega que se refugiaba en sus brazos. Felizmente lo convertiría en su compañero, pero... no ahora.

Un pequeño tirón a sus cabellos lo hizo reír levemente, signo de que había resultado molestarlo un poco. 

\-- No tienes remedio... ¿Tanto te cuesta mantenerte en una pieza si no te estoy cuidando? --

\-- _Sabes que sin tu sonrisa me derrumbaría~ --_

Nuevamente volvió a reírse al ver ese rostro usualmente serio del moreno teñirse de rojo, era tan fácil de avergonzar, le encantaba. En esa pequeña "rabieta" cómo él lo veía, este trató de hacerle la ley del hielo como castigo, negándose a mirarlo, mas a punta de suaves besos en sus pómulos y una mirada propia de un cachorrito herido consiguió que desistiera. 

\-- A veces eres tan infantil --negando con la cabeza, regresó a su cómoda posición, disfrutando de rítmico de los latidos de su corazón.

\-- Jo, ¿sólo yo? --respondió con un leve tono de burlo, ganándose una mirada de reproche, podían pasar todo el día así. 

Que grato era poder mostrarse afecto, sin recibir quejas o malas caras de sus otras versiones por sentirse incómodas. Lastimosamente, el sonido del choque metálico de una armadura contra el piso al caminar anunció el fin de su paz, acercándose a ellos el rey de los héroes. Agradecía que aquella marca temporal aún mantuviera ese olor controlado.

Sin rastro alguno de su acompañante, este miró con desagrado y arrogancia.

\-- Lárgate farsante, necesitamos hablar a solas --

\-- ¿Disculpa?, no tengo nada que hablar contigo --contestó de forma cortante, casi gruñendo hacia el otro ante el desprecio a su pareja. Podía tolerar ataques hacia si mismo, pero no a él. 

\-- No te estoy preguntando, vamos a hablar y no es asunto de este mestizo --

\-- Creo que quien debería irse es otro --un mal presentimientos lo había golpeado a penas notó al otro la defensiva, no sabía qué estaba pasaba exactamente, pero no se le hizo difícil sospechar-- ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente no avisar siquiera que estabas bien ayer?, casi matan a Beowulf y Arjuna por eso --

\-- Como si me importara lo que les pase a unos chuchos insignificantes, ustedes deberían ser los que rindieran cuentas ante mi --

\-- Nadie rinde cuentas a alguien que se proclama Rey sin un solo súbdito --

La tensión se disparó en el ambiente ni bien Emiya se atrevió a responderle, uno indignado al borde de convocar sus tesoros, el otro dispuesto a defender con uñas y dientes su lugar.

Hacer el asunto personal fue la peor decisión.

Oportunamente, poco duró aquello, pues el estruendo de varios platos caer, seguido de un fuerte golpe los hizo voltear, viendo entonces a Romulus hecho un desastre con restos de comida por toda la cara, mientras que Boudica llegaba a temblar en una mezcla de cólera y dolor detrás de una Tamamo en clara posición de ataque. 

\-- **¡Voy a cenar Romano si vuelves!** , ¡con sal y pimienta! --amenazaba la Berserker mostrando sus garras, siendo bastante obvio el mensaje. 

Ni idea tenían de qué habría dicho el otro, pero se veía bastante apenado por el resultado, tratando de disculparse. Solo gruñidos y una ojeada a los colmillos de la "felina" consiguió, oyendo como se le enjuiciaba entre susurros por todo el comedor. 

Otro plato le llegó de lleno a la cabeza a penas trató de alcanzar a la Beta, mientras que otro par logró esquivarlos por poco, acabando estrellados contra las paredes. 

\-- ¡No, suficiente!, ¡hora de comer! --soltó justo antes de lanzarse sobre él, evitando este a duras penas quedar ciego de un arañazo y retroceder.

\-- ¿¡Pero qué he hecho para que te levantes contra Roma?! --pésima elección de palabra, esta vez fue la propia pelirroja quien lo atacó, empujándolo contra varias bandejas.

\-- ¡¿Acaso tu pueblo no tiene memoria?!, ¡la sangre de mi gente, la humillación de mis hijas!, ¿¡te parece poco?! --le gritó entre lágrimas, tratando de romperle la nariz con lo que tuviese a mano.

Tan pacífica habitualmente, el malentendido había tocado la fibra más sensible de la reina de los Icenos, sacando a la luz todos sus rencores. 

Rápidamente el arquero se levantó de su sitio para tratar de calmar el alboroto masivo, mientras que buena parte de los presentes estaban en shock, tanto por el inusual escenario de una Beta y una Omega espantando a un Alfa, como por el cambio brutal de actitud de la que era para muchos una tierna madre u hermana mayor.

Gilgamesh sonrió triunfante al verlo abandonar su sitio, sentándose junto a su objetivo antes de que se alejara, además de atarle los pies discretamente con una cadena surgida desde debajo de la mesa. 

\-- ...¿Ahora qué quieres de mi? --usar su voz ahora y dejarlo hecho un gatito asustado no era la mejor idea con todo el caos, menos apartarlo a la fuerza, ¿por qué todo conspiraba en su contra?. 

Maldita fuera la buena fortuna de ese enfermo. 

\-- Mira pe... --casi vuelve a meter la pata, si quería ser escuchado no le convenía terminar de rebalsar la paciencia del Alfa, incómodo por su cercanía-- ...Lancer, sé que las cosas no resultaron bien, pero me gustaría que olvidáramos lo que pasó e intentarlo de nuevo --

No le creyó nada, era ridículamente claro que trataba desesperadamente de tenderle la misma trampa, ¿en serio lo creía tan estúpido?. 

Entre tanto, la batalla campal había pasado a ser la huida del par chicas, arrastrada la mayor por Tamamo Cat mientras un estresado Emiya echaba a patadas al avergonzado fundador de Roma, casi entrando en un colapso por todo lo que tendría que limpiar. Ni hablar de preparar por su cuenta todas las porciones perdidas. 

Si Parvati y Irisviel no se hubieran ofrecido a ayudarlo, probablemente se desmayaba antes de poner un pie en la cocina.

\-- Preferiría que de plano te olvides de mi --

\-- _Ya sabes que no puedo hacer eso, solo te pido dejarme demostrar que eres tú el confundido~_ \--sin importarle que el otro le diera un manotazo, aún así trató de ponerle una mano en el muslo disimuladamente. 

Le hubiera encantado que el otro viera a detalle esa escena, lástima que pronto llegarían más Servants, obligándolo a centrarse solo en su trabajo.

\-- _No voy a follar contigo, si estás tan desesperado arrójale a Caster un par de monedas_ \--

\-- ¿Y por ti cuanto?, me es irrelevante que tan alto sea el precio --

\-- ...Me das asco --soltó sin más, si solo lo estaba fastidiando o iba en serio, no le interesaba, no planeaba venderse a nadie. De no ser un Omega ya le habría tirado un par de dientes.

\-- Estoy seguro de que no pensarás eso pronto, en siete días, te estaré esperando en mi cuarto después de que la mestiza salga, descuida, nadie te atará mientras seas obediente, tú elegirás tu recompensa --

\-- ¿Qué te hace pensar que iré? --

El otro solo dejó salir una carcajada con cierta ironía, aún tan ingenuo pese a todo.

\-- Te estoy avisando, perdiste tu oportunidad de decidir cómo y cuando, pero si deseas comprobarlo antes, con gusto te recibiré --desvaneciendo la cadena que mantenía al otro en su sitio, se dispuso a retirarse, únicamente venía a dejar la su oferta-- _**Más te vale no tener el olor de otro** _\--

La sangre se le heló con esa respuesta, ahora estaba seguro, debió escuchar al druida. 


	6. Falsa tregua

\-- Entonces, ¿qué salió mal ayer? --preguntó el pistolero mientras se disponía a beber otro sorbo de su café, mirando de reojo al ladrón que había rodeado su cintura con un brazo, apegándolo a él cuando un par de Alfas pasaron junto a su mesa. 

Pese a que Robin fuera solo un beta, al menos podía reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para llevárselo lejos y salvarle el cuello en caso de emergencia. 

\-- ¿De qué hablas? --preguntó confundido en un tono bastante agotado, llevándose una mano a la frente por un dolor de cabeza que no lo dejaba en paz. 

\-- Por ahí escuché comentarios de que llegaste a atenderlos con el olor de otro Omega, ¿qué te pasó?, siempre has sido muy cuidadoso con eso --

El druida abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante ello, dejando caer su rostro sobre la mesa luego al darse cuenta de su error. 

\-- Maldita sea... ah... es solo que un cliente frecuente resultó más... "apegado" lo habitual, su olor debió impregnarse demasiado --además de estar demasiado apurado en ese momento, seguir restregándose hasta casi quitarse la piel con tal de borrarlo completamente no era una opción.

Nadie podía saber de su vínculo con el rey de Uruk.

El forajido y su compañero se miraron preocupados, siempre era de cuidado para ese oficio los clientes que se hacían ilusiones.

\-- Oye, ¿estás bien?, ¿necesitas quitártelo de encima? --preguntó el pelirrojo mientras le pasaba discretamente una cajetilla de cigarrillos, iba a necesitarlos con lo estresado que se veía. Bien podía estar siendo acosado de nuevo.

\-- No me costaría darle un tiro de advertencia si te están fastidiando --añadió mientras jugaba con una bala en su otra mano, tratándola como si fuera una simple canica. 

\-- No, no Billy, gracias a ambos, pero... es algo de lo que puedo encargarme solo, ¿bien? --trató de poner una sonrisa tranquila, mas no convencía a nadie con ese rostro de muerte.

Ambos suspirando, sabiendo que solo estaba restándole importancia a las cosas como de costumbre, pero tendrían que confiar.

\-- Sabes... tal vez te vendría bien dejar esto por un tiempo, te ves terrible --aconsejó el rubio, guardando la bala de regreso a sus bolsillos. 

Tenía razón, a medida que se fue corriendo la voz de un Alfa incapaz de morder o engendrar, le habían caído cada vez más Omegas necesitados, llegando un punto en el que tuvo que volverse altamente selectivo y estricto tanto con sus clientes como con sus horarios. Desgraciadamente, cuando de Gilgamesh se trataba, todo se volvía un caos.

\-- ...Lo pensaré, por ahora, ¿puedes ir corriendo la voz de que no atiendo Alfas?, ya van varios enfermos que creen que podrán degradarme por un extra --Medb era de cuidado se dedicara o no a esto, Scáthach un problema que ya había previsto, pero cuando hasta miembros de la mesa redonda se aparecieron a su puerta queriendo experimentar, fue momento de llenar todo de runas y dormir con su bastón en mano.

Los arqueros abrieron notablemente los ojos ante ello, el pobre tipo estaba el serio peligro, uno de ellos acobardándose en parte al escuchar que se trataba de varios. Si un simple Beta como él se metía en sus intentos por someter a su presa, definitivamente no volvería en una pieza, pero abandonarlo a su suerte no era opción. 

\-- Claro, pero si pasa algo, dinos, un par de tiros y un intento de envenenamiento deberían hacerlos pensar las cosas 2 veces --

Con una mayoría de Alfas sobre Omegas en Chaldea, a los débiles no les quedaba más que unirse con tal de protegerse. Afortunadamente había unos cuantos Deltas, pero ni de lejos suficientes para tener las cosas equilibradas. 

Que algo le ocurriera al único Alfa inofensivo de que tenían dificultaría aún más el asunto. 

\-- Lo haré, descuiden, estaré bien --

En eso, se percató de que su versión Lancer venía hacia ellos, despidiéndose de ambos antes de que se retiraran con prisa de la mesa, esos 2 evitaban al resto de su género de forma bastante evidente.

La mirada de preocupada que le dio tras acomodarse en su puesto habitual delató que debió estarlos escuchando, se veía venir un interrogatorio respecto a ello. 

\-- _...¿Alter lo sabe?_ \--fue lo único que preguntó para su sorpresa, parecía igual o más acomplejado que él, ¿de qué se había perdido ayer?. 

\-- No... solo... guarda silencio, se lo diré cuando lo considere necesario --

Rodó los ojos ante esa actitud, pero era decisión de este, mientras no acabara afectándolos... de nuevo.

\-- Ya ha de haber terminado el celo de Proto, deberías aprovechar de hablar con él más tarde --con el Berserker mucho más al pendiente de las misiones y resguardar al menor, sabía que esos dos a duras penas si tenían tiempo para ellos. 

La presencia de Kintoki había alivianado un poco el trabajo de Alter y Heracles, mas seguían siendo llamados con gran frecuencia. 

\-- Ya veré eso luego, pero cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal te fue a ti con Emiya? --preguntó con cierto tono burlón, esperándose ver al otro avergonzarse y escuchar los desvaríos de un enamorado al por fin emparejarse con su Omega anhelado, eso le ayudaría a mejorar su humor. 

Desgraciadamente, las noticias serían de todo menos alentadoras. El rostro del mayor se fue deformando a una expresión de angustia y desconcierto a medida que el otro le explicaba lo ocurrido, desde el como nuevamente la propuesta del lancero había sido rechazada, hasta la amenaza de Gilgamesh, sin omitir por supuesto el incidente con Boudica.

Casi se arranca los cabellos, esto no era lo que debía ocurrir. La versión Caster de Gilgamesh le había dicho con total seguridad que su alterno no haría otra tontería, pero con esto, ¿le mintió descaradamente o se había equivocado?, no lo sabía y tampoco importaba, el arquero dorado había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa. 

Se estaba volviendo demasiado atrevido, para hacer esa amenaza en un sitio con tantos potenciales testigos evidenciaba que ya no le importaba nada, solo reclamaría lo que consideraba suyo a cualquier costo. Peor aún, seguramente se iría contra la pareja de su objetivo ahora que sabía de su relación.

\-- ¿Qué puedo hacer? --el lancero miraba al otro con bastante esperanza, tal vez a este si se le ocurriera una forma de salir de tal aprieto.

El druida respiró profundo, como si necesitara hallar la paz nuevamente antes de hablar. 

\-- Insiste, si no quiere, pues córtate los huevos o algo, pero si de verdad lo amas, no te acuestes con Gilgamesh bajo ninguna circunstancia --

Claramente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, el aún tenía esperanzas. 

\-- Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿y yo qué carajos hago si lo ataca? --ahí el motivo de su cambio, si el otro llegaba a amenazar a su pareja, era un asunto completamente diferente. Por mero respeto a si mismo no aceptaría la propuesta normalmente, pero de ser necesario por protegerlo, sacrificaría su dignidad. 

Inmediatamente su versión lo miró como si acabara de ver un espectro, recibiendo un golpe de ese bastón en la frente como reprimenda. Suerte que había bastantes Servants hoy, poco se podía entender entre tantos hablando a la vez de sus propios asuntos.

\-- Por que una vez sabes lo que es estar con tu destinado, **nada** se sentirá igual --la repentina frialdad en su voz dejaba en claro la seriedad de sus palabras, suspirando al recordar su propia estupidez. Ojalá alguien lo hubiera guiado en ese entonces-- Da igual con cuantos estés, elige al que quieras, ¡Omegas, Betas, hasta Deltas si gustas!, ninguno te dará el mismo placer, podrás descender a lo más bajo y adentrarte en lo prohibido, ni eso logrará llenarte... créeme... evítalo cuanto quieras, _siempre volverás a él_ \--

\-- ¿¡Y entonces de qué me preocupo?!, Emiya es mi destinado, ¿cuál es el dilema entonces? --

\-- ¿Estás seguro de eso? --fue una pregunta simple, pero devastadora. Los recuerdos de la facilidad con qué ese olor lo sometía, el como sus instintos afloraban con tal intensidad, las fantasías que invadía su mente a la par que esta se nublaba... ni en pleno celo el arquero de rojo había logrado embriagarlo tanto. 

La realidad le cayó de golpe, congelándose en su asiento. Demasiadas cosas iban tomando sentido con dicho hecho, cayendo rápidamente en negación al verse abrumado.

Incluso si no le respondió, estaba seguro de que había entendido por fin su situación. Se dispuso entonces apropiarse de la taza que había abandonado Billy, un buen café quizás lo ayudaría a mantenerse en pie el resto del día.

No pudieron seguir hablando del tema, pues pronto el sonido de tacones y algo pesado chocar fuertemente contra las paredes, sumando a un fuerte olor, les indicó que el Berserker estaba cerca. Sin embargo, al más viejo le pareció raro el simple hecho de oír sus coletazos, pese a que dicho apéndice fuera enorme, no era ni de lejos tieso o totalmente incontrolable, normalmente aquello no ocurría... a menos que estuviera enojado u nervioso. 

Fingir que nada había ocurrido era lo mejor por el momento.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas una vez ambos aparecieron en el comedor, el menor bastante tenso, mientras que el rey loco miraba a todos lados en un aparente estado de alerta, visiblemente atormentado por algo. 

Lancer los saludó con los ánimos de siempre, mas el gesto no le fue devuelto, corriendo su versión más joven a hablar con el rey de los caballeros en una de las mesas distantes a penas lo notó, no sin antes darle un breve abrazo a su protector, quien después se acercó a sentarse con ellos, volteando constantemente para asegurarse de que no se hubiera tropezado con la prisa. 

\-- Necesito hablar con ustedes dos --pronunció con una mezcla de preocupación y autoridad, enrollando su cola por las piernas de los otros, no los iba a dejar escapar de esa conversación.

Eso bastó para que los dos Alfas sudaran frío, imaginando miles de escenarios en los que el héroe corrupto podría despedazarlos, hasta de sus antiguas oraciones se acordaron. 

\-- C-claro, adelante, ¿para qué nos necesitas? --

\-- Es sobre Proto, pienso pedirle a Da Vinci que lo revise mañana --

Ambos quedaron confundidos, fuera de su actitud, el chico no parecía tener nada malo.

\--¿Por qué?, yo lo veo bien, supongo que solo su olfato sigue algo sensible --no sería la primera vez que se sintiera incómodo por ello. Tomando un sorbo de la bebida aún caliente, notó como su alterno parecía retraerse, aparentemente dudando sobre contarles o no.

\-- Ese es el problema... no le llegó su celo, no reacciona a olores y a penas se siente el suyo --

El druida casi se ahoga con el café al escuchar eso, tosiendo fuertemente, mientras que el lancero quedó boquiabierto, soltando varias incoherencias en un intento de formular una pregunta. Sabían bien lo que eso podía significar.

\-- ¿¡Cómo pasó?! ¡tu siempre estás cuidándolo! --claramente estaban desconcertados, el Delta no dejaba a ningún Alfa acercarse siquiera, excepto ellos. La extremidad espinosa comprimió su pierna, indicándole que bajara la voz, ni siquiera estaban seguros como para estar anunciando algo. En eso, al ponerse a retroceder en sus memorias, recordó que si había una instancia donde no estaba al pendiente del menor-- salvo cuando te llaman a una misión, pero debería cuidarlo Caster... --

Las miradas se fueron directamente al aludido, quien trataba de desaparecer debajo de la mesa, riendo nerviosamente al verse acorralado. 

\-- No me vean así, no es como si lo hubiera hecho trabajar conmigo o algo --

\-- Si no quieres que te termine de romper los dientes, habla, ¿qué diablos hiciste? --

Tragó saliva, sabía que sin importar cuanto o como lo confesara estaría en serios problemas, pero prefería omitir un par de cosas antes que asegurar que su cabeza acabara decorando el cuarto de alguno. 

\-- Bueno... a mis clientes les molesta que llegues apestando a otro Omega ¿sabes?, además que el chico necesitaba vida social, así que _quizás_ lo dejé que por su cuenta... varias horas --

Las piezas encajaron rápidamente para el sabueso de Ulster, notando como a lo lejos el adolescente parecía tratar de razonar rubio portador de Excalibur.

Poco sería decir que estaban decepcionados de escuchar eso, llevándose el Berserker una mano al rostro, mientras que Lancer de plano estampó la cara del mayor en la mesa, muy probablemente rompiéndole la nariz en el proceso. No podía creer tal descaro.

Explotó, parte frustración acumulada a lo largo de esos días se había liberado, expresándose en violencia contra el desafortunado a su lado. Suficiente era con el enfermo de Gilgamesh como para cargar con más problemas ahora.

Su sangre ardía con la sola idea de que algún imbécil se hubiera aprovechado del cachorro, no tendría piedad. Si aún pudiera emplear su ríastrad ya hubiera arrasado con medio Chaldea. 

\-- **Un encargo, Caster... ¡tenías un encargo y lo arruinas todo!** \--iba a golpearlo nuevamente, mas Alter lo detuvo, sosteniendo firmemente su muñeca. 

\-- Primero, aún no tenemos nada claro, segundo, mírate maldita sea, tu no eres así, ¿qué te está pasando? --señaló, mientras el otro temblaba en su sitio, aguantando el dolor y el miedo sin levantar la vista, llamarían aún más la atención de lo contrario. 

Afortunadamente, comprendió pronto que estaba perdiendo los estribos, incluso empleando su voz contra un Alfa más débil, ¿a esto lo estaba orillando ya el acoso?. 

Necesitó un par de minutos para calmarse, luego probablemente buscaría a Emiya para aclarar un poco su mente, su olor era una gran ayuda para mantenerse cuerdo.

Irónicamente, su versión corrupta parecía el más sensato de los tres pese a su clase.

\-- Tienes razón, me parece lo mejor que lo mejor que lo examinen antes de ofrecer a ese Saber a los dioses... pero yo mismo lo lanzo a la hoguera si es el padre --

\-- A-ah, sé que tal vez no tengo derecho a hablar, ¿pero no le haríamos más daño matando a su compañero si está marcado? --habló con dificultad el Caster, usando una servilleta para limpiar la sangre que no paraba de brotar de su nariz, milagrosamente no destruida, pero por sus ojos llorosos, alguna fractura lo estaría torturando. 

\-- No lo está, fue lo primero que comprobé, pero si está algo subido de peso --se abstuvo de hacer comentarios sobre el posible sacrificio, mirando de reojo al mayor-- Y contigo tengo que aclarar algo más tarde --

El corazón le dio un vuelco al perro viejo, notando una sutil hostilidad en esa última frase, esperaba regresar con vida de eso. 

Un pequeño chillido familiar alzó inmediatamente las alertas del trío, volteando de inmediato hacia el origen de este. 

La furia destelló en los ojos carmesí de los perros de Culann ante la escena, viendo al indefenso y posiblemente embarazado Omega recibir un empujón por parte del rey de Camelot, cayendo al piso. 

Al diablo la cautela, todos habían notado ese pequeño acto de agresividad contra el menor, no iban a dejar impune a ese falso ideal de caballero. 

  
_\-- C-creí que tu… ¿era todo mentira? –_ preguntó, alzando la vista hacia el otro con evidente miedo, asomándose lágrimas en sus ojos, no por la caída, sino por concluir que lo abandonaría si en realidad esperaba un hijo. 

\-- P-perdón, no fue mi intención, me tomó por sorpresa --trató de disculparse este con el menor, quien aún estando demasiado sensible no dudó en huir del que consideraba uno de sus pocos amigos, creyéndose rechazado. Lastimosamente, todos parecieron ignorar la lujosa daga en el piso, la cual había rebotado en la armadura del rubio. A eso se refería en realidad como la causante de su reacción instintiva-- ¡Espera Cú, no es que esté molesto! --exclamó mientras se levantaba para tratar de seguirlo, siendo rápidamente detenido por el mago de las flores. 

\-- _Mi rey, una loba no escucha razones de quien hiere a sus crías, escape ahora_ \--advirtió Merlín, escuchando como las sillas eran arrojadas contra la pared por los coletazos de un furioso Berserker, del cual ahora se aferraba el menor. 

Ni dos segundos pasaron cuando una versión cubierta de espinas de la legendaria Gáe Bolg rozó la cabeza de este. Esa fue la advertencia, una lo suficientemente clara como para comenzar a correr, esperando que la Master ya hubiera regresado.

\-- ¡Date por muerto, Pendragon! --gritó un furioso lancero, persiguiendo a este mientras los otros se preocupaban de Proto, importándole poco la desventaja de su clase.

Detrás de ellos salieron Jeanne d'Arc, Fergus y un cierto arquero de rojo, este último sacado a rastras de la cocina por el tío de Cú Chulainn. Necesitaban detenerlos antes de que alguien saliera herido de nuevo.

Entre todo el caos, nadie se percató de la sonrisa triunfante de un arquero dorado desde la puerta, viendo su tesoro desvanecerse en un polvillo dorado a la brevedad. Era tan divertido provocar a los mestizos, la sencilla tortura de la gota de agua, aunque por supuesto, para su gusto era demasiado misericordiosa, entre más presión añadiera, mejor. 

Lentamente, su ansiado guerrero se quebraría, y allí estaría para ofrecerle placer, consuelo e olvido. Aunque sinceramente, darle un pequeño impulso a las cosas sonaba tentador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, desgraciadamente me he visto algo ocupada, pero trataré de seguir actualizando con la misma frecuencia.
> 
> De resto, hagan sus apuestas, ¿creen que Arthur sería el padre en realidad?, los leo con gusto •^•


	7. Encrucijada

\-- ¿No crees que estás yendo demasiado lejos? --cuestionó el arma de los dioses, sentado en el piso a pocos metros de su mejor amigo, completamente inexpresivo. 

Estaba preocupado, aunque las acciones de este ya no fueran directas, involucrar a más Servants era una vía directa a terminar siendo quemado. Tarde o temprano sería descubierto.

\-- ¿Y cuál es el problema? --preguntó alzándose de hombros mientras disfrutaba de uno de sus mejores vinos, para él ese pequeño quiebre en el sabueso de Ulster era una victoria a celebrar. ¿Qué importaba cuanta sangre tuviera que derramar en el camino?, tenía resultados, eso era todo 

\-- Que ese niño jamás estuvo en tu camino, puedo entender que quieras eliminar a Emiya, pero él y su bebé son solo inocentes cerca de tu campo de batalla, ¿crees que vuelva a hallar paz en su corazón después de lo que le hiciste creer? --

Para su sorpresa, la única reacción que generó en el rey de Uruk fue una estridente carcajada, casi pareciendo que se ahogaría, incapaz de detener su risa. 

Realmente nunca terminaría de entenderlo. 

\-- No puede ser, ¿¡Es en serio?!, después de todo lo que nos dijo ese mago, ¿¡aún lo llamas inocente?! --tras haber convencido al consejero del rey de Camelot de soltarles un par de cosas, ahora le hacía tanta gracia recordar como esos perros trataban al menor como un indefenso cachorro, dos hipócritas y un iluso-- Ya escuchaste todo lo que hizo a escondidas, **no es más que una perra necesitada** , ¿quién me asegura que no se acostó también con su versión Lancer?, sería el único que le falta en la lista --

La mirada de Enkidu se ensombreció ante esa respuesta, el Rey de los héroes parecía haber recobrado su habitual ego tras asumir que el otro era su destinado. Se sintió demasiado poderoso teniendo a un Alfa derritiéndose por él aunque fuera unos momentos, a la vez que más se desesperaba por hacerlo cambiar de parecer tras cada rechazo, una combinación que nunca debió ocurrir. 

\-- _Dudo que Merlín vuelva a darnos información_ \--internamente agradecía eso, entre menos herramientas tuviera el otro, más fácil sería ponerle trabas y esquivar sus peticiones.

\-- Da igual, con lo que ya dijo podemos desbaratar esa jauría fácilmente --aunque no le gustara admitirlo, necesitaba asegurar que el lancero estuviera solo. 

Era una suerte quitarse de encima al niño y al Berserker, pero si ese druida le seguía contando todo a su alterno, fácilmente sus planes se caerían a pedazos. Lo mejor era aislarlo de su objetivo con tal de volver su apoyo inútil.

\-- Solo ganarás su odio si sigues hiriendo a quienes ama --advirtió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

\-- Soy su destinado, no puede odiarme --

\-- No sé mucho de Alfas y Omegas, pero estoy seguro de que te equivocas, Caster dijo que no podían resistirse, pero nunca que no pudieran odiarte, matarte o traicionarte --si pudiera saber el futuro, no dudaba que todo cuanto vería serían desgracias-- te recuerdo que él ya asesinó a su compañero en vida --

\-- No puedes poner a ese simple mestizo a mi nivel --

El otro suspiró, no tenía sentido seguir tratando de hacerlo entras en razón, el otro prácticamente vivía en una cámara de eco donde solo su voz podía ser escuchada. 

Conocer lo que planeaba su amigo para el arquero no hacía más que aumentar el peso en su pecho, solo esperando a que este no cayera en la trampa.

En otro de los cuartos de Chaldea, un joven lancero se acurrucaba al borde de su cama, cayendo sus lágrimas sobre una hoja con los resultados de sus exámenes. Positivo, tanto el examen de sangre como la prueba casera arrojaron la misma conclusión. Da Vinci quiso hacerle una ecografía de inmediato, mas se había negado rotundamente. No estaba listo aún para afrontar su realidad de forma tan directa.

A su lado, el rey loco lo miraba con preocupación, poniendo una mano en su hombro a modo de consuelo. 

Después de que se calmaran las cosas, Nightingale los había arrastrado a todos a la enfermería a la fuerza tras enterarse del motivo del conflicto, al menos ellos no tuvieron que soportar más que la excesivo exaltación de cierta artista, huyendo a penas la enfermera se distrajo arreglando la nariz de Caster. 

Seguramente volvería para exigirles pasar por cuanto análisis conociera con tal de asegurar que todo iba bien, después de reprender fuertemente al rey de los caballeros, claro.

\-- _M-me dijo que él se quedaría a mi lado, me juró sería feliz de ser padre... ¿por qué me ilusionó así?_ \--se lamentaba el menor entre sollozos, recordando aún la reacción del rubio con dolor. En esa falsa idea de seguridad que formó, había entregado su cuerpo sin mayores miramientos. 

Otra vez se sentía usado, aún en vida, superando todas las expectativas y alzándose a la gloria pese a su condición, nunca dejó de ser un objeto de deseo, al que no valía la pena preguntarle por su opinión. Le recordaba al tiempo donde fue señalado y culpado por acaparar la atención de todo Ulster, sin él siquiera enterarse, se había ganado repudio a las par que temor por un sobrenatural encanto que no controlaba. 

Indirectamente, les había dado la razón con su actuar en Chaldea. Tan desesperado por un cariño sincero, que varias veces cayó. Ese hecho lo llevó a arañarse su propio rostro, ¿cómo pudo siquiera darle la cara a Arthur si ni él estaba seguro de que fuera el padre?. 

La respuesta era sencilla, pero devastadora, él era su única oportunidad, todos los demás podrían darle la espalda. Una esperanza ingenua sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias de llegar a ser su hijo de otro.

Miró con pesar al Delta a su lado por unos momentos, recordando la tendencia de estos a deshacerse de los Omegas bajo su protección si un Alfa los marcaba o tomaba. No lo culparía, casi esperaba ese desenlace de hecho, lo merecía por lo que hizo aquella vez. 

Lejos estaba tal tragedia de la realidad por suerte, sobresaltándose levemente al ser abrazado por este.

\-- Eso no importa, si él no va a dar la cara, yo lo haré --pronunció el Berserker mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con una ternura casi maternal, a la par que apartaba sus manos, evitando que se hiciera más daño-- los cuidaré a los dos, me da igual de quien sea --

Fue una respuesta sencilla, pero sincera, desconcertando al chico.

Lloró más fuerte entonces, correspondiendo el abrazo, realmente necesitaba aquel tacto para sentirse seguro. Lo devoraba la culpa de haber lastimado a quien le tendía la mano ahora.

\-- ¡Lo siento, lo siento!, ¡s-si me hubieran dicho lo que sentías, nunca habría aceptado hacerlo! --se disculpaba entre lágrimas incesantes, consciente de que el otro estaba lejos de olvidar lo que pasó esa noche, aún atormentado por ello. 

Solo recordarlo fue una puñalada tanto a su corazón como a su cordura, mas solo suspiró, no iba a reprenderlo. 

\-- Nunca fue tu culpa en realidad, tan solo preocúpate de tu hijo --por él preferiría olvidar todo el incidente. 

\-- P-pero, ¿qué pasará con ustedes si es... --calló ante un gesto del otro, recibiendo una mirada comprensiva del mayor.

\-- Ya hablaré con ese idiota de eso, a algún acuerdo llegaremos --esperaba que este no huyera de sus responsabilidades, de lo que había confesado el menor, asumía improbable que el rey de los caballeros no fuera el padre del niño, pero seguía existiendo pequeñas posibilidades.

Debían evitar que la verdad llegara a oídos de Lancer, sería demasiado para él enterarse del enredo que tenían sus versiones a sus espaldas.

\-- _Gracias..._ \--susurró entre sollozos, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho ajeno mientras desahogaba sus emociones, siendo consolado con cuidadosas caricias por varios minutos. Era preferible aquello a seguir acumulando angustias que podrían afectar a la criatura en su vientre. 

Lentamente se fue calmando, reflexionando un poco sobre todo lo que cambiaría a partir de ahora, realmente no era la primera vez que estaba en esta situación, en vida dio a luz a su único pequeño a aún más corta edad, pero no pudo disfrutar nunca la experiencia de criarlo.

En ese entonces, incapaz de asumir del todo lo ocurrido y perseguido por qué diría Emer si regresaba con un niño, se había visto forzado a abandonarlo, decisión que a día de hoy lamentaba con todo su ser... tal vez esta era su oportunidad.

De pronto, sintieron que alguien tocaba la puerta, asumiendo ambos que debía tratarse de Caster. Sería lo lógico que aprovechara la ausencia del lancero para convencerlos de no decir una palabra, después de todo, si con solo admitir que lo había descuidado reaccionó con tal violencia, estaba muerto si confesaba. 

El Berserker se levantó suspirando, abriendo la puerta para ver de quien se trataba, quedando bastante confundido ante el repentino estallido de papelitos de colores que le llegó a la cara, encontrándose con la Master y Mash, apenadas al darse cuenta que tal vez no había sido la mejor idea dispararlos a penas abrieran la puerta. 

Detrás de ellas, llegaron con bastante prisa su versión Lancer junto al arquero de rojo, al parecer Da Vinci no había respetado en lo absoluto su petición de mantener el asunto lo más privado posible por el momento.

Su olor los aturdió un par de segundos, mas el dulzor aún impregnado en el cuarto del adolescente lograba hacerlo relativamente tolerable.

\-- _Uy... perdón_ \--se disculpó la pelirroja con una pequeña risa, mientras que él se sacudía para quitarse todo aquel picadillo-- ¿Podemos pasar a ver a Proto? --

Miró hacia atrás, aún siendo su Master, era preferible evitar estresarlo u incomodarlo, mas este solo sonrió, indicando con un pequeño asentimiento que los dejara pasar, no sin antes limpiarse un poco la cara, de igual manera se notaría que estuvo llorando. 

\-- Bien, pero quien lo moleste, se larga --advirtió, apartándose de la entrada para dejar pasar a los cuatro. 

\-- Felicidades, les deseo de corazón lo mejor a ti ya tu hijo --dijo educadamente la Demi-Servant, acercándose a darle un pequeño abrazo, mientras que la otra chica por poco y lo tumbó al saltarle encima, casi dándole un infarto al resto en el cuarto.

\-- Oye niña, con cuidado --la regañó el protector del menor, mientras que el moreno solo negó con la cabeza, ya conociendo la actitud impulsiva de su Master. 

\-- ¡Ey!, que esté embarazado no significa que me haya vuelto de cristal --se quejó el menor al ser tratado con tanto cuidado, estrujando con fuerza a las dos betas entre sus brazos-- Hehe, gracias por darse el tiempo de venir, pero, ¿no estaban tratando de conseguir gemas? --

\-- ¡Eso puede esperar!, no todos los días pasa un milagro así --exclamó la joven maga, llevando sus manos hacia su a penas algo abultado vientre como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo, olvidándose de pedir permiso. Sin embargo, aquello no molesto al menor, solo riendo ante su contagioso entusiasmo-- ¡De seguro será tan tierno viéndote a ti! --

\-- Ya es el tercero en Chaldea, ¿no? --preguntó el arquero mientras recordaba los anteriores casos, uno desgraciadamente fallido que dejó con serias secuelas al Servant, el otro, afortunadamente exitoso, teniendo desde hace meses Brynhildr y Sigurd una pequeña cría, muy bien escondida para evitar que cierta artista se la robara de su cuna otra vez, claramente interesada en averiguar todo lo posible sobre el inusual fenómeno. 

\-- ¿Uh?, _yo juraba que solo había un caso_ \--comentó confundido la pareja de este, recibiendo ambos un potente coletazo en la espalda que los echó al piso, era ya un tabú hablar de esa tragedia, peor mencionarla justo ahora. 

\-- Esto... lamento lo de Arthur, pero queremos que sepas que ante cualquier complicación, puedes recurrir a nosotros o a Da Vinci, nadie te negará la ayuda --la pequeña Shielder debió tener mucho cuidado con sus palabras, esperando no reabrir las heridas.

La mirada de la futura madre se ensombreció al mencionarlo, desviando levemente la mirada, cosa que fue rápidamente captada por el lancero mayor, recibiendo de este una cariñosa palmada en el hombro a penas se levantó, no sin antes ayudar al arquero. 

\-- Oh vamos, ¿quien necesita a ese cobarde?, nos tienes a nosotros después de todo --pasada la ira inicial, había podido hallarle el lado positivo al asunto. Por lo menos esto le servía como distracción de todo el problema con el rey de los héroes, además de otro motivo para buscar resolverlo cuanto antes.

Aunque eso no quitaba que haría trizas al desgraciado. 

El chiquillo casi sacaba lágrimas de nuevo al entender que esta vez no estaría por su cuenta, contestando felizmente la lluvia de preguntas que le lanzó Ritsuka con respecto a las modificaciones para su cuarto, o si quería ser movido a otro sitio más cerca de alguna de sus versiones. Desgraciadamente los 4 estaban bastante lejos entre si.

\-- ¿Alguno de ustedes vio a Caster? --habló por fin Alter, algo inquieto al percatarse de que este estaba tardando demasiado. O la enfermera había tenido otro de sus momentos irracionales y estaría tratando de amputarle un brazo, u bien, había intuido qué le esperaba, eligiendo huir.

\-- No, si quieres atraparlo antes de que escape al simulador, yo en tu lugar correría, descuida, Proto estará bien con nosotros --mientras su alterno se debatía en salir o no, él veía de reojo Emiya, notando un especial brillo en sus ojos al ver al otro tan ilusionado-- _Si quieres uno también, yo con gusto coopero_ ~ --

La mirada fulminante que recibió de su Omega le dejó bien clara su respuesta, rotundamente negativa. 

Discretamente, el Berserker se retiró del cuarto, comenzando a recorrer los pasillos en busca del druida. Curiosamente, en lugar de dar con este, en el giro de una esquina se chocó de frente por la versión Caster de Gilgamesh, el cual se hallaba visiblemente agitado.

Ni bien este se percató de quien era, agradeció su suerte.

\-- ¿¡Donde está ese perro andrajoso?! --tenía que hablar urgentemente con este, el lancero no lo escucharía y tampoco confiaba en el rey loco para ayudarlo, temiendo que destripara a su versión Archer sin pensarlo dos veces. 

Lo miró incómodo, conociendo que se trataba del destinado de su pareja, era normal que le tuviera cierto recelo. 

\-- También lo busco, ¿algún mensaje que quieras darle? --le costó ocultar su actitud cortante, queriendo librarse del rubio cuanto antes. 

\-- ¡No!, ¡necesito verlo!, ¿alguna idea de donde se esconde ese mestizo? --

\-- ¿Y si mejor le digo que te vea luego? --si iba a estar pegado a su Alfa, al menos que no fuera justo en su cara. 

\-- ¡Agh!, ¡Maldita sea, solo guíame entonces, lo buscaremos entre ambos! --estaba al borde de estallar, haciéndolo preguntarse en qué lío se habría metido esta vez. Ganas de mandarlo al diablo y seguir su camino le sobraban, mas debía ser importante como para que le dirigiera la palabra. 

Suspiró, solo ladeando su cabeza levemente para indicarle que lo siguiera, iba a ser un largo camino. 

Por petición del héroe sumerio, se detuvieron varias veces en el camino para darse un respiro, teniendo al final que cargar él con tan orgulloso Servant en un brazo para no dejarlo atrás. 

Nada, el mayor parecía haberse desvanecido en el aire. Si no lo encontraron cerca del simulador, probablemente ya fuera tarde o estaría atrincherado en su cuarto, lastimosamente al otro extremo de las instalaciones.

Armarse de paciencia fue lo que les quedó, negándose el rey a dejarlo correr al ya sentirse bastante mareado, quizás cuanto tiempo llevaba tratando de dar con este. 

Únicamente esa pesada respiración y la ocasionales charlas algo lejanas de otros Servants rompían el silencio, resultando inquietante en un punto para el Caster, quien a medida que se fue recuperando, cayó en cuenta de su soberana estupidez y fortuna. Podrían haberlo asesinado al instante de haber encontrado al otro de mal humor, peor dándole órdenes. 

\-- ...Entonces, ¿por qué lo necesitas tú? --romper el hielo mientras avanzaban tal vez pudiera resultar de provecho.

\-- Asuntos personales --por supuesto, no iba a sacarle mucho a menos que soltara algo de su interés, pero, ¿qué de sus conocimientos podía importarle a una bestia hecha para matar?.

\-- ...No sabía que daba servicio a Deltas --

El Berserker apretó los puños, molesto por la insinuación a que solo era un simple cliente.

\-- No los da --

Mala jugada, esa parecía ser una fibra sensible, mas le intrigó el motivo de ello. 

\-- ¿Entonces?, no me digas que otra vez se metió con un Omega ya emparejado... el tuyo, ¿no? --esa era la primera teoría que había formulado, creyendo en un primer momento que había acertado al afilarse sus pupilas y mostrar sus colmillos, gruñendo. 

\-- **Yo no tengo Omega, ya deja de jugar conmigo perra creída, voy a tirarte si sigues sacándomelo en cara** \--

La cara del rubio era digna de enmarcar, más desconcertado que indignado por la repentina agresividad del Delta. Asumiendo que lo había interpretado como una burla a la incapacidad de emparejarse de su género, calló, tan soberbio no era ya como para tentar más a la muerte. Que equivocado estaba.

Esa tarde, el druida recibió un combo mortal con una doble reprimenda. Ni bien Gilgamesh abandonó el cuarto, del cual había echado al otro para charlar en privado, al pobre lo había interceptado su alterno. De allí, sin darle tiempo ni a advertir de las catastróficas visones sobre Lancer, todo lo que escuchó fueron disculpas y ruegos por su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguiente capítulo, volvemos con Gil •^•
> 
> Por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, si hay alguien por allí siguiendo este experimento, gracias, personita hermosa, me motivan a seguir ♡
> 
> Antes de despedirme, la pregunta del día, ¿creen que Proto y Caster oculten algo más?, sin más, nos vemos en 3 días si todo va bien~


	8. Ruptura

Instancias como esta, les daban la oportunidad de por fin aislarse de todo cuanto los atormentaba. Suspiros placenteros en respuesta al estímulo que le entregaban sus dedos era todo cuanto se oía, aferrándose a las sábanas mientras el lancero atendía su interior. 

Podía sentir su cálida respiración en su nuca, haciéndolo estremecer ante la posibilidad de ser marcado, cosa que divirtió al Alfa sobre él. En esa posición, este tenía el control completo. Su pulso se disparaba con cada pequeño beso que subía por su cuello, a la vez que movía inconscientemente sus caderas. 

Se hallaba más que listo, completamente húmedo y ansioso por unirse, llamando constantemente al nombre de su pareja en una súplica por su calor.

Apartando sus dedos, este se acomodó con cuidado en su entrada, acariciando su pecho mientras se introducía lentamente. Gimió gustoso una vez estuvo apresado por las paredes del moreno, decidiendo aguardar unos momentos antes de moverse, pese a que resultara completamente innecesario, adoraba ir despacio con él. 

\-- _Ah~ ¿por qué tienes que ser tan hermoso?_ \--susurró al oído de su amante en un suspiro. 

Quería prolongar cuanto pudiera esa conexión, poco le importaba saciar su lujuria, sentirlo cerca, su calor, su cariño, esa dulce voz, era todo cuanto necesitaba para seguir cuerdo. Nadie los molestaría, con la Master ocupada con Da Vinci, todos tenían un día libre.

Comenzó a moverse, marcando un ritmo lento pero profundo, consiguiendo sonoros gemidos al golpear directamente a su punto más sensible, acompañándolo de una constante atención a sus pezones a penas los alcanzó, conocía bien como satisfacerlo sin volverse un maldito animal, o al menos no por el momento. 

Su dulce aroma llamaba a sus instintos a reclamarlo, alimentados por el sueño de pasar esta vida a su lado. Era tan simple como hundir sus colmillos en esa delicada piel para torcer su destino, mas el constante recuerdo de las varias negativas lo hacía apartar aquel impulso inherente a su género.

Aún así, inconscientemente empezó a lamer y presionar suavemente sus dientes en la zona. Al principio, su pareja no le tomó importancia, solo dejándose llevar por el placer, tratando de convencerse de que todo estaba bien, mas su insistencia de a poco lo iba inquietando. En el fondo, su naturaleza como Omega rogaba por aquella ansiada mordida del Alfa que se había robado su corazón.

" _No aún_ ", " _¿y si después nos arrepentimos de esto?_ ", se cuestionaba en el terror a regresar a su antiguo odio, el cual lo disuadía de escuchar a sus sentimientos. El recuerdo del la fría punta de la lanza perforando su corazón parecía rehusarse a abandonarlo. 

Fue solo un instante, un pequeño jugueteo donde sus caninos aplicaron un poco más de fuerza de lo habitual sobre su cuello, mas en ese breve lapsus, juró volver a sentir la gélida estocada de la muerte inundar su pecho y congelar su sangre como esa noche. 

Tan solo eso bastó. Sin dar tiempo a reaccionar ni al lancero ni a si mismo, su cuerpo se movió por instinto, blandiendo una de sus espadas directamente al cuello de este mientras se volteaba.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el cuarto, la afilada hoja para su fortuna solo había causado un pequeño corte, logrando detenerse justo antes de rebanarle la garganta. Esos ojos, esa mirada carmesí inundada de dolor le hizo volver a su realidad, mas el daño ya estaba hecho. 

Finas lágrimas, idénticas a los hilos de sangre que adornaban el cuello del alfa se deslizaron por su rostro, a la vez que se rompía aquella unión carnal que hace a penas instantes disfrutaban. 

\-- ...No era necesario usar armas, ¿sabes? --soltó herido el sabueso de Ulster, sin siquiera moverse para apartar el filo-- ¿Por qué?, ¿tan poco confías en mi? --

Ni bien procesó lo ocurrido, lanzó de inmediato su espada a un lado, horrorizado al darse cuenta de cómo estuvo a punto de matarlo. 

\-- Y-Yo... maldita sea, perdón, me asustaste, eso es todo --trató de excusarse, acabando por sentarse frente a él y tratar de abrazarlo, tembloroso. Su esperanza era que el otro ignorara el hecho, tan solo había sido un pequeño accidente, ¿verdad?, de seguro podrían olvidarlo. Lo perdonaría, harían el amor como reconciliación y dejarían el asunto en el pasado, así fue siempre, mas esta vez, el otro lo apartó antes de que pudiera apegarse a su cuerpo. 

\-- Emiya, no es la primera vez que haces esto, te creí al inicio, eras virgen y a penas llevábamos unos meses juntos, era entendible que estuvieras asustado... pero van dos años de lo mismo, ¿cuantas veces más voy a estar al borde de ser decapitado cuando intentamos tener un momento íntimo? --tal vez era el estrés por todo lo ocurrido ayer, quizás en algo le habían efectuado las palabras de Gilgamesh y su alterno, puede incluso que solo estuviera harto, una cosa era clara, la ilusión se había roto y ahora veía el problema-- Mira, respeto tu decisión, pero es imposible seguir así, mínimo dime el motivo, yo te dije desde que empezamos a salir que quería una relación seria, ¿qué pasa? --

Se paralizó en su sitio, pensando en cómo responderle sin lastimarlo aún más. Él mismo se había engañado, convencido de que tarde o temprano dicha sensación se perdería, mas nunca llegó el día donde fuera capaz de aceptarlo por completo. 

\-- Yo... no puedo Lancer, s-sé que te he hecho perder el tiempo, es obvio que no estamos hechos para estar juntos, en cualquier momento, encontraremos a nuestros compañeros... _y tengo miedo de ese día..._ \--lo amaba, estaría dispuesto a entregar todo de si de no ser por aquella nefasta memoria, constante recordatorio de que el destino tenía otros planes.

\-- **Mi nombre es Cú Chulainn, no estás con mis otras versiones como para necesitar distinguirme** \--corrigió en una mezcla de furia y tristeza, ¿ni siquiera merecía que se le llamara por su nombre acaso?. Oír eso de los labios de quien juraba se quedaría siempre a su lado quebró algo dentro de si-- Con que así son las cosas... ¿Tan difícil era ser sincero?, si me lo decías desde un inicio, podríamos haber sido amantes sin compromiso, **¿¡qué sentido había de jugar conmigo?!** \--

Le tomó un par de segundos entender lo que intentaba decirle el celta, a penas tomando por completo el peso del asunto cuando se levantó, volviendo a aparecer su ropa de combate antes de disponerse a salir del cuarto. 

\-- ¡Espera!, ¡hablemos esto con calma! --definitivamente no habían sido las palabras adecuadas, tratando de retener al otro sujetándolo de un brazo al ver que lo ignoraba-- ¡No es como piensas! --

\-- Creo que entendí bien el mensaje, ¡gracias por informarme que soy solo un maldito calentador hasta que llegue tu destinado!, hubiera preferido que lo hicieras antes de enredarme en esto --de un tirón se libró de su agarre, dándole un pequeño empujón de paso. Se había rebalsado por fin-- _Te amé, Emiya, pero no puedo seguir siendo un puto juguete_ \-- 

Un fuerte golpe metálico fue lo último que escuchó, derrumbándose a penas se vio abandonado, acababa de destruir toda una relación en segundos, agrietada, si, pero aún en pie pese a los problemas hasta ese entonces.

Solo llanto podía escucharse desde fuera del cuarto del arquero, no era exclusivamente un error, sino el peso de cientos cortando el delgado hilo del que se sostenían ambos.

No miró atrás, dirigiéndose directamente a su cuarto, sin siquiera preocuparse por empujar a algunos Servants que deambulaban por los pasillos, los que tampoco se quejaban, dirigirle la palabra a un Alfa claramente corto de paciencia no era una buena idea. 

Pateó la puerta al entrar, dirigiéndose directamente a la ducha, necesitaba quitarse esa dulce esencia a fresa y aliviar el abruptamente cortado calor de su cuerpo. Fue inútil, por más que frotó su piel hasta sangrar, no fue capaz de desvanecerlo por completo. En ese momento no pensaba con lucidez, tan solo se enfocaba en una cosa, borrar todo rastro de su ahora ex pareja de si.

Tras vestirse nuevamente y tratar sus heridas, buscó con prisa algo entre los cajones de la cómoda regalada por Ritsuka, arrojando varios de estos contra la pared al no encontrar lo que necesitaba. 

Milagrosamente lo halló bajo varios materiales que había conseguido en misiones, los cuales a menudo intercambiaba con otros Servants por alcohol, condones, cartas, dados y demás objetos robados del personal, la cocina o la tienda de Da Vinci. Una cajetilla de cigarrillos, obtenida del druida hace meses.   
Abandonó su adicción tiempo atrás por petición del arquero de rojo, mas ya nada importaba, deseaba con desesperación que el humo llenara sus pulmones y cubriera los rastros de ese intento de encuentro. 

Con esta en mano, se dirigió a los grandes ventanales en uno de los pasillos, sitio común para varios que buscaban relajarse tras la batalla, mas no tan concurrido como el comedor.

Teniendo todos el día libre, la mayoría había optado por pasar tiempo con amigos con los cuales costaba coincidir, agradeciendo ver el sitio casi vacío. Sin prestar atención a quien estaba allí, simplemente tomó asiento en el borde la ventana, ignorante en un primer momento de los ojos carmesí que lo miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad. 

El rubio no se esperaba verlo. 

Durante unos minutos, únicamente se dedicó inhalar esa nociva sustancia, en silencio, expulsando este directamente a la cara de varios al estar volteando inquieto hacia direcciones aleatorias. No procesaba realmente lo que veía, solo estaba inquieto, tan perdido en su mente que ni siquiera escuchó las quejas del resto al convertir ese pequeño espacio en una cámara tóxica cuya peste espantó a la mayoría. Uno, dos, tres... pronto ya casi había vaciado la caja, pasó de reírse de su versión Caster por parecer una maldita chimenea a ser idéntico a este.

Una vez se sintió algo más tranquilo, pudo percatarse del sonido de una armadura chocar con el cristal cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. 

Al voltear, suspiró con pesadez, ya esperándose otra amargura más para su día. Gilgamesh, acomodado descaradamente cual si fuera un viejo amigo, parecía analizarlo de pies a cabeza. 

\-- Vaya, hace meses que no te veía fumar, ¿qué te hizo recaer? --comentó con cierta burla, jugando con el contenido de la copa en sus manos.

\-- ¿Qué te importa?, solo tuve ganas de hacerlo --mintió, observando de reojo al otro seguir perpetuando su evidente alcoholismo-- ¿no sabes hacer otra mierda que no sea beber? --

\-- Tan solo me gusta, ¿algún problema? -- preguntó alzándose de hombros, notando de casualidad cómo es que el otro encendía otro cigarrillo una vez el siguiente fue consumido. Runas, sabía que él también manejaba ese tipo de magia extranjera como su versión Caster, pero rara vez lo veía emplearla-- ¿No quieres tú un trago? --

\-- No soy muy fanático del vino --respondió con simpleza, pese a su incomodidad, realmente poco le importaba lo que le dijera el otro ahora, buena parte de su consciencia seguía dándole vueltas al desastre de hace un rato.

\-- ¿Cerveza entonces?, no me subestimes, tengo lo mejor de cualquier bebida que puedas pensar --la leve arrogancia en ese comentario hizo al otro rodar los ojos, al menos el rey no parecía estar intentando arrastrarlo a la cama hoy.

\-- ...Dame un trago -- cedió, si efectivamente eran tan buenas, esperaba acabar desmayado a los pocos sorbos. Agradecería enormemente perder la conciencia ahora, la mayor bendición sería olvidar.

Incluso si fuera drogado u envenenado, le daba igual, morir tampoco se veía mal.

El otro sonrió, visiblemente satisfecho, sacando de su tesoro la que creyó sería ideal para un mestizo que probablemente no sabría apreciar un producto demasiado refinado, sirviéndola en una copa de oro para luego entregársela. 

Lo observaba expectante mientras este apagaba el cigarrillo aplastándolo contra el metal, luego tendría que recoger su desastre. Para sorpresa del lancero, el sabor le resultó extrañamente familiar, a la par que delicioso, vaciando el contenido en cuestión de segundos. 

\-- _¿Eso si es de tu nivel, perro?~_ \--

No se había percato de al clara impresión que reflejaba su rostro, suspirando derrotado ante la pregunta.

\-- Es buena, lo admito, pero no se compara al Whisky de mi tierra --bromeó, soltando una risa amarga, la cual se extinguió a la brevedad, mirando su reflejo en el pulido fondo dorado. Con razón incluso ese egocéntrico tirano actuaba con mayor consideración hacia él, lucía terrible. Era casi como ver el punto intermedio entre él y el druida, un rostro cansado, hasta algo demacrado, al cual poco le faltaba para asumir que este intentaba suplantarlo.

Conformaba una imagen tan deprimente, pero por algún motivo, le resultaba incluso natural.

El arquero dorado le sirvió otro poco sin preguntar, pese a estar levemente molesto por su comentario, consideraba al menos un avance para ese "perro ignorante" que reconociera la calidad de sus tesoros.

\-- ¿Y qué te trajo por aquí? --por supuesto, no se iba a ir sin saciar su curiosidad.

\-- Solo tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, ¿y tu? --contarle la verdad no era una opción bajo ninguna circunstancia.

\-- Los llantos de la mestiza de Sigurd no me dejaban tomar mi siesta en paz, así que decidí alejarme hasta que calmaran a esa cosa --esa respuesta dejó al otro confundido un par de segundos, complicado por la tendencia del otro a tratar a todos de mestizos, mas por lógica comprendió que se trataba de la bebé.

\-- No te gustan los niños, ¿eh? --nada le extrañaba que el otro fuera un Omega desnaturalizado, eso era bastante sencillo de deducir.

\-- No, los odio, me parecen unas malditas sanguijuelas insoportables... pero volviendo a ti, _¿necesitas distraerte un rato?, estaré solo el resto del día~_ \--propuso con un tono algo sugerente, terminando su propia bebida. 

\-- ¿No se supone que ibas a joder en una semana? --soltó fastidiado, poco duró ese ambiente neutral. 

\-- En una semana serás mío, ¿cuál es el problema de conocer un poco más a mi futuro compañero antes? --con gusto le daría un pequeño adelanto, si eso le aseguraba tenerlo a sus pies, con gusto le abriría las piernas hoy mismo-- _no tenemos por qué llegar a la penetración, ¿que tal si solo te dejo hacer lo que gustes conmigo?~_ \--

\-- ¿Lo que quiera? --preguntó alzando una ceja, ya pensando en un plan para quitárselo de encima.

\-- _Lo que gustes_ \--

\-- Entonces, elijo abandonarte aquí, adiós –a penas dijo aquello, se levantó de su sitio con todas sus colillas y dejando la copa a un lado, largándose rápidamente antes de que el otro pudiera siquiera enojarse. 

Afortunadamente, no hubieron cadenas ni persecuciones esta vez, pero estaba seguro de que el otro estaría hirviendo y desquitándose con lo que tuviera a mano. 

Él por su parte, decidió regresar a su cuarto. En ese lapso, si el arquero de rojo había decidido ir a buscarlo, ya debía haberse rendido. Necesitaba aprovechar esa relativa calma para pensar. El alcohol no le había hecho efecto pese a ser bastante fuerte para su desgracia, en vida le fue cotidiano a beber tragos bastante potentes como si fueran simple agua, un par de copitas eran de risa. 

Los pasos apresurados que se acercaban a él lo hicieron voltear con desgano, suponiendo que sería su acosador. Ver a su versión Caster lo descolocó un poco, más al ser repentinamente sujetado de los hombros, siendo sacudido bruscamente. 

\-- ¿¡Donde estabas, idiota?!, ¡Te estuve buscando toda la mañana! --Reclamó claramente agitado, al pobre casi se le escapó el corazón del pecho al no encontrarlo, pensando lo peor. 

\-- Fui a pasar el rato con Emiya --aquella actitud cortante no pasó desapercibida para el otro, haciéndolo dudar por unos momentos. 

\-- Perfecto, escucha, todo se va a caer a pedazos, pero si quieres quedarte con él, no se te vaya a ocurrir dejarlo solo por nada, maña- _¿¡mmn?!_ \--sin explicación alguna, el otro le había tapado la boca, aplastando con bastante brusquedad su rostro. 

\-- **Ya no vas a hablar de él, ni me importa lo que tengas que decir, ya es tarde, eso se acabó** \--respondió, fulminándolo con la mirada antes de soltarlo.

\-- ¿¡Pero y a ti qué te pasa?!, ¿A qué te refieres con que se acabó? --

\-- Terminé con él --fue breve, pero conciso, dejando a su alterno completamente boquiabierto, tratando de reordenar sus ideas. Eso en ningún momento debió suceder.

\-- ¿Q-qué?... Grandísimo imbécil, ¿¡te volviste loco?! --exclamó atónito a la vez que furioso, mas luego tomó aire, calmándose un poco antes de hablar-- mira pedazo de animal... vas a volver a ese cuarto, van a hablar y se reconcilian, a la vez, también voy a dar la puta vuelta y disculparme con Alter... ¡Al que dejé llorando por venir a ayudarte!, ¡me tienes que estar jodiendo! --

Poco sería decir que estaba al límite, ya había sacrificado parte de su propia vida personal con tal de ayudar a esos dos a ser felices como para que le salieran con esto ahora. 

Antes que cualquier palabra, un firme puñetazo le llegó directamente al mentón, tumbándolo al piso de inmediato. No supo qué pensar, a penas pudiendo creerlo, ¿a donde se habían llevado al Lancer que conocía?. 

\-- **Déjame** , quiero estar a solas --fue todo lo que dijo antes de retirarse, dejando a un asustado y confundido sabio del bosque. Había llegado demasiado tarde. 

Si de algo podía estar seguro, era que de nada habían servido sus consejos y esfuerzos, a punta de seguir su propia vía, el menor se condenaba a cada paso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, puntual su dosis de veneno~
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, y por hoy, les traigo una pregunta y un anuncio. 
> 
> La primera, es la pregunta del día, ¿qué piensan del actuar de Lancer?
> 
> Lo segundo, se viene historia experimental Omegaverse centrado en los Cú con mafiosos, algunos ships descabellados y una sopresa, todo por supuesto en un AU, ¿qué les parece la idea? •^•


	9. Ciegos

Su mirada se perdía el techo de su cuarto, jugando con el filo de Gáe Bolg entre sus dedos, sin ánimos siquiera de ponerse de pie. Había dormido pésimo tras pasarse todo él desquitando su pena y tratando de aclarar sus ideas, cosa que lo había dejado aún peor. 

¿Realmente debió reaccionar así o había actuado de forma demasiado impulsiva?, le costaba hallar una respuesta clara. Una parte de si lo odiaba por haberlo tratado así, deseando volver e intentarlo tal como le aconsejó su alterno, mientras que la otra estaba convencida de que fue lo correcto. Aguantó demasiado en esos años.

Con un enorme vacío en su pecho, en un punto consideró acabar con todo, una simple estocada de su propia lanza podría liberarlo de su dolor, mas pronto se dio cuenta que era estúpido, Gilgamesh probablemente presionaría a la pobre chica para invocarlo de nuevo. Si, olvidaría todo lo que vivió, un descanso para él, pero dejaría profundamente afectado al arquero y a Proto.

Darle emociones fuertes en su estado era riesgoso y cruel, por lo que acabó descartando esa vía. 

Pensando en sus versiones, recordó algo que le había mencionado Caster, ¿el Berserker llorando?, ¿qué diablos había hecho este para conseguir eso?. No lo sabía, pero ya estaba bastante seguro de que algo de estaba deslizando debajo de la mesa sin que él lo supiera. Luego trataría de averiguarlo.

Divagando en ello, se cuestionó cómo las cosas se habían desmoronado desde ese incidente con el rubio, ¿era él la causa o solo el último clavo de su ataúd?, tampoco podía decirlo con certeza, perfectamente podría tratarse de la misma mala fortuna que lo acompañaba eternamente. Su olor aún lo perseguía, invadiendo sus memorias cada tanto, llenando su corazón de profunda incertidumbre. 

¿Y si estaban diciendo la verdad?, Emiya ya le había confirmado que no eran destinados, tal vez el rubio realmente fuera su Omega. La sola idea le daba escalofríos, sería infeliz junto a este, cualquiera podría adivinarlo.

Solo veía dos caminos, ceder y tentar a la suerte o tratar de librarse de este a como diera lugar, ambos para nada agradables a su moral. Un sacrificio debía ser elegido en los días restantes.

No percibió dolor alguno cuando profundos cortes marcaron sus yemas y palmas.

Llevándose las sangrantes manos al rostro, su mente traicionera lo hizo revivir lo que había disfrutado junto al otro, intentando comprender en qué punto comenzaron a perder tanto su confianza. La respuesta le cayó como un balde de agua fría, esta nunca estuvo ahí. El único que llegó a abrirse fue él, mientras que el arquero siempre se había mantenido distante, misterioso, desesperándolo al esquivar toda pregunta. 

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que él comenzara a cesar sus intentos , inseguro ante lo poco que sabía del otro. Eventualmente, lo aceptó como parte de su ser, guiándose ciegamente por sus sentimientos, callando bajo la idea del respeto, grave error.

Esa vez hace meses que le planteó su deseo de ser padre, silencio, lo ignoró, callándolo con una sola mirada y reanudando su día como si nada. Lo mismo fue cuando le preguntó por sus pesadillas, de los extraños sobresaltos cada vez que lo sorprendía por la espalda, de aquellos repentinos ataques hacia él en medio del acto cual si no lo conociera, ¿tan ciego de amor estaba?. 

Desalentado, contempló la idea de hablar con él mientras limpiaba el fluido vital de su rostro, mínimo para que su respuesta terminara de ahogar esos sentimientos que lo atormentaban. Pero, no hoy, de seguro el otro no querría verle la cara.

\-- Je... otra vez... ¿algún día podré ser más confiable? --soltó para si mismo, recordando sus múltiples promesas rotas. No podría volver a su lado esta vez. 

Un último intento, eso sería todo. 

En otro rincón de Chaldea, un desdichado druida recorría los pasillos, acomplejado. 

Nulos eran los rastros del golpe de ayer, mas sus preocupaciones seguían presentes. No por su versión Lancer, a quien había dado por perdido, si rechazaba su ayuda tan tajantemente, ¿por qué iba a seguir metiéndose donde no lo llamaban?, ya era un adulto para decidir por su cuenta, pese a estar en profundo desacuerdo con sus métodos. Máximo podía aconsejarlo, contra un alfa superior, ni darle un escarmiento le era posible.

Su verdadero pesar era haberle fallado a Gilgamesh y herido a Alter en el proceso. 

Ayer había quedado en relativa paz con ambos, pero el rey de Uruk estaba desesperado al verse de manos atadas e incapaz de hacer razonar a su alterno. Por su parte, el Berserker lo había perdonado supuestamente, o al menos salvó su pellejo. Sin embargo, fue evidente que tan solo estaba tratando de contener sus emociones, como tantas otras veces. No podía dejarlo así.

Llegando por fin al cuarto del menor de todos, no necesitó tocar, tenía acceso a este por cualquier emergencia. 

Entrando a este, se encontró al chico dormido en el regazo de el Delta muy a gusto, mientras que este tan solo lo cuidaba, acariciando cada tanto su cabello como un señal de que seguía ahí, reconfortándolo. Poco importaba el fuerte olor, le resultaba tierno ver esa faceta del rey loco, observando en silencio por un par de minutos, dejó su imaginación volar unos momentos, ¿así de lindo sería verlo con un hijo propio?. 

La mejor situación para abordarlo era ahora.

\-- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? --habló este al notar al druida desprendido de la realidad. Pese a mantener su característica neutralidad, en su voz reflejaba estar especialmente decaído.

\-- Ey, ¿no puedo ver a mi pareja acaso? --trató de disminuir la tensión con leve ironía, mas hubo respuesta, dándose cuenta que no sería tan sencillo-- ...Escucha, sé que me merezco lo peor por lo que hice, pero sin importar de quien sea el niño... voy a quedarme, no podré marcar a ninguno, pero al menos voy a cumplir como Alfa --

\-- Vete, ya te dije que yo cuidaré a Proto --lo cortó de inmediato, sin siquiera darle la cara-- le hice varias preguntas a Nightingale y Da Vinci, es poco probable, pero aún puedes irte con ese rubio y tener tu preciada familia con bastante suerte... solo olvídate de nosotros --

Rápidamente entendió el problema, dándose cuenta que habían sido destapados varios de sus engaños.

\-- Alter... puede que Gilgamesh sea mi destinado, pero sabes que no nos toleramos, los dos estamos cansados de la vida, prosperar hasta que algo resulte sería imposible --

\-- Y para eso fuimos tu consuelo, ¿no? --pese a mantener un volumen moderado para no despertar al menor, se notaba que deseaba gritarle-- Para, ya jugaste con suficientes Omegas, lo necesitas a él, no a mi ni Proto, si es tu hijo, bien por ti, trata ahora con su verdadero compañero y deja de mentir antes de que te arranque la lengua --

Quedó en silencio, tan solo acercándose al Berserker. La cola que hace unos momentos estaba tan solo estirada en el piso casi lo golpeó varias veces, mas ya estaba acostumbrado a eludirla, además de estar atacando a ciegas. A penas pudo, lo abrazó por la espalda con gran cariño, negándose a soltarlo incluso cuando esa extremidad espinosa se enrolló en su cintura, comprimiéndolo con la esperanza hacerlo temer por su vida, prediciendo la huida como consecuencia. Lanzarlo no era opción si quería evitar el ruido.

Lo sintió tensarse, gruñir y apretar los dientes, seguro de que estaba considerando degollarlo de un zarpazo, mas eso no pasó. Eventualmente, lo soltó, reemplazándose aquella furia por evidente dolor, más seguía esforzándose por disimular aquello, incluso si estaba temblando.

\-- _Eso no es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?_ \--ya lo conocía lo suficiente para deducirlo, besando suavemente su cuello para relajarlo lentamente. Su olfato casi lo traiciona al revolverse su estómago con esa peste a muerte, aguantando únicamente por voluntad. 

\-- ...No hagas esto más difícil --le costaba entender a veces por qué el otro se había fijado en él-- Sé que debí esperar algún problema como este cuando acepté que quisieras probar otras cosas... pero que llegaras a acostarte con él... Estás yendo demasiado lejos --

\-- Lo sé, por eso hablé con Billy en la mañana para que corriera la voz, oficialmente dejo mi trabajo --ni bien dijo eso, el otro volteó a verlo sorprendido, cosa que le sacó una sonrisa al ver ese pequeño destello de esperanza en su mirada. Era un lástima que ni siquiera acostumbrara sonreír, le hubiera gustado apreciar una expresión completa-- Si voy a dedicarme completamente a ustedes, es lo mejor, ¿no? --

Casi se ahoga cuando el otro, tras apartarlo repentinamente, lo estrujó entre sus brazos, su columna estuvo a punto de no contarlo. 

Parecía haber esperado mucho tiempo por ello. Era un avance bastante grande no tener que compartirlo con medio Chaldea.

\-- Mucho, pero ¿qué vas a hacer con Gilgamesh? --en cualquier momento tiraría algún mueble con lo rápido que se movía su cola, claramente feliz. Aún con todo el caos, no dejaba de amarlo, ni quería separarse nunca de este-- No se te vaya a ocurrir armarte un harén con los tres o algo --

La risita nerviosa que escapó del mayor lo hizo cuestionarse seriamente el perdonarlo, ¿era en serio?, ¿qué tan descarado podía ser?.

\-- Bueno... en realidad, si Arthur no regresa por Proto... lo mejor sería tenerlos a los tres con mi olor para evitar otro incidente --internamente, quería que de lo tragara la tierra, pero necesitaban aclarar todo-- solo eso, no tendría por qué estar con él --

Como era de esperarse, le llegó un fuerte coletazo en la nuca, llevándose el Berserker una mano al rostro. 

\-- _Emer realmente te mal acostumbró..._ pero tienes un punto --pedirle que le fuera completamente fiel, era algo imposible, en vida tuvieron montones de amoríos estando casados, muertos difícilmente podrían cambiar. Estaba especialmente celoso del rey de Uruk, quien tenía mucho más atención y tiempo con el Alfa, normal tomando en cuenta que aprovechaba su "trabajo" para ello-- Si él y Proto están de acuerdo, bien, pero más te vale esta vez no empezar a ocultar tus deslices, a ninguno --

\-- Si, ya vi lo que pasa, ¿no es mejor ser honestos y organizarnos? --poco sería decir que se estaba aprovechando, cosa que no hizo gracia al otro, sintiendo a la brevedad como afiladas garras se clavaban en su hombro, abriendo finos surcos por su carne. Estaba tentando demasiado el límite de su paciencia-- ¡Aguarda, aguarda, hablo en serio! --

\-- **Vas a hablar con ese engreído, contarás todo el desastre que hiciste y solo ahí le darás la propuesta, sin trucos ni condiciones especiales** \--en segundos su mirada pasó de estar cargada de ternura a casi desprender llamas, acentuándose su enojo con la contracción de sus afiladas pupilas y las venas que comenzaban a hacerse visibles a los costados de su rostro-- **No quiero tener a un imbécil reclamando que robé a su compañero, enfrentas tus propios enredos o despídete de mi y tu cabeza** \--

\-- _C-claro cariño, todo perfecto_ \--el pobre estaba hecho una gelatina, cubriendo el arañazo a penas lo liberó. Ardía, pero no le había generado más que una herida superficial. 

Jamás llegó a lastimarlo seriamente, pero tampoco era inteligente provocar a una bestia sedienta de sangre.

Sin embargo, el mayor dilema ahora era cómo confesarle a su destinado que estuvo en una relación formal todo el tiempo, siendo él la tercera rueda, Alter había llegado bastante tiempo antes que este a Chaldea... ya podía verse siendo acribillado por incontables tesoros heroicos.

Allí se quedaron un buen rato discutiendo límites para ese cambio.

Fuera de aquel sitio, caminando con un destino fijo por varios pasillos, un arquero se apresuraba en alcanzar el cuarto del lancero tras pedir un descanso. 

A diferencia de este, no podía esperar, había quedado con tanto que necesitaba confesar. Aquella carrera se vería interrumpida por un inusual sonido, al principio, como un simple murmullo, lentamente volviéndose más claro y fuerte.

Metal arrastrándose por el frío suelo, pasos apresurados y un tintineo de cadenas, suficiente para hacer resurgir sus recuerdos de la guerra. Creía saber bien quién era, además de su obvia intención de agredirlo. 

Los segundos no fueron suficientes para formular una hipótesis de qué podía querer ese tipo de él, mas su cuerpo reaccionó por su cuenta, corriendo justo a tiempo para evitar ser atrapado.

No sabía donde iba para cuando su mente volvió a la situación, ¿había pasado ya el cuarto que buscaba?, probablemente, pero necesitaba ayuda. 

Su esfera de realidad fue el primer recurso que consideró, mas podría arrastrar a Servants inocentes a la batalla, además de generar un caos masivo con todos los que llegarían alertados por la gran cantidad de energía mágica.

Trágicamente, su perseguidor nunca fue el cazador, sino un simple cebo.

Tarde se percató de ello cuando un fuerte olor lo paralizó por completo, reconociéndolo de inmediato como el aroma de un Alfa, ¿cuantos estaban involucrados?, ¿por qué lo emboscaban?.

No pudo analizar su situación hasta que un par de brazos delicados rodearon su cuello repentinamente. Nunca escuchó sus pasos.

Su respiración parecía cortarse, ese no era cualquier aroma, quemaba su cuerpo y lo hizo desmoronarse en segundos. 

No era comparable ni a un destinado, su celo se vio anormalmente adelantado y el calor repentino lo mareaba, ¿qué clase de ser podía generar tal caos en él?.

\-- _Ufufu~ parece que un pequeño Omega ha caído en desgracia, ¿qué será de él en mis manos?_ \--murmuró una voz femenina, a su oído, lo último que pudo escuchar antes de caer inconsciente tras serle privado el oxígeno en ese traicionero abrazo. 

Enkidu tenía razón, Cú Chulainn lo odiaría si lo descubría como el asesino de Emiya, sin embargo, solo entregarlo en bandeja sin participar de su tormento le facilitaría mucho más cubrir su rastro, pasaría como un simple accidente.

No era tan satisfactorio como su idea original, pero los resultados lo favorecían por completo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo algo menos movido de lo habitual, pero no podía faltar su drama final •^•
> 
> ¡La historia comentada en la nota anterior ya está disponible!, agradecería que le dieran un vistazo, si es que les interesan las Crackships. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, y hoy... pues la pregunta es simple, ¿qué opinan de Caster? 
> 
> Hasta su próxima dosis de veneno~


	10. Primer sacrificio

Hoy el Rey parecía de especial buen humor, incluso partió voluntariamente al combate Ritsuka, quien sin sospecha alguna, se había alegrado de ver una "mejora" en su actitud. Se sentía vivo, aliviado de ver segura la caída de su rival, ya deseaba contemplar su expresión cuando el suceso llegara a oídos del sabueso de Ulster. 

Regresando del simulador, su mejor amigo lo esperaba con un rostro serio, el cual fue completamente ignorado. Estaba en su mundo, imaginando como cambiaría para bien el terreno con el farsante lejos. Quizás ahora si se dejara llevar por su belleza.

Se estremecía al fantasear con ese espléndido cuerpo a su merced, dominar los deseos de ese guerrero salvaje, apaciguar sus pasiones entre sus piernas, ¿por qué tenía que resistirse tanto?. A cada día que pasaba lejos de este su cordura parecía resquebrajarse, necesitaba volver a sentir su calor.

\-- Gil, ¿qué hiciste con Emiya? --lo interrogó directamente mientras caminaban hacia el cuarto del tirano, al cual le hacía falta una ducha después de la batalla, sacándolo de ese pequeño trance.

\-- ¿Por qué preguntas? --trató de desviar el tema, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera algún curioso escuchando.

\-- No aparece por ningún lado, Boudica y Tamamo estuvieron buscándolo aterradas en la mañana --aclaró, frunciendo el ceño al verlo reírse-- hablo en serio, se supone que el plan era para después de esta semana --

\-- _Tan solo adelanté un poco las cosas, esa diosa desagradable entró en sus fechas, tenía que aprovecharlo~_ \--se justificó, causando que el Gamma se detuviera en seco, abriendo notablemente sus ojos-- ¿Qué? --

\-- ¿Eres consciente que puede ser su final?, esa mujer no le dará un solo respiro ni misericordia --Ni hablar de la agresividad que podía mostrar un Alfa en esos días al consumirse por el instinto, bastaba con varias mordidas desenfrenadas al cuello para acabar con el desafortunado arquero.

\-- Mejor para mi, será solo una tragedia por el descuido de un mestizo --una lástima la verdad, solo otorgarle la muerte era demasiado aburrido-- aunque admito que me encantaría verlo lucir una bonita marca en su cuello --

\-- ...¿Y si me aseguro de que así sea? --ya estaba perdido, en tantas horas era seguro que habría sido marcado y reclamado varias veces. Alimentar la crueldad de su amigo no era su intención, pero era la excusa perfecta para tratar de salvarle la vida.

Esa peculiar iniciativa del arma divina lo tomó por sorpresa, mas fue recibida de la mejor manera. 

\-- _Me gusta como piensas, Enkidu, pero dale un tiempo, después del almuerzo ve a comprobar si queda algo que rescatar_ \--ordenó haciendo un pequeño ademán, creyendo que por fin todo comenzaba a encajar en su tablero. El principal obstáculo estaba fuera, lo demás se trataba de simples guijarros que podía patear sin mayor esfuerzo.

El otro únicamente asintió, rogando para sus adentros que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Lejos, apartados en el cuarto del druida, se encontraban este mismo y la versión Caster del rey de los héroes, este último bastante intrigado. Pese a haber sido invitado con el motivo de discutir algo importante, el otro no dejaba de divagar sobre banalidades, empezando a impacientarlo. 

Peor con el estrés que le daba el sitio. Siendo uno de los primeros Servants en Chaldea, rara vez llamado a combate, había tenido tiempo de sobra para convertir el sitio en un su madriguera. Pieles, cojines, plantas, todo aquello repartido por todo el sitio en una suerte de caos organizado, acentuado por la presencia de los dos perros blancos que jugaban libremente. 

\-- No creo que me hayas traído para apreciar tu decoración de mal gusto, ¿qué diablos querías decirme? --la poca paciencia que le iba quedando se agotó rápidamente cuando ese par de animales comenzaron a saltarle encima, buscando atención del invitado-- ¡Controla tus bestias, mestizo! --

No se aguantó la risa cuanto el otro comenzó a hacer un escándalo solo por que sus mascotas lo estaban lamiendo, definitivamente no podrían convivir en el mismo espacio, si sus perros no eran bienvenidos, no se iba a ningún sitio. 

\-- Bueno... Gil, creo que aquí se acaba nuestro secreto --respondió de una forma particularmente tranquila, jugando con un frasco lleno de huesos extremadamente pequeños y hierbas para distraerse, si lo veía a la cara le costaría mantener un rostro serio-- Voy a dejar de dar mis servicios, permanentemente --

El rubio quedó sin aire en ese mismo momento, sintiendo que el mundo se le caía a pedazos. Con el único medio para poder estar con su alfa descartado, la desesperación comenzó a hacerse presente. Antes de darse cuenta, ya sus ojos estaban llorosos, mas seguía tratando de verse digno. 

\-- ¿P-por qué?, pero... ¿entonces qué quieres que haga? --no podía vivir ya sin su calor como un mínimo alivio, a este punto, ya dependía de este-- No me hagas esto... ¡Lo admitiré!, dejaré de ocultar mi vínculo con un mestizo, pero por favor, n-no me abandones... -- 

Tan bajo había caído como para sacrificar su orgullo e implorar una segunda oportunidad, todas sus esperanzas, esas dulces ilusiones, derrumbadas para sus ojos. 

Un punzante dolor se manifestó en sus entrañas con ello, desconociendo si era su cuerpo colapsando por el estrés o consecuencia de sus heridos sentimientos.

\-- Por que hay alguien más --fue sincero, casi pudiendo apreciar como el corazón del rubio era despedazado-- Perfecto para mí si quieres aceptarlo, solo quiero rectificar un poco mi vida, ¿sabes? --

\-- ¿A-Alguien más?... ¿tuviste una pareja todo el tiempo? --eso había sido un golpe bajo para su dignidad-- **¿¡Acaso yo no soy suficiente, perro mal agradecido?!, ¿¡qué puede tener otro Omega que no te entregue yo?!** \--

\-- Oye, para un momento, dije que se acababa nuestro secreto, no nuestra relación, deja de torcer mis palabras, por supuesto que no te abandonaré, seré en parte estúpido, pero tampoco me pongas al nivel de Lancer --dejó el frasco de lado, decidiendo encararlo pese a estar bastante acomplejado-- Primero, ni siquiera es un Omega, y segundo, verás... siempre tuve su consentimiento para vender mi cuerpo cuando quise, al igual que para estar contigo, pese a que no le agradas, si respeta nuestro vínculo como destinados, ¿entiendes a dónde voy? --

El rubio calló de golpe, parpadeando varias veces mientras empezaba a atar cabos en su mente.

\-- Entonces... ¿vas a tomarme como compañero y él seguirá callado? --a su vez, comenzó a barajar posibles amoríos del otro, mas no había más que Omegas y Betas en su trabajo hasta donde sabía... Salvó por alguien, recordando su peculiar reacción a un pequeño comentario. Ahora las cosas cobraban sentido-- Tú... ¡¿Estás acostándote con tu versión Alter!?, ¿me estás jodiendo?, ¿desde cuándo te gusta que te parta un maldito Delta? --

A este punto, se preguntaba seriamente que tan sádico podía ser el destino para unirlo a un Alfa tan desviado.

\-- _No exactamente..._ Y no lo trates así, es la cosa más dulce que he tenido el placer de tener en mis brazos antes de ti --claramente no le hizo gracia el desprecio hacia este-- mira, los amo por igual, él lo entiende, está dispuesto a que compartamos los cuatro, siempre y cuando quieras, podemos tener algo parecido a la familia que tanto me pedías --

Sin darse cuenta al inicio, había metido la pata hasta el fondo, a penas percatándose cuando esos ojos carmesí se clavaron directamente a él en una mirada gélida, habló demasiado. 

\-- ¿Cuatro?, ¿antes de mi?, ¿a qué estás jugando, perro traidor? --solo eso bastó para hacerlo lamentar su descuido, manifestándose tras el rey una serie de portales dorados, a la vez que sujetaba firmemente aquel libro de piedra-- 

\-- ¡Ey, ey, tiempo!, ¡déjame al menos explicarme! --sudaba frío, mientras que sus mascotas corrieron a esconderse tras él, asustados de esos extraños tesoros aparecidos de la nada. Vaya guardianes tenía. Discretamente, retrocedía hasta una esquina, donde una pequeña mesita tenía varias piedras con runas talladas a mano, en caso de que todo se saliera de control, al menos podría formar una barrera y tratar de razonar con él.

El mismo truco sería inútil con el Berserker. 

\-- **Habla** , tienes diez minutos --ordenó con clara impaciencia, esperando al menos conocer qué estuvo tejiendo el druida a sus espaldas. ¿Quien se creía para tratar de verle la cara de imbécil al rey de los héroes?, puede que fuera más sensato que su versión joven, pero con tal sinvergüenza la paciencia se le hacía poca.

Como pudo, puso al día al otro de la situación, confesando algunos de los caóticos giros de su vida amorosa de la forma más resumida. Desde sus sentimientos por el rey loco, pasando por su aventura con el menor, hasta llegar a la devastadora posibilidad de que cargara a su descendencia.

El rostro del héroe sumerio se iba deformando en una mueca de asco y confusión a medida que narraba atropelladamente los sucesos, pero ese último, juraría que una parte de si se desgarró con ello. Tanto que ansió darle un niño, para que ahora un crío con a penas revolcarse un par de noches con el otro le entregara ese maravilloso regalo. ¿De qué sirvió su perseverancia entonces?.

El dolor se intensificaba, ya dificultándole el mantenerse erguido. 

La estocada final fue conocer que desde el inicio él era el verdadero obstáculo, la regalada que había robado al otro del lecho a base del instinto. 

No pudo más, se habría retorcido en el suelo con el terrible sufrimiento que experimentaba, más la ira e indignación le servían de soporte.

Presentó su oferta, esperanzado de que tal vez todo esto pudiera resultar bien, aún si todo se veía en su contra.

\-- ...Desgraciado, **¿¡cómo un simple perro se atreve a pretender tenerme como una de sus concubinas?!** \--en ese instante, una lluvia de tesoros heroicos se lanzaron por el sabueso de Ulster, siendo el azote y rebote del metal la sinfonía que mantenía lejos a todos los Servants vecinos.

Milagro sería que quisiera verle la cara después. 

Alejado de todo ese drama, un melancólico lancero paseaba su mirada por el comedor, volteando constantemente a la puerta de este con la esperanza de ver a Emiya aparecer por ella, ya prendiendo de un hilo tras horas de espera. 

Por supuesto, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a las dos chicas que se encargaban de la cocina junto a él, mas cuando preguntó ambas le respondieron que desde ayer no se aparecía por allí.

Lo dejó bastante preocupado esa respuesta, incluso con lo ocurrido, sabía bien que el otro no dejaría sus deberes sin importar cuan decaído estuviera. Sabía que tampoco estaba en su cuarto, había probado suerte de camino, ¿la Master lo habría llamado temprano para alguna misión?, quizás. 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz conocida que lo llamaba con entusiasmo, encontrándose al voltear con el menor de sus versiones. Por supuesto, el chico no estaba solo, resguardado por el Berserker como de costumbre. 

\-- ¿Por qué tan decaído? --preguntó el chico, sentándose frente a él sin preguntar, parecía ya haber vuelto a recuperar parte de su ánimo. 

\-- Son solo problemas de adultos, nada que te interese, chico --le contestó con una sonrisa burlona, buscando con ello distraer su atención. Funcionó, recibiendo un "pequeño" golpe en el hombro por parte del otro, el cual lo miraba algo molesto, resultando adorable con ese pequeño puchero inconsciente. 

Tenía una fuerza de temer pese a su género.

\-- ¡Que no soy un niño!, ustedes no son mucho más viejos que yo --el mayor solo rió ante ello, jugando un poco con la comida en su bandeja, la cual a penas había tocado.

Boudica había insistido en darle una buena porción tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero realmente no tenía ganas de darse ese lujo.

\-- Oye, ¿lo quieres? --ofreció al Omega, acercándole esta a sabiendas de que no podría resistirse a una buena carne con postre incluido. Entre tanto, su versión corrupta se había acomodado junto a este, matando por completo cualquier rastro de apetito que le quedara con esa pestilencia. 

\-- ¿¡En serio?!, ¡claro, dámelo, dámelo! --exclamó contento, robándose todo. Por supuesto, el otro no dudó en pasarle los cubiertos, ya parecía que empezaría a comer con las manos si no lo hacía. Debía tener bastante hambre en su estado. 

Incluso si no necesitaban comer, los antojos parecían seguir presentes. 

\-- ¿Y qué pasó con Caster? --esta vez fue su turno de preguntar, mirando a Alter con intriga. 

\-- Tratando de arreglar su desastre, si vive, ya lo veremos en un rato --con aquel tono indiferente, supuso que solo debía ser un asunto de su "trabajo". No estaba muy lejos de la realidad a fin de cuentas. Mientras hablaban, el menor arrasaba rápidamente con el almuerzo, peor que un animal.

\-- Proto, mastica al menos --lo regañó levemente el Berserker, más este solo rodó los ojos ante ello, ignorándolo. Suspiró, ya acostumbrado a esa actitud de " _no eres mi madre para corregirme_ ", pero luego allí estaba como un cachorrito pegado a él cuando pasaban esos pequeños momentos de supuesta "rebeldía". 

El lancero sonrió, extrañaba ese ambiente familiar que se formaba con sus alternos. 

Pensó en preguntar con respecto a Arthur, pero lo consideró cruel con lo grato que se había tornado el momento. 

\-- ¿Ninguno de ustedes vio a Emiya de casualidad? --

\-- No, ¿ocurrió algo con él? --era sencillo asumir que quizás se habrían peleado y este buscaba pedirle perdón. 

\-- Cierto, ni pienses que te vas a librar de mi solo con un poco de gelatina, ¿qué te tenía tan triste? --aprovechó de insistir, esperando al menos una pequeña explicación. 

Dudó en decirles, mas que nada por no romper esa ilusión de estabilidad. Pero, ¿de qué servía esconderlo a ellos?, el druida de seguro se lo comentaría más tarde.

\-- Rompimos hace 2 días --fue directo, llevándose una mano a la frente mientras agachaba la vista, causando un breve silencio en la mesa.

De un momento a otro, el menor dejó de lado la bandeja, acercándose a abrazarlo con clara intención de consolarlo. Normalmente, su fuerte dulzor podría hacerlos olvidar al momento sus penas, pero ahora lo único que tenía para brindarle era el simple contacto. 

Pese a ello, tan desolado estaba como para que casi le saltaran lágrimas al sentirse apoyado, al igual que en vida, dar la cara solo a tanto lo estaba debilitando lentamente. ¿Quien sería el que lo sacara del combate con incurables heridas esta vez?, ¿lo reclamarían las alas de Morrigan a la tragedia?, detenerse a reflexionar en cómo se repetía una y otra vez su desgracia hacía flaquear su voluntad. Sin importar cuantas oportunidades de vivir se le otorgaran, nunca podía ser feliz, ¿qué rostro reemplazaría a Lugaid para ponerle fin a su camino?.

Está vez no contaba con ninguna divina intervención que le devolviera las fuerzas. 

\-- _Está bien, tranquilo, estoy seguro de que encontrarás como salir de esto_ \--pronunció el chiquillo, sin intención alguna de despegarse de su pecho. De ahí no lo iba a mover ni el mismísimo Lugh hasta verlo mejor. 

El Berserker se reservó sus opiniones, sin conocer gran parte del contexto, no sabía qué decirle. Simplemente lo dejaría todo a su juicio.

Lentamente, el lancero se fue calmando entre inocentes palabras de aliento, a penas aflojándose el agarre de su versión joven únicamente cuando su pulso se regularizó. Ya se notaban claras consecuencias de la constante angustia.

Nadie se fijaba en ellos, era algo común que Proto se encargara de tranquilizar a sus otras versiones.

\-- Ey... ¿Puedo? --preguntó de pronto el mayor, apuntando levemente al vientre del chico. Con Ritsuka acaparándolo ese día no había tenido oportunidad de acariciarlo. 

Lo consideró una buena forma de distraerlo, pensar tanto en lo ocurrido con el arquero no debía ser sano.

\-- He, claro, no hay problema, pero no hay mucho que sentir, aún es muy pronto --contestó riendo levemente, dejando que tocara la zona con toda confianza.

\-- ¿Cómo que no?, si que se te nota algo más relleno, ¿cuanto tiempo tienes? --

\-- Ni idea, ¿dos meses? --tan solo le quedaba especular, al menos hasta que Da Vinci le diera una respuesta clara. Necesitaba tener una fecha aproximada cuánto antes, eso le facilitaría bastante saber de quién podía ser el padre.

\-- Imposible, yo vi como pasaba el tiempo con Aoife, mínimo tres creo yo, a menos que sean varios --alguien se iría de espaldas si llegaba a acertar-- Espera... ¿entonces coincidiría con tu celo?, pero si solo Alter entra a tu cuarto... Ah, no, verdad que ambos estaban indispuestos --

El mayor problema que tenían a la hora de cuidarlo era la ridícula frecuencia con la que un Delta entraba en calor, siendo todo un caos cuando ambos coincidían y debían confiar en las runas para mantener a los Alfas lejos de su puerta.

\-- Podrían ser gemelos, quizás --soltó por fin el rey loco, más concentrado en asegurarse de que nadie se acercara demasiado, obligando a punta de gruñidos y miradas amenazantes a varios a tomar otro camino para llegar a sus puestos. Era lo normal que se fuera tornando más territorial.

Por ello mismo, fue el primero en percatarse de la llegada de su versión Caster. Estaba hecho un desastre, con la ropa llena de agujeros, varios cortes e incluso un par de quemaduras. Ni los saludó, ni bien se percató de su presencia corrió a su mesa, escondiéndose debajo y tomando su espinosa cola como una suerte de armadura, envolviéndose en esta. 

\-- **¿¡Qué te pasó?!** \--soltaron al unísono ambos lanceros con desconcierto, mientras que el tercero se mantuvo inexpresivo en apariencia, pero por dentro le dió algo de gracia, dulce karma.

\-- ¿Te dijo que no? --

\-- Llegamos a un acuerdo, pero todavía quiere desquitarse --se lamentó, abrazándose a la peligrosa extremidad, la suerte nunca lo acompañaba del todo. 

Únicamente el adolescente entendió de qué hablaba la pareja, mientras que Lancer prefirió no hacer más preguntas. Ya tenía suficientes cosas en la cabeza por hoy.

Completamente opuesto al momento de relativa paz que podía tener el héroe de Irlanda, en una de las habitaciones se vivía un absoluto caos.

Furiosa, tratando cual bestia de librarse de las cadenas del cielo, una diosa de cabellos plateados trataba atacar al Gamma que osaba interrumpir su encuentro con el arquero de rojo. Afortunadamente, con aquel grado de divinidad, la fuerza del agarre era tal que incluso resultaba seriamente lastimada en el forcejeo.

Ni bien tuvo al lastimado Omega en brazos, Enkidu escapó lo más rápido que podía, no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras él, solo por si acaso. Debía apresurarse, de por sí era un milagro que aún respirara, pero al ritmo que iba perdiendo sangre, estaba en una carrera contra el reloj.

El vínculo ya se había creado, eso era seguro viendo la insana cantidad de mordidas que habían marcado su carne, ni un solo sitio se había librado de esos dientes. Gritó por ayuda en los pasillos, siendo inmediatamente socorrido por un par de Sabers a penas lo vieron con su pulcra túnica teñida de rojo y el moreno inconsciente en sus brazos, desnudo, con claros signos de haber sido agredido.   
  
Esa tarde, se ordenó el regreso y permanencia en sus habitaciones a todos los Servants, sin revelar los motivos para evitar un nuevo episodio de pánico colectivo.

Una victoria ruin para un soberano nefasto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me dolió escribir lo último ;-;
> 
> Bueno, como siempre, las preguntas del capítulo. Primero, ¿cómo creen que reaccione Lancer a todo esto?, y en temas menos tristes, hagan sus apuestas, ¿con quién se quedará Proto?.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre, nos vemos pronto qwq


	11. Valorar

Silencio reinaba por todos los rincones de Chaldea, la tensión podía palparse en el aire, desde ayer que todas las actividades habían cesado, dando paso a una extraña serie de interrogatorios. Uno a uno, a todos se les había pedido especificar qué habían estado haciendo en los últimos dos días. 

El motivo de tales medidas seguía siendo un misterio, a todos se les habían negado las explicaciones, tratando de cubrir vayan a saber los dioses qué cosa. 

Encerrados en uno de los cuartos, se hallaban tres de las versiones de Cú Chulainn, habiendo obtenido un permiso especial por parte de la Master para reunirse todos en un mismo cuarto, esto con el fin de resguardar al menor de todos a causa de su delicado estado. 

\-- ...¿Sabes algo de lo que está pasando? --preguntó un preocupado Berserker, notando absorto en algo que desconocía, viéndolo jugar con varias piedras con runas talladas entre sus manos. Llevaba varios minutos mirando fijamente a la pared. 

\-- Algo... Gil me advirtió de una desgracia, pero no sé si sus visiones fueron inexactas o no quiso decirme toda la verdad --respondió de forma sincera. 

Tras ellos, el Omega jugaba con sus dos perros, a los cuales había traído específicamente para distraerlo de la situación y ayudarlo a mantener la calma.

\-- ¿Y por qué no fuiste a interrogarlo entonces? --cuestionó, volteando a ver a Proto por unos momentos, el cual parecía desconectado de todo lo que pasaba, era lo mejor la verdad. Ya empezaba a sospechar de qué podía tratarse.

\-- Por que estaba preocupado por ustedes --

\-- No te abrió la puerta, ¿verdad? --no era tonto, sabía que priorizaría comprobar el estado del otro, sin su olor, era poco probable que el menor se volviera el objetivo de un Alfa necesitado. Claramente preferiría a uno en celo y sin la peste de un Delta cubriéndolo. 

\-- También, pero realmente quería asegurarme de que estuvieran bien --nadie se metería con su pareja, pero con ese arquero dorado cada vez más osado, temia que lastimara al menor por el mero hecho de orillar a la locura a su alterno. Así tuviera que pelear con uñas y dientes, no iba a dejar que le pusieran un dedo encima.

Su versión corrupta tan solo negó con la cabeza, agitando inconscientemente su cola, internamente, lo había hecho feliz escuchar eso. 

\-- ¿Y dónde está Lancer? --ya le extrañaba que el otro se tardara tanto en llegar, más en estas circunstancias. 

\-- Lo vi hablando con la Master.... probablemente esté preocupado por Emiya --antes de que los echaran a patadas a todos del comedor por la alerta, este le había mencionado que no había aparecido en dos días-- _...no va a aguantar_ \--

El otro quedó en silencio unos momentos, claramente inquieto. Odiaba admitirlo, pero había una cosa en la Scáthach tenía toda la razón, el lancero se había vuelto débil, más de forma mental que física. Compartiendo las mismas memorias, conocían perfectamente sus puntos de quiebre, lamentándose en silencio del ya inminente resultado. 

\-- ¿Crees que algo le ocurrió a ese arquero? --

\-- No lo creo, te lo puedo dar por firmado --únicamente esperaba que ese chico siguiera con vida y que Ritsuka tuviera el suficiente criterio como para no dejarlo verlo, solo empeoraría todo mostrarle a su ex pareja agonizando. 

Buscando un poco de calma, tomó con cuidado su mano, preocupándose de no lastimarse con las garras para no hacerlo sentir culpable. Aparentaba ser algo insignificante, mas para ellos, suficiente para devolverles el valor al momento. Permitirse decaer no era opción mientras alguien los necesitara.

Golpes, eso se llevó repentinamente su atención, volteando ambos hacia la puerta, solo podía tratarse de Mash, Da Vinci o la pelirroja, por lo que el druida se levantó despreocupado a activar el tablero. De haberse tratado su alterno, no necesitaría ningún permiso. 

Para su sorpresa, se topó un par de rostros masculinos en su lugar. Uno de ellos sereno, mientras que el otro visiblemente incómodo de verlo. Aclarándose la garganta, se atrevió por fin a hablar el segundo.

\-- Disculpe las molestias, pero, ¿podría pasar a hablar con Proto?, seré breve, por favor --pidió de la forma más educada que pudo el Rey de Camelot, tratando de no evidenciar su nerviosismo ante la presencia de los mayores, después de todo, habían quedado en pésimos términos a consecuencia de ese malentendido. Detrás suyo, Merlín saludaba casualmente con una mano, sin darle importancia a la tensión del ambiente. 

Inmediatamente trató de cerrar la puerta, mas rápidamente el rubio puso su mano en medio para mantener un pequeño espacio, pasando luego la segunda para en un intento de reabrirla a la fuerza. Al mismo tiempo, Alter entraba en una clara actitud defensiva, azotando su cola contra el piso mientras tomaba su lanza, dispuesto a arrojarla a la cabeza del chico si llegaba a asomarse. 

\-- ¡¿Arthur?! --exclamó atónito el Omega al reconocer aquella voz, viendo al Caster tomar su bastón y comenzar a golpearlo en un intento por que desistiera, maldiciendo a la armadura que lo protegía.

\-- ¡Aguarden!, ¡S-solo será un momento!, ¡Cú, te lo ruego, déjame entrar!, ¡al menos quiero hacerme cargo de mi bebé! --imploraba desesperado, ahogando un grito cuando uno de sus dedos estuvo a punto de ser amputado por la lanza del Berserker, quien se había sumado a los esfuerzos por echarlo.

\-- ¡¿Me crees idiota acaso?!, ¡ni siquiera deberías estar aquí!, ¡largate o la Master se enterará de esto! --respondió furioso, era obvio que esperaba encontrar a su versión joven solo y desprevenido, cosa que le daba claras sospechas de que algo estaba tramando. 

\-- ¡Lo sé, pero se los suplico!, ¡¿mi hijo está bien?! --el Alfa estaba decidido a no largarse hasta asegurar que su amante y el cachorro estuvieran ilesos. Casi se le había salido el corazón del pánico cuando escuchó la alerta. 

\-- El niño está bien, ¡fuera! --exclamó el Rey loco antes de volver a intentar apuñalar sus dedos, ni de broma dejaría que ese tipo estuviera a menos de un metro de la futura madre después de ese empujón. 

\-- ¡Paren, déjenlo entrar!, ¡quiero escucharlo! --interrumpió este, viendo a los mayores mirarlo extrañados. Después de lo que pasó en el comedor, ¿en serio aún iba a darle otra oportunidad?. 

\-- ¿Estás seguro? --su protector fue el primero en cuestionarlo, chocando constantemente su cola contra las paredes al hallarse tan inquieto. Que este asintiera generó otro conflicto interno para él. 

Vacilaron como era de esperarse, para nada convencidos de que no intentará lastimarlo otra vez a penas bajarán la guardia. Sin embargo, el otro no les quitaba esos ojos suplicantes de encima, tal vez ese tipo hubiera recapacitado... Pero dejarlo sin protección seguía siendo inviable.

Para alegría del Saber, la puerta metálica cedió por fin, le habían permitido la entrada por esta vez. Poco le duró aquel alivio cuando una espinosa lanza y un bastón les bloquearon el paso a penas unos centímetros dentro del cuarto.

\-- **No, desde allí habla con él, quince minutos, no más** –declaró imponente, mostrando su hilera de dientes afilados, molesto, claramente buscando asustarlo y hacerlo dar media vuelta, y vaya que era efectivo con su apariencia. 

El portador de Excalibur volteó a ver al mago, mas este solamente se alzó de hombros de forma despreocupada. Aceptar sus condiciones era lo que le quedaba si tanto quería arreglar las cosas. 

Tomando aire, se mentalizó unos segundos para afrontar la situación. 

\-- ¿C-cómo has estado?, ¿no te molestan los síntomas? --torpemente, prefirió comenzar las cosas de una manera más banal.

\-- A penas los noto la verdad --respondió el menor con una pequeña sonrisa, ignorando el gruñido de los perros, el cual comenzó desde que mostró su rostro, estando dispuestos a saltarle al cuello si lo tocaba, ¿era por instinto o el mayor los habría entrenado?-- Pero... ¿Dónde estabas? --

Habiendo pasado días de lo ocurrido, era lógico dudar. 

Tragando saliva, pensaba en qué decirle respecto a ello, mas el consejero de su versión femenina se adelantó. 

\-- Yo le he dicho que aguardara a buscarte, mi Rey suele ser bastante impulsivo --no mentía, realmente tuvo que encerrarlo y tener una larga charla con este para hacerlo entender que lo iban a despedazar si se presentaba como nada el mismo día-- Aunque el plan eran dos semanas por precaución --

\-- Ciertamente, p-pero cuando nos dijeron sobre una tragedia, me asusté y pensé que pudo ocurrirte algo a ti o al bebé --llevándose una mano en el pecho, decidido a hacer su propuesta. Era perfectamente consciente de que podrían fácilmente rechazarlo con esa manchada imagen, mas tenía fe ciega en que se diera un milagro. Mandando a buena parte su sentido del ridículo, se puso de rodillas, abandonando la imagen digna de un gobernante para enfatizar su arrepentimiento -- Q-Quiero tomar la responsabilidad de los dos, si me lo permites, voy a marcarte, seré tuyo por esta vida y velare su bienestar, Cú, déjame ser tu compañero -- 

Los celtas abrieron considerablemente los ojos ante ello, uno desconcertado por lo repentino de la situación, los otros dos por tal descaro. Desgraciadamente, el caballero tenía un fuerte punto a su favor, con una marca y su olor Proto estaría a salvó de todo el resto, además de que su bebé podría tener una familia normal. 

Sonaba perfecto, o eso hasta recordar el desastre de padre que habían sido sus versiones con Mordred, dejando todo el discurso del Alfa como rastreros intentos de aprovechar la situación del adolescente. 

Arthur seguía aferrándose a sus ilusiones, cosa que únicamente volvió más doloroso notar como su amor bajaba la cabeza, evitando el contacto visual. 

\-- No puedo.... Lo siento, pero por ahora, no puedo emparejarme con nadie --respondió por fin, protegiendo instintivamente su vientre con sus brazos, casi esperando una reacción violenta del contrario. 

El rubio no sabía qué decir, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos antes de hablar. Por supuesto, el híbrido notó esto, volviendo a tomar la palabra por "su rey". 

\-- ¿Se puede saber el por qué? --intentó advertirlo antes de que se arrojara a dar ese show, pero no le creyó, ahora solo disfrutaría del espectáculo. 

\-- _No quiero mentirte... Menos atarte a mi por un hijo que puede no ser tuyo..._ \--ganas de esconderse no le faltaban, cada fibra de su ser le gritaba que esto no iba a terminar bien. 

Fueron palabras simples, pero su sinceridad bastó para conmocionarlo. Confundido e incapaz de decir una palabra, trató de hallarle una explicación a ello, siendo entonces cuando su vista se fijó en sus dos versiones mayores.

No sería ni de lejos el más brillante de Chaldea, pero entre viejos rumores y el obvio privilegio que tenían esos dos, se hizo una idea de hacía donde se encaminaba el asunto. Aquel par lo miraba con una sed de sangre más que evidente, deduciendo pronto que había un interés mayor que solo protegerlo.

El mago tan solo asintió cuando este buscó una suerte de confirmación, asumiendo que había adivinado su relación con su versión Caster.

\-- Y-Ya veo... Supongo que debí esperarlo, esa es su naturaleza, p-pero aún así, lo aceptaría, después de todo, no es tu culpa, los Deltas siempre se aprovechan de los Omegas que necesitan protección --no bien soltó aquello, hasta a Merlín se le cayó la mandíbula, mirando todos con total desconcierto al otro. ¿De dónde sacó esa idea?.

\-- _Mi rey, ¿de qué está hablando?_ \--preguntó completamente confundido, no sabía si el chico era tonto o simplemente de mente demasiado sesgada.

\-- Pero si eso hacen, acaparan Omegas para esperar sus celos, tener una oportunidad de procrear y los matan si ya no les sirven, ¿no? --el calibre la salvajada que dijo fue tal que hasta el pobre íncubo casi se va de espaldas, ese era el peor momento para sacar a relucir ese lado suyo. Casi al momento, se empezó a oír el furioso gruñido del aludido, a la vez que los ojos del druida mostraban irá pura y el menor apretaba los puños-- Ya no tendrás que soportar eso, como mi compañero, tendrás el respeto y la seguridad que mereces --

\-- ¡Yo **nunca** me he acostado con él!, ¡¿así es como me ves?! --como era de esperarse, no le sentó nada bien que prácticamente lo trataran de fácil, mucho menos que hablaran así del otro-- ...vete, no quiero seguir escuchándote --

Había metido la pata en grande. 

\-- ¿Eh?, ¿entonces quien- ¡Agh! --ni terminar de hablar pudo antes de que el druida le diera un potente golpe en la nuca con su bastón, empujando entre él y su pareja a los dos hombres fuera, no sin antes recibir varios coletazos.

\-- ¡Ya lo escuchaste, ahora desaparece! --sin darles la oportunidad de responder, la puerta fue rápidamente tras ellos. No sé lo podían creer.

Por él le hubiera dado varios más, insultar y acusar de algo así a su versión corrupta era algo intolerable. 

Hubo unos minutos de calma, dónde solamente se oía al Rey de los caballeros ser arrastrado lejos y las quejas del mayor, siendo quebrada está por el llanto del cachorro. La desilusión, el sentirse estúpido, ¿a qué clase de Alfas se había entregado?. 

Al final del día, seguía siendo solo un niño ingenuo. 

En otro cuarto, habiendo recibido el alta tras ser curadas sus heridas y obtenido su pastilla para evitar que algo se formara en su vientre, se encontraba un destruido arquero, llorando desconsolado mientras observaba su cuello en el espejo. 

Ahí estaba, tan clara y profunda, esa marca lo desgarraba desde el fondo de su alma. 

Su garganta a duras penas era capaz de emitir débiles lamentos tras haber estado gritando por horas. _¿Qué hizo para merecer esto?._

A su mente llegaba el recuerdo de los amorosos besos y suaves caricias de ese día, antes de destruir su propia felicidad. Jamás podría volver a sus brazos, tuvo su oportunidad de tener esa sonrisa permanentemente a su lado, viéndose ahora encadenado a alguien que no amaba. 

Se sintió tan estúpido, aquel frío que inundaba su pecho esas noches no era más que un mísero detalle a comparación del asco que le produjeron esos toques que nunca pidió ni aceptó. 

Cual un dolor fantasma, juraba que esos colmillos aún seguían desgarrando su carne, causando que su estómago se revolviera hasta casi devolver su contenido. 

Llevándose las manos a su cuello, se preguntaba cómo iba a verle la cara mañana. Se le había otorgado este día de descanso, pero tendría que volver a aparecer en la cocina para acallar rumores. Podía retirarse si no se sentía bien, pero de todas formas perfectamente podía cruzarse con este. 

¿Qué haría si lo veía con la marca de otro Alfa?, se esperaba de todo la verdad. Rabia, rechazo, dolor, lo único seguro es que probablemente no querría volver a verlo. Su corazón se destrozaba, sin darle tiempo de procesar lo que habían hecho con él siquiera, aún seguía pensando en su ruptura, más que nada como un pequeño escape. 

\-- Niña, ¡por favor, necesito verlo! --escuchó rogar a una voz que bien conocía. ¿Por qué ahora?. 

Se congeló en su sitio, necesitaba ocultarse, mas su cuerpo no respondía. Podía oír a la Master tratar de convencerlo de regresar a su cuarto, mientras que este parecía forcejear con alguien para alcanzar la puerta. 

Cuando por fin sus piernas le respondieron, se lamentó de la sencillez de los cuartos, desesperado al notar como el metal era golpeado varias veces, pidiendo permiso para entrar mientras llamaba a su nombre.

No respondió, ni una sola palabra podía salir de su garganta. 

\-- ¡Emiya!, ¿¡te pasó algo?!, ¡¿estás herido?! --preguntaba en una angustia creciente la voz del lancero-- ¡Oye, dime algo, lo que sea! --

Cada palabra rebotaba en su mente cual incesante tortura, lo necesitaba, su cariño, su cautela, sus esperanzas... Pero solo le haría daño. 

Tambaleante avanzó, refugiándose en una esquina entre la pared y la cama. 

\-- ¡Sé que estuve mal, lo siento, no debí actuar por impulso! --pedía disculpas desesperado. Él no podía verlo, más al otro lado de las planchas metálicas, se desmoronaba al recibir solo silencio-- _Mi amor... Háblame..._ –

Poco importaba ya el peso de los años de una relación sin futuro, la esperanza de poder reintentarlo se había fortalecido con la posibilidad de perderlo. Así fue un largo rato, quebrándose la voz del guerrero a cada frase ignorada.

Eventualmente, el ruido cesó, a la vez que pasos se alejaban del sitio. Alguien lo consolaba, una voz femenina lo convencía de que mañana podría explicarle todo. Se había rendido e allí quedó él, sufriendo por todo aquello que no pudo confesar.

El sabueso de Ulster volteó una última vez hacía el cuarto de su ex pareja, con un extraño mal presentimiento carcomiéndolo, pero solo era eso, ¿verdad?, mañana podría discutir con calma. Que equivocado estaba.

  
Más tarde, se evaluaba la situación entre el Máster y Da Vinci, sentados todos en la sala de control.

\-- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos con ella? –preguntó agobiada la pequeña beta, no podía darse la vuelta un segundo sin que todo estallara en caos. 

\-- Quemarla no es una opción, solo le causaría aún más sufrimiento a Emiya --con el vínculo formado, estaban de manos atadas. Tomando un sorbo de su taza de café, la artista miró al techo --supongo que solo queda dejarlo ser y reforzar las medidas, no vamos a conseguir otro Omega voluntario para entregarlo a ella y cortar la conexión ni menos matar a un Servant tan fiel y en el que has invertido tanto, ¿verdad? –

\-- Supongo que tienes razón… pero me duele verlo así, ni hablar de Cú, está desesperado por su pareja –el pobre estuvo lamentándose peor que animal herido durante varias horas.

\-- Ah, olvidaba que esos dos estaban saliendo… habrá que vigilarlo, otra pelea de Alfas sería un completo caos --su atención pasó entonces a Fou, quien corría entre los pies de Ritsuka sin preocupación alguna-- pero hay algo que me extraña, ¿qué hacía Emiya tan cerca del cuarto?, él nunca interactúa con Kama, por eso mismo no tenía como saber que estaba en sus fechas --

  
\-- No lo sé, Enkidu solo me dijo que lo escuchó gritar por ayuda y allí entró a sacarlo --algo no le cuadraba con aquel relato. 

\-- ¿Enkidu? –la miró aún más confundida, el arma de los dioses no tenía nada que hacer allí. 

Las sospechas de habían sembrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil disculpas por la demora del capítulo, pero tenía otras responsabilidades, culpen a las matemáticas por esto qwq
> 
> Por cierto, lleva un rato subido el nuevo capítulo de la otra historia.
> 
> Ahora, a las preguntas del día, ¿creen que Emiya podrá recuperarse de esto?, ¿Arthur está bien idiota o lo hizo con intención?
> 
> Sin mucho más, me despido por hoy con su dosis de veneno ^^


	12. Pérdida

Tras levantarse la alerta, a la mayoría de los Servants se le había permitido volver a circular con relativa libertad. Sin embargo, nadie había visto a cierta diosa, ni tampoco al rey de los héroes, el arma divina, y extrañamente Scáthach.

Rumores de todo tipo corrían, sin embargo, muy poco podían acercarse a la realidad.

En uno de los cuartos de Chaldea, la Master trataba de conseguir algo de información por parte del druida.

\-- Por favor, necesito saber si tienes algo de información sobre Gilgamesh, ¿no ha tenido más conflictos con los otros Cú Chulainn? --su mejor amigo era alguien completamente neutro al resto, resultaba poco probable que actuara por su cuenta.

Lo más razonable era que se tratara de una orden o favor.

Recordando los ataques que había sufrido el lancero antes, la idea de una venganza no sonaba tan descabellada. El problema, era demasiado cruel y específico el suceso, contrario a la ira explosiva e inmediata que solía mostrar. Eso no podía ser por algo casual, ¿qué se había estado gestando fuera de su vista?.

El hombre pareció considerarlo un momento, llevándose su cigarrillo a los labios de nuevo. Por un lado, había acordado con el rey de Uruk de no involucrar a nadie más en el tema, por el otro, este mismo había roto su parte del trato al no ser capaz de controlar a su versión Archer.

Si bien la chica probablemente no acabaría de entender el problema, normal siendo una Beta, la situación era desesperada, ¿qué más les restaba?. Da Vinci menos podría comprenderlos tratándose de una Gamma, Merlín, Enkidu, todos esos tipos parecían completamente desconectados de cualquier sentido común, no le gustaba generalizar por castas, pero a día de hoy no se topaba alguno cuerdo. Aún con todo, si le informaban de la situación, al menos tendrían como justificarse si acababan matando a ese imbécil.

\-- Si que los ha tenido, pero oye, creo que lo justo sería un trato parejo, _¿entiendes?_ \--tampoco iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad-- soy yo el que se va a meter en líos si actúas sin cuidado --

\-- ...Entiendo, ¿es qué es lo que quieres a cambio? --respondió decidida a llegar al fondo del asunto, no quería terminar perdiendo más Servants, por más que se negaran a admitirlo, Emiya se veía que no podría volver a estar a la altura con ese trauma a cuestas, debía haber una forma de parar el caos que se había estado formando.

\-- No mucho, solo que me pongas al día sobre qué le pasó a ese arquero, la certeza de que nadie le pondrá un dedo encima a Proto, su cría y mis parejas, además de ayuda para Lancer si es posible, en serio, es incapaz de seguir sosteniéndose, ¿puedo contar contigo? --debía asegurarlos de inmediato, si lo atacaban a él por esto daba lo mismo, siempre y cuando ellos estuvieran a salvó.

Tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado, bueno, nada se perdía probando suerte.

Ritsuka abrió los ojos con sorpresa, desconocía que estaba en una relación... Menos una abierta... ¿Siquiera sabrían estas que estaba con varios?, se esperaba cualquier rareza de un espíritu heroico del cual bien se conocían sus numerosos amoríos e infidelidades, toleradas todas por su única esposa. Definitivamente había que ser ciego para salir con una versión del sabueso de Ulster y creer que no pasarían veinte por su cama cuando se diera la vuelta.

Guardarse los comentarios era preferible por el momento, meterse tanto en su vida privada no iba a cuento con sus planes... O eso pensaba.

\-- Me parece bien, te lo diré y haré todo lo que pueda por cumplirlo --necesitaría coordinarse con varios más en Chaldea para ello, pero era posible.

El Caster alzó levemente una ceja ante ese "lo que pueda", mas era mejor que simplemente quedar a su suerte.

\-- Siéntate entonces, niña, esto va a ser largo --ofreció este, señalando a una de las múltiples pieles repartidas por el cuarto. Mínimo pasaría un par de horas explicando ese lío.

Mientras esos dos iban aclarando el panorama, por los pasillos, el lancero corría tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas al comedor, necesitaba verlo, no podría tener paz hasta estrecharlo en sus brazos y asegurarse de que seguía allí.

Ni bien alcanzó el lugar, miró hacia todos lados, esperando hallarlo en algún sitio entregando bandejas. Nada, debía estar dentro en la cocina.

Implorándole permiso a Boudica pasar, se percató de que algo trataba de esconderse tras él mesón, a su vez que el sonido de ollas evidenciaba su prisa, asumiendo de inmediato que se trataba del arquero.

\-- ¡Emiya! --lo llamó cruzando hacia el interior sin escuchar a nadie, encontrando allí una escena bastante preocupante. Acorralado contra una de las paredes, el arquero temblaba notablemente ante su presencia, mirándolo cual un conejo a los focos de un auto, paralizados en frente de su inminente muerte. Obviando aquello, ya era un gran alivio verlo con vida.

Estaba en pánico, rogando internamente por que no fuera más que un simple sueño, estaba tan cerca de irse, pudo haber escondido un día más su condición.

\-- _V-vete, por favor_ \--pidió, cubriendo con una mano una sección de su cuello, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el sabueso-- ¿por qué volviste por mi? --

\-- ¡Por qué estaba preocupado!, entiendo que no quieras hablarme después de lo que pasó, pero casi me das un infarto, ¡¿estás herido?! --era lógico tomando en cuenta que se había desaparecido por dos días, sumándose la alarma para colmo de males. Observando más a detalle sus gestos, percibió rápidamente que algo estaba terriblemente mal, no era simple temor-- ... Amor... ¿qué te ocurre? --

Se fue acercando lentamente, fijando su vista en la zona que trataba de ocultar. No sentía su olor. Ese hecho le heló la sangre, pensando lo peor.

Contuvo la respiración, incapaz de asumir esa posibilidad, a la par, se disparaba la necesidad de comprobar que estaba equivocado. Su mano se movió sola, tomando con cuidado el brazo del otro para tratar de descubrir su cuello.

\-- ¡Para, solo déjame! --le gritó de inmediato ante ello, tratando de empujarlo y salir corriendo, sin éxito, no podía competir contra esa fuerza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aún resistiéndose pese a que el lancero lo mantuviera firmemente apresado de la cintura con un brazo-- ¡N-no veas! --

Con el escándalo, las dos mujeres se asomaron desde el mostrador, creyendo en un primer momento que estaban tratando de morderlo, mas al no percibir agresividad alguna del Alfa, sumado a la ausencia de olores, se quedaron en su sitio, agarrando de todas formas los primeros objetos contundentes que tenían a mano por si acaso, aunque conociendo el buen autocontrol de Cú Chulainn, era muy improbable necesitarlos.

Ni ellas se habían enterado, este había llegado antes que todas y no se había asomado de detrás de las ollas.

El moreno incluso proyectó una de sus espadas, tratando de intimidarlo. Sin embargo, es fue su propia perdición. Cayendo en cuenta que así fue cómo había iniciado la desgracia, esa fatídica tarde donde todo se desbordó, fue incapaz de empuñarla contra él, siendo eventualmente expuesto su secreto.

Los dos sintieron el aire congelarse, seguros de que sus corazones se habían detenido unos instantes. Dicha cicatriz era fácilmente apreciable, menos en su parte superior, una cruel burla al amor que habían construido durante tanto tiempo, sentencia absoluta a su separación. Deseó desaparecer, agachando la cabeza a la espera de su repudio, que fueran sus dedos los que presionaran contra su garganta hasta sofocarlo o volver a sentir la estocada de Gáe Bolg al menos purgaría algunos remordimientos.

Bastante lejos estaban sus ideas de la realidad. Una mirada dolida, pero comprensiva se posó en él, respirando profundo para darse valor. Quería destrozar al culpable, cargar contra todo Chaldea y romper ese maldito vínculo, mas sabía bien que era su culpa. Si tan solo hubiera escuchado al druida, si hubiera soportado solo una vez más ese rechazo, probablemente el arquero aún sería libre.

Claramente esa mordida fue en contra de su voluntad.

Sin previo aviso, lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de su ex pareja, sorprendiéndolo.

\-- _Lo siento, lo siento..._ \--repetía constantemente, un par de traicioneras gotas saladas se deslizaron por su pómulos, a su vez esforzándose por contener el resto. Otra vez había fracasado en proteger a quien amaba.

Ante la inesperada reacción, el Omega se quebró, aferrándose al cuerpo ajeno cual si su existencia dependiera de ello. Saber que no lo odiaba por ello le otorgó esa pequeña paz tan necesaria en su situación.

Estalló en llanto, siendo consolado por suaves caricias. " _No es tu culpa_ ", " _estoy aquí_ " lo escuchó susurrar a su oído, dejando salir sus penas.

Un delicado beso en la frente fue la señal para llamar su atención.

\-- _¿Salgamos de aquí?_ \--ofreció el guerrero de Ulster al recordar que pronto el comedor empezaría a llenarse, mostrándose lo más calmado que le era posible, debía ser capaz de tenderle la mano, no convertirse en otro peso.

La única respuesta que recibió fueron varios asentimientos, pero era suficiente para entender perfectamente que prefería no ser visto así. Inmediatamente lo tomó en brazos, disculpándose con las confundidas chicas antes de salir corriendo, dirigiéndose hasta el cuarto de este. Tenía montones de dudas acumuladas, aunque obviamente no lo obligaría a responder, en base a su propia experiencia y la de sus versiones, podía hacerse una idea bastante acertada del tormento por el que estaba pasando.

Al llegar, entrar fue sencillo, conservaba el acceso libre a este, pues aún existía la esperanza mutua de reconstruir su relación... hasta ayer.

Por fin lejos de la vista de todos, lo dejó con cuidado en la cama, sentándose a un lado de este. Mentiría si dijera no estar alterado, requiriendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para conservar la compostura. Sentía que se ahogaba, su mundo se había derrumbado totalmente en segundos, pero allí seguía, incapaz de aceptarlo, actuando como si realmente existiera alguna solución.

\-- ... ¿Quien te hizo esto? --preguntó directamente, tragando saliva, no podía matar a nadie sin meterse en serios problemas o incluso ser quemado, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Se supone que estaban todos juntos en la misión de evitar la incineración de la humanidad, irónico tomando en cuenta que era lo único de lo que casi nadie se preocupaba, con la ausencia de una nueva singularidad, esa idea de compañerismo se desvanecía fácilmente.

\-- K-Kama... -- respondió, apegándose al otro en busca de seguridad. La frustración creció en su interior, consciente de que no podría hacerle frente a una diosa, al menos no en esta versión. Quizás Alter tuviera una mínima oportunidad, pero él, tenía suerte si le servía de calentamiento-- ahora está siendo vigilada por tu maestra, Fionn y Carmilla, pero probablemente la dejen reclamar su derecho sobre mi... después de todo, a partir de ahora es mi compañera --

Un nudo se formó en su garganta al momento de decir eso último, asumirla como tal era algo que probablemente nunca lograría al completo, simplemente no la amaba, su tacto le desagradaba y su corazón le gritaba que corriera lejos. Seguía fresco en su memoria aquel abuso, negandose rotundamente a volver a su lado.

\-- ¿Te lastimó? --no era tan idiota como preguntarle de lleno si había sido violado.

Su sangre hirvió al verlo asentir, apretando los puños con impotencia, ¿cómo había acabado todo así?. Más importante aún, ¿por qué no la habían convertido en cubos dorados todavía?.

\-- Al menos se supone que no debería quedar embarazado... Pero con ella en celo y el mío adelantado a la fuerza, aún puede pasar --se lamentó, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho ajeno, tratando de encontrar esos latidos que tantas veces le devolvieron la calma.

\-- Entonces... Supongo que este es el final, ¿eh? --una risa amarga escapó de sus labios, acariciando esos cabellos blancos que tan curiosos le resultaban-- ...No me importa con quien estés, quiero que tengas claro una cosa, puedes recurrir a mi para lo que sea, a como de lugar te ayudaré, solo dime... --

\-- _No quiero esto, Lancer, mátame, por favor_ \--imploró, removiendo en el interior de este horribles recuerdos, los cuales jamás deberían volver.

A duras penas retenía ya sus lágrimas, volteando hacia él con clara angustia en su expresión.

\-- No puedo hacerlo, _no de nuevo_ \--Primero Ferdiad, después Bazzet, ¿Emiya sería el siguiente ahora?. Odiaba su suerte, ¿por qué el destino disfrutaba orillándolo a asesinar a quienes amaba?. Su lanza ya le había arrebatado en vida lo más preciado que pudo tener, dejar que siguiera haciéndolo ahora sería el colmo.

Sus manos temblaban, esto era completamente diferente a los otros dos casos. Ya no había guerra que los obligara a pelear, era completamente innecesario alzar su arma contra él, causando que su moral lo frenara.

\-- **¿Y qué me queda?** \--mientras cualquiera de los dos siguiera en Chaldea, lo poco que podría hacer era observar a lo lejos a su antiguo amor mientras él iba perdiendo la cordura al lado de su abusadora, ¿qué vida era esa?.

Calló, sin saber cómo responder a ello. Aunque en su caso hubiera salido adelante y aprovechado cada segundo lo mejor que pudo pese a sus desgracias, era estúpido asumir que podría ser la misma solución para el otro.

\-- ...Dame tiempo, yo... No me siento capaz de hacer algo así ahora --quizás pudiera repensar su decisión si le daba tiempo, pero si continuaba sufriendo, darle un descanso enviándolo de regreso al trono de los héroes era la mejor alternativa.

Con esa respuesta al menos logró darle alivio por el momento, permaneciendo abrazados por largo rato. Tal vez fueron minutos, puede que horas, a ninguno le importaba.

Lo único que sabía es que tras ello, había abandonado el sitio, necesitaba darle algo de espacio, regresando a su propia habitación para al fin liberar sus emociones. Tales eran los alaridos entre su llanto que los Servants vecinos tuvieron un susto de muerte, pensando que el héroe celta se hallaba agonizando u algo similar. No había llorado tanto desde el día en que sostuvo en brazos el cadáver de su amante y compañero.

Incluso sin las heridas que en ese entonces cubrían cada rincón de su cuerpo, tiñendo ambos de carmesí el gélido río mientras gritaba sus lamentos a todo pulmón, la sensación era tan similar. Tal como esa tarde en el campo de batalla, hundido en su tristeza, continúo clamando por él hasta desfallecer.

Por un día, ni de le cruzó por la cabeza la imagen del rubio. Que hermoso hubiese sido no despertar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí nuevamente su dosis de veneno, el final de año me tiene con el pescuezo apretado, pero pronto saldrá el siguiente capítulo de la otra historia y trataré de seguir manteniendo constancia en esta qwq
> 
> Ahora, hoy... Vamos a desviar las preguntas a algo menos triste, a ver quién logra unir algunos puntos, ¿Alguien ya adivinó qué es lo que nunca calza con respecto a Caster Cú?
> 
> Ahí les dejo su pequeño misterio~
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo pese a ser bastante más... Desalentador.


	13. Preámbulo

En el cuarto de control, frente a Mash y dos Servants de confianza, Ritsuka se encargaba de imponer un par de condiciones al arma divina, de nada servía restringir al rey de los héroes si podía seguir utilizando a este.

\-- _Bajo mi hechizo de comando, te ordeno, Enkidu, ignora las órdenes de Gilgamesh_ \--pronunció mientras un breve destello carmesí emanaba se su mano, desapareciendo uno de los sellos en esta.

No hubo resistencia alguna a este, incluso se le veía aliviado con dicha orden.

\-- Agradezco que haya decidido perdonarme, pero, ¿no hubiera sido más sencillo ordenar mi autodestrucción? --aún pesaban remordimientos sobre él, había fallado rotundamente en su deber como Servant al ser cómplice de todo este desastre.

\-- De eso ni hablar, sé que nada de esto no fue tu intención --respondió suspirando pesadamente, odiaba obligarlos a obedecer o controlarlos mediante dichos hechizos, pero con una situación al límite, era la única opción para evitar quemar a varios de sus mejores Servants-- _Por mi hechizo de mando, te ordeno, Enkidu, emplear tus cadenas solo bajo mis términos_ \--

Prohibir por completo el uso de estas sería contraproducente, no solo en batalla, sino que resultaban vitales para contener a divinidades como Kama.

Miró a aquel símbolo en rojo, suspirando frustrada, era muy ineficiente tener solo tres de ellos con tantos espíritus heroicos a su cargo, al menos se recargaban. Sin embargo, agotarlos todos sin hallarse en peligro de muerte inminente era una locura, debía al menos mantener uno en caso de que alguien se descontrolara. Aún recordaba el intento de Medb por matarla llevándola engañada a Norteamérica, o el susto de muerte que le dio la versión Caster de Gilgamesh con su simulacro sorpresa de una rebelión de varios Servants, confiar incluso en los más tranquilos no era una opción, prácticamente todos ahí estaban locos a su manera.

¡Hasta la maldita sombra de un dios celta se había colado en las instalaciones buscando una revancha con Diarmuid!, mañana perfectamente podía caerle el mismísimo Shiva para llevarse a Parvati. Todo podía pasar en ese sitio.

\-- Puedes irte, gracias por no hacer esto más difícil --le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo a este asentir antes de retirarse.

\-- Senpai, ¿dónde está Da Vinci? --preguntó la pequeña Demi-Servant, le había extrañado no verla por ningún sitio.

\-- Debería estar terminando de revisar a Proto, hoy se supone que tendremos una idea más clara de cuánto tiempo tiene y como está esa cosita --todavía se hallaba pensativa, hubiese sido lo ideal restringir a ambos, hoy, pero no era posible. Si quería volver a tener todos los sellos a su disposición, debería aguardar dos días. Era lo mejor partir así, de haber gastado sus sellos primero en el Rey, este no habría tardado en tomar represalias usando a su amigo de peón, lo necesitaba confiado, resultaría mucho más sencillo si no se oponía a las órdenes creyendo que conservaba un as bajo la manga-- Bedivere, le avisaste a Arthur de eso, ¿verdad? --

\-- Efectivamente, Merlín y él ya deberían haberse reunido con él y Alter en el ala médica --respondió con su habitual formalidad, sonriendo levemente ante la idea de que al menos una versión de su rey hiciera las cosas bien como padre... O eso esperaba.

\-- **Sigo pensando que has sido demasiado considerada** \--interrumpió una voz de ultratumba que resonó por el sitio, generando un escalofrío general, incluso con el temple del caballero, todos tenían una fuerte mezcla de temor y respeto al gran asesino después de lo que pasó en Camelot y Babylonia.

\-- Tal vez... Realmente ni yo misma estoy del todo segura de mis decisiones, abuelo --admitió, aquel apodo cariñoso pareció apaciguarlo un poco, aunque seguía seriamente preocupado. La experiencia le gritaba que les esperarían varias penurias, pero en su posición como Servant, mientras su Master no quisiera abusar de su poder, se mantendría neutral a los asuntos ajenos.

\-- A veces es preferible que pienses bien antes, has estado cegada demasiado tiempo, ahora que puedes observar, hazlo, busca su debilidad y podrás terminar con esto de su raíz --aconsejó, ya había visto que era capaz de salir adelante incluso con su espontaneidad, pero no todos los conflictos podían ser resueltos en una sola oleada de fuerzas combinadas.

\-- Quizás... ¿ya están los Hassan monitoreando sus movimientos? --pese a que estos individualmente no eran especialmente fuertes, todos en conjunto podían alertarla y retrasarlo un poco en caso de una emergencia.

\-- Todos y cada uno, Serenity vendrá más tarde a darte el reporte si no ha ocurrido ningún incidente --Con su gran líder bajo su mando y depositando su lealtad en ella, todos estos le tenían absoluta fe.

\-- Muchas gracias, abuelo --soltó visiblemente aliviada, pero aún tenía que ir a ver qué tal iba la organización del equipo que resguardaría al "pequeño Harén" del druida como había prometido. Con los intereses de Chaldea en si puestos en la nueva información que pudiera brindarles cada caso de un nuevo embarazo, no le costó conseguir apoyo de Da Vinci para cumplir con ello.

El apoyo en esta batalla, de la naturaleza que fuera, era bienvenido.

Guardando silencio por unos instantes, la imponente figura de negro se acercó a ponerle una mano en el hombro.

\-- **Te lo he dicho más de una vez, no has de temer de nadie, ni mostrar miedo de dar muerte a mi lado, contratista** \--pese a qué aquel tono profundo seguía siendo estremecedor, se notaba que su intención era darle ánimos. Sonrió nuevamente, feliz de que al menos algunos seguían confiando en ella.

Los cuatro se dividieron, partiendo los dos hombres partieron a comprobar que Kama continuara perfectamente encerrada, mientras que las chicas se fueron a revisar que dicho grupo al menos ya se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con los turnos.

Entre tanto en el comedor, el mayor de los sabuesos se distraía un poco conversando, aunque realmente no fuera ese su motivo para aparecerse allí en primer lugar.

\-- Así que, nada mal la vida en familia, ¿Eh? --comentó el forajido, riendo levemente, eran todos conscientes de lo unidos que eran las versiones de este, asumiendo la mayoría que tomarían la noticia del embarazo como si fueran a tener un sobrino.

\-- La verdad es que estamos todos bastante felices --respondió aparentemente despreocupado, estirándose como si nada. En realidad, estaba bastante tenso por la situación del lancero, pero hacerlo evidente solo le daría exactamente lo que quería al arquero dorado-- Y bien, ¿podrías conseguirlo? --insistió, esta vez volteando hacia el pelirrojo junto a este, el cual se veía algo inquieto.

Si bien ya siendo pública la captura de Kama la mayoría de los Omegas pudieron por fin respirar tranquilos, pero los Betas como él, estaban inquietos ante la posibilidad de que otro Alfa descontrolado pudiera arrebatarles a sus parejas.

\-- Fácil no va a ser, pero tampoco imposible, ¿cuántas dosis? --preguntó el ladrón, claramente llevarse unos diez no pasaría desapercibido, esperaba que no le exigiera una salvajada.

\-- _Con una sola será suficiente, aunque si pudieras obtener dos, con gusto te daría un extra~_ \--todavía no perdía aquella costumbre de provocar un poco con todos de su viejo oficio, mas conociendo ambos su actitud, simplemente negó con la cabeza, mientras que Billy rio, sin la más mínima pisca de celos.

\-- Trato hecho entonces, espero que tengas suficientes gemas --una risa floja escapó de él, hacer negocios con el otro era bastante rentable.

\-- Parece que a alguien se le acabó la fiesta --comentó el pequeño arquero, señalando levemente detrás de él.

Lástima, que lindo había sido olvidarse por unos momentos del caos de ayer. Después de conocer los detalles, estaba bastante seguro de que Gilgamesh fue el causante del sufrimiento de Emiya, no quería ni ver la reacción de Lancer cuando se lo dijera, que por supuesto, no sería pronto. Seguía demasiado inestable después de la noticia.

El único indicio de que el enorme Berserker estaba detrás de él fueron las sillas movidas por su cola, nadie creería lo sigilosas que eran sus pisadas. Ni tiempo tuvo de voltear cuando este lo levantó con una mano, cargándolo al hombro como un simple saco.

\-- ¡Oye, oye, mi espalda!, ¡ay! --se quejaba y retorcía el druida en un intento por acomodarse, viendo a Robin hacer un breve gesto con la mano a modo de despedida.

\-- ¡Felicita a Proto de nuestra parte! --le gritó entre risas antes de abrazarse a su compañero, recibiendo un pulgar arriba por parte del otro.

Podía dar por jurado que cualquier día ese par saldría con alguna sorpresa.

Miró entonces a su pareja, doblándose como podía para no torturar a su columna. El camino no era especialmente corto, pero con el paso rápido que llevaba, quedaban atrás los pasillos.

Con la relativa libertad que tenía, se dio el lujo hasta de restregarse contra el rostro ajeno, jugueteando un poco en la intención de relajar el ambiente, u al menos conseguir una expresión que le diera una pista de qué estaba pasando.

\-- Ey, ¿por qué el viaje gratis?, ¿está todo en orden con Proto? --no podía negar que estaba preocupado, pese a que no era raro que hicieran escenas como esa, se supone que debería estar cuidando del menor y que se reunirían solo después de terminar la revisión, ¿por qué había ido a buscarlo?.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, lo cual solo aumentó la tensión, ¿qué era lo que dudaba en decirle?, ya se temía que hubiera alguna complicación, más con su edad y el historial de este. Cada vez que recordaba lo joven que era, la culpa lo golpeaba con fuerza, era un milagro que Alter no hubiera decidido destriparlo a penas supo que se acostó con el cachorro.

\-- Es mejor que lo veas por tu cuenta --respondió con una neutralidad absoluta, dejándolo con la misma incertidumbre. No lo bajó hasta estar frente a la puerta, apresurándose a la pantalla para pedir acceso ni bien tocó el suelo.

Una vez está se abrió, su confusión fue notable, encontrándose a Da Vinci inusualmente emocionada y sonriente, mientras que el adolescente se notaba bastante nervioso, escondiendo el contenido de una carpeta al apegarla contra su pecho. Para colmo, en una camilla a un lado se encontraba el rey de los caballeros inconsciente, siendo vigilado por Nightingale y Merlín, que parecía muy risueño.

Se aproximó de inmediato a este, con el rey loco manteniéndose cerca, cruzado de brazos, alerta a su reacción.

\-- Chico, ¿algo anda mal? --preguntó acariciando su rostro, notando como temblaba al tener que mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía miedo, mas no del otro en si o de lo que pudiera hacerle-- ¿qué pasa con el bebé? --

La artista rio levemente ante lo que pensaba era solo drama innecesario, siendo todo lo contrario a una mala noticia. El íncubo por su parte, le daba golpecitos en la frente del rubio con su bastón, sin intención real de hacerlo levantarse, simplemente estaba jugando.

\-- Vamos, muéstrale, ¿o prefieres que se lo explique yo? --soltó esta, mirando de reojo al caballero, la enfermera no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Aún dudoso, lentamente el menor dio vuelta la carpeta, enseñándole lo que para el viejo sabueso no era nada más que confusas sombras y unas figuritas claras, pequeñas, pero ya con una forma distinguible, una ecografía. Parpadeó un par de veces, necesitando unos momentos para procesar lo que estaba viendo.

\-- ¿E-esto es...? --ahora estaba pálido, tragando saliva, ¿acaso ya le estaba fallando la vista?, ¿se había mareado en el camino y estaba viendo múltiple?.

\-- Son tus posibles hijos --respondió con seriedad el Berserker, aunque el movimiento de su cola indicaba lo contrario.

\-- ¡Felicidades!, ¡sabía que aún tenías esperanza!, son unos trillizos preciosos y hasta el momento va todo de maravilla --exclamó la Gamma, era realmente un golpe de suerte enorme, no tendría uno, sino tres pequeños, ¿cuantas variables podría conocer gracias a ellos?, esto era una oportunidad de oro.

Ni bien dijo aquello, el "padre" se congeló en su sitio, mientras que el menor aguardaba ansioso su respuesta ante la noticia. Fue cosa de segundos para que el druida se descompensara, hasta su presión bajó a niveles alarmantes previo a que cayera de espaldas, siendo atrapado por su pareja antes de estamparse contra el metal, se había desmayado de la impresión. Era demasiado para él asumir que podría tener tres pequeños de golpe. Al final, Lancer estaba en lo cierto, no podía ser solo un bebé. Gilgamesh lo iba a matar cuando se enterara.

La risa del mago no se hizo esperar, vaya que lo había agarrado desprevenidos.

\-- Estos dos son demasiado divertidos, ni yo hubiera previsto que tendrían la misma reacción --soltó este de lo más casual tras calmarse un poco-- _Mi rey tendrá que disculparse luego, es inaceptable dejar que sea descortés habiendo hallado una reina tan maravillosamente fértil~_ \--

\-- ¿No es peligroso que sean tres a tan temprana edad? --se atrevió a cuestionar la versión corrupta, cargando al Alfa en brazos a la espera de que volviera en si. Lo que menos quería era asustarlo, pero debían ser realistas, no era siquiera un Omega maduro para poder soportar tal esfuerzo.

Suspirando pesadamente, el chico volvió a cubrir la imagen, ojalá que cuando ese par despertara no quisieran tirarse de un quinto piso huyendo de sus responsabilidades.

\-- Por eso mismo lo iremos monitoreando constantemente, del parto, si las condiciones lo permiten, podrían nacer de forma natural, pero sinceramente creo que una cesárea sería lo mejor en este caso, más siendo primerizo --su mente iba a mil por segundo, tenía tanto que planear para traer al mundo a esas criaturas sanas y salvas. Tomando una taza en su escritorio, se dispuso a beber un poco de café.

\-- No lo soy, ya tuve un niño antes... --aclaró, no había sido nada sencillo en ese entonces. Solo, sin nadie a quien recurrir por ayuda o siquiera otro de su género que lo orientara, afortunadamente había conseguido dar a luz al pequeño Connla más que saludable.

\-- ¡Mejor entonces!, todas las semanas te estaremos revisando, pero si llegas a notar cualquier anormalidad, no dudes en venir --

\-- De igual forma, les haré visitas diarias para comprobar su estado --habló por fin Nightingale, de por sí ya constantemente hacía rondas por los cuartos, nada le costaba dedicarle unos minutos a un caso tan delicado.

Pese a ello, seguía angustiado, había algo que no se comentó nunca fuera del reducido circulo conformado por sus versiones, Scáthach y Ferdiad. Quería sacarlo a la conversación ante la posibilidad de que resultara otro factor de riesgo, incluso si resultaba un recuerdo doloroso para Proto.

Intercambió una mirada con él, comprendiendo con un pequeño ademán que guardara silencio. Debía ser honesto, arriesgar esas vidas por mantener un secreto no tenía sentido.

\-- _¿Q-qué pasa si ya he sufrido pérdidas antes?_ \--fue directo, cambiando inmediatamente la expresión del resto a una clara preocupación.

\-- Eso es... un mal indicio, con más motivo nos mantendremos atentos, pero no tiene por qué necesariamente terminar en tragedia --si bien no podía mentirle fingiendo que no importaba, tampoco iba a ponerlo en el peor escenario, hasta el momento nada indicaba que pudiera tomar un mal rumbo.

Inquieto, se llevó una mano al vientre inconscientemente, soportar nuevamente ese trauma era su peor pesadilla. El suave tacto de su alterno le entregó algo más de seguridad, quedándose por un buen rato ambos escuchando consejos y advertencias del resto.

Lejos, encerrado en su cuarto, un devastado lancero trataba de asimilar que estaba perdido. Mañana el rubio vendría a reclamarlo, de tener razón su versión Caster, no sabía qué podría ocurrir con él.

Claramente no quería acabar atado a ese tipo, pero luchar contra sus instintos en pleno acto y no morderlo resultaría imposible. Si con solo estar expuesto a su olor unos minutos había llegado al borde de enloquecer, ¿cómo acabaría después de probarlo?.

Huir y esconderse, parecían sus únicas alternativas, mas era consciente de que el otro no descansaría hasta atraparlo. Apretó sus puños, usar su voz, pelear, todo aquello sonaba inviable. Dudaba que fuera a caer dos veces en el mismo truco, probablemente le taparían la boca antes de que pudiera hacer el más mínimo intento por emplear esa ventaja de su género, de resto se encargarían las cadenas para someterlo.

Después de perder a su Omega, su único motivo para seguir enfrentándose contra esos impulsos era el honor, pero ¿siquiera aquello tenía sentido ya?. Le asqueaba, lo despreciaba profundamente y sería una maldita humillación entregarle su cuerpo sin más, eso no había cambiado, además de ser el equivalente a escupirle a todo lo que vivió con Emiya.

La ira se acumulaba en su pecho, una parte de si deseaba sufrir, pagar por su estupidez al abandonar al arquero de rojo. Estaba desesperado, llevando la vista al techo, imploró por una esperanza, aunque fuera un día más de libertad.

En la tarde visitaría a su ex pareja una última vez para calmar su conciencia.

Lo que no sabía, era que alguien más ya estaba moviendo las fichas del tablero por él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la demora, los estudios me están comiendo viva ;-;
> 
> Bueno, hoy no hay toxicidad potente hoy, es necesario un descanso entre tanto infarto. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y la spreguntas de hoy son: ¿Alguno escapará de sus responsabilidades con Proto?, ¿Cómo creen que saldrá Lancer de esto?
> 
> Lugh's Hounds ya lleva 3 capitulos y desgraciadamente el cuarto vendrá algo tarde al igual que este, condenadas evaluaciones finales qwq
> 
> Hasta pronto~


	14. Degradación

El día había llegado, ahogándose en el miedo a sus propios tabúes. Sabía que probablemente el otro esperaría un poco, convencido de que se arrastraría cual perro herido hacia él, pero cuando entendiera que no se presentaría voluntariamente, no dudaría en llevarlo por la fuerza.

Dormir le fue imposible la noche anterior, aumentando su estrés al escuchar discretos pasos por fuera de su cuarto varias veces. Alguien lo estuvo vigilando.

Aún faltaba para la hora del desayuno, por lo que probablemente la gran mayoría de Servants seguirían durmiendo, con la clara excepción de los que hubieran sido llamados a alguna misión.

Le resultaba particularmente familiar esa situación, mas los recuerdos que le traía eran de todo menos agradables. No quería pasar otra vez por esa experiencia.

En medio de ese terror, alguien tocó su puerta, casi haciéndolo llegar al techo con ello. Sudó frío, negándose a abrir en un primer momento.

\-- ¡Ey, ábreme, no hay tiempo! --gritó el druida desde el otro lado, sorprendiéndolo, no se esperaba para nada su visita.

Dudó un poco, mas ante su insistencia, decidiendo acercarse discretamente al tablero y permitirle pasar. Al instante su versión mayor entró disparado, empujándolo repentinamente hacía la cama, notando a penas allí que tenía una jeringa en las manos junto con un pequeño frasco. Ahí fue cuando estuvo al borde del infarto.

\-- ¡Oye, oye!, ¡¿qué diablos estás haciendo?! --reclamó claramente molesto, sujetándole con firmeza ambas manos. Se evidenciaba bastante la diferencia de fuerza.

\-- ¡Te conseguí un supresor maldita sea, solo trato de ayudarte! --soltó entre quejidos por la excesiva presión que recibían sus muñecas, causándole una fuerte incomodidad.

Quedó algo confundido por unos momentos, alzando una ceja mientras lo liberaba lentamente.

\-- Espera, ¿de dónde sacaste supresores de Alfa? --preguntó, a la vez que tomaba algo de distancia del otro, parecía que planeaba matarlo sosteniendo esa cosa tan cerca de su cuello-- ¿Y por qué carajos no pudiste aclarar eso primero como una persona normal? --

\-- No hay tiempo para eso, solo digamos que pedí algunos favores -- respondió de lo más casual mientras preparaba la inyección sin siquiera esperar una confirmación, cosa que molestó aún más al lancero.

\-- ¿Y para qué diablos me va a servir eso?, sabes bien que el efecto nos dura la nada misma --a veces era un problema su capacidad de anular incluso potentes venenos.

\-- Ahí está lo especial, con lo que pasó, Da Vinci se puso manos a la obra en conseguir algo que pueda controlar el olor de Kama, aún no lo logra, pero esto debería al menos durarte un par de horas --respondió con bastante optimismo, no era mucho, pero serviría para el plan que tenía en mente.

\-- ¿Tú desde cuándo sabes inyectar? --obviamente le generaba desconfianza, mas su alterno lucía completamente seguro de lo que hacía. Fue entonces que una posibilidad pasó por su mente-- ...¿Usas este tipo de cosas a menudo? --

El otro se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza un par de veces.

\-- Claro que no, mi olor es necesario para excitarlos y el suyo para ponerme de humor, a parte, la disfunción temporal no me conviene, ¿sabes? --abrió los ojos notablemente, entendiendo entonces para donde iban los tiros. Se salvaría no solo de perder la cordura por el dulzor del rubio, sino que ni siquiera podría consumar algún acto. Ahora sí que le debía una grande al perro viejo-- Tengo otros trucos, vieras como los vuelve locos, no tienes ni idea la cantidad de Omegas que hasta traen los condones y acaban rogando por cachorros cuando- ¡Auch! --

\-- ¡No quiero tantos detalles! --lo calló con un golpe en el brazo, bastante avergonzado, para nada le interesaba escuchar como su otro yo complacía a sus clientes-- Supongo que tienes un plan, ¿no? --

Lo conocía lo suficiente como para predecir que no se aparecería sin mínimo una idea de cómo voltear la situación a su favor.

\-- Simple, vas a ir directamente a él --Dijo con una sonrisa de lo más tranquila, mientras que el lancero estaba boquiabierto-- Ahora, quédate quieto --

\-- ¿¡Qué?!, ¡de ninguna manera! --nuevamente lo sujetó, no iba a aceptar nada hasta que le explicara qué estaba pasando.

\-- Mira, sé que no suena como una buena idea, pero por una vez, confía en mi --tuvo que insistirle varias veces en que dejara de bromear para darse cuenta que hablaba en serio, suspirando pesadamente ante ello, ¿cuando aprendería que de algo servía su experiencia?-- Actúa cruel, humíllalo, destruye su orgullo, te aseguro que no querrá verte en al menos un par de días después de eso, en el peor de los casos puede intentar matarte, sé que no te gusta ser esa clase de Alfa, pero oye, es soportar que intente seducirte un rato o quedar amarrado por el resto de esta vida --

Realmente sonaba esperanzador retrasarlo aunque fuera un poco, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Ritsuka para recuperar sus hechizos de mando de paso, pero ¿realmente funcionaría?. Tal vez era incapaz de analizar correctamente la propuesta a estas alturas.

\-- ¿Qué tanto para ti es "cruel"?, ¿y qué hago si el supresor se acaba antes de tiempo? --preguntó, al fin cediendo y dejando al otro hundir la aguja en su piel, sin quejarse.

Menos mal no podían contraer enfermedades.

\-- Insultarlo y asustarlo un poco, tranquilo, tampoco vas a tener que arrancarle el corazón... Si no quieres --contestó concentrado en su tarea, agradeciendo que cierta enfermera de rojo aceptara enseñarle, aunque probablemente ahora la tendría registrando su cuarto periódicamente para asegurarse que no empleara su conocimiento en "otros asuntos"-- De agotarse el efecto, bueno, le puedo pedir a Robin que te consiga un veneno que no cause una muerte tan agónica --

\-- ...Que alentador --llevándose una mano a la zona donde se hallaba el piquete, vio al otro levantarse con la intención de tirar ambas cosas a la basura y largarse.

\-- Suerte, si empiezas a notar que tu deseo por morderlo regresa, corre --aunque se mostrara relajado, en verdad estaba igual de preocupado, tanto por la eventual tragedia como por las repercusiones en Proto y sus cachorros, suficiente eran los riesgos comunes de un embarazo múltiple. Nada de emociones fuertes para él-- puedes gritar por ayuda si algo sale terriblemente mal, ya le expliqué a los Hassan la situación --

Nuevamente lo miró con recelo, ¿qué diablos se había planeado a sus espaldas?.

\-- **Si acabo con ese tipo de compañero, lo primero que voy a hacer es llevarme tu cabeza** \--le dejó claro antes de irse, aún recordaba que fue su idea acercarse a ese loco en un primer momento, se esperaba todo de él.

El pobre druida tragó saliva, quedando evidentemente asustado, ahora mismo tenía amenazas de todos lados, estaba en una cuerda floja absoluta. Un error más y probablemente no viviría para ver a sus niños.

Aún algo inseguro, caminó por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación del rey de los héroes. _"¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?"_ , le gritaba el sentido común, considerando regresar. Pero si ya tenía el efecto de ese supresor, ¿de que le servía solo seguirse escondiendo?, tan solo lo impacientaría y probablemente fuera aún más hostil. ¿Debería dejarse llevar por la ira como hace una semana?.

Respiró hondo, necesitaba calmarse, todo iba a estar bien, ¿verdad?, únicamente tendría que soportar sus toques por un rato, ¿no?. El trayecto se hacía eterno, aumentando sus preocupaciones al notar que no parecía haber un solo espíritu heroico en pie, ¿realmente habría alguien que lo escuchara?.

Sentir la escalofriante mirada de los asesinos a pocos metros de la puerta fue un soplo de aire fresco para su alma, confirmándole que no le había mentido descaradamente, ¿por qué habrían aceptado presentarse?, estaba bastante seguro de que por petición de cualquiera de sus alternos, jamás les tenderían la mano.

Tocó un par de veces, asumiendo que no tendría acceso al cuarto, un problema adicional al verse en la necesidad de volver a derribar las planchas metálicas si necesitaba salir. Poco tuvo que esperar, saliendo a recibirlo el arquero dorado, prácticamente desnudo y con una clara sonrisa complacida.

Para el rubio, aquello era su sueño echo realidad, aguantando a duras penas el impulso de encadenarlo a la cama en ese instante. No, debía tomarse su tiempo, esta era una oportunidad de oro, si deseaba repetirlo, mínimo tendría que llevarlo al cielo mismo para asegurar que se rindiera a sus pies.

\-- _Vaya, es un gusto que al fin entendieras lo que te estabas perdiendo~_ \--pronunció en un claro tono necesitado, devorando al guerrero de Ulster con la mirada, mientras que en su mente deambulaban incontables imágenes de lo que podría hacer con el otro.

Fue inevitable para él bajar la vista, apretando los puños con impotencia al tener que volver a hacer contacto con esos ojos cargados de lujuria, siendo acompañados por una siniestra sonrisa, la cual le auguraba de todo menos un buen rato, un mísero paso y habría entrado al infierno.

\-- ...Terminemos con esto de una buena vez --dijo como única respuesta, pasando sin permiso alguno, cosa que con toda alegría este permitió, cerrando tras él.

\-- _Oh, por favor, es nuestra primera vez después de todo, ¿no sería mejor entrar en calor primero?_ \--propuso mientras se acercaba a besar sus pómulos, percibiendo así el fuerte olor a alcohol que desprendía, como siempre, el vino parecía ser su único desahogo.

Hizo una mueca ante ello, le repugnaba su contacto, dándose cuenta en breve de cómo podía cambiar enormemente su opinión con solo dormir aquellos instintos que nublaban su juicio. Manos traviesas se deslizaban por su pecho, vientre y muslos, buscando alguna reacción, mas solo indiferencia reflejaba su rostro.

\-- Deja de jugar, ¿acaso me hiciste venir por nada? --quien sabe, con ese desquiciado, bien podía tratarse de alguna enfermiza prueba para saber qué tan bajo estaba dispuesto a caer.

\-- Paciencia, ¿por qué no comienzas deshaciéndote de ese horrible traje de batalla? --susurró cerca de su oído, deslizando su lengua por su cuello. La pequeña herida por suerte parecía haber desaparecido, o bien, Caster hizo un muy buen trabajo evitando que quedara más que un diminuto punto.

Obedeció sin reclamo alguno, desapareciendo ese peculiar intento de armadura, pese a que por dentro se hallara al borde de explotar al tener que exponerse a ese tipo.

El Omega llegó a estremecerse teniendo por fin el cuerpo de su preciado compañero a la vista, lanzándose de inmediato a sentir el calor de su piel y la firmeza de esos bien trabajados músculos. Le llegaron a brillar los ojos de entusiasmo, era una completa delicia de Alfa lo que tenía entre sus brazos, con un par de segundos contemplándolo ya podía entender la obsesión de Medb hacia ese hombre.

Debía admitir que ese mestizo encajaba bastante bien en sus estándares. Cualquiera podía tener una buena idea de su físico con lo revelador que era ese atuendo, sin embargo, la ausencia de tan grosera saturación de azul realzaba su belleza. Soltar su cabello fue el toque final, consiguiendo sin saberlo la exquisita imagen de un igual, otro semidiós, digno de recibir sus divinos encantos, ¿qué lo llevaba a desfavorecer tanto sus atributos naturales, al punto de confundirse con un simple perro callejero?.

Lo empujó a la cama, subiéndose sobre él para luego unirlos en un apasionado beso, a su vez restregándose constantemente contra su intimidad. La fragancia a dátiles ya estaba inundando el cuarto, claro signo de su creciente excitación.

Absorto en el momento, el corazón gélido pasó a latir exaltado, llenando su pecho de una calidez única, ¿esto era amor?, ¿con cuánta maestría podían disfrazarse del más puro sentimiento los deseos de la carne?, dichas dudas se desvanecían a medida que su atención se iba a explorar ese glorioso torso, si algo tan simple le daba esas cantidades exorbitantes de placer, ¿qué importaba el resto?. Quería más, lo necesitaba.

Mientras el tirano estaba en el paraíso, su destinado requería un enorme autocontrol para evitar romperle los dientes, siendo su único motivo para ello que perteneciera al "género inferior". Por supuesto, no correspondió aquel beso, apartándose bruscamente.

\-- No te atrevas a besarme de nuevo --claramente estaba furioso, conteniéndose a duras penas, el odio era palpable en cada uno de sus movimientos, buscando quitárselo de encima.

Eso no pasó desapercibido por el rubio, quien rodó los ojos al creer que solo seguía encaprichado con el farsante.

\-- _¿Tanto quieres que te monte?~_ \--preguntó mientras se relamía los labios, tomando el aún flácido miembro entre sus manos para comenzar a masturbarlo lenta y tortuosamente. Estaba un levemente decepcionado por el tamaño, pero tampoco iba quejarse, aceptable simplemente, manteniéndose esperanzado en que podría aumentar una vez lo contagiara de su febril locura.

Desvió la mirada, dejando que siguiera con sus inútiles intentos por encenderlo. A menos de que el efecto repentinamente se esfumará, no iba a conseguir absolutamente nada de él.

\-- Preferiría cortarme la garganta ahora --cada palabra era escupida con un filo desalmado, tratando de obedecer lo que indicó el druida, aunque esa declaración en particular, era sincera.

Fue la primera vez que la duda se reflejó en el rostro del héroe Sumerio, incluso temor, considerando seriamente si estaba yendo por el camino correcto. Aún recordaba el intento de suicidio de este a base de destrozar sus brazos, ¿qué le aseguraba que no podría cumplir su palabra?.

Tragando saliva, sacudió su cabeza para quitar esas ideas, ahora que estaba solo, no podía volver a rechazarlo, ¿verdad?. Una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios, deslizando su mano libre por sus pectorales hasta dar con sus pezones, jugando un poco con estos por curiosidad, a la par que intentaba hallar alguna vía para hacerlo gozar. Estaba tan callado... Le inquietaba enormemente verlo estático, con la vista perdida en un rincón vacío del cuarto.

\-- ¿N-No vas a tocarme?... puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo dilo, ¿quieres cambiar de posición? --silencio, ni siquiera sé molestaba en escucharlo.

Inseguridades renacieron, mas su orgullo insistía en cegarlo. Bueno, si iba a jugar así, buscaría el disfrute propio. De seguro cuando estuviera saltando sobre él no tardaría en perder la decencia.

Por fin pudo oír algunos suspiros al estimular ambos puntos y aumentar el movimiento de su mano, ¿tendría alguna suerte de maña como ese perro viejo?, quizás en eso estaba fallando. Acercándose a repartir suaves besos por su clavícula, volvía a usar el mismo truco que aquel día, dejar su cuello a clara vista del otro con la esperanza de despertar sus impulsos.

Notando que seguía sin ningún indicio de una erección, la desesperación iba apareciendo. Él estaba cada vez más deseoso de ser dominado, sin embargo, ese Alfa se notaba lejos de entrar en ánimos.

Constantemente hacía expresiones lascivas, susurrándole con su mejor tono como lo derretía cada centímetro de si, de sus ansias por ser embestido, humillándose gradualmente en una espiral decadente, cada vez siendo más explícito. Podía notar que no era una falta de sensibilidad, ahí estaban los pequeños espasmos y gruñidos involuntarios, ¿entonces por qué no estaba ya encima suyo marcándolo?. A este punto, ya la estimulación a su miembro era frenética, implorando percibir aunque fuera una mínima dureza.

\-- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?, ¿qué clase de perra no puede ni siquiera intentar ser atractiva? --veneno puro fueron esas palabras, al punto de hacerlo arrepentirse. Realmente no sabía cómo manejar puntos medios, exagerando a puntos dónde ni el mismo se reconocía. Solo rogaba por que el otro no notara lo antinatural que sonaba.

Afortunadamente, el impacto fue superior a su racionalidad en su estado, quedándose congelado.

Para él, supuestamente irresistible y alguien experimentado en todo tipo de placeres, fracasar de forma tan estrepitosa era demasiado. En verdad, aquello era una verdad a medias, para su versión Caster era acertado, pero él, demasiado orgulloso, renegando de su género y sin haber contado con la suerte de hallar un compañero ideal en su época, desconocía lo que era asumir un rol sumiso.

Claramente, eso era algo que no iba a admitir delante de un mestizo. Acorralado y ya con pocas opciones, optó por girarse, dejando su húmeda entrada a total disposición del celta, mientras que él empleaba su lengua en fútiles intentos de no perder su oportunidad de forma tan penosa.

\-- _P-pero... Estoy listo para ti, tócame, por favor, te necesito ahí_ \--le llegó a doler en lo más profundo de su ego soltar una frase así en medio de lamidas, tal nivel de degradación lo estaba hundiendo en una vergüenza que tomaría mínimo días en atenuarse.

Hasta llevó una par de dedos a esta, estirándola un poco a propósito de incitarlo.

El lancero abrió considerablemente los ojos al notar lo sencillo que había sido orillarlo a lo más bajo con solo indiferencia, maldita sea, ese druida llegaba a dar miedo con lo certero que podía ser. Agradecía que con el cambio de posición no pudiera percatarse de su expresión. Un par de minutos fue suficiente para verlo dejar su dignidad por el piso, suspirando al notar como esos labios envolvían su entrepierna.

Tembló, debía admitir que le era placentero tener su hombría apresada en el calor y humedad de su boca si ignoraba quién lo estaba atendiendo, mas el efecto persistía, manteniendo su cuerpo libre de toda reacción.

Mirar directamente a la intimidad de un Omega ya preparado a escasa distancia de su rostro normalmente lo habría convertido en una bestia, pero ahora, solo volteó con desagrado, rehusando ponerle un dedo encima.

Ignorando el dolor de cuello por los bruscos movimientos y el inevitable mareo al tratar de empujarlo manualmente hacía su garganta, ¿tan desastroso era para dar placer oral a un hombre?, obstinado, se auto convencía de que pronto llegarían los tan preciados resultados. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Cuando la frustración se volvió insoportable, se detuvo, mirando ese músculo inerte frente a él por unos segundos. Iba a llorar, ¿cómo era posible que su destinado no sintiera la más mínima excitación por él?, ¿cómo podía ser una decepción de ese calibre?.

No servía como Omega, esa era la única conclusión lógica que halló.

\-- ¿Ya terminaste con tu puto teatro? --preguntó con aparente fastidio, aliviado internamente al prever que estaba al borde de quebrarse. Ese momento de debilidad era justo lo que necesitaba para largarse y respirar tranquilo por unos días.

\-- _N-no... Yo... aún podemos intentar algo nuevo, s-solo dame un segundo, ¿está bien?_ \--pidió, regulando su respiración para no rematar ese lamentable espectáculo con sus lágrimas.

\-- **Déjame en paz, ¡vete!** \--empleó su voz antes de que pudiera sacar sus cadenas, asustando lo suficiente como para hacerlo saltar y alejarse instintivamente-- ¡me tienes harto!, ¡¿estuviste jodiendo toda la semana por esto?! --

Encogido en una esquina de la cama, el arquero dorado trataba de dar siquiera alguna excusa, las palabras no escapaban fácilmente de su garganta.

\-- ¡A-aguarda!, ¡a-aún podemos hacer más! --soltó, tomando de un brazo al otro pese al miedo. Se negaba a aceptar que todo estaba perdido.

\-- **¡Que me sueltes!** \--ordenó nuevamente, zafándose bruscamente de su agarre, siendo necesario incluso tirarlo de los cabellos para que dejara de clavarle las uñas-- ¡Me das asco!, ¡no quiero volver a verte cerca de mi, puta inútil! --

Fue lo último que le gritó antes de reaparecer su ropa, importado le poco tener que echar abajo la puerta a patadas de nuevo para salir. Le haría falta un respiro para quitarse la culpa, no importaba si el otro era un imbécil, ni a quien en vida fue su asesina la había insultado tan seguido.

Nadie lo detuvo. Una vez se fue, Gilgamesh no pudo más, derrumbándose en el sitio. ¿Qué había hecho mal?.

Enkidu tenía razón, odio fue todo lo que consiguió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí que tengo que disculparme por la tardanza, lo siento, me estaban comiendo viva varias responsabilidades, pero aquí está por fin el capítulo, un poquito más largo de lo habitual qwq
> 
> Se avisa también que el capítulo 4 de Lugh's Hounds ya lleva un rato publicado. 
> 
> En cuanto a las preguntas de hoy, son: ¿Tomará Gil venganza por esto o aceptará su error? y ¿Lancer seguirá manteniendo su límite moral cuando sepa la verdad?
> 
> Gracias por leer y espero que está dosis de veneno haya sido de su agrado uwu


	15. Conociendo a ese hombre, primeras cicatrices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: En este capítulo se hará mención de violencia y crueldad contra una embarazada y abusos, proceda con discreción.

_Pese al paso de los siglos, todavía podía reconocer perfectamente aquel lugar. El frío que traspasaba fácilmente su piel aún con el despejado cielo, ese viento que amenazaba con arrojarlo directamente al acantilado repleto de afiladas piedras u al tormentoso mar en el mejor de los casos. Recordaba cada detalle al milímetro._

_Años estuvo allí entrenando después de todo. Por mucho que intentara avanzar, a penas conseguía mantenerse en pie siquiera, empleando una simple lanza clavada al suelo como único soporte. No entendía el motivo inicialmente, su cuerpo se sentía débil, pequeño, sin embargo, algo le pesaba enormemente, lo suficiente para hacer flaquear sus piernas, volviéndole todavía más difícil la tarea._

_Jadeando ante el cansancio, se inclinó unos momentos, cerrando sus ojos ya en severo ardor al ser resecados por ese aire glacial. Cuando dicha molestia parecía haberse disipado, lentamente su vista regresaba, notando entonces el motivo de ello. ¿En qué momento su vientre había crecido?, más importante aún, ¿por qué sus piernas eran tan diminutas y finas?._

_Ladeó la cabeza al percatarse de los numerosos hematomas y cortes que resaltaban sobre un lienzo tan pálido, conformado por cada sección de sus extremidades expuesto. Sangraban, si, pero ninguna parecía la fuente del charco rojo que se expandía a sus pies, formando un resbaloso lodo que finalmente lo llevó a caer a tierra, ¿qué lo hizo temblar de pronto?, ¿de dónde provenía esa horrible sensación de vacío?._

_Sus escasas energías lo abandonaban rápidamente._

_Tras un breve parpadeo, repentinamente todo el ambiente sufrió una clara transformación. Ahora solo una silenciosa brisa era perceptible, la blanquecina luz del sol le entregaba el cuadro de campos verdes y la antes lejana fortaleza se apreciaba a no más de unos quince metros. Desgraciadamente, también expuso el intimidante brillo de numerosas espadas, apuntándole. Fue ese el instante en el que comprendió lo que estaba por ocurrir, paralizándose por completo._

_Cual lobos hambrientos, en círculo lo rodeaban a modo de bloquear cada posible vía de escape, jóvenes impasibles, dispuestos a matar a un inocente bajo la excusa de templar su carácter. Amistad, consanguinidad, amor, cualquier conexión con él no importaba, si estaba en el medio de esa nefasta formación, se convertía en un simple blanco a eliminar. Hoy era su turno, de sus capacidades dependía sobrevivir o sucumbir como un indigno de instruirse en el arte de la guerra._

_Se encontraban allí todos y cada uno de sus antiguos compañeros, mientras que la imponente reina, absoluta autoridad en la tierra de las sombras, en un solo ademán les indicaba prepararse. Ni una pizca de empatía podía percibirse en esos iris muertos, grabándose a fuego en sus memorias la sentencia que gritaban._

_¿Era su culpa?, lo devoraba dicha duda, si tan solo hubiese mantenido su promesa, no estaría arrastrando tal responsabilidad. Pero nadie le preguntó si quería entregar su inocencia en primer lugar._

_No de nuevo, ¿por qué debía revivir esta experiencia de tantas otras?._

_Buscó un escudo, la lanza de antes o siquiera algún trozo de madera con el cual cubrirse, mas la zona se hallaba despejada. Contrayéndose sus pupilas al anticipar lo que pasaría con su hijo y él, trató de rogar por piedad, resultando incapaz de producir un mísero sonido. Podía sentir las fuertes patadas desde su vientre, reacciones de la criatura en respuesta al estrés de su madre, desgarrando su alma, consciente de que no era capaz de salvarlo._

_Miró suplicante hacia la dama de negro, solo para percibir en su rostro una cruel indiferencia, clamando una orden, "comienza el entrenamiento"._

_Un nombre se atoraba en su garganta como su última esperanza, aquel que le prometió nunca alzar sus armas en su contra y a pacto de sangre mantener ese preciado vínculo. Lastimosamente, antes de que la primera letra fuera dicha, cargaron contra él los aspirantes a guerreros, cortando fácilmente la carne del frágil Omega, indefenso ante sus fieros puños y el hierro._

_Sus brazos fueron lo primero en ser destrozado, perdiendo fácilmente su única protección. Encogerse arrodillado boca abajo tampoco fue viable, jalando su cabello uno, apretando su cuello otro, su estómago redondeado quedó descubierto para ellos._

_Desearía no haberse percatado de la sonrisa en el rostro de su maestra cuando el primer muchacho lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas. A partir de ese golpe, diminutas señales de vida en su interior cesaron por completo._

Entre gritos, bañado en lágrimas e hiperventilándose, despertó por fin de tan vívida pesadilla, alarmando al Berserker que como era costumbre lo resguardaba.

Saltaron del susto los perros del druida, antes apaciblemente dormidos. Apoyándose en el borde de la cama, lo olfateaban mientras soltaban agudos aullidos, aparentemente asumiendo que estaba herido.

\-- ¿¡Qué pasó?! --preguntó preocupado por el menor, sujetándole las manos primero que nada en caso de que tratara de hacerse daño.

Lo vio temblar, observando a su alrededor claramente asustado de algo, relajándose por fin al solo encontrar las monótonas paredes de Chaldea. Lentamente lo liberó, viendo que lo primero hizo fue tocar su vientre, volviendo a soltar lágrimas con ello, de alegría esta vez, aliviado al comprobar que estaban a salvo. Aún faltaba bastante para que pudiera sentirlos moverse, mas su instinto le indicaba que seguían allí.

\-- _V-van a estar bien, ¿verdad?_ \--murmuró entre llantos, permitiéndole al Delta conectar los puntos. Suspiró, ya sabía en qué consistió ese sueño.

Con cuidado y ternura lo abrazó queriendo entregarle seguridad, ante lo cual, Proto se apegó de inmediato a él.

\-- Nadie puede hacerte daño ahora, no importa qué, voy a asegurarme de no dejar un solo rastro de quién quiera herirlos --Estaba decidido a mantener esa promesa. Acariciando levemente sus cabellos, se preguntaba si podrían estar alguna vez en paz.

Cómo simples variantes de un mismo espíritu heroico, conocían bien ese dolor, mas en este dado a su juventud las heridas seguían abiertas, además de afectarle con mucha mayor intensidad por su propia naturaleza. Ninguno a día de hoy era capaz de superarlo del todo, pero al menos ellos mantenían enterrados esos traumas habitualmente.

Los animales se subieron al colchón, comenzando a lamer el rostro del chico en busca de atención, restregándose contra este y tumbándose a su lado, cosa que lo hizo reír, permitiéndole distraerse un poco acariciándolos. Se secó un poco el rostro, volteando luego al mayor con una pequeña sonrisa.

\-- _Gracias_ \--susurró, dejando al rey loco levemente menos tenso.

Había sido un acierto por parte del Alfa dejar a sus mascotas para darle felicidad, alertar de intrusos y defenderlo.

Aún así, lo inquietaba lo frecuentes que se habían vuelto esos recuerdos, era lógico en su estado, pero el estrés que le traía claramente no sería bueno para sus pequeños.

Miró a la puerta, escuchando el característico sonido del bastón de su pareja acercarse, ya se hacía una idea de dónde había estado para tardarse tanto, dependiendo de quién lo acompañara, mínimo aparecería cojo o maltratado después de encarar a esa leona es que tenía por destinado. Su cola se agitaba rápidamente, reflejando una mezcla entre celos y entusiasmado. Independientemente de las circunstancias, que regresara a él ya era significativo.

Dicho y hecho, al entrar notó como arrastraba una pierna, suponiendo por los cortes en su ropa junto a algunas manchas rojizas que no había podido quitarse, asumiendo que habría sido acribillado por el rey de Uruk.

\-- Perdón, las cosas se pusieron algo caóticas... ¿niño, qué pasó? --fue cosa de segundos darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien, delatado por los rastros de esas gotas saladas. Buscó respuestas volteando hacia Alter, ante lo cual, este solo negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que otra vez había recaído por su pasado.

Era mejor no hacerle preguntas al respecto.

\-- ¿Ya le dijiste lo que pasó con Emiya? --desvió rápidamente el tema, tratando de controlar el movimiento de esa extremidad espinosa.

\-- Si... Lancer realmente no se lo tomó bien, lo fui a ver en la mañana y cuando pasé de nuevo unas horas después seguía escuchándolo maldecir --sus vecinos probablemente pensaban que estaría haciendo alguna suerte de ritual al escaparse su idioma natal-- dijo que vendría a ver cómo estaba la futura mamá cuando estuviera más tranquilo --

Tan solo se alzó de hombros, ¿quién podía culparlo?, cualquiera se volvería loco si le cayera una noticia así.

\-- Al menos no fue tan idiota como para montar una escena y matarlo de inmediato --con los detalles de la tragedia aún sin ser de completo conocimiento público para evitar un linchamiento, quedaría él como maníaco si se arrojaba en su contra "sin motivo".

\-- Oye... Caster, ¿qué te ocurrió? --preguntó con ingenua preocupación el menor. Ambos dudaron en cómo decirle, el Berserker por que quizás se sentiría culpable de dañar las relaciones del mayor, el otro, por la alta probabilidad de no salir en una pieza si contaba a detalle la "negociación".

\-- Mira... Gil realmente quería un niño, digamos que se puso algo celosos... Pero tengo buenas noticias, al final, aceptó el trato y está dispuesto a ayudarte a criarlos, si son míos, claro --aclaró de la forma más sencilla que pudo, dejando boquiabiertos a sus dos alternos, ¿cómo era posible que alguien tan orgulloso cediera ante semejante propuesta?.

Debía estar muy desesperado, u bien, el perro viejo era un genio en el arte de convencer a otros.

El coletazo que se escuchó volvió a asustar a los pobres animales, para luego suspirar. Tendría que tolerarlo a partir de ahora. 

\-- E-entonces, ¿te encargarás de los tres? --tal vez era demasiado para un solo Alfa cuidar a tres niños, dos Omegas y satisfacer a un Delta.

\-- Claro chico, descuida no es la primera vez que me manejo con varias parejas --literalmente había tenido numerosas amantes, compañero y esposa al mismo tiempo.

\-- Más te vale --advirtió, clavando sus garras en un mueble cercano, no podía venderle el cuento a quien poseía sus mismos recuerdos, además del acuerdo.

Una risa nerviosa fue su respuesta, dedicándose luego a explicarles cómo planeaban organizarse para que funcionara, o más bien, cómo iban a repartirse al desafortunado celta.

Bastante lejos de allí, un abatido arquero dorado se negaba siquiera a mirarse al espejo. Ni la más fina de sus bebidas le había servido de consuelo.

Podía hacer la vista gorda si cualquier otro mestizo estúpido no supiera apreciar su belleza, pero que su mismísimo destinado no sintiera el más mínimo deseo por él lo hacía replantearse seriamente las cosas. Fracasar en algo para lo que se supone nació era inadmisible.

Muchas veces había sido llamado alguien despreciable, mas a penas ahora comenzaba a pensar hasta qué punto era cierto.

\-- Enkidu... ¿soy atractivo? --preguntó, volteando a ver a su amigo, el cual se hallaba sentado en una esquina de su cuarto como era habitual.

Ayer había estado ayudando en batalla, por lo que el rubio estuvo solo ahogando su pena.

\-- Físicamente, lo eres, pero... no creo que él sea la clase de hombre que solo le interesa el cuerpo --intentaba ser sutil, y vaya que costaba-- deberías esforzarte en ser menos... autoritario, de lo poco que sé, consideró que hubiera sido mejor tratar de llegar a su corazón primero --

\-- ¡Y lo intenté!, ¡no quería hablarme! --

\-- La confianza para que comience a abrirse a ti no es algo que se tiene asegurado, no es uno de tus súbditos, darle órdenes es inútil, para ti, él es como los animales salvajes, algo con su propio brillo, que jamás podrás enjaular y su belleza morirá si lo intentas --estaba aprovechando de soltarle varias verdades, adaptando en la medida de lo posible las cosas a un punto de no romperlo todavía más y que pudiera entenderlo-- Debiste ser paciente, ¿por qué no aprovechaste esa vez para hablar en lugar de ir directamente a seducirlo? --

\-- ¡Tú eras también una bestia y pude domarte!, ¡tenía leones convertidos en mis gatos!, ¿¡cómo no puedo con un simple perro?! --su amigo negó con la cabeza, estaba perdiendo el punto.

\-- Si, ¿pero fue inmediata mi domesticación? --ahí fue cuando el rey calló, dándose cuenta que realmente estaba siendo bastante irracional.

\-- Pero se supone que mi Alfa destinado debería enloquecer únicamente con mi olor, ¡es biológicamente imposible que me haya rechazado dos veces! --parecía un mal chiste, debería sentirse naturalmente atraído a él sin importar nada.

El arma de los dioses suspiró, era como dialogar con una pared cada tentativa de hacerlo ver la realidad.

\-- Primero, el instinto solo lo llevaría a procrear contigo, nunca he sentido ni sentiré algo similar, pero he visto gente que confunde a menudo impulsos con algo más, él no es uno, eso está claro --en parte, comenzaba a cuestionarse cuál era la verdadera intención de su viejo amigo, ¿era realmente pura desesperación por su condición de Omega u realmente había algo más profundo como para persistir y sufrir así?, ¿era el llamado de la carne tan poderoso como para doblegarlo?-- Segundo, ¿en serio vamos a hablar de biología con respecto al hombre que se arrancó y ató sus entrañas por honor?, es obvio que estaba por encima de los límites humanos desde antes de ascender al trono --

Desvió la mirada, procesando lentamente las palabras del otro. Al menos esta vez le prestaba atención.

\-- ¿Y qué puedo hacer? --preguntó desolado, empezando a ponerse vidriosa su mirada por las lágrimas.

Pensó entonces en algo, con suerte podría determinar el origen de ese apego con las palabras correctas.

\-- Con todo el daño que has hecho, disculparte, aceptar las consecuencias y el castigo debido --fue directo, debía evitar más tragedias, mas tampoco deseaba la muerte de su amigo-- Probablemente ya perdiste cualquier oportunidad, pero... ¿quién sabe?, según oí, puede llegar a perdonar... A veces... --

Por unos momentos Gilgamesh se mantuvo en silencio, levantándose repentinamente tras limpiarse los ojos.

\-- Vamos entonces, debe estar visitando a la perra preñada esa, ¿no? --aún seguía hecho pedazos y probablemente rompería en llanto frente al lancero, sin embargo, eso podría al menos algo de lástima a coste de su humillación... Ya poco le importaba tratándose de él, su ego ya había sido brutalmente pisoteado ayer.

Si esperaba, su orgullo podría volver a jugarle en contra y llevarlo a otro fracaso

Aquello sorprendió a Enkidu, mas este no dudó en asentir y seguirlo, sonriendo ampliamente, ¿era esto una esperanza?, ¿acaso estaba soñando?, ¡debía ser un milagro!.

Prácticamente lo arrastró por los pasillos, apurando el paso todo lo que podía. Si se reunía con el resto de sus versiones, deberían esperar hasta mañana. Casi ni se acordaba de dónde era el sitio, teniendo que darse un par de giros innecesarios al notar que se estaban desviando.

Hacia el último trecho del camino, viendo ya al héroe de Ulster, quiso llamar su atención, mas el arquero lo tomó de la túnica y lo jaló hacia atrás, escondiendo la a ambos tras una esquina.

\-- ¿Qué ocurre? --estaba confundido, ¿no era él quien estaba tan determinado?.

\-- _¡Shh!, silencio, viene alguien más_ \-- susurró mientras cubría su boca, obviamente, no iba a jugarse la poca dignidad que le quedaba dejando que cualquier mestizo lo contemplara en su forma más deplorable.

Entre tanto, Lancer estaba completamente ido en su mundo. Gruñía y rechinaba los dientes inconscientemente, optando por detenerse un momento a respirar. Se supone que esperaría a hallarse estable, mas siendo sincero, eso le sería imposible hasta hacer pagar al culpable del sufrimiento de su pareja. Por hoy debería poner todas sus energías en aparentar bienestar por Proto, después se la pasaría encerrado. Se encontraba tan desbordado que podría arrancarle los ojos a alguien si lo molestaba.

Cómo si fuera parte de su nula suerte, el sonido de unos tacones detrás suyo le sirvió de preámbulo justamente para la aparición de un espíritu heroico que ni de broma le agradaría cruzarse. Scáthach, su maestra, caminaba tranquila y digna por los pasillos.

La habría ignorado en otras ocasiones, pero con el odio exudando por cada poro, le fue imposible no sentir su pecho arder con viejos rencores, siendo el detonante final un pequeño detalle, llevaba su misma ruta, planeaba ir a ver a su versión joven.

Antes muerto que dejarla pasar.

\--¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?, se supone que deberías estar vigilando a Kama --la interceptó de inmediato, alejándola de un tirón del cuarto del menor-- **¿No tuviste suficiente arruinando nuestra vida?** \--

\-- Pedí un relevo, solo quiero ver a mi alumno, ¿cuál es el problema? --respondió sin la más mínima inquietud, mirándolo de forma neutra-- nada de eso hubiera ocurrido si te hubieras casado con mi hija como debía ser --

Vil mentirosa, nunca le interesó verlo realizado personalmente. 

Con la furia ya instalada en su cuerpo, no pudo hacer oídos sordos a ese comentario, hirviendo su sangre con la hipocresía de esa mujer. Fue chispa suficiente para empezar a desempolvar temas incómodos.

\-- Oh sí, claro, su " _linda_ " hija, de seguro a día de hoy Uathach la terrible le dicen por algo, vieja enferma --la sorpresa de su maestra no se pudo disimular, siempre fue irrespetuoso, mas no solía tener el coraje de tratarla así de frente-- **¡Era solo un niño maldita sea!** , ¿qué puta necesidad había de aprovecharse? --

\-- **De alguna manera tenías que compensar tu ofensa** \--le fue sencillo recuperar la compostura-- Podrías haberte negado y morir enmendando tu error si tanto te molestaba estar con nosotras –

La inusual confrontación dejó confundidos tanto al par de espectadores accidentales como a los Hassan que los habían seguido discretamente, ¿a qué se referían?.

\-- ¿¡En serio esperas que un cachorro decida morir de forma horrible en lugar de aferrarse a una esperanza?!, peor aún, ¡¿qué te hizo pensar que entendía siquiera lo que significaba?! --estaba indignado, era insólito el nivel de cinismo que podía mostrar-- No puedo... Realmente no te aguanto, he intentado olvidar lo que pasó y seguir esta estúpida tregua con voto de silencio, ¡pero siempre tienes que salir con esto!, ¡estoy harto de callar fingiendo que fuiste una buena mentora! --

Si no se hallaran obligados a cooperar para detener la incineración de la humanidad, ni siquiera le daría la cara. Era palpable la hostilidad entre ambos Alfas.

\-- ¿De qué te quejas?, **tú me pediste que te formara como un guerrero** , y eso hice, el campo de batalla te regala peores experiencias, ¿tan débil te has vuelto que ya no puedes aguantar que usen tu cuerpo? --el lancero se llevó una mano a la cabeza, jalando sus cabellos en completo shock, ¿acaso estaba justificando el haberlo violado?.

\-- ¿¡Y qué hay de mis cachorros, también vas a decir que era por mi bien?! --explotó, importándole poco si todo Chaldea lo escuchaba. Mejor incluso, así dejarían de elogiar los métodos de esa loca.

\-- Tus sentimientos por esas crías te estaban volviendo tan suave como un Omega y Proto debió estar regresando a sus instintos, era necesario cortar esos lazos o nunca tendrías el temple necesario --hablaba con completa confianza en su filosofía, sin un atisbo de arrepentimiento-- Pudiste haber tenido Alfas puros si te quedabas, habrías engendrado mejores guerreros con mi hija que enredándote entre las piernas de mi hermana, ese niño nunca sería digno de tu lanza siquiera--

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra más, sus dedos se estrecharon en torno a la garganta de la mujer, ahorcándola con todas sus fuerzas. En sus ojos carmesí se refleja aquella intención asesina, empujado hasta su límite tras todo lo ocurrido.

\-- **No te atrevas a hablar así de Connla** \--el par que los espiaba no se enteraría de lo que estaba pasando exactamente hasta oír el azote de un cuerpo contra el metal, la retenía contra la pared.

Se creó un shock general, ¿cómo es que nadie estaba al tanto de ello?. Llamarlo escándalo se quedaba corto, los asesinos ya parecían complicados para no perder su discreción por alguna exclamación, por no mencionar el ferviente deseo de uno por arrancarle el corazón a esa tipa. El arma divina estaba en una suerte de cortocircuito, mucho que procesar en un lapso demasiado pequeño. El soberano por su parte, empezaba a hilar mentalmente varios detalles.

\-- _Hazlo, m-mátame ahora_ \--imploró esta, petición que hubiera obedecido con gusto, de no ser por esa sonrisa. Feliz, aliviada, orgullosa, incluso extasiada se le veía ante la escena, por fin su preciado alumno terminaría con el martirio de su vida eterna, o eso creía al menos.

De mala gana la dejó caer, mirándola con absoluto desprecio.

\-- Esto es lo que querías desde un inicio, ¿no? --No hubo respuesta, tan solo la notaba decepcionada. A estas alturas estaba bastante convencido de que solo lo había entrenado para su capricho-- Lárgate, no quiero verte de nuevo cerca de él --

Por supuesto, alguien con su carácter no se iba a largar sin más, recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. Simplemente lo aguantó, prefería que solo se largara cuánto antes. Su sed de sangre lo llamaba, _“por la Master, por la Master”_ se repetía constantemente, aferrándose a su lealtad como Servant a modo de freno.

\-- Todavía eres demasiado blando --lo reprendió antes de retirarse, cual si no le hubieran dicho una palabra.

Allí quedó, apretando los puños con frustración. Respiró, reanudando sus esfuerzos por calmarse, no podía aparecerse frente al menor con esas venas marcando su frente.

Su Ríastrad estaría bloqueado, pero a este paso estaba seguro sería cuestión de tiempo para que el salvajismo y la violencia de este resurgiera sin necesidad de deformar su cuerpo. Iba a matar a alguien cualquier día si no se calmaba... Otra vez.

Los testigos se dispersaron tan velozmente como sus piernas se lo permitían, tratando de ser lo más sigilosos posible, provocarlo era la peor idea. Al rey con ese breve altercado le había quedado algo claro, existía demasiado que desconocía de ese Alfa, se había vuelto… interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, con una nota amarga y venenosa los saludo en estas navidades, el mejor regalo hubiese sido una venganza, pero dejemos que se cocine el drama. Espero que les interese al menos qwq
> 
> Ahora, la preguntas de hoy son: ¿qué más se guardan los Cú?, ¿Cuál era la verdadera intención de Scáthach?
> 
> Con ello, felices fiestas~


	16. Culpas

Parecía que saltarían chispas en cualquier momento de aquel choque de miradas, hallándose el rey de los héroes rodeado por el grupo de asesinos, ubicándose Ritsuka en frente de la puerta para bloquear el paso, protegida por dos Servants a cada lado.

A su izquierda, el líder de los Hassan fulminaba con la mirada al arquero, a su derecha, Karna le daba la seguridad extra que necesitaba tratándose de un semidiós de su calibre y la ventaja de clase.

\-- Lamento tener que recurrir a estas medidas, pero supongo que entiendes la gravedad del asunto --habló la pelirroja, manteniendo una expresión serena. Nunca estaba realmente a salvo en frente de él, pero debía mostrarse segura.

\-- Si piensas hacer una tontería, mestiza, esa pila de perros no te servirá de nada --advirtió, mirando de forma arrogante todos los presentes.

Enkidu se notaba nervioso, esa no era la mejor situación para actuar de forma desafiante.

\-- Heracles, Mash y otros dos viejos amigos están ahí afuera si pasa algo, descuida --Le contestó al momento, sonriendo. Oh no, esta vez no iba a dejar que la situación se saliera de control.

Bufó molesto, la niña se estaba volviendo más rígida. El legendario asesino estaba bastante orgulloso por ello, pero por supuesto, no era momento de cantar victoria ni mucho menos bajar la guardia.

\-- ... ¿Qué es lo que quieres? --estaba bastante confiado hace un par de días, jurando que no podrían encontrarlo, mas ahora con la cabeza fría, se percataba de toda la cantidad de rastros que pudo haber dejado. Maldita sea, no debió dejar que saliera corriendo con los brazos destrozados en su segundo intento de acercarse.

Se supone que entre Omegas debían cuidarse, deseando el hindú recriminarle todo lo que Chaldea quería gritar. Pese a su fuerte indignación, la obediencia a su Master iba primero.

\-- Lo sabes bien, tu obsesión ha llegado demasiado lejos, el protocolo a seguir por tu complot contra Emiya normalmente sería una quema automática --fue directo al punto, necesitaba acabar esto pronto para hablar con Scáthach y trabajar en cumplir el resto de sus promesas-- Sin embargo, decidí darte una última oportunidad de redención --

Cierto grupo le había comentado sobre su arrepentimiento, era un buen paso al menos.

\-- ¿Y cuál es la condición? --no era tonto, mínimo lo dejarían vigilado un buen tiempo, si es que le devolvían su privacidad alguna vez. A penas la vio alzar su mano para mostrar esos tres sellos, casi la atraviesa con varios de sus tesoros, manifestados por acto reflejó a sus espaldas, ¿quién se creía para someterlo con esa táctica barata?.

El arma divina automáticamente lo apresó para su completo desconcierto, ¿qué diablos le pasaba?.

\-- Gil, cálmate, solo estás causando aún más problemas --lo reprendió este, manteniendo dicha voz serena y con nula intención de liberarlo.

\-- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo! --

\-- Ante todo, soy un Servant, no puedo dejar que lastimes a mi Master por un capricho, ¿vas a condenar a toda la humanidad matando a quien nos ancla a este mundo solo por tu orgullo? --con eso bastó para silenciarlo, mas saltaba la vista su desbordante ira, disminuyendo cuando repensó un par de veces lo que estuvo a punto de causar.

\-- Solo no te resistas --ni se inmutó la chica por ello, siendo apartadas las armas por un movimiento de la espada del "abuelo"-- Bajo mi hechizo de comando, te ordeno, Gilgamesh, no usarás tus cadenas fuera de la batalla --

Incluso bajo su condición como Omega, para algo podrían sus esfuerzos en mejorar la seguridad para ellos, dejarle libre uso de estas no era una opción después del testimonio del arquero de rojo.

\-- ¿¡Y si necesito defenderme de un Alfa?! --reclamó, aunque tampoco es que pudiera contener a espíritus heroicos con una fuerza absurda y nula divinidad, era un recurso demasiado situacional.

\-- Ya he pensado en eso, bajo mi hechizo de comando, Gilgamesh, no atacarás ni harás nada en contra de Cú Chulainn y Emiya --en la ambigüedad de ese nombre, dejaba cubiertos a los cuatro. Solo rodó los ojos al escuchar la segunda, era muy predecible-- bajo mi hechizo de mando, te ordeno, cederás al castigo que tu destinado elija imponerte --

Estaba arriesgándose demasiado con lo último, pero confiaba plenamente en la moral del sabueso de Ulster para no acabar abusando de ese privilegio para cometer una atrocidad aún mayor. Si la pena de muerte era su elección por todo el daño... Sería simplemente el protocolo siendo cumplido.

Rogaba internamente por evitar tal escenario después de tantas vueltas, era razonable, si, mas no correcto a su parecer.

Con la última, su rostro cambió notablemente, evidenciándose el miedo en sus ojos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para varios. Después de lo que vio, la probabilidad de acabar asesinado era bastante alta.

Tras recuperar la compostura, intentó liberarse nuevamente, harto de ese denigrante trato.

\-- Si ya acabaste con tu espectáculo, mestiza, ¡suéltame, maldita sea! --exigió, siendo por fin liberado con cuidado-- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a darle poder sobre mi a un simple perro?! --

\-- Sabía que no te agradaría, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti, si arruinas esto, desgraciadamente no habrá más alternativas fuera de quemarte --con la astucia que demostraba a veces, la vigilancia debería continuar, quien sabe y podía encontrar como volver a un escenario

favorable-- ¿O acaso prefieres que deje a todo Chaldea juzgarte? --

Una espada rozó peligrosamente su mano con los restos de los sellos, esquivándola por poco gracias a un tirón de Serenity. Paciencia necesitaban para no hacer ellos mismos el trabajo. De igual manera, estaba acorralado, cualquiera podía deducir que le iría mucho peor con el rencor acumulado por todos sus compañeros de combate.

Entre un ojo por ojo asegurado y la posibilidad de apelar al corazón noble del héroe que perdonó la vida incluso a su mayor enemiga, no tenía por dónde perderse.

\-- Lárgate, si llego a ver a uno de estos mestizos espiándome, no dudes que lo haré pedazos --amenazó señalando hacia los asesinos.

\-- Gil, matar a un compañero sería una quema inmediata... --le recordó el ser andrógino, resultando en un completo griterío por parte del tirano, maldiciendo todo cuánto respirara en las instalaciones.

\-- Lancer ya está enterado de todo, debería estarte esperando --ignorarlo era la mejor opción, ojalá no lo consumiera el orgullo nuevamente-- Vendré a verte mañana --

No hubo más que esa simple despedida, retirándose rápidamente junto con sus "guardaespaldas", con tensión de ambos lados iba en aumento, iba a estallar una pelea pronto de no alejarse.

\-- _Deberías apresurarte antes de que el sabueso decida cazarte_ \--le murmuró al rubio una de tantas figuras que conformaban a la asesina de las cien caras. Por supuesto, estarían todas ocultas fuera de la habitación, aguardando a que pusiera un pie fuera para seguirlo desde las sombras. Sería entretenido para ellos verlo caer por el peso de sus propias acciones, después de todo, rastros difusos de sus caóticas memorias que guardaban sucesos de la guerra seguían rondando en dicha conciencia colectiva.

Una vez a solas el par de amigos, el arquero dorado no pudo seguir fingiendo, faltándole el aire ante la idea de morir a manos de quien se supone debía acompañarlo por siempre. No, por fin lo había encontrado, se rehusaba a dejarlo ir.

\-- Gil... --lo llamó Enkidu, preocupado al notarlo temblar, jamás pensó verlo tan vulnerable. De nada servía su dulce tono, se estaba ahogando en desesperación, resonando en su mente las advertencias antes de ejecutar ese condenado plan. "Ya mató a su compañero en vida", ¿qué restaba para él entonces?. Tampoco era capaz de darle la cara, invadido por una vergüenza mucho mayor que ayer.

Después de un rechazo así, ¿qué valor tenía ya?. En sus tiempos lo habrían repudiado hace mucho.

Por momentos, recordaba todas las oportunidades que tuvo de acercarse a este antes de que todos los Servants fueran invocados en la guerra, tan necio, tan ciego, de haber aceptado la posibilidad y dado el primer paso, hoy probablemente estaría rodeado por esos firmes brazos en lugar de anticipar sus manos comprimiendo su cuello.

Poniéndole un mano en el hombro, lo sacudió levemente con tan de hacerlo reaccionar. Costó, pero tras insistir unos minutos, consiguió que volteara a verlo. Entendería si quisiera evitar la confrontación, pero hacerlo enfurecer más solo resultaría contraproducente para él.

Vaya forma más curiosa en la que se había invertido la situación.

\-- ...¿Crees que saldrá bien? --defenderse no era una opción con ese maldito hechizo de mando.

\-- No lo sé, solo queda confiar --tampoco creía que el Alfa fuera demasiado cruel con él... Más por su género que por su persona.

En silencio, lo vio abandonar el cuarto con el ánimo por los suelos, siguiéndolo dudoso. Obviamente, no podría estar defendiendo al otro en esta ocasión.

El camino se le hizo corto, encontrándose al otro fuera del cuarto esperando por él para su desgracia, ¿a dónde se había ido su suerte?.

\-- Oye, el ajuste es con él, no contigo --soltó el lancero al ver que ese tipo venía acompañado, conteniéndose de utilizar su voz. Apretaba los puños, tratando de parecer neutro, mas las venas de su frente y la inconsciente actitud de mostrar los dientes dejaba en claro que le saltaría encima si trataba de meterse.

Ambos quedaron pálidos, parecía igual o más agresivo que ayer. Tras intercambiar una mirada, el rey se apartó, entrando al cuarto jalado bruscamente por el sabueso de Ulster. A un lado del tablero quedaron su amigo y los Hassan, prestando atención a cualquier cosa que pudieran oír.

Ni bien la puerta se cerró, lo arrojó contra una de las paredes, sujetándolo firmemente desde los hombros.

\-- ¿Por qué le hiciste daño a él?... ¿¡Qué carajo te hizo creer que querría a un maldito acosador?! --le gritó directamente a la cara, cuando se lo contaron, tuvo que pedirle al druida que le repitiera los supuestos motivos varias veces para creerlo-- ¡Respóndeme!, ¿¡por qué metiste a Emiya en esto,?! --

Tembló, se hizo evidente que realmente apreciaba a ese farsante, ¿qué tenía de especial?.

\-- _T-tu solo lo mirabas a él, quería ser el único para ti... Si lo mordías, te perdería_ \--se sinceró, ante lo cual sus cabellos fueron tirados al punto de casi arrancar el cuero-- ¡N-no pensé en las consecuencias, lo sé, pero no puedo vivir sin ti! --

\-- **¡Lo amaba!** ¡querría pasar mi vida con él! --el dulzor amargado por el temor lo estaba mareando, empeorando su humor-- ¿¡Tanto te cuesta aceptar un " _No_ "!? --

\-- ¡No puedo controlarlo, te necesito, ese es nuestro destino! --Él no tenía la culpa de su retorcida suerte al juntarlo con alguien tan distinto, mas tampoco podía ser tildado de inocente. Había mostrado una clara conciencia de sus actos, sin ver él problema con ellos hasta que los resultados esperados no llegaron.

\-- Ja... Ya he tratado con tipas como tú, ¿sabes? --se confundió con el repentino cambio de tono, ¿a dónde buscaba llegar?-- Te pareces mucho a una la verdad, engreído, tratando de matarme, amenazando a mis amigos... aún así, las perdoné, a ella y a todas... --

\-- _E-entonces, ¿vas a dejarme ir?_ \--la ingenuidad en esa pregunta llegó a causarle gracia, ¿esto era lo que conseguía su olor?, ¿cuánto más podía rebajar al primer héroe de todos?.

\-- Pff cometí ese error demasiadas veces, en todas esas maníacas me quitaron lo que amaba --en ese contexto, su risa normalmente tan simpática erizaba la piel, derrumbando cualquier esperanza de salvación-- **No voy a dejar que me arrebates lo poco que me queda** \--

\-- ¡Espera, eso no volverá a pasar, te doy mi palabra! --

Egoísmo, frialdad, eso era todo lo que percibía el contrario en sus palabras desprovistas de sentido común. Fue un impulso golpear su abdomen, sin medir para nada su fuerza. Un chillido instintivo escapó del Omega, ahora encogiéndose en el piso mientras intentaba no vomitar.

Tal sonido perforó sus oídos y le género un extraño escalofrío combinando con un vacío en su pecho, causando que su mano temblara, incapaz de alzarla nuevamente. No podía, por más que quisiera, su instinto le gritaba protegerlo. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar?.

Cansado de ello, cesó sus intentos, pateando ese bulto aún en espasmos, esta vez en un costado. Otra vez ese ruido lo hizo vacilar después del impacto, sacudiendo la cabeza en respuesta. Fragmentos de un pasado remoto amenazaban con salir a flote, paralizándolo. Esos cabellos rubios, esa finura de rasgos, cada centímetro de él era inquietantemente similar.

\-- ¡Ya cállate maldito enfermo! --escupió con desprecio, entrando en un creciente pánico cada vez que esa queja aguda escapaba de sus labios entre sus pesados jadeos en intención de recuperar el aire. Gilgamesh por su parte, no entendía de qué hablaba, no se percataba del llamado de auxilio que emitía, lo único que notaba es que dejaban en paz sus costillas-- **¡¿Qué te hice yo antes?!** , ¿¡con qué puto derecho vienes a comportarte como víctima?! --

Con cada uno de esos lamentos sentía su alma desgarrarse, cual si estuviera cometiendo el peor error de su vida. Su razón clamaba venganza, mas su cuerpo se negaba a responder. De no haberse nublado su vista, ni se habría percatado de que estaba llorando. Exactamente igual a cuando combatió con ellos.

Levantándolo, estampó su mandíbula en el metal, ansiando deshacerse de ese martirio.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto herirlo?. Algo de sangre escapaba de su boca pese a que se esmeraba en mantenerla cerrada, con la esperanza de que acatando su orden la paliza se detuviera.

Llegó un extremo en el que parecía estar sufriendo un infarto con tan solo pensar en seguir, obligándolo a tomarse unos segundos. Un lapso tan breve fue suficiente para que su moral lo frenara, contemplando el desastre que había hecho con esa pulcra imagen divina en tan poco tiempo.

Se le revolvió el estómago, ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo?, esta era justamente la clase de Alfa en la que no deseaba convertirse. ¿Qué iba a hacer con " _eso_ "?, si no era capaz de ignorar el vínculo que los ataba, ¿cómo iba a conseguir que pagara?. Debía acabar con todo cuánto antes.

\-- P-pide lo que quieras, lo haré, solo no quiero morir --imploró un humillado rey, estirando su mano para tocar levemente ese rostro que lo causó su descenso.

" _Cua_ " era el apodo que hace tanto no escuchaba, jurando que cada pequeño gemido lo susurraba, rogando por su piedad, ¿la fragancia a Dátiles estaba haciendo ya efecto o definitivamente alucinaba?. Los ojos de su destinado se abrieron notablemente al verlo invocar su tesoro heroico, prediciendo su fatal desenlace.

\-- Cállate... ¡Cállate, Cállate, él está muerto, tú no eres mi compañero! --declaró más para si mismo que otra cosa, apuntando esa lanza maldita directamente al agitado corazón ajeno. Había alcanzado su punto de quiebre, siendo su mirada un lamentable espectáculo entre venas al borde de reventar, incesantes lágrimas y una tristeza profunda reflejada en los iris carmesí.

Gáe Bolg, aquella que en vida le arrebató a las dos personas que más amó, lo condenaría nuevamente.

\-- ¡Aguarda, te daré todo lo que ese arquero podía ofrecerte, mi vida, mi cuerpo, t-tendré a tus hijos, todo! --gritaba aterrado al conocer bien los efectos del arma, Kotomine al menos había servido para comprobar el verdadero peligro de su filo-- ¡Lancer!, ¡Cú Chulainn, escúchame! --

\--... Jajaja, que curioso...Una vez, no tuve el valor de matar a una mujer, era tan hermosa y fuerte, que sería un crimen extinguir su divina gloria --pronunció, deslizando la punta por el pecho desnudo de su presa, prácticamente ido a este punto. Este ya no era el héroe de Irlanda que todos en Chaldea conocían, aflorando en él cuanto ocultó desde la tumba-- Yo jamás mataría a una mujer u Omega por gusto, lo odio, detesto tener que siquiera alzarles la voz, pero si fuese una guerrera, sería una ofensa desmerecer sus logros solo por eso... --

\-- ¿Y-y qué pasó? --preguntó, sin hallar conexión a su propuesta, volviendo a chillar al hundirse muy lentamente el frío material en él.

\-- Le di a elegir, morir o cargar a mi hijo, cualquier guerrera preferiría partirse la cabeza contra una roca antes que esa humillación --hizo una pausa, desvaneciendo su sonrisa y suavizándose las líneas de su rostro, volviendo a una aparentemente neutralidad-- Eligió la segunda opción... Entonces, la dejé vivir... Pero de ti ya sé tú respuesta, eres un rey, un guerrero, te regalaré entonces la oportunidad de morir como tal, ¿o acaso renunciarías a todo eso? --

Aquello fue considerablemente mas impactante para él que su misma situación actual, literalmente le estaba pidiendo que se rebajara a un simple mestizo a su disposición para crianza si deseaba ver la luz del día una vez más. "Monstruo, bárbaro insolente, perro mal nacido, Celta descarado" serían unos pocos de los adjetivos que se cruzarían por su cabeza normalmente por su cabeza. Más en su situación, presentándose la esperanza de salvarse y estar cerca suyo... No tuvo que pensar demasiado.

\-- Y-Ya no seré más un rey, no me reconocerás como guerrero, s-solo seré tu Omega --por como se había referido a la chica, sabía bien que no debió ser más que un juguete del momento... si así tendría que ser, agachar la cabeza era su última vía.

Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de asumir la rendición que acababa de escuchar. Estúpido, nunca le pidió que asumiera la misma condición.

\-- ...¿Crees que realmente te voy a dar lo que quieres? --dejó salir un gritó ahogado cuando la lanza se hizo camino hacia su corazón, eligiendo eliminar el problema de raíz. Sus instintos por su parte, no acompañaban a sus intenciones.

Con esas llamadas incesantes ante la inminente muerte, volvió a congelarse en su sitio antes de perforar dicho órgano.

\-- ¡N-no importa si no eres mi compañero, aceptaré lo que sea, úsame como quieras! ¡Perdón, perdón! --entre sus plegarias, no se percataba de la crisis interna que estaba pasando su verdugo-- M-me enamoré de ti... --

Demasiado hundido en si mismo, a penas ahora reflexionaba sobre esos sentimientos. Quizás el sexo fue una excusa para hallar una cercanía que anhelaba, mas no conocía como construir.

Eso que sirvió de desahogo para él, removió la última defensa del Lancero. Esas mismas palabras las escuchó antes, en esta misma situación... Y lloró el resto de sus días por ello. Automáticamente retiró el arma, arrojándola al piso con horror, no soportaba revivir ese momento.

\-- _Vete... te tomaré la palabra, pero sal de aquí_ \--susurró, temblando al ver la sangre que cubría sus manos y la profunda herida que el otro intentaba cubrir desesperadamente, a su vez arrastrándose a la puerta. Cuando entendió que moriría de todas formas si no lo atendían pronto, reaccionó, llevándolo él mismo con la enfermera.

Le fue imposible arrepentirse de sus actos ese día, hoy no iba a desperdiciar su suerte. Estaba bastante seguro que había aprendido su lección, lo comería la culpa si en sus brazos moría nuevamente un Omega. Con Ferdiad fue injusto al dejarse consumir por la ira en su Ríastrad, una oportunidad de enmendar su error, interpretada como misericordia desde el extremo opuesto.

Estaba salvando a un desgraciado, mas de lo contrario se convertiría en uno. Durante el resto del día, no se escuchó nada respecto a ellos. Incluso los murmullos de las sombras que acompañaron su trayecto cesaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, allí su dosis de veneno antes de año nuevo, espero que le haya gustado aunque no fuera una venganza tan agresiva. De a poco que se mueva el karma qwq
> 
> Ahora, las preguntas del día: ¿Seguirá Gil molestando después de ese susto?, ¿alguna vez Cú podrá derrotar al instinto sin ayuda?
> 
> Hasta pronto~


	17. Inevitable

\-- ¿Por qué aceptaste?, digo, estoy feliz por ello, pero siempre quisiste un hijo propio... ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? --preguntó el druida, acariciando suavemente el rostro de su destinado a su vez que recorriendo su cuello con tiernos besos.

Con sus manos entrelazadas, ambos se hallaban tumbados en la cama del rey, disfrutando de un pequeño momento de paz mientras Alter se llevaba a su cachorro con Da Vinci nuevamente. Entre almohadones, el Omega se estremecía gustoso, inundado su corazón de una dulce paz al tener a su alfa con él, empezando a emitir un olor considerablemente más intenso, llamándolo a tomar todo de si.

\-- Simplemente entendí que estaba siendo demasiado egoísta apegándome a mi sueño irreal, incluso si tú tienes una pequeña probabilidad de concebir, yo soy inútil para ti... --susurró con cierta melancolía, más aún así, seguía dibujándose una sonrisa en ese rostro. Siempre pareció estar buscando el imposible, lo extraordinario, que penoso era recordarse inmaduro, intentando romper los límites de su propia mortalidad, únicamente para terminar asumiéndola-- Hablé con Nightingale, tiene razón, ya soy bastante mayor... Difícilmente podría darle un hijo hasta a un Alfa sano a mi edad... Si tan solo te hubiera conocido antes --

El contrario lo miró confundido, bajando sus toques hacia el pecho y espalda. Un deje de culpa se arrastraba por su conciencia.

\-- ¿De qué estás hablando?, eres el Omega más maravilloso que he conocido, no me importa si ya no eres tan fértil como antes, tú me amaste incluso sabiendo que no tendríamos una familia, nada vale más que esos sentimientos --los suaves suspiros que daba ante su tacto lo hacían ignorar todo. Únicamente tenía ojos para la fina figura frente a él-- Oye, solo soportarme es suficiente para considerar a cualquiera de respeto --

Disfrazó de broma aquel lamentable hecho, era un maldito desastre tanto física, social y mentalmente, si algo debía agradecer a los dioses, era el milagro de tener a su lado tres personas que le tuvieran paciencia. Sabía bien que era un completo imbécil.

Recibió una leve risa, viéndolo rodar los ojos ante ello. Pequeñas gotas se asomaban, para alguien que se encerró en solo ser un gobernante óptimo después de su travesía significaba bastante.

\-- No niego que seas un tonto, pero uno que me ha abierto los ojos --todo el estrés y cansancio acumulado por años parecía esfumarse cada vez que se daban un rato a solas, nunca pensó que alguien podría darle ese giro a su vida.

Buscando cariño extra, se abrazó a él hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. Necesitaba de ello, inexplicablemente, su calor combinado con los relajados latidos eran la cosa más reconfortante que había encontrado, dicha de almas y cuerpos hechos para complementarse.

\-- Me das mucho mérito, eres tú quien reflexionó por su cuenta, yo solo te observo --Sonriendo, jugaba con las joyas del otro, divagando entre sus pensamientos en un intento de hundir el pesar al saber que lo había hecho sufrir. Notó como este se restregaba con especial insistencia contra él, ya conocía bien ese gesto, probablemente estaría ovulando o cerca de ello.

Dudó, consideraba seriamente mandar todo al diablo con tal de verlo feliz pero no estaban en el mejor momento.

\-- Pero sin ti, no me hubiera detenido a hacerlo --besó tiernamente su pómulo, volviendo luego a la comodidad de esa posición-- _Estoy seguro de que serán preciosos..._ En verdad, no guardo rencores con tu versión joven, después de todo, gracias a él podría tener a tu cachorro en mis brazos --

Tras el dolor inicial, la esperanza de experimentar la crianza de un niño suyo a su lado logró darle un motivo para seguir. El no poder cumplir con su principal función, cuando las circunstancias por fin se daban para ello, desgraciadamente no dejaba de ser una espina que le sería imposible quitarse.

Una pequeña punzada en su vientre lo hizo llevarse una mano a este, suspirando mientras acariciaba la zona, la angustia y su obsesión con la idea le estaba jugando malas pasadas, o eso pensaba, ¿era normal que su naturaleza volviera ese vacío una tortura?. Le empezaba a preocupar su propia salud mental con ello.

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por su pareja, volviendo a sentirse fuertemente culpable. Tomándolo por la cintura, lo apegó a él, rozando sus cuerpos a su vez que ponía especial atención a su olor. Definitivamente estaba en un estado ideal para tener al menos una pequeña oportunidad.

Normalmente, habría inventado una excusa para alejarse, sabiendo que fácilmente caería en tentación, pero hoy... ¿qué le costaba un intento?.

\-- _¿No quieres tener algo más de mi ahora?~_ \--propuso, masajeando suavemente sus muslos a la vez que le dejaba bastante claro el mensaje con los movimientos de sus caderas.

La mirada cómplice que le dio fue suficiente para entender que ya había ganado, pasando en apenas unos segundos a ser jalado por este a modo de quedar sobre él, a la par que abría con descaro sus piernas.

\-- _Realmente no te es suficiente nada, ¿o acaso es mi belleza demasiado para ti?_ \--deshaciéndose prontamente de sus pantalones, ansiaba que desatara toda su lujuria con él, había que aprovechar su buen humor. Algo en él lo hacía sentirse particularmente sumiso ante sus avances.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraban besándose con desesperación, dejando cualquier autocontrol de lado para ceder a sus impulsos. ¿Qué más daba si se les iba la tarde en ello?, hasta donde sabía, el Berserker podía hacerse cargo sin problemas del chico.

Se debió escuchar por medio Chaldea el grito del rey cuando repentinamente fue penetrado, ¿cuando se había levantado la falda ese idiota?. Tenía suerte que hubiese comenzado a lubricar desde hace un rato, de otra forma una oleada de tesoros ya lo habrían atravesado.

\-- ¡Bruto!, a-avisa al menos --lo regañó, tirándole el cabello, mas este solo rio apenado.

\-- _Lo siento, contigo no puedo contenerme_ \--compensó ese pequeño sobresalto dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse, además de pellizcar suavemente esos pezones que con tanta falta de pudor solía llevar descubiertos, consiguiendo con ello dulces gemidos.

Pasarían un buen rato entretenidos entre ellos.

Mientras tanto, en el ala médica de Chaldea, el arquero dorado a penas estaba recuperando la conciencia. Al inicio, no entendía qué había pasado, debía estar de vuelta en el trono de los héroes después de que todo se volviera negro a causa de la abundante pérdida de sangre tras ser apuñalado, pero allí seguía, respirando con dificultad.

Pese a que la herida había sido curada, salvado de milagro al no lograr la lanza perforar su corazón, el dolor permanecía intacto, preguntándose si siquiera desaparecería alguna vez.

Mirando hacia su alrededor, se halló en una camilla, alcanzando a ver una sombra esconderse por el rabillo del ojo, probablemente alguno de esos asesinos vigilándolo. Trató de sentarse, mas seguía siendo una tarea bastante difícil siquiera mover sus brazos, ¿qué pasaba si era permanentemente?, tendría que acostumbrarse a ello u quedarse tirado el resto de sus días.

\-- Ey, dijeron que por poco seguías vivo, yo que tú no me arriesgaría a partirme el cuello ahora --soltó el lancero, mirándolo desde una esquina de la habitación a una distancia prudente para no recibir de lleno el impacto de su olor, sin inmutarse de ver al rey fracasar en acomodarse, casi acabando en el piso del susto.

Sin sus cadenas, tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones para ayudarse. Con la nada misma de energía mágica tras tener que regenerar el daño de una lanza maldita, un pulmón perforado por una costilla rota y volver a unir con ayuda de Nightingale estas, ahora mismo estaba completamente indefenso.

Realmente no midió su fuerza, ya era raro poder quitarle el aliento de un simple golpe, excediéndose por bastante. Sin la adrenalina del momento y su orgullo, habría sido todo un griterío. Ritsuka por supuesto que no iba a proveerlo de un mayor flujo, debería esperar hasta reponerse.

\-- ¿¡Perro?!... ¿N-no ibas a castigarme? --Le sorprendió verlo allí, ¿acaso había estado esperando a que despertara?, improbable, con todo el desprecio que le mostraba, quizás lo habrían llamado cuando parecía estable.

\-- ... Mira, no quiero a matarte, eso es todo, pero no pienses que vas a librarte --le aclaró de inmediato, desviando la mirada. Esperaba no tener que dar mayores explicaciones ni tocar el tema, suficientemente inquietante fue ver a Ferdiad reflejado por unos momentos en él.

Ese maldito dulzor le estaba comiendo la cabeza, ¿qué diablos lo llevó a pensar eso?, si, ambos eran bastante agraciados, pero sus personalidades eran muy distintas... Si ignoraba algunas cosas. Dolb e Indolb, buenos amigos suyos, habían muerto justamente a manos de su compañero y aún así no dejó de amarlo hasta el último momento.

Se golpeó mentalmente por ello, ¿qué lo llevaba siempre a relaciones problemáticas?.

Por su parte, el rey tragó saliva al recordar lo que había ofrecido en un momento de desesperación, imaginando todo lo que le haría ahora que estaba a su merced.

\-- _Entonces... ¿v-vas a usarme para...?_ \--ahora mismo se estaba arrepintiendo de su propuesta, incluso si aquello le podía darle la oportunidad de acostarse con este, la idea de tener a pequeñas sanguijuelas mestizas arruinando su físico y su vida le daba terror.

\-- ¡No me refiero a eso! --se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, rogando por paciencia con ese tipo, ojalá estuviera Da Vinci o alguien más cerca, al menos cuando intentaba mantener su dignidad era más tolerable pese a su ego. Le desagradaban tanto esa clase de mujeres y Omegas-- Lo que si acepto, es que ya no serás nada, si te llego a ver tratando de justificar tus tonterías, **me quedaré con tu corazón** \--

Tal vez no fue la mejor elección de palabras para una amenaza dado al contexto, mas al menos el otro había entendido.

\-- ...Para ti, soy solo tu Omega entonces --el contrario rodó los ojos, le parecía tan antinatural ese comportamiento para él, ¿así fue realmente todo este tiempo u trataba de ser "lindo" a fuerzas?, sin importar la respuesta, el resultado seguía siendo lo mismo, patético.

Intentó de pararse de nuevo, mas solo consiguió estar al borde de caer por segunda vez, le temblaban los brazos con solo tratar de apoyar su propio peso.

\-- ¿Acaso eres sordo?, te dije que no estabas en condiciones --ya parecía estar insistiendo a propósito-- acabaron rompiendo el doble solo para comprobar que siguieras teniendo una oportunidad, mírate, es obvio que no hay a dónde ir --

\-- ...Por favor, llévame a mi cuarto --pidió, viendo a este abrir notablemente los ojos, desconcertado por su descaro.

\-- No jodas, no pienso llevarte a ningún sitio, aún deben comprobar de que no haya más complicaciones --¿dejar que arriesgara su vida después de haberse tomado la molestia de salvarlo?, claramente no le agradaba la idea.

El rubio se notaba frustrado por ello, era una molestia tener que mostrarse tan débil frente a simples mestizos desde ya.

\-- Si muero por un descuido, solo será mi culpa, ¡sácame de aquí estúpido per... quiero decir... ¿p-puedes ayudarme, Lancer? –nula era su sinceridad, ahora el Alfa estaba bastante seguro que era solo una víbora, forzándose a una sumisión por conveniencia. Al menos tal actitud grosera era relativamente más cómoda al ya estar habituado.

Suspirando, se acercó con cautela al tirano, arrugando el entrecejo cuando su aroma comenzó a afectarle, tenía que solucionar ese detalle o su caída en la tentación sería inminente. Ayer quedó en evidencia como su autocontrol y fortaleza mental iban en decadencia, confiar en ellos dejaría de ser viable pronto.

\-- Si tanto quieres volver al trono de los héroes, bien arrástrate hasta allí --respondió retrocediendo, mas rápidamente se dio cuenta al verlo indignarse, seguido de un arrebató de soberbia en el que efectivamente intentó bajar de la camilla, fallándole las piernas al a penas tener energía mágica para seguir existiendo.

Prácticamente por inercia saltó a sostenerlo, consiguiendo solo hacerle más daño al sujetarlo de forma brusca.

El pequeño arranque de locura de la enfermera al haberlo atendido dónde casi le vacía la caja torácica no ayudó por supuesto, con esa mujer bien podías pasar de un dolor de estómago a una amputación en cuestión de minutos de llegar a darle la idea equivocada. Suerte que Proto en su estado estaba a salvo, pues por defecto asumía que una embarazada era demasiado delicada para sus tratamientos.

Con cuidado, se las arregló para devolver a este a la camilla entre los llantos y quejas, tratando de no terminar nublado por las feromonas.

\-- _...G-gracias_ \--murmuró débilmente una vez se calmó un poco, era raro, aunque podía asumir que al fin mostraba algo de humildad-- ¿Qué te pasa? --

La incomodidad del sabueso de Ulster no se podía ocultar, menos cuando su rostro tomaba una tonalidad rojiza al sentir su calor por unos momentos.

Pensó rápido, mirando entonces la piel descubierta de este. Había funcionado morderlo aquella vez, ¿qué le costaba hacer otra marca temporal?, con tal de respirar tranquilo, valía la pena la vergüenza.

\-- ... Quédate quieto un momento, me tiene harto esa peste --extrañado, Gilgamesh se estremeció levemente al sentir como sus manos de deslizaban por su pecho, ¿qué intentaba?, ¿no se supone que no había aceptado hacérselo?.

Antes de poder siquiera preguntar, un grito agudo resonó en el sitio, seguido de una serie de chillidos instintivos, creyéndose en peligro a penas los colmillos del Alfa se hundieron en su carne, aferrándose firmemente a su clavícula sin piedad alguna. Su cuerpo se retorcía debajo de él, tratando de zafarse a punta de débiles manotazos en respuesta al dolor mezclado con miedo, no se asemejaba en nada dicha tortura al supuesto éxtasis mezclado de una marca convencional.

\-- ¡B-basta, suéltame, no te pediré nada más! --

Tanta era la fuerza con que se aferraba al hueso que un en cualquier momento se rompería entre sus mandíbulas, ¿así de brutales eran todos los de su género?. Tembló, siendo sujetadas con firmeza sus manos cuando intentó picarle los ojos para forzarlo a retroceder.

A diferencia de aquella vez, ahora pudo darse el lujo de saborear aquel líquido carmesí y sentir de lleno su fragancia al estar cerca del cuello, sumado a los sugerentes espasmos que le causaba, grave error. No esperó que pudiera ser tan adictivo, siglos que dejaba caer sus instintos sobre un Omega y ahora no quería soltarlo, incluso llegando a subirse sobre al él sin darse cuenta.

Uno de los Hassan se asomó de una esquina discretamente ante el escándalo, volviendo a esconderse inmediatamente al asumir que estaba interrumpiéndolo en medio del proceso de dominarlo, con severas duda si reportar aquello, después de todo, se supone que debían respetar el castigo que este decidiera.

Paralizado del terror, asociaba todo a su supuesto castigo, alimentado su pánico por lo que había oído de otros Servants, principalmente Romanos, de las prácticas barbáricas de su gente. A la par, el fuerte olor a Whisky de su destinado generaba el efecto contrario, comenzando a lubricar pese a no sentir el más mínimo placer de ello. Podría haber aceptado todo en otras circunstancias y dejarse llevar con tal de unirse a él, mas ahora, sus oportunidades de disfrutar solo derivaban en tortura.

Le iba a romper las muñecas a este paso, escuchándose una vez más esa suerte de gemido clamando auxilio cuando otra mordida voraz hizo crujir algo. De no haberse disipado su aroma a causa de la marca, estaría perdido.

Allí por fin Cú Chulainn reaccionó, liberándolo de inmediato al darse cuenta de a dónde iban sus acciones, cayendo todo el peso de su moral sobre si. Con su boca manchada de rojo, quedó en estado de shock, ¿en qué clase de monstruo se estaba convirtiendo?.

Entre el maltrato por el anterior ataque y dolor punzante de las profundas heridas, al rey le costaba contener las lágrimas por mantener un mínimo de dignidad, mientras que el lancero corrió a tomar gasas y vendas con intención de curarlo, maldiciendo repetidamente su propio descuido.

Como la dama de rojo regresara y lo viera así podía darse por muerto, ni en broma se tomaría bien que se lanzarán sobre su paciente mientras estaba en reposo.

\-- L-lo lamento, ¿te llevo a tu cuarto? --Ofreció nervioso, aún sin lograr ordenar su mente mientras intentaba detener el sangrado. La imagen de Emiya se cruzaba constantemente en ella, atormentando lo con todas aquellas ocasiones en las que pudo marcarlo, ¿hubiera podido evitar todo si se atrevía o habría degenerado en algo similar?.

Ahora temía a la posibilidad de soltar ese salvajismo con el moreno en algún momento si lo hubiera convertido en su compañero.

\-- N-no creo que Enkidu esté por allí, ¿me puedes llevar con mi otro yo? --después de lo cerca que estuvo ese asalto, absolutamente no aceptaría quedarse solo antes de ser capaz de defenderse por su cuenta, ni siquiera aceptaría depender del otro si es que tuviera más opción. Hablar con relativa normalidad era complejo con una nueva fractura.

\-- Claro, claro --respondió sin analizarlo demasiado, tan solo esperando que la versión Caster de este se encontrara disponible.

Iba a entrar en crisis con otro desastre, ya pensando en disculpas consciente de que no lo vería con buenos ojos si llegaba con su alterno en esa situación, además de trazar una ruta para eludir al resto de los espíritus heroicos por la zona.

Tras arreglárselas para cubrir ambas heridas de forma rudimentaria, lo cargó con cuidado, saliendo discretamente con este para irse escabullendo por los pasillos. Pudo haberlo abandonado, mas serían mayores problemas para él que una forma de hacer pagar al rey.

El rubio se quejaba levemente en el camino, inquieto, ¿qué le aseguraba que no volvería a descontrolarse y lo reclamaría a plena vista de cualquiera?. Fuera de sus lesiones, su cuerpo seguía respondiendo a él, removiéndose incómodo.

Afortunadamente, la habitación que buscaban no era tan lejana, suspirando aliviado al por ello para luego tocar la puerta. Nada, pero podía oír a alguien dentro, ¿quizás se había dormido?, ese tipo siempre lucía igual o más agotado que su contraparte de la misma clase. Miró entonces al rubio, esperando que este tuviera acceso al cuarto.

\-- Acércame, yo lo hago --dijo suspirando, asumiendo que otra vez se habría desmayado, si es que no muerto por sobresfuerzo. Pocas veces hacia caso a la mestiza de descansar adecuadamente pese a la insistencia, o eso creía. En poco se enteraría de qué hacía en realidad cuando supuestamente lo atacaba su manía por el trabajo.

Una vez consiguió abrir la puerta desde el tablero, quedaron estáticos a penas dio un paso para entrar, boquiabiertos con la inesperada escena. El ruido no era más que otra cosa que el colchón aguantando la pasión desenfrenada de los mayores, teniendo la pésima suerte de aparecerse justamente cuando en medio del éxtasis de un fuerte orgasmo el soberano de Uruk apartó el rostro de la almohada, gimiendo escandalosamente a cuatro patas mientras el druida lo embestía frenéticamente, demasiado embriagados en el placer para prestarles atención.

Si los vieron, no les importó ser atrapados en pleno acto. Casi automáticamente dio media vuelta con el arquero en sus brazos, cerrando la puerta inmediatamente al poner su mano en la pantalla y no tener acceso. Ambos estaban sin palabras, con el héroe Sumerio completamente sonrojado, a diferencia del Celta cuya alma parecía haber escapado de su cuerpo de camino al Antumnos.

El primero estaba colapsando al subir de golpe su calor, ver sus fantasías hechas realidad por sus alternos fue demasiado, ¿quién iba a imaginarse que un mestizo miserable fuera capaz de quitarle toda decencia al aburrido de Caster?. El segundo, tenía la mirada perdida, empezando a cuestionarse varias cosas.

Un nudo se formaba en su pecho, consternado entre un sentimiento de traición y sus esperanzas rotas, maldito perro viejo, todo el tiempo supo la verdad. Fuera del rencor, si incluso él con su experiencia, trucos e ingenio se había rendido a la tentación sin importar su relación con Alter, ¿qué le esperaba?, ¿qué posibilidad había de escapar de su destino?, prácticamente presenció su futuro. ¿Acaso era su única opción satisfacer a un déspota por el cual no sentía nada?, no podía con esto, básicamente lo acababa de golpear una realidad que nunca quiso siquiera imaginar, quizás nunca tuvo un futuro con Emiya.

\-- ¿Lancer? –llamó su atención, evitando por poco usar nuevamente ese apodo. No tuvo ninguna respuesta inmediata, solo viéndolo caminar a un rumbo desconocido. Al inicio eso lo asustó, pensando que se lo llevaría a algún sitio apartado con las mismas intenciones de hace un rato, suficiente para disparar su pulso, era el peor momento para permitirle copular con él.

Para su alivio, se percató de que lo llevaba a su cuarto, llegando después de varios minutos de silencio, acercándolo incluso para que pudiera estirar la mano y abrir la puerta. Cómo esperaba, no había rastro del arma divina por ningún sitio, de seguro esa niña lo habría llevado a alguna misión para ahorrarse escándalos si llegaban a asesinarlo. Sin embargo, ¿iban a dejarlo a su suerte?, esa duda lo llevó a darle una mirada vidriosa al Alfa, tal vez Karna ya hubiera corrido la voz en Chaldea, organizándose para atacarlo en sus momentos de debilidad. 

\-- Mira, voy a quedarme aquí hasta que llegue tu amigo, luego será cosa tuya hasta mañana –fue lo único que le dijo, acomodándolo en la cama para luego ir a sentarse apoyado en una pared alejada, necesitaba seriamente un rato para debatirse en qué hacer con su vida a partir de hoy, además de la justicia para su ex pareja, incapaz de hallar un castigo que verdaderamente pudiera saldarlo sin romper sus tabúes.

Gilgamesh simplemente asintió, observándolo por un largo rato. Estaba cansado, considerando rendirse y dormir un rato para acelerar su recuperación, mas la nostalgia mantenía su cabeza llena de recuerdos convocados por la situación, pedazos de lo que fue su convivencia en la guerra.

\-- …No te había visto así desde que estábamos en la iglesia –comentó al aire, refiriéndose a aquel aire tristeza, sumado a la seriedad de su expresión y la ira irradiada de esos ojos bestiales, ajeno al mundo. Desde que llegó a este sitio, siempre pareció tan enérgico y decidido incluso en sus peores momentos, ¿era él la causa del cambio?, definitivamente debió detenerse a antes a contemplar los efectos colaterales de sus caprichos.

\-- **Ni te atrevas a mencionarlo de nuevo** –soltó amenazante, en una repentina actitud hostil, obligándolo a callar.

Por una vez comprendió sus motivos, habiendo sido testigo de todo lo que ocurrió camuflado en esas paredes, para cualquiera resultaba normal esquivar el tema. Que estúpido de su parte sacarlo. Así paso la tarde, cediendo eventualmente al sueño después de un par de horas, solo para encontrar a Enkidu dormido en su regazo cuando recobró el sentido entrada la noche. Mañana de seguro lo llenaría de preguntas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sigo con vida!, perdón por la desaparición, mi semana después de las fiestas fue un absoluto caos, pero aquí estoy de vuelta con su dosis de veneno qwq
> 
> Ahora, las preguntas del día: ¿Creen que Cú realmente hubiera sido igual de cruel con Emiya en algún punto?, ¿Qué piensan del futuro de la pareja de Casters?
> 
> El quinto capítulo de Lugh's Hounds debería ya estar publicado también, sin más, me despido por hoy uwu


	18. Malentendidos

La paz en ese cuarto era absoluta, estirándose un poco mientras se despertaba tranquilamente. Se sentía renovado tras haber aliviado sus pasiones toda la tarde, tan relajado que continuar disfrutando del sueño por el resto del día sonaba tentador. No quería abrir los ojos, teniendo encontrar como siempre la dolorosa realidad de estar solo, a gusto con la inusual calidez recibida.

Respiró, debía comprenderlo, con tres niños en camino lo lógico sería que se fuera temprano, más con su costumbre de su antiguo trabajo de solo cobrar y desaparecer. Removiéndose un poco bajo las sábanas, planeaba darse la vuelta, percatándose a penas entonces de que algo lo mantenía retenido, suavemente colocado por sobre su cintura, seguido de un leve quejido de una voz ronca que bien conocía. Dicho hecho lo hizo prestar atención, notando entonces algo a su lado, sumado a una muy tenue respiración cerca de su frente.

Su corazón se agitó al deducir lo que pasaba, abriendo lentamente sus ojos con incredulidad, encontrando así a su Alfa apaciblemente dormido a su lado, abrazándolo, exactamente como lo recordaba de anoche. Literalmente ni se había movido después de caer rendido por todo el esfuerzo en varias rondas, quizás se excedieron un poco.

Gotas cristalinas se acumularon en sus ojos, ¿estaba soñando acaso?, incluso necesitó acariciar sus finos cabellos para asegurarse de que fuera real. Por una vez, podía conocer esta pequeña alegría.

Sin perder el tiempo, con cuidado se acurrucó en su pecho, buscando el mayor contacto con él posible, se sentía tan seguro y cómodo, ¿de esta maravilla disfrutaban el resto de Omegas?. Realmente el ego durante su juventud lo había privado de demasiados placeres irónicamente. De ser otros los tiempos e instancias, ya estaría con los preparativos de matrimonio, estaba seguro de que necesitaba esto por el resto de sus días.

La ilusión era por primera vez su realidad, aferrándose con firmeza a ella. No planeaba salir por nada de esa cama mientras él lo acompañara, dándole un suave beso en el pómulo antes de volver a su pequeño rincón, jugueteando un poco con algunos mechones desordenados que caían sobre él.

Desgraciadamente, no pasó mucho para que su amado se removiera de forma leve, mas no le habló, dudoso de si había despertado, fingiendo seguir en brazos de Morfeo. Casi se derrite de ternura al sentir como besaba su frente repetidamente, tratando de conseguir que se levantara.

Ni bien alzó la vista, esa sonrisa floja lo hizo sonrojar levemente, estirando el cuello y arqueando la espalda cual felino cuando manos se deslizaron a lo largo de su columna.

\-- _¿Qué tal amaneció la joya de Uruk?_ \--susurró coqueto a su oído, agravando a propósito su voz para conseguir un leve estremecimiento.

\-- _Satisfecho, pero si sigues así, no te dejaré ir hasta que me llenes de nuevo~_ \--poco sería decir que fue particularmente atrevido, luciendo su blanca piel descubierta como una fuerte tentación a morder para el otro, rio al notarlo casi babear, sin dudas le encantaba, pero el instinto seguía sin aparecer.

Un día de estos iba a encadenarlo y abrirle la boca para comprobar que no tuviera los colmillos rotos o carentes de filo, no se explicaba exactamente qué le ocurría.

\-- Me encantaría, pero lo siento, fuiste una bestia anoche, ya no tengo fuerzas --contestó bostezando, tumbándose boca arriba para luego frotarse el rostro, aún algo aletargado.

Este solo suspiró, comprendiendo que ya le estaba exigiendo demasiado a un perro viejo, milagro que no se hubiera desmayado a mitad de todo el acto habiéndole dejado la mayor parte del trabajo. La próxima vez debería recompensarlo y de paso mostrarle quien mandaba.

\-- ¿Vas a ver a Proto? --suponía que no querría estar tanto tiempo lejos de sus bebés.

\-- Me gustaría... Pero hoy era turno del idiota de Arthur para acompañarlo desayunar, me reuniré después con él y Alter --Claramente seguía molesto por la ofensa a su pareja, ese "caballero" no le daba buena espina, mas debía soportarlo únicamente por la posibilidad de que se trataran de sus cachorros.

Incluso si al final no era ninguno su hijo, iba a defender con uñas y dientes tanto a estos como al menor ante cualquier problema. Si llegaba a ver una actitud agresiva de ese Alfa, ni lo pensaría antes de traerlos con él.

\-- Ya veo... --la sensación de que olvidaba algo lo atacó, recordando pronto un pequeño favor que pidió-- Entonces, si estás libre, ¿puedes hacer algo por mi? --

\-- Claro, ¿qué cosa? --perfectamente podía encargarse si era solo algo sencillo.

\-- Acordé con la mestiza que Da Vinci te examinara, ve a verla a penas salgas --dijo en casi una orden, muy confiado en su iniciativa, consideraba que conocer bien los motivos de su fracaso podría ayudar a cierto dúo, quien sabe y en realidad ambas versiones Alfas tenían las mismas dificultades a la hora de concebir.

El guerrero de Ulster ni se inmutó, inusualmente calmado, después de todo, ya revelados sus romances, sería solo la última pieza del rompecabezas.

Tarde o temprano tenía que saberse, para algo hizo su promesa.

\-- Seguro, pero dame cinco minutos más --acomodándose entre las sábanas, hizo a su pareja reír, la cual se subió sobre él a penas vio su oportunidad, restregándose contento contra su piel desnuda.

Al menos ellos estaban en una buena situación.

Entre tanto en el comedor, un tímido Omega se encogía en su sitio al verse rodeado de tanta gente, pese a conocer que nadie planeaba herirlo, por el contrario, el ánimo era jovial y su comportamiento prudente, mas era inevitable no sentirse abrumado.

El Berserker a su lado mantenía una mirada amenazante mientras lo tomaba de la cintura, evitando que fueran a separarlos. Con gran entusiasmo, el Rey de Camelot anunciaba formalmente a las versiones de sus caballeros la noticia, incluido el mago consejero.

Había literalmente acomodado una esquina del sitio para tener a toda la mesa redonda junto a ellos, los cuales felicitaban al rubio, quien en su entusiasmo parecía olvidar que podían no ser sus cachorros. Era un detalle tierno para el menor, pero Alter lo veía en parte como un intento de presionarlo para quedarse con él.

\-- ¿¡Tres?!, sabía que eras de temer, pero no tanto --soltó entre carcajadas Sir Gawain, palmeando en el hombro de su pariente, si no fueran a menudo llamados a acompañar a su Master en combate, seguramente armarían fiesta por ello.

\-- ¿Cuando nacerán? --preguntó con los ojos brillantes de emoción la pequeña Gareth, guardando su distancia al igual que el resto del caballeros por el constante oscilar de la cola del rey loco. Nadie quería un pase directo a la enfermería.

La única prueba de que Sir Tristan no se había quedado dormido eran sus intentos por mantener un rostro neutro, pese a estar arrugando la nariz por el nauseabundo olor de ese Delta. Era un esfuerzo colectivo soportarlo.

\-- ¿Ya han pensado en nombres? --se unió a la conversación Bedivere, con su habitual mesura.

\-- En unos seis meses, creo --pudo tener un poco más de confianza con ellos, siendo Omegas tanto la chica como el caballero del brazo de plata su versión corrupta era más permisiva-- Aún no he pensado en nombres... Arthur... ¿tu tienes alguno? --

Pensar en ello le recordaba a cómo había elegido el nombre de su único cachorro que logró ver la luz... únicamente para contemplarlo morir en sus brazos pocos años después. Probablemente solo fueran inseguridades por su pasado y supersticiones, pero en esta ocasión preferiría que el padre eligiera algo tan importante.

\-- Eh... Pues la verdad, yo tampoco, lo lamento, no soy muy bueno eligiendo nombres --respondió apenado el portador de Excalibur, en realidad, si cruzó una sugerencia por su cabeza, prefiriendo abstenerse de admitirlo.

Era imprudente, pero no tanto como para arruinar dos veces la relación con su Omega y sus respectivos alternos por la tontería de querer llamar a uno de sus niños igual que a su perro.

\-- Espera, entonces ¿voy a tener tres hermanos? --soltó confundida Mordred, dudando si contaba como su hermana mayor siendo los hijos de una versión de su padre.

\-- Si así quieres verlo, efectivamente, serían tus hermanos menores -- Ella se quedó estática unos momentos, procesando lo que significaba. Después de ello, saltó de su asiento, haciendo un auténtico escándalo al gritar a todo pulmón, festejando el ya no estar solo, lo que llamó la atención de todo el resto de los Servants allí.

\-- Realmente los felicito, es grato ver que nuestro rey pudiera encontrar a un Omega tan hermoso con el cual formar un familia, ¿ya son compañeros? --habló por fin Lancelot, con toda la sinceridad y buenos deseos. Para su mala suerte, inevitablemente todas las miradas se clavaron en él, tan gélidas que no pudo evitar sufrir un fuerte escalofrío, más cuando incluso el somnoliento arquero abrió los ojos para reprocharlo.

\-- **¿Acaso planeas robarte a la futura reina?** \--lo confrontó el otro espadachín, disparando la tensión en el ambiente.

\-- ¡P-por supuesto que no! --Sin ánimos de arruinar la celebración, quiso que se lo tragara la tierra, decidiendo guardar silencio.

Disipando la incomodidad del momento, una nueva duda surgió en el enérgico heredero.

\-- Pero si son pareja... ¿Tengo que decirle mamá? --rompió el hielo la ruidosa Alfa, viendo al Berserker alzar una ceja, sacudiendo su cola con fastidio mientras gruñía por lo bajo. Quería terminar con esta estúpida reunión cuanto antes, hoy en la tarde conocerían al equipo que se encargaría de su seguridad.

El rubio estuvo a punto de autorizarlo, mas golpe de ese apéndice espinoso en lo mandó a callar, dejando al adolescente opinar.

\-- N-no, no somos pareja y preferiría que solo me siguieras tratando por mi nombre, Mordred --prácticamente le había echado un balde de agua fría al mayor, siendo observado con lastima por los miembros de la mesa redonda, eso debió doler-- _Incluso soy menor que tú..._ \--

Tan apuesto y educado solo para acabar con un fracaso tras otro en el amor, ya podía ir considerando escaparse a beber con Fionn Mac Cumhaill estando ambos en las mismas vías, traicionados por sus hombres de confianza e ignorados.

\-- ¿Ah?, ¿cuántos años tienes? --no le creía, siempre asumió que no había gran diferencia de edad entre él y los otros Cú Chulainn.

\-- Diecisiete, p-pero para mi gente a los 15 años ya era aceptable un matrimonio, por lo que está bien, A-Arthur no hizo nada malo --inocentemente, pensaba que eso servía de defensa para este y el viejo druida.

El reverendo rodillazo en las partes nobles que recibió el aludido por parte de su descendiente lo dejó sin voz, tambaleándose antes de perder el equilibrio, siendo sostenido irónicamente por el caballero del lago para luego sentarlo con cuidado. De no ser por la armadura, hasta allí llegaban sus posibilidades de concebir de nuevo.

\-- ¡Viejo enfermo! --definitivamente no podía confiar en su padre, independientemente de a qué mundo perteneciera, siempre lo defraudaban.

\-- Cállense --por primera vez en todo aquel rato, habló la versión contaminada por el Grial del héroe irlandés. Aún con la escena que estaban montando, por algún motivo cada par de ojos en el comedor estaban fijos en la entrada, sumado al repentino cese de todo murmullo.

\-- _Que curioso, no pensé que se expondrían tan pronto~_ \--la risa que acompañó a las palabras del mago de las flores levanto interés, volteando todos en sincronía con la corriente, claro, intentando no resultar tan obvios cada quien a su manera.

Poco les duró la sutileza una vez presenciaron un escenario impensable, a plena vista, adornando la clavícula del orgulloso Gilgamesh, dos profundas mordidas resaltaban en su torso desnudo. Ni siquiera los sabuesos de Culann se explicaban inicialmente qué diablos estaba ocurriendo, aumentando el desconcierto al notar al lancero a su lado fulminarlo con la mirada, mientras el Omega, temeroso, trataba de cubrir levemente dichas marcas a la par que mantener un aura mínimamente digna, cosa imposible con los gruñidos furiosos que soltaba constantemente el Alfa.

Claramente no había sido voluntaria la decisión de abandonar la parte superior de su armadura.

Iskandar casi se atraganta con parte de su comida, ¿qué había pasado con el inflexible y frío Archer que conoció en la guerra?, ¿cómo siquiera alguien pudo acercarse para llegar a dominarlo y salir vivo?. Sin contexto, rápido se formó el malentendido, ¿acaso el primero de todos los héroes había sido sometido?.

Se reforzó la teoría al notar como un humillado semidiós trataba de apegarse a su par buscando protección, siendo inmediatamente apartado con brusquedad. ¿Dónde estaba Enkidu para socorrerlo?, solo las discretas sombras de las esquinas lo sabían, sonriendo burlonas detrás de sus máscaras. Un par de ellos no le deseaban ningún mal, pero una pequeña cucharada de su propia medicina era satisfactoria.

Mayor fue la inquietud por el comportamiento del que consideraban de lejos uno de los Alfas más dulces e inofensivos, ¿qué había convertido al hijo de la luz en una bestia?. A los más agudos de mente, la respuesta les cayó rápidamente con la ausencia del moreno estos días, el resto, ya no sabía qué creer. Luego se correría la voz.

Eventualmente, el arquero dorado fue incapaz de ignorarlos, deseando decapitar a todos y cada uno por atreverse a juzgarlo, mas un firme apretón en su brazo le puso freno a sus planes.

\-- Recuerda, ya no eres nada --murmuró a su oído, obligándolo a tragarse su ira. No era un castigo de su agrado ni mucho menos suficiente, pero mínimo de algo sirviera su terrible descuido de ayer.

Su destinado desvió la mirada, siguiéndolo cabizbajo cuando se acercó a la mesa a interrogar a sus versiones.

\-- ¿Aún no regresa Caster? --mínimo iba a ajustar un par de cuentas con ese hipócrita, además de exigirle explicaciones.

\-- No, ¿qué diablos hiciste? --sacudiendo su cola bastante nervioso, los analizó de pies a cabeza, sin perder su rostro indiferente.

\-- Larga historia, ¿vas a reunirte con él? --la mesa redonda susurraba entre ellos, percatándose únicamente el consejero de pequeño estremecimiento que tenía cada tanto el héroe Sumerio, probablemente por la fuerte cantidad de feromonas que soltaba el contrario en ese estado.

\-- ... Debería llegar después del desayuno --percibía sus olores mezclados, no... Imposible, Lancer seguía teniendo sentimientos por Emiya, debió ocurrir otra clase de incidente.

Varios trataban de tener un buen ángulo de su cuello, esperando confirmar si ya lo había reclamado.

Dudó, considerando esperarlo, pero notando que toda la situación estresaba a Proto al punto de escudarse detrás de Alter, sumado a que el revuelo se volvería aún mayor si llegaba a perder la paciencia con el druida, era mejor postergarlo.

\-- Dile que me busque después entonces --soltó en un suspiro, tratando de relajarse un poco-- Presentando a los cachorros, ¿eh? --

\-- S-si, ¿está todo bien contigo? --se atrevió a preguntar el menor, mientras que los caballeros se esforzaban por no ser tan obvios en su interés por la verdad del asunto.

\-- ... Te contaré todo luego, ¿vale? --una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, únicamente para darle alivio aunque por dentro siguiera hirviendo en una ira salvaje. Todavía prevalecía un mínimo de autocontrol y compasión en él, nada tenían que sufrir los inocentes por ello.

El chiquillo asintió, tras lo cual, el lancero le hizo un muy discreto y breve gesto al Berserker, el cual entendió de inmediato sus intenciones. Sería mejor llevarse a la futura madre de allí, cualquier Omega se pondría en estado de alerta si repentinamente atacaban a un igual.

A este punto, el rey de los héroes parecía estar a punto de explotar rojo de ira al tener que aguardar a espaldas de ese condenado mestizo cual simple sirviente. Indignante cuanto menos era ver a un león asustado de un simple perro.

Sus puños se apretaban a medida que los susurros solo aumentaban, siendo la gota que derramó el vaso la estridente risa del conocido como "todos los males del mundo", estuvo al borde de reducir a colgajos de carne a ese Delta inútil con sus tesoros manifestándose a sus espaldas, de no ser por la rápidamente reacción de su Alfa, paralizándolo con solo clavar esos iris carmesí cargados de profunda sed de sangre en él.

Inmediatamente se excusó, arrastrándolo a pedir algo de comer, llevándolo luego a una mesa. Iba a matar a medio Chaldea de pasarlo por alto unos minutos más.

Después de ese susto, la gran mayoría se decantó por fingir ocuparse de sus propios problemas. Se habían confiado demasiado.

Era un alivio para todos que estuviera bajo control del lancero, mas no dejaba de ser uno de los Espíritus heroicos más poderosos. Por otro lado, varios se preguntaban qué pasaría con Emiya y cómo acabó todo así, era seguro que volarían teorías.

Arthur se aclaró la garganta al verlos alejarse, ya algo más recuperado. Quizás ahora pudieran tener su desayuno tranquilos.

\-- Cú... Q-quiero decir, Proto, ¿podríamos repetir esto, por favor? --pidió lleno de ilusión, pese a no haber conseguido más que hacer el ridículo.

\-- Alter... Me estoy mareando... quiero irme a dormir --de ser más expresivo, el susodicho habría festejado por ello, el pretexto perfecto para escapar de ese circo.

\-- Nos vamos entonces --ni se despidió de los otros, casi arrancándole el rostro al pobre Gawain con las espinas de su extremidad adicional, cargando a su cachorro lejos de esos locos. En segundos abandonaron el lugar, dejándolos en un silencio casi fúnebre, tras lo cual se acercó Sir Bedivere a tratar de darle ánimos.

\-- _Ah~ creo que olvidó algo importante_ \--Merlin tan solo negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera recordó disculparse, estaba perdido si en serio planeaba recuperar la confianza de esos Celtas. Si algo era bien sabido era que no olvidaban y difícilmente perdonaban.

A varios metros de distancia, el lancero no bajaba la guardia un instante, con las nada discretas carcajadas de Angra Mainyu ya podía imaginarlo sacando a Ea sin pensar en las consecuencias para la humanidad. No sabía si ese tipo era estúpido u carecía de miedo.

Esto era justamente lo que necesitaba, darle una lección sin excederse.

\-- Devuélveme a mi cuarto --exigió muerto de vergüenza, hasta el apetito perdió. Su pecho aún dolía, pero parecía haber disminuido a comparación de ayer, o puede que solo se estuviera acostumbrando.

\-- Fuiste tú quien me hizo venir aquí y cuidarte --no lo iba a acompañar de nuevo más tarde, suficiente era tener que soportarlo toda la mañana-- Comes ahora o regresas solo --

Con ello guardó silencio, incluso si ya podía usar sus tesoros, esa punzada constante podía jugarle en contra a la hora de atacar y defenderse. Hace mucho perdió la empatía de otros Omegas como para refugiarse en ello, con esas mordidas, cualquier otro mestizo podía creerse capaz de tomarlo como compañero. Pasado el shock inicial, resultaría obvio que aún estaba disponible.

\-- ... ¿Qué más vas a hacer conmigo? --no creía que estas fueran las únicas repercusiones de sus actos.

\-- Ya lo pensaré --cortó cuanto antes la conversación, no quería pensar demás o su moral lo frenaría. Agradecía que su ex pareja no saliera de su cuarto por ahora.

Tales palabras empeoraron se estado, mañana mismo podía hartarlo y terminar decapitado. Sentía que se iba a desmallar, su corazón ya de por si estaba agitado con el fuerte olor del contrario, ¿estaría cercano a sus fechas o algo?, ¿cuántos meses pasaron desde la última vez?.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, intentando regularizar su pesada respiración, se estaba calentando al tenerlo tan cerca. Le costaba mantener sus piernas quietas, lo necesitaba, de no estar en un lugar público, se habría lanzado sobre él rogando por su tacto.

\-- Oye, no te vayas a desmayar ahora --Sin tener ni idea de lo que cruzaba por su mente y teniendo como única pista la imagen del rubio tiritando, se preocupó, creyendo que se había equivocado gravemente al acceder sacarlo de la habitación tan pronto.

Con la intención de hacerlo reaccionar, optó por sacudirlo levemente, la más desafortunada idea, pues a penas sus manos rozaron su torso, en consecuencia de la sensibilidad extrema y la sorpresa, un gemido particularmente alto escapó de su garganta, descolocando al otro.

No fueron pocos los que voltearon a verlo, quedando estático en su asiento, él mismo acababa de dejar su dignidad por los suelos. Quería desaparecer, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su verdugo por mero impulso, afortunadamente ignorando al “amigo” de este que había despertado con ello.

Para el arquero, fue un confuso pero maravilloso detalle ser repentinamente abrazado, para el lancero, una medida desesperada para ocultar su inesperada erección, maldiciendo todo por reaccionar al sonido de ese desgraciado, muestra clara que sin el supresor no habría podido resistir mucho. Ninguno se movió, probablemente por la fuerza que aplicaba Cú Chulainn en su agarre, perturbado por como genuinamente lo excitó, perdía el control de si mismo y su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba. 

\-- **¡Váyanse a un maldito cuarto!** –les gritó un molesto escritor al estar a poca distancia, suficiente tenía con ese enferma en hábitos de monja persiguiéndolo para aguantar a un par de amantes poco discretos.

Fue el colmo, le daba igual si debía tocar fondo, no podía acabar igual que el druida. Tenía un pequeño plan de emergencia, sin embargo, el sacrificio era demasiado, entre dejar que lo degradaran y entregarse a su lado irracional con un maníaco, ambos caminos destruirían lo que le quedara de esta vida, pero… si Alter podía vivir con ello, ¿por qué él no?, tampoco era como si existiera una esperanza de volver a los brazos de quien amaba.

El resto de ese desayuno, no pudo quitarse ese conflicto de la cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo algo bajado de drama, pero los preámbulos son necesarios. Desgraciadamente Word no opinaba lo mismo y no me guardó este capítulo un par de veces, me disculpo por los errores que puedan derivar de ello combinado con la prisa.
> 
> Espero que le haya gustado, y por supuesto, aquí las preguntas del día: ¿Por qué Caster Cú estaba tan tranquilo?, ¿Lancer ya perdió en esta guerra?. 
> 
> Cómo siempre gracias por leer uwu


	19. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Sentado en el borde de la cama, suspiraba a gusto al ser tiernamente mimado, aunque no dejaba de mirar constantemente a los lados por instinto al verse rodeado de Servants con los que pocas veces interactuaba, aliviándose cada vez que divisaba al Berserker pocos metros.

El olor de este incomodaba, mas la presencia de una mayoría de Omegas lograba equilibrar en parte el asunto.

\-- Eso está un poco mejor --comentó con una leve sonrisa la arquera de rasgos felinos tras terminar de peinar a Proto, visiblemente encantada con la idea de ayudar a cuidar un niño y a futuro pequeños cachorros. Aunque las circunstancias de cómo habría ocurrido la indignaran.

\-- Gracias, Atalanta --una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la presencia de otra Omega le permitía confiar con mayor facilidad. Sin embargo, notó también como un musculoso rubio lo miraba tímidamente desde la puerta, dudoso de dirigirle la palabra-- Esto... Kintoki, ¿está todo bien? --

\-- O-oh... Bueno... No importa --esquivó el tema rápidamente, después de todo, solo estaba ahí para ser la fuerza bruta que sirviera de apoyo u reemplazo del rey loco, a parte, tenía algo de miedo de lastimarlo. El menor hizo un puchero, cruzando los brazos con leve molestia por ocultarle algo, ante lo cual, suspiró, cediendo fácilmente, no podías decirle que no a esa carita-- _Es solo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a un Omega embarazado, así que me preguntaba si podía... sentir al bebé_ \--

Era una petición tan inocente y sencilla que hasta les sorprendió que lo acomplejara, con ello se entendía en parte la actitud de cierta asesina de demonios.

\-- Bueno, aún son muy pequeños, no tendrás ninguna patada, pero si quieres, adelante, no hay problema --mentía, si lo hacía recordar cierta experiencia el tener a un Alfa extraño y fuerte demasiado cerca, lo suficiente como para acabar con sus crías en un movimiento. Sabía bien que no era alguien que pudiera herir al más débil, pero sus malos recuerdos siempre le jugaban en contra.

Tenía que aprender a confiar si iba a quedarse con ellos cada vez que el Delta no pudiera.

\-- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Golden thank you! --soltó con claro entusiasmo, pareciendo un niño que acababa de hacer un nuevo amigo. Con mucho cuidado, puso su mano sobre la zona al acercarse lo suficiente, llegándose a caer levemente sus lentes de la sorpresa al reparar en un pequeño detalle, revelando unos ojos destellantes de alegría-- ¡Increíble!, incluso puedo sentir como se concentra tu energía mágica para ellos, ¡es tan tierno! --

Esa pureza de espíritu era justo lo necesario para encargarse de él, estaba bastante seguro que su Master habría recibido mínimo algún consejo para acertar así.

Varios se miraron confundidos, nadie se había percatado, no sabían si por descuido o falta de cualidades para detectarlo.

\-- Oh, vaya, me habían comentado que era incluso capaz de entender a los animales, pero no imaginé que fuera tan perceptivo --comentó sorprendido Bedivere, con el par de perros blancos dormidos a sus pies. Había sido una petición especial de Arthur que su caballero de confianza fuera parte del equipo, idea que no fue problema alguno, de cualquier manera ya era un fuerte candidato por su dedicación, paciencia y cautela.

\-- ¿Dónde fue Nezha? --preguntó el anciano asesino que se mantenía cerca de la versión corrupta del héroe irlandés, para un Servant de por si tan poderoso, alguien que le cubriera la espalda discretamente y fuera eficiente despachando amenazas era lo mejor.

\-- Oh, se me escapó que tenía hambre y se fue con corriendo, quizás haya ido a conseguir algo al comedor --contestó apenado el adolescente, ladeando un poco la cabeza al notar como el mayor parecía extrañamente angustiado-- Alter, ¿ocurre algo? --

Este se tardó en reaccionar, bastante distraído, cosa demasiado inusual en él.

\-- No es nada --su habitual neutralidad no facilitaba las cosas, sin embargo, su lenguaje corporal lo volvía un libro abierto ante los ojos del chico dorado, quien apartó un momento su atención de las criaturas.

Su cola tenía un movimiento lento, a penas separándose de su cuerpo, casi protegiéndose al irse envolviendo en torno a él, ¿se sentía en peligro tal vez?.

\-- Mentir no es nada Golden, tienes miedo y te ves cansado, ¿qué te preocupa? --había sincero interés por su bienestar, ante lo cual, inmediatamente saltó el Caster que había guardado silencio todo este tiempo.

\-- Podría ser fatiga, ¿hay algún síntoma particular que le haya estado molestando? --se abalanzó a interrogarlo Asclepius en aquella actitud profesional, poco sería decir que estaba muy interesado con el encargo de su Master. Le daba igual el Omega, tan solo cumpliría con su labor de médico con este, su verdadera motivación para aceptar era el peculiar espécimen frente suyo.

En vida no tuvo la oportunidad de ver demasiados Deltas al ser repudiados y eliminados por considerarse aberraciones, esa Gorgona era un claro ejemplo. Él no estaba de acuerdo, descubriendo propiedades fascinantes en la sangre de ese monstruo, encontrar otro de su género con cualidades de una criatura completamente distinta era un exquisito y raro campo de estudio, deseando averiguar todo de este.

Mínimo debería toparse con una nueva afección analizándolo, casos insólitos, esa era su pasión, la panacea para el avance de la medicina.

\-- Muchas cosas la verdad... Voy a buscar a Caster --admitió en un suspiro, dejando perplejo a su versión joven, para admitir su malestar, absolutamente debía encontrarse terrible.

\-- Déjeme acompañarlo --intervino Li Shuwen, si llegaba a pasarle algo sería un completo desastre.

\-- No soy un maldito perrito indefenso, cuiden a Proto, si llego a enterarme que sufrió aunque sea un rasguño, **tengan por seguro que no volverán a despertar** \--esa evidente contracción de sus pupilas y el aura amenazante que desprendía no dejaban lugar a duda, cumpliría su promesa sin miramiento alguno-- Volveré pronto --

Con el silencio reinando en el lugar por unos segundos, se retiró a recorrer los pasillos en busca de su pareja. Le dolía horriblemente la cabeza, ni hablar de cuanto le pesaban los párpados, mantenerse despierto era toda una odisea. Hasta pasa él era peculiar, como Servant, normalmente no debería tener la necesidad de dormir... ¿Se estaría quedando sin suministro de energía de nuevo?, debería pedirle al druida que lo ayudara con una transferencia para no molestar a esa niña.

Mientras tanto, aquel a quien necesitaba caminaba tranquilamente en sus mismos planes, había dejado a su destinado solo con Da Vinci para ir por ellos, rogando por que no le arrancaran el rostro de un zarpazo en represalia por su tardanza. Bastante lejos estaban de todas formas, les tomaría un buen rato llegar a cruzarse.

Sin embargo, su mala fortuna no planeaba dejarlo en paz por tanto tiempo, frente a él su versión Lancer, quien parecía haberlo esperado justamente en un cruce estratégico, si planeaba llegar en breve, esta era su única vía.

Inmediatamente lo acorraló, dejándolo sumamente confundido.

\-- Ey, te divertiste bastante, ¿no?, bastardo traidor --las venas junto a sus ojos parecían que iban a reventar, más por el estrés que por molestia. Casi se hiperventilaba, demasiado agitado para engañar a alguien, saltaba a la vista que mínimo debía estar siendo afectado por sus instintos.

Suficientes pistas para permitirle al perro viejo esclarecer el panorama.

\-- ¿De qué estás...? oh, ¿de dónde lo escuchaste? --solo podía ser una cosa, eventualmente iba a confesarlo, pero, ¿cómo se había enterado?.

\-- ¡Literalmente los vi apareándose como putos animales! ¿¡acaso me vas a decir que no oíste la puerta?! --le gritó a la cara, sin creer que en serio ni los hubieran visto.

\-- ...Ah, perdón, estaba ido en el momento, ya sabes --respondió apenado, ganándose un potente puñetazo a la mandíbula. Agradecía haber aplicado runas de fortalecimiento en él y su curación, de otra forma el hueso habría cedido cual si de una ramita se tratara.

Al final, parecía que sus medidas preventivas para la furia de Alter serían agotadas antes de intercambiar una sola palabra con este.

\-- ¿¡Tanto te costaba habérmelo dicho desde el inicio?! --absolutamente era el peor momento para intentar restarle peso a los hechos.

\-- N-no estaba seguro en un inicio, por eso te aconsejé acercarte, necesitaba comprobar que el mismo lazo los afectara a ese imbécil y a ti --fue sincero, limpiando algo de la sangre de su labio roto por el golpe-- pero claro, te volviste un necio y te encerraste en tu burbuja, todo hubiese sido diferente si me lo hubieras confirmado ese mismo día --

Sin tiempo para tomar mejores medidas y su mala costumbre de amoldar los planes a su preferencia, ¿qué esperaba?, el caos estaba asegurado.

\-- ¡Fue difícil entenderlo por que nunca lo creí posible!, ¡sin tu costumbre de mierda a llevar una doble vida pude darme cuenta solo! --tras ese desahogo, la desesperación volvió a invadirlo, ya de poco servía restregarle a la cara sus locuras-- ...Por una vez, ayúdame arreglar esto a mi manera, ¿conoces algún Alfa que pueda...? bueno, por tu trabajo... --

Parpadeando un par de veces, necesitó un momento para asumir qué le estaba pidiendo. Una vez lo hizo, el shock fue inmediato.

\-- ¿¡Qué?!, oh no, no, no, ¡¿perdiste la cabeza?!, sabes bien cuánto ha sufrido Alter, por los dioses, ¿qué esperas de convertirte en un Delta? --se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando comprender cuál era el delirio desencadenante de tal decisión-- ¿Pasó algo ayer? --

\-- ¿Tengo acaso otra opción?, si, estoy degradándome, pero me liberaría de toda esa tontería del destino, sería imposible marcarlo y aún podría estar con Emiya, para mi, es lo más sensato cortar con esto de raíz --debería decir adiós a la linda idea de emparejarse de por vida con un Omega, mas era de lejos preferible a ser esclavo de un déspota por sus impulsos-- _Estuve a punto de caer, anteayer pasé demasiado tiempo expuesto a su olor...._ Maldición, estoy bastante seguro que alteró mis ciclos, casi lo marco y ahora ya no puedo aguantar, si mi celo llega pronto estoy acabado --

\-- **¡Emiya ya no volverá a ti, acéptalo de una vez!** , ¡se acabó!, solo lo vas a lastimar más arruinando tu vida por sueños imposibles --arrojarlo a la realidad de forma tan repentina era cruel, pero era por su bien-- Mira, ahora mismo no tengo supresores, hablaré con Robin a ver si puede conseguirte algo y tú vas a encerrarte hasta entonces –

Las lágrimas se acumularon rápidamente, dando un aspecto vidriosos a sus ojos, emocionalmente inestable a un nivel alarmante.

\-- ¿¡Cómo sé que no vas a salir con otra de tus ideas ridículas?!, ¡no eres mi padre ni nadie para darme órdenes! --lo hubiese atacado nuevamente, salvo que en esta ocasión el mayor fue precavido, estampando su bastón contra la nuca del lancero primero.

Esa anormal violencia e irracionalidad difícilmente podían distinguirse como fruto del estrés o un signo de que tenía razón.

\-- Puede ser, si ya no están Láeg ni él para evitar que te mates, entonces alguien tiene que encargarse en su lugar --suspiró, vaya forma de arrebatarle el buen humor y las esperanzas al otro-- Lamentablemente, soy incapaz de obligarte a obedecer ni me gusta ser autoritario, yo solo quiero ir a ver a mi pareja, por favor, hazme caso --

\-- ¿¡Por qué debería confiar en ti?! --parecía haber ignorado completamente sus palabras.

\-- ¿Recuerdas que seguimos siendo el mismo? --

\-- **¡Yo ya vi que no puedo confiar ni en mi mismo!** \--el contrario iba a responder, mas el sonido de algo duro chocar contra las paredes cada tanto acompañado de una horrible pestilencia los obligó a voltear, temerosos de que otro espíritu heroico se enterara de todo, relajándose al comprobar que se trataba del Berserker.

\-- ¿Caster?, ¿ahora por qué se pelearon? --preguntó con una obvia frustración, llevándose una mano al rostro al notar la sangre aún presente en los dientes de su Alfa y el puño de Lancer.

\-- Nada, un pequeño accidente, ¿te sientes bien _mo grá_? --ese pequeño apodo lo hizo arquear una ceja, delatando inmediatamente que algo trataba de cubrir.

La mirada que le dio su alterno lo mataría si el Grial le hubiera permitido conservar la propiedad de irradiar calor con esta, hasta chispas habrían saltado. ¿En serio era tan descarado de llamarlo "mi amor" después de revolcarse todo el día con Gilgamesh?.

\-- ... Me enferman los doble cara como tú, Alter, ¿sabes dónde estaba este imbécil? --le importaba poco presenciar como destripaban a ese falso druida, su paciencia tenía un límite.

\-- ¿Uh?, ¿de qué te quejas?, te repito, somos solo diferentes reflejos de una sola persona, puede que la imagen luzca algo diferente en la corriente de un río que en un lago cristalino, pero eso no modifica al objeto en si --apretó la madera entre sus manos, tenía mucho por hacer como para seguir intentando convencerlo-- _¿O ya te olvidaste de todas las veces que engañamos a Emer?_ \--

\-- **Ella lo sabía y estaba de acuerdo, no la estábamos apuñalando por la espalda** \--

Desviando la mirada, el rey loco respiró profundo, agotado, ¿realmente tenía que salvarle el pellejo al imán de infortunios que tenía por novio?.

\-- Lancer, yo también estoy enterado de todo, estoy bien con eso, lo hablamos y él se turna con ambos --con ello bastó para dejar al guerrero boquiabierto.

Fracasando en formular una sola frase, quedó estático, observando como la pareja se alejaba, abandonándolo en medio de un colapso mental.

Mientras más le daba vueltas a su pasado, iba vislumbrando lentamente la incómoda verdad, nunca fue diferente al hipócrita que felizmente se colgaba del brazo de un solitario Delta, tomando ventaja para su satisfacción personal, perros consumidos en su lujuria, moral y tragedias. ¿Merecieron siquiera la gloria en primer lugar?.

Peor aún, ¿con qué cara se atrevían a implorar por felicidad?, con suerte en una nueva vida habrían podido aprender de cero a vivir y amar. Lastimosamente, el funcionamiento del milagro que les regala la oportunidad de pisar este mundo los mantendría siempre en ese permanentemente bucle, no importaba cuánto mejoraran como personas, volverían a la marchito estado de su invocación.

Viéndolo así, ¿era esto un castigo de los dioses?.

Para su gente, la muerte nunca fue el verdadero tormento, ni un infierno del otro lado, sino pérdida de una segunda oportunidad, condenados a vagar hasta desvanecerse, ¿sería este el pago por su imprudencia?.

Vaya camino más ingrato había elegido desde que desobedeció a su madre para unirse a los jóvenes futuros miembros del Red Branch.

A penas enterado de la situación por fugaces visiones, el Rey de Uruk esperaba ansioso a la artista por los resultados de los exámenes, inquieto al escuchar como esta y la enfermera murmuraban por lo bajo desde el cuarto contiguo.

Se había preparado mentalmente para multitud de posibilidades, drogas, alguna lesión que permaneciera después de su muerte, incluso que en realidad no fuera un Alfa, cosa que había llegado a sospechar hace mucho después de varios rumores de un supuesto "accidente" fruto de su trabajo. Por supuesto, después de la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, sus dudas se desvanecieron.

La puerta se abrió por fin, sudando frío al notar las numerosas hojas que terminaba de leer la Gamma, dejándolas luego sobre el escritorio.

\-- ¿Y bien?, ¿encontraste algo? --recuperando su actitud orgullosa, se mantenía en aparentemente serio.

\-- Calma~ vamos por partes, si, encontré algo, pero definitivamente estábamos equivocados --sonriendo juguetona, cual si disfrutara de atestiguar su reacción, seleccionó algunos de los resultados, entregándolas a este.

Sin perder un segundo, comenzó a revisarlas de arriba a abajo con atención, recordando la breve explicación de Nightingale hace un rato. Limpio, ni una sola sustancia sospechosa, tampoco mentiras con su género u otra irregularidad destacable. Parecía un Alfa normal.

\-- ... ¿Entonces qué es lo que tiene? --ya se iba imaginando escenarios inéditos, después de todo, los druidas eran famosos por el uso de hierbas, ¿y si conocía alguna planta cuyos rastros no permanecieran en el cuerpo por más de unas horas?.

\-- No sé si son buenas o malas noticias... Pero al menos no te estaba mintiendo, realmente tiene un serio problema, a penas hay vida ahí, probablemente Lancer esté en un dilema similar --le entregó entonces otro resultado, teniendo que pedir ayuda en esta ocasión para interpretarlo-- Ya era demasiado inusual que un héroe con tantos enredos amorosos no tuviera más que un cachorro --

Tembló, sintiendo su corazón partirse al darse cuenta de que desconfío demasiado, ¿por qué buscaría intencionalmente negarle un niño cuando ambos se amaban?.

\-- Mestiza, entonces sigue siendo extraño, ¿no se supone que como destinados incluso en esta situación deberíamos tener fácilmente?, creí que las posibilidades de éxito eran invariablemente perfectas --o al menos eso era lo que conocía.

\-- Cierto, con todo el tiempo que llevan juntos debería haber espacio para un pequeño golpe de suerte, pero recuerda, eres ya mayor, además de otro "problemita" --fuera de la puñalada a su ego que fue ser llamado viejo, rápidamente volvió su interés con lo último-- Por lo que veo, es muy cierto que los Druidas son expertos en emplear la naturaleza a su favor, fuimos nosotros los ingenuos al asumir que eso solo se refería a las plantas --

\-- ¿Qué quieres decir? --lo desesperaba tanto misterio.

\-- Hormonas, específicamente, un desequilibrio, los Deltas son bien conocidos por arruinar completamente a los Alfas pudiendo su olor destruir sus ciclos y echar al suelo su producción de espermatozoides, básicamente, estar con Alter agravó enormemente su problema --los ojos del Caster se abrieron considerable con esa explicación, comprendiendo rápidamente a dónde iba todo esto-- Es peor aún con la ridícula frecuencia de sus celos, una bomba de hormonas cada dos semanas es demasiado para cualquiera, probablemente lo sabía y nunca te lo comentó para mantener en secreto su relación --

Tenía motivos de sobra para odiar al Berserker entonces, evidenciándose su furia en el maltrato a los pobres papeles, arrugados con fuerza a penas estuvieron entre sus dedos. Su simple existencia lo privó de la alegría de ser madre.

\-- Pero, ¿cómo podría ser padre de esos tres cachorros?, ¿no lo descarta esto automáticamente? --de no ser por su orgullo estaría sumido en el llanto, conocía bien la respuesta de su compañero si pedía que dejara al otro, jamás aceptaría. 

\-- Ahí lo interesante, el efecto en los Omegas expuestos al olor de un Delta por tiempo prolongado también ven sus calores afectados, pero al contrario del caso anterior, los vuelve extremadamente fértiles --no había que pensar demasiado para entender, apareciendo pequeños destello de ilusión en su mirada-- Podría funcionar para ti también, si es que son suyos, ¿que tal si vas a conocer al equipo y conversan un poco? --

Agradeció a los cielos por ello, puede que necesitara acercarse a su rival, pero era algo que de todas formas debería hacer, mejor si le ayudaba a tener su preciada familia. Qué veloz había sido cambiando de opinión.

\-- Gracias, es todo lo que necesitaba oír --dijo en un suspiro, sonriendo con determinación, sintiéndose más que motivado después de quitarse ese peso.

Salió disparado del sitio tras unas breves aclaraciones, tramando como convencerlo de acercarse. Rogaba por que las crías del joven lancero si fueran de su pareja, no iba a rendirse, pero tampoco se negaría a cuidar a esos trillizos, mejor para él tener más cachorros que apaciguaran su instinto maternal.

Esperaba que mañana pudiera estar tranquilo para hilar sus ideas, independientemente del paso del tiempo y sus experiencias, también seguía siendo en parte el mismo manipulador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí su capítulo de la semana, como es habitual, espero que resultara de su agrado. Ahora, las preguntas del día: ¿Creen que Lancer obedezca a Caster?, ¿qué le ocurre a Alter? 
> 
> Sin más, me despido por hoy, ¡Gracias a todos por leer!


	20. La misma historia

Aún recordaba cada una de las ocasiones en las que cruzaron palabra durante la guerra, lamentando no haber prestado la atención debida en su momento. De haberlo hecho, probablemente pudo torcer ese destino.

En el frío de la noche en Fujuki, los jadeos de un debilitado lancero se perdían entre el rumor del viento. A penas pudiendo ver las baldosas del camino, el suelo parecía desvanecerse delante de él, haciéndolo tropezar repetidas veces. Su arma era su único soporte, eventualmente cayendo a tierra tras resbalar la punta contra la piedra, acabando por retorcerse en el piso en un intento por deshacerse de los escalofríos en su cuerpo.

¿Qué clase de Déjà vu era este?.

Se sentía demasiado pesado, incapaz de ponerse de pie nuevamente. La energía mágica se le agotaba, resultado del abandono de una herramienta prácticamente inútil, a su miserable suerte quedaba si vivía o no, ¿por qué lo necesitarían en primer lugar?, solo era un espía que probaba la fuerza de los otros Servants.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, incapaz de percatarse de los pasos es que se acercaban a él, llegando al punto de vomitar por un hedor impregnado en la ropa del otro. Naftalina, la fragancia de ese maldito cuarto.

\-- Tch... Perro asqueroso, ¿no podías ir a ensuciar otro sitio? --escupió con desdén el rubio, retrocediendo para no ofender a su olfato ni arruinar la degustación del fino vino en sus manos, vaya desgracia toparse con este justo cuando consideraba beber tranquilo con algo de aire fresco.

No le respondió, tosía fuertemente, sintiendo su garganta arder por el ácido, al menos ante la falta de necesidad de alimentarse traía el estómago vacío.

\-- ¿Otra vez no soportaste?, ¿no eras acaso un guerrero? --Kotomine le había contado la pésima reacción que tuvo la primera vez que se encontró con ese oscuro corredor lleno cuerpos, al parecer su temple no era tan legendario como mencionaban, u bien, algún punto sensible tocaba dicho escenario.

Para él no valió la pena cuestionarse aquello ese día, adjudicando todo a su naturaleza inferior.

Nuevamente se hizo de notar la ausencia de respuesta, frunciendo el seño ante ello. Hoy por suerte el olor del Alfa era casi imperceptible, ¿consecuencia de su fatiga quizás?, agradecía no tener esa extraña peste golpeándolo. Molesto por ser ignorado, pateó el costado del Celta en reclamo, sonriendo al escucharlo ahogar un grito, tan frágil se había vuelto el más grande héroe de Irlanda.

\-- _N-no es solo eso_ \--contestó de mala gana, a penas logrando que se entendieran sus palabras.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza ante ello, siendo algo complicado sacar conclusiones estando en parte borracho.

\-- ¿Acaso pasó algo interesante, mestizo? --esta guerra se había sentido vacía, ¿al fin habría algo digno de su presencia?.

\-- _... No lo llamaría así la verdad_ \--de haberse dado vuelta, se habría percatado de la aterradora sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del Omega. Únicamente cuando el contenido de la copa fue repentinamente vaciado sobre su cabeza supo que cometió un error, seguido de una pequeña burla.

Para él, esa bebida ya estaba estropeada por su penoso espectáculo.

\-- _Lávate y ven a reunirte conmigo dentro entonces, cuéntame los detalles~_ \--quizás con algo de suerte le tendría alguna noticia de su reina.

Que ciego fue para no captar todo lo que estaba fuera de lugar en tan breve interacción, en igual o mayor medida para confundir por tanto tiempo un simple olor grato y belleza con su destinada, la caballero nunca estuvo hecha para él.

Tampoco se esperó lo que escucharía esa noche, descartándolo como una broma de mal gusto, pérdida de su tiempo. Desgraciadamente, sería nada más que la pura verdad las confesiones que obtendría a fuerzas de sus labios. 

Tal vez si lo hubiera abrazo y llevado lejos de allí en vez de reír, si le hubiese tendido la mano en su peor momento, dejaría de ser perseguido por la imagen del hombre que ansiaba en la agonía de su último aliento. Tan bello tesoro y había permitido que escapara a sus manos.

En cuestión de segundos, su entorno se volvió negro, abriendo paso a duras penas a un cielo de un rojo enfermizo, lugar incomprensible para muchos, terriblemente familiar para él. A sus pies cedía el extraño terreno, convirtiéndose en un líquido negruzco que intentaba envolverlo, surgiendo fugazmente extraños apéndices de este.

Luchó, ahogándose en el mar oscuro que no planeaba regalarle nada esta vez, sino consumirlo por completo, reclamarlo como su alimento.

Juraba que, entre sus sacudidas y pataleos, divisó detrás de la brea a su compañero preciado, frío e inmóvil, clavando sus ojos muertos en él mientras la sangre aún goteaba del la herida justo donde estaría su corazón.

Fue desalentador comprender lo idéntico que lucía la mirada de ese cadáver a la que mostraba ayer a su lado.

Despertó inquieto, tirando al pobre Enkidu de la cama al levantarse bruscamente. Ahora que entendía un poco mejor sus sentimientos, lo que menos quería era recordar eso. Llevándose una mano al pecho, maldijo desde a la maestra de Cú Chulainn hasta la misma criatura de cuyos huesos fue hecha esa lanza, aún atormentando por el dolor, ¿cuando se liberaría de este?, ¿cómo lo hizo ese mestizo en la guerra para sobrevivir sin ninguna consecuencia?.

\-- ¿Gil?, ¿estás bien? --subiendo de nuevo al colchón, captó rápidamente lo que ocurría, mostrándose claramente preocupado-- ¿No debería hablarle a Nightingale si todavía sigues igual? --

\-- Sus "medicamentos" no me ayudan en nada, debe ser esa maldición --con que hubiera tocado el órgano vital, probablemente solo le quedaría arrancárselo como solución.

Se acordaba de una mención, Avalon, mas esa vaina solo sería de utilidad a la mestiza y no estaba seguro si sus propiedades le permitirían curarse sin matar al sabueso de Ulster primero.

\-- Entiendo, ¿tuviste una pesadilla? --con el breve vuelo que tuvo hasta el piso, no había forma que fuera un simple sueño.

\-- ...Cosas del pasado, necesito un trago --como siempre, el alcohol era su refugio, importándole poco qué desastre hiciera bajo sus efectos.

\-- No creo que sea una buena idea, ¿y si mejor te llevo a caminar un poco? --estaba preocupado, considerando todo lo ocurrido, no veía sano seguir alimentando sus vicios.

\-- ¿Para qué?, ¿para que unos mestizos estúpidos se sigan burlando? --evidentemente, las marcas seguían ahí y después de ese sueño era bastante probable que cierto Avenger lo estuviese buscando.

¿Qué le aseguraba que este no fuera el único en interesarse por él?, después de destruirse su estatus de inalcanzable, esperaba cualquier cosa.

\-- Ya veo, ¿Quieres que te consiga algo del comedor? --mínimo que comiera un poco para evitar emborracharse tan rápido.

\-- Solo cállate y escúchame --pensaba seriamente en contarle el desastre que ocurrió en ese entonces, pero aún le faltaba valor. Unas copas puede que le soltaran la lengua.

Opuesto a la pesada aura de ese cuarto, en otro sector de las instalaciones, una pareja disfrutaba de su reencuentro. Sentado sobre las caderas de su Alfa, el Berserker daba pequeños saltos entre agudos gemidos, sorprendentemente delicados para alguien con su apariencia, ayudado por él para profundizar cada movimiento.

Llevaban un ritmo lento, mas el desenfreno era innecesario para gozar del acto. Suavidad, ternura, eran cosas que normalmente no podía tener con su destinado, dominado por el dulzor, se volvía una auténtica bestia. Pero con Alter, podía ser tan cariñoso como deseará.

Gruñidos escapaban constantemente entre besos, estremeciéndose de placer con la estreches de sus paredes, ningún Omega podía darle una sensación así, valía la pena todas las precauciones adicionales para no lastimarlo.

La mayoría los miraría con desagrado toda la pasión que expresaban, cosa que no les importaba. Ni el olor nauseabundo los detenía, fundidos sus latidos en completa sincronía. "Enfermo" llamarían el druida por perderse en una figura tan tosca junto al Delta por disfrutar de su desgracia, ¿y qué?, amaban cada detalle del cuerpo ajeno.

La falta de sensibilidad podía compensarla fácilmente masturbándolo, los problemas de lubricación con paciencia. Haría de todo por darle la mejor experiencia.

\-- _Caster, y-ya no aguanto_ \--pronunció a duras penas, sintiéndose al borde de su clímax. Sus garras se enterraban en su piel con su autocontrol perdido.

 _"Hazlo", "déjame verte enloquecer", "te amo"_ eran algunos de los susurros que daba a su oído en respuesta, poco entendibles, deslizando ocasionalmente su lengua por los símbolos en su pecho. En un último espasmo, cada músculo fue tensado y los dos dejaron salir su voz a todo pulmón, el Alfa fue incapaz de resistir, compartiendo ese éxtasis. Sería un milagro que nadie hubiese escuchado como clamaba su verdadero nombre.

Rendido, la cola de Alter azotó el piso, logrando por poco no aplastar al mayor, se dio unos minutos de descanso. El contrario sonrió satisfecho, apreciando el tenerlo babeando entre pequeñas lágrimas, una maravillosa expresión lasciva únicamente para él.

\-- ¿Te sientes mejor? --preguntó mientras deslizaba sus manos por las figuras trazadas en su vientre, sorprendiéndolo ver cómo se relajaba con dichas caricias, incluso sujetando su mano para que continuara con ello. La manera en que se le iluminaron los ojos y suspiraba de gusto ni le dejó dudas de que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente.

Sin embargo, una pequeña sospecha se asomó de ello.

\-- Un poco --ni quería moverse, abrazándolo con la intención de retenerlo en su sitio. Había extrañado su calor esos días, si tuviera energía para ello, lo tendría el resto del día ocupado-- Solo... Quédate conmigo un poco más --

Comprendió con facilidad qué le estaba afectando, ese par de semanas le prestó demasiada atención a Gilgamesh, los problemas del lancero y los bebés del adolescente, dejándolo en segundo plano.

\-- No te preocupes, hoy soy tuyo, solo iré a dejarle los supresores a Lancer cuando Robin los consiga --contestó mientras besaba sus pómulos, fue un calvario convencer al ladrón de colarse en el laboratorio de nuevo, Da Vinci había duplicado las medidas de seguridad después de notar la desaparición de una dosis de prueba. Ojalá tuviera éxito, sino su contraparte estaría condenado-- Pero, ¿me dejas salirme? --

Un leve rubor tiñó el rostro del rey loco, levantándose con cuidado para romper dicha unión, recostándose luego a su lado, no sin antes tirar de su brazo exigiendo más afecto. Parecía especialmente necesitado.

Por supuesto, no iba a negarse, curioso por su comportamiento, ¿acaso su calor estaba cerca?, calculando las fechas, ya debería haber empezado.

\-- ¿Puedes ir tú a ver cómo está Proto cuando salgas?... no quiero asustarlo --pese a recibir una buena cantidad de energía mágica, no era suficiente, lo cual le preocupaba, normalmente una sola ronda bastaba para recuperar fuerzas, ¿qué consumía el suministro de su Master?.

\-- Claro, pero ¿no has sentido nada más a parte de cansancio? --prácticamente todas sus alarmas habían saltado en cuestión de segundos. Al instante en el que se reanudaron las atenciones a la zona baja de su abdomen, el apéndice espinoso se aferró a su cintura con cuidado.

\-- No tú también... Ya tengo suficiente con ese griego --se quejó desviando la vista, a su vez que su respiración se volvía casi imperceptible, con sus párpados pesados, ¿cuánto más resistiría antes de dormirse?-- ...Cuídalo si algo me pasa --

Esa frase lo hizo palidecer, conteniendo su respiración por unos momentos, aterrado tras entender a dónde iba... ¿Por qué?. Tomó aire, estresarlo más sería peligroso.

\-- _Mo grá_ , no digas eso, estarás bien, cuando hable con ella tendrás toda la energía adicional que necesites --su otra mano jugaba con esos largos cabellos intentando calmarse, perfectamente podía morir si esta era insuficiente para mantener su cuerpo.

La situación sería aún más crítica si había acertado con sus conclusiones, los Deltas no estaban hechos para soportar un embarazo, fácilmente podían tener serias complicaciones o terminar en un aborto espontáneo. Aún era muy pronto, no había encontrado forma de evitarle un trauma y asegurarle la familia que quería, ¿cómo iba a salvarlo si todo iba para mal?.

Quería salir a llorar escondido en algún rincón, luego gritarle a Da Vinci y exigir una prueba, pero ahora mismo lo mejor que podía hacer por él era hacerle compañía. Pensándolo fríamente, ¿qué probabilidad había de eso?, era prácticamente estéril expuesto a ese olor, se supone que estaría a salvo. Se odiaba en estos momentos.

\-- **Caster, te encargas de tus hijos o voy a regresar únicamente para hacerte pedazos** \--soltó intentando sonar tan amenazante como siempre, mas falló al encontrarse al borde de hundirse en el sueño-- ...espero que tengas razón --

\-- De eso no tengo duda, tranquilo --besó con ternura su frente, riendo amargamente al darse cuenta de que este desconocía lo que pasaba.

Allí se quedó, velando por su compañero a la espera de que Billy o Robin tocaran la puerta. Mínimo debía encargarse de Lancer, tarde o temprano sus problemas afectarían al menor si no comenzaba a poner orden. ¿Qué estaban pagando para sufrir así?.

Encerrado en otro cuarto, un desesperado sabueso de Ulster maldecían a sus alternos, ¿cuánto más iban a tardar en traerle ese supresor?. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, en ese estado buscar alivio en un encuentro casual era inviable, se arrojaría sobre el primer Omega que se le atravesara.

Pasó toda la mañana tratando de seducir a otro Alfa, sin resultado alguno. Después de que corriera el rumor de una posible relación con el arquero dorado nadie quería arriesgarse. Sabía lo deseado que era, no obstante, la autoridad del rey seguía surtiendo efecto.

Dejó la invitación abierta para cualquiera, pero difícilmente bastarían sus ruegos, lastimosamente no tuvo el valor de humillarse al mismo nivel que el perro viejo, todavía se comentaba de cuando se emborrachó y acabó dándole una función completa a varios. Desde allí se disparó el interés por sus servicios.

Con su plan de degradarse arruinado, únicamente podía sollozar mientras su mente se iba nublando. Pronto todo lo que quedaría de él sería un animal guiado por sus instintos, implorando a los dioses por que nadie entrara. Mil veces prefería pasar su celo en solitario, ni a Emiya lo dejaba quedarse con él en este estado, conocía lo salvaje que podía volverse una vez tenía a su presa sometida.

Si Ferdiad no hubiese poseído una piel de hierro le habría desecho el cuellos a mordidas. Por desgracia, internamente era otra historia, desgarró por completo al pobre, virgen hasta entonces, fue una pesadilla pasar días asustado de que una infección lo matara o que Scáthach los descubriera, ¿cómo podía tener la bondad de perdonarlo después de eso?.

Clavó sus dientes en uno de sus brazos, calmando su impulso por marcar a alguien, a su vez que callaba los gemidos que liberaba intentando auto complacerse. En el fondo, siempre odió su condición, su agresividad natural combinada con su Ríastrad costó vidas, incluso de sus seres queridos.

Ojalá fueran permanentes los cambios que sufriera en vida tras sus invocaciones, tantos problemas le habría ahorrado... Puede que las circunstancias dejaran secuelas en su mente, mas ya conocía de personalmente lo que era caer de la cúspide de las castas.

Se le heló la sangre al notar como la imagen del moreno se iba distorsionando, recordando en su lugar la vista completa que tuvo de cada centímetro del tirano, deteniendo automáticamente los movimientos de su mano.

Gritó, frustrado por entender que ya la batalla estaba perdida. Cada fibra de su ser suplicaba por tenerlo en sus brazos, ignorando su razón. Nunca hubo escapatoria.

Una chispa de crueldad asomó en medio de la crisis, considerando una posibilidad, ¿podía tenerlo sin acabar como compañeros?. Sacudió la cabeza, las advertencias del druida eran claras, una noche y sería esclavo de su carne, pero... ¿Sería eso también una mentira?.

Una vez... Una sola vez para apaciguar el fuego de ese día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, este es un capítulo de una duración algo menor a los últimos, pero he estado ocupada con algunos exámenes, es un lío tener hora a una radiografía en pandemia qwq
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, ahora, las preguntas del día: ¿Qué creen que ocurrió en la guerra?, ¿Gilgamesh habrá sido sincero con Enkidu por una vez? 
> 
> Gracias por leer uwu


	21. Condena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo presenta contenido explícito de dudoso consentimiento, proceda bajo su propio riesgo.

Dudoso, avanzaba por los pasillos el rey de los héroes, tratando de mantener un aspecto digno. Tras haber pasado un par de horas bebiendo, quiso salir directamente a buscar al lancero, mas Enkidu lo obligó a aguardar hasta alcanzar un mínimo de lucidez, insistiendo también en acompañarlo.

A regañadientes cedió con lo primero, pero lo de lo segundo, ni hablar, quería hablar a solas con su destinado, si acababa recurriendo a la humillación por necesidad no quería testigos. Esperaba que no hubiera ido a alguna misión, le extrañaba no tener noticias de este en todo el día.

Podía sentir múltiples miradas a sus espaldas, los asesinos continuaban vigilándolo bajo las órdenes de su Master. Suspiró, ¿lo dejarían cuando su castigo de considerara cumplido o sería acosado el resto de su estancia en Chaldea?.

Toda su seguridad se desvaneció al ver la puerta del cuarto rota, con el metal abollado por lo que parecía ser un golpe desde dentro y el tablero arruinado en un caos de letras aleatorias, siendo imposible volver a cerrarse correctamente, ¿habría sido algún ataque de ira?. Entrar no era difícil, pues la plancha cedía fácilmente, casi sin sonido alguno al aún permanecer está en sus rieles.

Sabía que estaba tomando un riesgo enorme, la lógica le gritaba que diera media vuelta, mas una posibilidad no lo dejaba tranquilo, ¿y si hubiera acabado con su vida?.

Tragando saliva, se aproximó a ver si el Alfa se encontraba allí, paralizándose al notar un leve sonido de chapoteo a penas puso un pie dentro, sangre, el fluido vital estaba salpicado por buena parte del suelo, al igual que trozos de tela e incluso lo que parecía algún trozo de carne, aplastado y gelatinoso. Su olor impregnaba todo el ambiente... no... ¿era demasiado tarde?.

Mandó al diablo la discreción, corrió al interior del sitio con el terror de hallar a un Servant moribundo. Se equivocó completamente.

Antes de lograr reaccionar, fue empujado bruscamente sobre la cama topándose de frente con la mirada voraz del sabueso de Ulster, quien rápidamente lo había acorralado, sujetando sus brazos con fuera suficiente para moler sus huesos si intentaba forcejear. Parecía un animal, casi babeando con el fino cuerpo del Omega que lo llevó a esta locura a su merced y su instinto llamándolo a aprovecharlo.

Lo inquietante vino al no hallar ninguna herida significativa en él, pero si manchas carmesí destacando en el azul de su traje, no era suya, algún desafortunado debió recibir toda la furia de su naturaleza territorial, ¿viviría aún siquiera?.

En su desesperación, pudo vislumbrar en un esquina un frasco roto junto a una jeringa pisoteada, ¿supresores tal vez?, tendría sentido si su agresividad se disparaba a tal punto durante el obvio celo que experimentaba.

Esa conclusión hizo dar un vuelco a su corazón, acaso... ¿lo deseaba por fin?, ¿no era esta la oportunidad que tanto esperó?.

\-- ¿¡L-Lancer!? --le costaba creer que no fuera un sueño cuando la parte inferior de su armadura fue arrancada sin cuidado alguno, mientras que sus pezones eran atacados con constantes mordidas, torturándolo al no poder medir su fuerza en el intento por masajearlos, aliviado por ocasionales lamidas.

Gimió alto al sentir algo duro rozar con su entrada, siendo obligado a abrir sus piernas de un tirón, ya solo la ropa de evitaba que el acto se concretara. Estaban yendo demasiado rápido, poniéndolo en un claro dilema, podía perfectamente aprovecharse de su falta de conciencia y cumplir sus fantasías a riesgo de ser gravemente herido, u bien, buscar un medio para liberarse, continuando en ese círculo vicioso de rechazos.

La respuesta llegó cuando la lengua ajena se paseó por sus labios, rogando entre jadeos y necesitados gemidos por tener acceso a su boca. Sofocada en medio de la frialdad de la salvaje lujuria que desprendían sus iris rojos, juraba percibir atisbos de dolor, las estelas de una humanidad apuñalada, traición a la moral que defendió hasta la tumba. Pobre e inocente perrito, únicamente consiguió caer en la trampa de la más terrible víbora, quien correspondiendo ese beso envenenó su alma.

En su retorcida visión de la vida, Gilgamesh concibió el placer como el objetivo natural del humano, el mayor regalo de la existencia terrenal, algo inherentemente bueno. Bajo tal premisa, gustoso se convertiría en la droga que lo llevara lejos de la presión ejercida por los tabúes.

\-- _H-Hazme el amor, vamos, enséñame de qué es capaz el sabueso sangriento_ \--murmuró a su oído, volviendo a conectar luego sus labios con pasión.

Tampoco era como si pudiera entenderlo de igual manera, quizás las feromonas que expulsaba su compañero ya afectaban a su razonamiento para llegar a creer que importaba lo que dijera.

Tiempo iba a faltarle para arrepentirse después.

Lo que restaba de los pantalones fue rasgado, a su vez que el ajustado atuendo azul del Celta se desvanecía, dejando a la vista una enorme erección, ya palpitante y bañada en fluidos. Que rápido se esfumó su valentía con ello, juntando sus piernas nuevamente en un acto reflejo, visiblemente nervioso, esa cosa absolutamente no iba a entrar fácilmente, vaya sorpresa se había perdido ese día por fracasar en excitarlo.

\-- **Quédate quieto** \--ordenó el lancero, esforzándose por pronunciar algo. Esa voz ronca era atractiva, pero no suficiente para tranquilizarlo.

Se alejaba como podía de ese trozo de carne, pidiéndole que aguardara un poco, a su vez que se encogía a modo de proteger su cuerpo. Ese hombre le resultaba aún más tentador ahora, pero seguía siendo inexperto en este rol, era natural dejarse llevar por el pánico.

Primer paso en falso, claramente no estaba contento con hallar resistencia, gruñendo con furia antes de invocar en una mano su lanza. Las pupilas del rubio se contrajeron con horror, pensando que lo mataría. Lo que no esperó fue observar los restos de sus pantalones utilizados como cuerda, siendo sus brazos y piernas atados al arma. Trató de resistirse, acabando por ser mordido con brutalidad en el brazo. Lágrimas saltaron por ello, mensaje recibido, la paciencia escaseaba, tentar a la suerte era un suicidio con alguien que ya capaz de lastimarlo.

Sus mandíbulas no lo liberaron hasta estar completamente inmovilizado, tras lo cual sin perder un segundo se posicionó, empujando su virilidad en nula consideración por su presa, fastidiado al no lograr consumar.

\-- ¡E-espera, espera!, ¡no estoy listo!, ¡m-me duele! --gimoteaba en agonía, retorciéndose mientras sus paredes eran forzosamente estiradas, desgarrándose para otorgarle paso al Alfa.

A mayor agonía, más lo apretaba como respuesta involuntaria, iniciando su propio infierno.

El grito fue ensordecedor, ardía, no se parecía en nada a la experiencia que tenía en mente, a cada centímetro que avanzaba su carne cedía, haciéndolo temblar. Obviamente no era su lubricación natural lo que humedecía las sábanas.

Besos, caricias, consuelo, de todo aquello carecía el acto, comenzando a ser embestido con brutalidad. Podía llorar cuanto quisiera, se había transformado en un insignificante juguete.

¿Dónde estaba el placer que vio en el rostro de su alterno?.

Estaba por vomitar con los constantes golpes a su útero, llegaba demasiado profundo con cada movimiento. Los impulsos por marcarlo eventualmente se hicieron presentes, desencadenando que se desquitara con los suaves muslos. En breve, un piel tan perfecta era reducida a una masa rojiza con incontables agujeros.

Su primera vez entregando su cuerpo a tal grado y ya rogaba por que acabara, no aguantaba el paso de los minutos. Dejarse llevar por sus deseos lo había arrastrado a lo más bajo.

Con dificultad balbuceaba por ayuda, su único consuelo era el grato olor que emanaba, generando una pequeña calidez en su pecho. Cerró los ojos, anhelando desmayarse a su vez que se concentraba en esa agradable sensación.

Lentamente, ese calor comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo, sus músculos se relajaban y su voz iba subiendo de tono, pasando de alaridos a melodiosos llamados a su nombre. El dolor persistía, mas comenzaba a gozar en parte de los movimientos.

Por algún motivo, incluso el héroe de Ulster pareció suavizarse un poco, acercando su rostro a su cuello para hundir lo en el espacio entre el mentón y la clavícula, inhalando gustoso ese dulzor que al fin desprendía su Omega, aún con la incomodidad que presentaba alcanzarlo en esa posición.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba ardiendo en lujuria, lubricando excesivamente a la par que babeaba en un éxtasis indescriptible, nada se podía hacer con sus heridas internas y el asegurado desfallecimiento que le caería tarde o temprano con la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo, pero al menos disfrutaría lo que quedaba del sexo. Sus hormonas finalmente estaban respondiendo al estímulo, adelantando su celo para adaptarse al ciclo de su destinado.

\-- _¡Más, Cú, dame más!~_ \--Ni él se entendía, derritiéndose de placer con la lengua ajena trazando curvas por la zona, de no ser por que la nuca era inaccesible sin voltearlo ya los habría enlazado.

Las gotas saladas que recorrían sus pómulo eran ahora de alegría, encantado con ser besado nuevamente, incluso si aún lo lastimaba, su corazón enloquecía por él.

Cual efecto dominó, tan caótico inicio de fue convirtiendo en una dulce pasión, resonando por el cuarto el clamor de la pareja. Este encuentro estaba mal desde la misma raíz, ¿y qué importaba?, ambos se habían vuelto adictos al otro.

\-- _¡m-mothaíonn sé go maith! Níl mé ag iarraidh ligean duit imeacht_ \--el Omega no entendía una palabra, asumiendo que lo estaba disfrutando por los jadeos que acompañaban a estas, y estaba en lo cierto.

De haber podido, probablemente se regocijaría de oírlo negándose a soltarlo. Sin cadenas morales, abandonando la devoción a ese farsante, olvidando la consecuencias, solo así podían fundirse en uno.

Con la mirada perdida y dejando a sus caderas continuar por inercia el vaivén, bastante seguro era que desconociera con quién se apareaba en realidad, incluso podía estar convencido de tener al moreno en sus brazos.

Justo cuando Gilgamesh estaba por llegar al cielo mismo en el deleite del primer orgasmo, aquel dolor regresó en mucha mayor intensidad, acompañado de la repentina expansión de algo que terminó de destruir lo poco que quedaba intacto de su interior.

Se había olvidado de la existencia del nudo, perdiendo los estribos al recordar lo que eso significaba.

\-- ¡Dentro no, p-por favor, n-no! --chillaba en absoluto rechazo a la idea de quedar embarazado, más sus propios sonidos lascivos impedían que fuera comprensible siquiera la mitad de la oración.

Su cuerpo y el delgado hilo del que aún pendía su cordura eran un enorme desacuerdo. El primero, aprisionaba el falo con la escasa presión que podía ejercer ya un músculo estropeado, muy por encima del límite, el segundo, lo hacía torcer su espaldas en ángulos extremos en un inútil afán por separarse, agravando sus lesiones.

Claramente fue demasiado tarde, estremeciéndose al sentir como algo cálido lo llenaba. Allí quedó, indefenso entre espasmos de un clímax confuso, quemaba, en su pésimo estado, no podía soportarlo.

Lloró, la ilusión se derrumbó, siendo golpeado por todo el maltrato recibido, ¿por qué debían sufrir así?, ¿qué sádico designio de los dioses condenó a su género a atravesar esto?. No dejaba de estar altamente receptivo, mas ese diminuto descanso le hizo ver la condena que acababa de autoimponerse, estando los dos en celo y ese nudo impidiendo que desbordara una sola gota inevitablemente tendría a sus cachorros.

Cansado, apenas consciente y hallándose pálido como el papel, pensó que al fin lo reclamaría el sueño u la muerte.

Para su desgracia, ni la gran suerte que solía acompañarlo lo salvaría. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, obligado a mantenerse despierto a causa de una punzada en sus entrañas, antes de que siquiera se desinflamara dicha protuberancia en la base el miembro había comenzado a moverse nuevamente.

En shock, llamó a todo Servant que se le cruzara por la mente hasta quedar afónico, no podría resistir otra ronda, mas ni un alma vino a rescatarlo.

Horas pasaría encerrado con el Alfa, perdiendo la cabeza poco después de que ese olor a Whisky lo embriagara una última ocasión, permaneciendo en tal bucle de incontrolable libido por el resto de la tarde.

Durante ese tiempo, fuera de la habitación parecía un pueblo fantasma, entre Omegas en estado de alerta y Betas nerviosos, la mayoría había optado por atrincherarse con sus parejas u amigos. Para ninguno pasó desapercibido lo que le hacían al rey de los héroes, maldiciendo varios el hecho de que Ritsuka hubiera salido, tantos Servants poderosos que llevó, podía dar por certero se trataría de una lucha compleja.

Cuando llegara la abrumaría el accidente. Los Hassan corrían por los pasillos, tratando de calmar la situación a la par que asegurarse de que Cú Chulainn no escapara si su nuevo "juguete masticable" era insuficiente. Hundred Personas era vital en dicha labor, a duras penas dando abasto para la mitad de las instalaciones.

En la enfermería, las cosas no iban a mejor, Nightingale, Da Vinci y Asclepius batallaban para ponerse de acuerdo en cómo actuar, a parte de si era factible sacar al arquero dorado de ahí. Podrían hacerse los tontos en otras circunstancias, pero viendo cómo habían dejado al druida cuando intentó acercarse para inyectarlo, perderían a un espíritu heroico sumamente poderoso, inadmisible con la constante necesidad de más fuerzas por el bien de la humanidad, además de un fallo estrepitoso en respetar los de la Master.

Le habían dado la facultad de elegir si este vivía o no al guerrero de Ulster, mas allí el dilema, la implicación de un estado de conciencia, ahora mismo tenían un maldito animal carente de pensamiento.

Entre tanto la discusión se iba avivando en la estancia contigua, la versión Caster del aludido a penas podía levantarse de la camilla, prefiriendo permanecer lo más quieto posible con sus huesos rotos aún sin sanar. El lado izquierdo de su rostro estaba completamente vendado, le habían arrancado un considerable pedazo de este en un mordisco, además de perder la visión en un ojo a causa de los vidrios del frasco, agradecía ser solo un montón de energía mágica moldeada en este escenario, un cuerpo de carne y hueso habría cargado con secuelas el resto de sus días.

Tardó demasiado, para cuando llegó con el supresor ya estaba en el punto álgido del celo, lo siguiente era historia, la invasión a su territorio e agitación desembocaron en el ataque.

Al menos se habían tomado la molestia de arreglar su columna antes de dejarlo por su cuenta, mas debía mantenerse en observación.

Mirando al techo, se sentía un idiota por no haber soportado lo suficiente para llegar aquí y advertir a todos, colapsando en medio de los pasillos antes. Para el momento en el que recobró el sentido, la tragedia ya había acontecido, siendo su único aporte dar contexto. El lancero estaba perdido, incluso si por algún milagro Angus le daba a su amor por Emiya las fuerzas para negarse a marcarlo, la necesidad de repetir el gozo inigualable de la unión con su destinado lo consumiría. A partir de hoy, su cuerpo pertenecía a Gilgamesh, indiferente a los mandatos del corazón.

Eventualmente, también su alma se quebraría, y ese día sellaría el vínculo por mera fatiga de vivir, desesperado por hallar un motivo a su existencia en él.

Suspiró, tendría que contemplar el descenso a la locura de su alterno, nefasto espejo de su propia historia.

Para su desconcierto, la puerta de abrió para revelar al su versión menor junto con Kintoki y Bedivere, el cual corrió de inmediato a comprobar su estado.

\-- ¡Caster!, ¿¡estás bien?! --preguntó preocupado, asustado al ver la cantidad de vendas en su cuerpo.

\-- ¿¡Qué haces aquí?! --mala idea alzar la voz, mordiéndose la lengua ante el dolor por sus costillas fracturadas, así no servía ni de consejero.

\-- Perdón, le dijimos que era mejor quedarse, pero insistió en que necesitaba verte --se disculpó apenado el Berserker, el chico se estaba estresando demasiado al oír del ataque y tener la incertidumbre de que el posible padre de sus bebés estaba gravemente herido. El escándalo los pilló cenando en pleno comedor.

\-- ¿D-debo llamar a Nightingale?, ¿qué pasó con Lancer? --Alter extrañamente se había descompensado con la noticia, por lo que se quedó descansando con Li Shuwen y Nezha atentos a cualquier problema, por ende, tendría que pasar luego a contarle la situación.

\-- N-no, solo necesito reposo ahora, él solo entró en celo antes de tiempo -- respondió con calma, estirando su brazo sano para acariciar su rostro-- ¿Y tú te sientes bien? --

Asustar a la madre perfectamente podía afectar a las crías.

\-- Ahora si --respondió algo más relajado, dándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de depositar suavemente un beso en los labios ajenos, cosa que hizo desviar la mirada incomodó al caballero del brazo de plata. Si su rey los hubiese visto probablemente habría una nueva persecución hasta la Galia. ¿Algún día dejarían de arrebatarle a sus reinas?.

El perro viejo se sobresaltó levemente por ello, mas correspondió el gesto con tal de no herir sus sentimientos.

\-- Proto... Ya te dije que no podemos hacer esto, Alter se sentirá mal... ¿Dónde está él? --con cuidado, entrelazó sus manos, entregándole un poco de seguridad al joven Omega.

\-- Lo siento... Yo... Extrañaba hacerlo --se excusó, dejando boquiabiertos a sus dos cuidadores-- estaba muy débil... Así que se quedó en tu cuarto, debe estar dormido esperando por ti --

Nunca fue su intención herir a quien le dio el amor de una madre, sin embargo, en su situación buscaba sentirse a salvo y amado por cualquiera de los dos Alfas.

\-- Y-ya veo, dile que estaré de regreso en un par de horas --al diablo lo que dijera el resto o su salud, necesitaba hacerle compañía a su pareja.

\-- Lo haré después, puedo... ¿quedarme aquí un poco más? --esa pregunta no la vieron venir, pero siendo un pedido razonable, ¿qué le costaba cumplirlo?.

\--Claro, todo lo que quieras –jalándolo levemente, le indicó que se acercara, soltando un pequeño quejido cuando esté de plano se acurrucó a su lado.

El tema del primer héroe ni se mencionó, optando todos por abstenerse de comentarios hasta tener la información completa.

El resto de esa tarde se tradujo en tiernas caricias, palabras de aliento y charla sobre los niños, aprovechando su primera oportunidad para huir del sitio de regreso a con el Delta.

Mañana sería complejo calmar los rumores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cómo siempre, he vuelto con su nueva dosis de veneno, y esta vez recargado :D
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ahora, pasamos a las preguntas del día: ¿Cuánto creen que cambien las cosas entre Lancer y Gil?, ¿Proto ocultará algo también?. 
> 
> PD: Aquellos que piden por Setanta, respiren, calma, se le incluirá pero no de golpe. 
> 
> Sin más, mucha gracias por leer~


	22. ¿Justicia o casualidad?

Puede que fuera consecuencia de todo lo ocurrido antes de desfallecer, otro síntoma de su obsesión u mecanismo de defensa, independientemente de la explicación, lo cierto era que nuevamente estaba en esa iglesia, rememorando los años de la guerra.

Esta vez parecía tener mayor control, fundiéndose sus recuerdos con aquel mundo onírico para darle la oportunidad de deambular libremente por los oscuros pasillos. Inicialmente, daba vueltas sin rumbo, invadido por el presentimiento de que debía buscar algo, mas era incapaz de recordar qué era.

En dicha caminata, le extrañó notar floreros rotos, hasta donde sabía, no habían sido atacados, ¿acaso el perro tuvo un desacuerdo con Kotomine?, incluso con dicha posibilidad sobre la mesa, era inusual, podría perfectamente emplear un hechizo de comando para mantener su "mascota" obediente, ¿por qué dejarlo hacer una rabieta?.

El rutinario silencio lo inquietaba especialmente, preocupado al no hallar al sacerdote ni al Lancero, se supone que este último ya debería estar de vuelta después de su ronda de vigilancia, mientras que ese frío hombre prácticamente no salía del edificio.

Tenues quejidos podían escucharse desde el sótano, asumiendo en sus primeras rondas que se trataba de los cadavéricos niños en los ataúdes, a veces juraban oírlos pedir ayuda, pero por supuesto, no le importaban las súplicas de su comida. Sin embargo, ya por su tercera vuelta, se percató de que dicha voz no coincidía con ninguno de los susurros de estos, deteniéndose y prestando atención.

Pensó en un intruso o una nueva presa, considerando por unos momentos seguir su camino, lo cual habría hecho de no ser por el azote de algo pesado cayendo, seguido de un grito ahogado. El morbo golpeó primero, descendiendo lentamente por las escaleras con un sigilo felino, queriendo ver algún pequeño espectáculo. Justicia poética resultó, efectivamente, lo encontraría, mas no de su agrado.

A mitad de camino, se paralizó, abrumado por una corazonada nefasta, algo estaba mal, muy mal, ¿debería bajar ahora?. Sus latidos se dispararon en la vívida pesadilla, llegando a él balbuceos incomprensible, como si estuviesen tratando de callar a una víctima cubriéndole la boca, conocía bien ese efecto, ¿cuántas veces no hizo lo mismo cuando violaba a una novia particularmente ruidosa?.

Una hipótesis cruzó su mente al establecer dicha comparación, sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente, no, que estupidez, si no era por temas de linaje, dos Alfas se matarían antes de dejarse llevar con un igual. Kirei había hecho acercamientos con él durante esos años, si bien nunca llegaron a nada tratándose de un mestizo indigno, era para él prueba de que sus intereses iban dentro de vías normales.

El olor del sitio lo hizo arrugar el rostro, era mucho más intenso y nauseabundo de lo que recordaba, mezclándose los químicos con una peste que no lograba identificar. En cierto modo, la sentía familiar, mas no con ese nivel de intensidad, ¿qué era?, ¿sangre, carne podrida, azufre?, un campo de batalla era tolerable al lado que esa bizarra combinación entre agrio e ácido.

Al diablo, ¿qué más daba si esos dos estaban complaciéndose?, probablemente ni se inmutarían con su presencia. Ese era su pensamiento entonces, de estar consciente de los caprichos del destino como ahora, se habría atenuado el golpe cuando no entendió el dolor profundo en su pecho.

Avanzó, alcanzando el final del estrecho corredor.

Confundido, aquel día ignoró a los ojos suplicantes que clavados en él depositaban una última esperanza, dando media vuelta tras mirarlo con desprecio. Apreciar como el brillo de los orbes carmesí se extinguía con dicha decisión le cortó el aliento, dando paso a las primeras lágrimas antes de rendirse. Poco podía hacer contra un hechizo de comando.

Tal vez era esa la raíz de todos sus problemas.

El vínculo fue cortado, su preciado Alfa ya no existía, quedando solo una miserable sombra en forma de un Delta, demasiado roto para conservar aunque fuera un leve rastro su olor original.

Sus piernas no tuvieron las fuerzas para correr lejos de allí como antaño, dejándolo contemplar su agonía. Una risa amarga escapó él, inaudible entre los lamentos del héroe caído.

La muerte antes que la esclavitud, esa era la norma de su gente. Relatos de madres matando a sus cachorros antes de cometer suicidio, padres masacrando a sus clanes antes de partir a una batalla imposible, ciudades enteras inmolándose en el fuego con tal de no dejar ni un solo grano para el enemigo, todo el orgullo de esos pueblos tirado a la basura.

Él lo dejó morir, destruyó al máximo ícono de su gloria. Permitir que el hijo de la luz fuera corrompido era un pecado enorme, mas si no le interesó destruir a su propio reino, ¿cómo iba a darse cuenta de ello?.

Tarde o temprano iba a pagarlo, ¿sería suficiente con el sufrimiento de una noche?... ¿era un castigo este desenlace?.

Despertó agotado, a penas respirando y sumido en un constante ardor de la cintura hacia abajo, regresó fácilmente a la realidad.

Aún así, escalofríos recorrían su espalda, intentando levantarse de la cama por inercia. Para su horror, no podía, ni siquiera era capaz de mover las piernas, mirando atónito hacía estás para buscar la causa. Contuvo un grito al ver sus muslos hechos un desastre a mordidas, siendo varias profundas y severas, algún nervio habría sufrido daños, careciendo de la energía mágica necesaria para repararlo.

Sus manos seguían atadas, sus pezones hinchados dolían a causa del brusco trato recibido, no quería ni mirar como estaría la zona íntima, la cual pulsaba constantemente. Iba a llorar, temblando a cada leve movimiento que hacía mella en sus entrañas.

A su lado, el lancero dormía todavía, sumido en una fatiga tal que llegó a creerlo muerto, aliviándose al notar su pecho moverse sutilmente. El regreso del espíritu heroico a su estado inicial por medio de la muerte y una nueva invocación le entregó la oportunidad de demostrarle su cariño, forjar el lazo que siempre necesitaron, ¿cómo pudo estropearla y terminar así?.

Pese al miedo de que se arrojara sobre él, probó llamándolo a su nombre, aferrándose a la pequeña posibilidad de que lo liberara. Desgraciadamente, ni un sonido salió de su garganta, afónico tras gemir durante toda la noche.

Todo apuntaba a que se quedarían allí hasta que por algún milagro este se levantara, pues la idea de que alguien lo viera en ese estado resultaba demasiado humillante, ¿cómo daría la cara en Chaldea después?, cualquier respeto por su autoridad estaría perdido. Una prostituta como ese perro viejo tendría más dignidad que él.

Hubiera gritado si pudiera al notar la puerta ser abierta cautelosamente, mas para su alivio, fue la figura Enkidu quien cruzó el umbral, indicándole este que guardara silencio. Escabulléndose hasta la cama, trató de desatarlo, acabando por usar la punta de una de sus cadenas para cortar la tela. Para esto si tenía permiso de su Master.

Con extremo cuidado, dejó la Gáe Bolg en el piso, cargando delicadamente al rubio para disponerse a salir. No había tiempo que perder, tampoco necesidad de preguntar si podía moverse por su cuenta.

El rojo que iba apoderándose de su túnica evidenciaba la escasa regeneración que había tenido, corriendo el riesgo de desangrarse pronto. Era mucho más suertudo de lo que pensaba, esa noche fácilmente pudo ser fatal.

Dejaron de respirar cuando el Alfa se removió levemente, saliendo rápidamente por precaución. Con los pasillos vacíos, huir por estos con el rey desnudo no era problema, deteniéndose únicamente cuando consideró que estaban a salvo.

Se le comprimió el alma a penas lo observó, sujeto a él en claro pánico, buscando un mínimo de seguridad en su único amigo mientras dejaba de contener sus lágrimas. Fue la mejor decisión enviarlo solo a buscarlo.

\-- Gil... Está bien, te llevaré a la enfermería para que te atiendan y luego podrás descansar, ¿te parece? --le susurró con una serenidad contagiosa, mas la sinceridad no era la mejor opción en esta situación.

Gilgamesh negó fervientemente con la cabeza, esforzándose por pronunciar súplicas y motivos de ello.

\-- _N-No, mi cuarto... llévame a mi cuarto, n-no quiero ver a ninguno_ \--imploró, en completo rechazo a la idea de ser examinado por cualquier persona a excepción de él mismo o el arma divina.

Imaginar a esa alguna de esas Betas o la Gamma entrometida de Da Vinci explorando a profundidad su cuerpo para comprobar la gravedad de sus heridas era inaceptable. ¿Qué haría luego con las habladurías?, dudaba que mantuvieran la boca cerrada, ¿cuándo habían tomado en consideración la privacidad?.

\-- Pero... Gil, no aguantarás así, deja que al menos paren la hemorragia --de nada servía, estaba completamente cerrado a la propuesta, repitiéndole incansable que quería volver a su cuarto.

Dudó, acabando por resignarse a causa de todo el estrés adicional que le provocaba, comenzando a hiperventilarse, ¿era malo permitirle conservar un mínimo de decencia bañándolo y vistiéndolo antes de llevarlo al ala médica?.

Suspirando, cortó con otra cadena su palma, acercando la herida a sus labios para otorgarle energía mágica mediante su sangre, no obtendría mucha, pero bastaría para reducir parcialmente los daños. Inmediatamente la bebió con avidez, aliviándolo que todavía conservara su voluntad por vivir. Lentamente, pareció disminuir la perdida, optando entonces por dirigirse a la habitación, sin apartar en ningún momento su mano, poseía habilidades de curación propias, no le costaría reparar venas y piel.

Una vez allí, lo acomodó en el suelo de la ducha, agradecido de que no presentara resistencia.

\-- Voy a lavarte, no hay problema con que... Toque un poco ahí, ¿verdad? --tenían suficiente confianza hasta para satisfacerse mutuamente de vez en cuando, pero en ese estado, debía aclararlo.

El rubio asintió, mas lucía ido, a lo mejor prefería ignorar su realidad unos momentos. Volteó hacia un sitio aleatorio cuando el Gamma se arremangó, enterándose de lo que hacía únicamente por sus palabras y el tacto.

La grata temperatura del agua fue relajando sus músculos, apaciguando su malestar, pero generándole una nueva incomodidad en su vientre. El líquido turbio se mezcló con el esperma, retenido en su interior hasta entonces tras contraerse al acabar el violento encuentro, quebrando finalmente su mente.

Transformándose el llanto en un arrebato desesperado, golpeó la zona, mas a duras penas consiguió un pequeño toque con sus brazos endebles. No quería tener cachorros, pero evidentemente, las probabilidades iban en su contra, no quedaba lugar a duda que sería madre.

Las pastillas eran una opción, el problema, no quería exponerse al resto de Servants ni a su Master. Con lo rigurosa que era la Berserker, ni en sueños obtendría estas sin evidencia de que se encontraba estable.

Enkidu necesitó más de una hora para tranquilizarlo, acabando por decidir darle lo pedía, paz, encerrarlo en el cuarto y asegurarle soledad. Por supuesto, debió avisar a uno de los Hassan afuera de ello, esperaba que lograra sobrellevar la situación por su cuenta.

Durante todo ese tiempo, la enfermería se había convertido en un caos. Poco después de que rescataran al arquero dorado, el Alfa recobró la conciencia, alertando a todos los alaridos de este al encontrarse con una auténtica escena del crimen en su cama, un sabor metálico revolviéndole el estómago y el olor de su destinado en el aire.

Para cuando entraron, estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, rogando por saber qué pasó, a la par que pedía perdón incesantemente, preguntándose qué había hecho. Por ahora, lo mantenían sentado en una esquina, completamente estático, devastado al oír que se aprovechó de un Omega. No le interesaban las atrocidades de Gilgamesh, a su punto de vista, había cometido un acto aberrante e imperdonable.

 _"Asesiné, mentí, violé"_ confesó en sus últimos suspiros a Morrigan en su hombro, deseando nunca volver a cargar con esa nefasta triada, _"solo tengo un arrepentimiento, mi hijo, Connla..."_ , añadió, ahora maldiciendo la suma de otro pesar. Repetir dicho ciclo arrebataba sus esperanzas, ¿nunca podría ser algo más que un tonto martirizado?.

Se consideraba la peor escoria, merecía todo lo que pasó y estaría dispuesto a seguir sufriendo para enmendar su ofensa. Debió quedarse como un Delta después de morir... Daba igual cuánto quisiera seguir sus principios, esa parte de si siempre terminaba perjudicando al resto.

La imagen en la mañana trajo la misma sensación que buscó borrar, cuando al volver a sus cabales se hizo clara la figura de su amado Ferdiad, agonizando sobre la hierba. Cada día se volvía más difusa la línea entre ellos.

Mientras el guerrero de Ulster estaba sofocado en su propio infierno, sus versiones hablaban con Da Vinci de la extraña debilidad de Alter esos días. Trataron de dialogar con él, mas se rehusaba a aceptar lo ocurrido como un accidente, incluso teniendo que sacar a Proto por su insistencia de que podría hacerle daño, por lo que en conjunto decidieron dejar que se "enfriara" y ocuparse de otras urgencias.

Esta vez la fortuna le había sonreído, ¿acaso cierta diosa ya se estaba cansando de jugar con su destino?, no lo sabían, lo único claro era que se libró de acabar como una pila de cubos. Tras escuchar el relato de los Hassan, lo que contó Enkidu, la versión del lancero y el testimonio del druida, tanto su Master como el resto determinaron que no se podía culpar a ninguno. Gilgamesh desconocía que estuviera en celo, Cú Chulainn carecía de toda consciencia de sus actos, pudo haber sido el equivalente a desliz por efecto del alcohol de no haberse salido de control.

Los que si se llevaron una reprimenda monumental fueron el grupo de asesinos, esta por parte de su patriarca. Perfectamente pudieron alertar al arquero en lugar de quedarse como espectadores y prevenir una tragedia.

Actualmente, todo lo que podían hacer era esperar a que el Omega aceptara ser examinado, de haberlo mordido, obviando el dilema moral, la resolución sería mucho más sencilla, dejarles la posibilidad de establecerse como pareja y la última palabra a su juicio.

Por centímetros una estantería no fue derribada de un coletazo, el Berserker se encontraba muy nervioso, perdiendo lentamente la compostura al ser bombardeado con preguntas. No entendía cuál era el interés en él.

\-- Ya les dije que me siento bien, solo necesitaba energía mágica --su rostro indiferente fallaba en enmascarar sus emociones, más cuando intentaba encaminarse a la puerta, la cual era bloqueada por la intimidante enfermera.

\-- Amor, por favor, es solo una pequeño examen de sangre, es mejor asegurarnos --vaya que era difícil obtener estos discretamente, sin la posibilidad de usar enfermedades como excusa, levantaban sospechas por doquier.

Quería abrazarlo y gritar a los cuatro vientos que serían padres, pero eso dispararía su estrés al cielo, además de permanecer el margen de duda, ¿qué pasaba si eran conclusiones erróneas?.

\-- Tiene razón, ayer dijiste estar mejor, pero recaíste a las pocas horas, podría ocurrir lo mismo, sería mejor mantenerte monitoreado al menos por hoy --intervino a su favor la artista, aguantando su entusiasmo. Si efectivamente estaba embarazado, no solo sería la rara oportunidad de ver a un Delta así, sino también el futuro nacimiento de un Alfa puro.

\-- Lo mismo me dijiste esa vez y casi mueres... Alter, estás tan acostumbrado a vivir al límite de desvanecerte que no te das cuenta o no admites cuando vas a colapsar --habló la pelirroja, consiguiendo un mucho mayor impacto que el resto.

El apéndice espinoso dejó de moverse, pasando a recogerse pegado a su cuerpo, asemejando a un perro con el rabo entre las piernas. Ya había dado bastantes problemas por su necedad, ¿qué le costaba un simple pinchazo?. Cumplir como Servant era lo primordial.

\-- Bien... Solo eso, solo si ven algo anormal llámenme –rodando los ojos, cedió por fin, prefería acabar rápido con ese lío y llevarse a Proto a descansar, se le notaba muy triste con el rechazo de Lancer. ¿Quién podía culparlo?, normal que eligiera el aislamiento al percibirse como un peligro para el resto, él tomó las mismas medidas por mucho tiempo, era la mejor manera de evitar tragedias.

Aún así, Caster volvería por él después de acompañarlos al cuarto, con alguien tenía que desahogarse.

Nightingale cambió rápidamente su expresión a una pequeña sonrisa, feliz tanto de que su paciente aceptara ayuda como por estar al tanto de las posibilidades, guiándolo rápidamente a una silla y disponiéndose a tomar la muestra.

Fue breve, despidiéndose con solo un movimiento de manos antes de retirarse con ambos.

Si dependiera del mayor, no se apartaría de ellos.

En el vacío comedor, los únicos que hacían acto de presencia eran las encargadas de la cocina, que para sus sorpresa, hoy tenían compañía. Al inicio se alegraron, creyendo que por fin el moreno sería capaz de comenzar a reintegrarse. Tristemente, al mirar su rostro comprendieron que era lo contrario, buscaba soporte emocional.

Ambas chicas se dedicaron a consolarlo, entendían que debió ser horrible enterarse de que su Alfa había atacado a un igual. Aunque insistieron en que se tomara más tiempo, persistió en ayudarlas en preparar el almuerzo para el resto, el cual deberían repartir a los cuartos. Cocinar le servía para distraerse, a la vez que sentirse mínimamente útil.

Asumía que el tirano ya estaría marcado, en vías de una relación, puede que un cachorro del hombre que amó. Ganó, ese desgraciado consiguió lo que quería.

¿Por qué tuvo que hacerles esto?, ¿no podía simplemente dejarlos ser felices?. Su frustración se acrecentaba estando atado a esa diosa que a penas conocía, ¿qué motivo le quedaba a para seguir con vida fuera de ayudar a defender la humanidad?. Era sencillo invocarlo nuevamente... ¿por qué no tomar el riesgo?.

Hablaría con Ritsuka de ello, tal vez aceptaría, su única vía para pasar el resto de su tiempo en Chaldea era deshacerse de sus recuerdos. Sin arrepentimientos por no confesar el motivo de sus inseguridades, libre de vínculos forzados, pero... Perdería también las memorias preciadas de la hermosa vida que llevaban, independientemente de la melancolía que las empañaba ahora, quería atesorarlas por siempre. ¿Sería posible retener esa fracción?, el grial era impredecible, era en si mismo un caso especial, ¿por qué no?.

Pasó ese día con dicho pensamiento rondando, preguntándose si siquiera el Celta se percataría de su ausencia. En cierto modo, estaba siendo egoísta, sin considerar los sentimientos de él. Los dos pasarían una existencia miserable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!, esta vez llega un poco antes el capítulo. Aviso que puede que haya retrasos en los siguientes por temas de la universidad qwq
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, y ahora, a las preguntas del día: ¿Qué creen que hará Lancer ahora?, ¿A quien consideran víctima en esta situación? .
> 
> Gracias por leer~


	23. Contradictorio

Sin mayores represalias fue liberado ayer, antes curando algunas heridas autoinflingidas en medio de su frenesí. Estaba enterado de que debió correr por todo Chaldea la verdad con tal de calmar los ánimos, mas la culpa no daba signos de desaparecer, carcomiendo de a poco su cordura. Se negó a salir, agradeciendo el detalle de ver su puerta reparada.

¿Qué le iba a decir a Emiya?, ¿cómo podría estar cerca de Proto sin temor a herirlo?, ¿qué iba a hacer con Gilgamesh?, esas dudas le quitaban el sueño. Caster le había aconsejado no apresurarse con ello, esperar a que bajaran los humos antes de hacer un movimiento arriesgado, pero su moral no aguantaría tanto tiempo con ese peso.

 _"Primero escuchemos lo que él piensa de todo esto, quizás con suerte no te odie"_ le dijo previo a marcharse, estaba en lo cierto, el rey no se había pronunciado al respecto, pero era ilógico e insensible confiar en que podían patear el incidente bajo la alfombra. Por mucho que fuera el primer héroe de toda la historia, no dejaba de ser un Omega, de seguro estaría aterrado, evitando cruzarse con él. Siendo destinados, cabía la eventualidad de comportarse de forma dominante frente a este, echando por tierra cualquier iniciativa de disculparse, ese maldito olor... ¿sería mejor si se convirtiera en un Delta antes de acercarse?.

En eso, escuchó a alguien golpear levemente el metal, asumiendo que podría tratarse de alguna versión suya. Sin embargo, rápidamente se percató de que al otro lado había un Omega, alertado por el tenue dulzor que alcanzaba a percibir. Dudó, aguantando incluso la respiración al reconocer esa singular fragancia frutal, sabía bien quién era, el Rey de los héroes estaba aguardando a la salida, ¿cómo era posible?, ¿no se supone que se encontraba delicado?.

Consideró hacerse el tonto y esconderse, solo por si acababa disparando una oleada de armas e algunas lograran perforar las paredes, hubiese sido tan cómodo... pero demasiado cobarde. Si estaba ahí para encararlo después de ese desastre, mínimo debía responder con el mismo valor, no podría estar en paz hasta quitarse esa culpa del pecho.

\-- ¿Mestizo? --lo escuchó desde el otro lado, volviendo a tocar la puerta. Respiró hondo, era aprovechar la descarga de adrenalina para asomarse o seguir lamentándose en silencio, mas a penas dio acceso en el panel, retrocedió considerablemente, temiendo enloquecer. Era un actuar estúpido, impulsivo, sin tener ninguna solución, ¿qué podía ofrecer fuera de sus arrepentimientos que nada remediarían?.

Tampoco es que pudiera echarse atrás ni evadir su responsabilidad. Ojalá hubiera reparado en la inusual calma en su tono.

Para su sorpresa, en lugar del arquero dorado, se topó a la versión Caster de este. Eso ya era mala señal, probablemente no fuera capaz de levantarse de la cama aún.

\-- ¿Tienes un minuto? --habló de inmediato el rubio, previo a siquiera dejarlo pronunciar una palabra-- Mira, sé que debe ser difícil, pero es justamente por eso que estoy aquí, ¿me dejas entrar? --

\-- N-no, vete, no quiero hacerte daño también --su celo podría haber pasado, pero siendo un alterno de quien que causó el adelanto de este, ¿por qué no iba a reaccionar de la misma forma?, peor tratándose de una pareja del druida.

Iba a cerrar la puerta, mas este se puso en el camino de la plancha, negándose a retirarse.

\-- ¿Quieres arreglar las cosas o no? --fue contundente, nadie podía entender y explicar mejor lo que debía estar sufriendo el tirano que él mismo, ¿quién iba a darle un consejo más preciso?. Por supuesto, tenía un interés personal en conocer qué era lo que realmente sentía el lancero, necesitaba confirmar si existía una mínima esperanza de un futuro amor para comenzar a mover los hilos de su plan.

El Celta no contestó al momento, tomándose unos segundos para analizar su posición. Ciertamente, era una oportunidad única, el perro viejo era certero, pero altamente cuestionable con sus métodos. Sin embargo, bien podían haberse coludido esos dos, siendo tan íntimos, puede que ya hubieran elegido el destino que le depararía a sus espaldas.

\-- ¿Y cómo sé que no vienes por parte de Caster? --inquirió, también cabía la posibilidad de que estuviese tan loco como su alterno. Desgraciadamente, ¿qué más le restaba?, exigir una vía ideal era absurdo en sus circunstancias.

\-- Por favor, sabes bien que es capaz de defender a uñas y dientes a sus parejas, será un infiel descarado, pero no decepciona como Alfa, ¿crees que me dejaría solo si supiera dónde estoy? --aclaró, suspirando cansado, tiempo no les sobraba y esa era un verdad pura-- Puedo ayudarte, todo lo que quiero es evitar otro desastre, me tienen harto --

Vacilando aún, hizo caso a la voz de la desesperación, dando paso al soberano de Uruk. Después de tocar fondo, tener al menos una vaga esperanza era suficiente para aferrarse a ella.

\-- ...Bien, pero respeta mi espacio --entre más lejos estuviera ese olor, mejor. Una vez entró, se dirigió a una esquina para guardar distancia, optando por no cerrar en caso de algún incidente.

El rubio lo miró mal por ello, poniendo su mano en el lector, ante lo cual, rápidamente quedaron aislados al no estar autorizado. Cómo era de esperarse, lo inquietó fuertemente, ¿para qué tanta privacidad?.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

\-- Primero que todo, ¿lo marcaste? --si ya estaban unidos, podría saltarse buena parte de su interrogatorio e ir directamente a cómo sobrevivir a una relación con el otro.

\-- No lo sé, ni eso se ha podido averiguar --el mayor negó con la cabeza, como había predicho, ese testarudo prefería arriesgar su vida antes que mostrarse tan destruido. Vaya idiota, él mismo terminaría de sellar su destino.

\-- Entonces... dime algo, sinceramente, ¿crees que puedas dejar de lado tu odio por él? --si no había manera de disipar su resentimiento, era bastante inútil tratar de juntarlos, nunca acabaría bien-- ¿Puedes acallar un poco esa moral tuya y obedecer al instinto sin volverte un animal? --

\-- ¿Cómo se supone que esto va a ayudar? --interrumpió, cada vez más confundido-- ¡No lo sé!, ¡ya a penas me reconozco!

\-- Solo responde a lo que solicito, mestizo --ordenó, fulminándolo con la mirada, no se iba a dejar intimidar, ya conocía bien como tratar a ese perro siendo tan similar a su pareja-- Él está en su mayor momento de debilidad, te teme, por más que su orgullo lo queme por dentro, después de esto, ten por seguro que estará sometido a tu voluntad, no voy a dejar que te acerques si no eres capaz de suprimir la ira, en especial por el bebé --

\-- Espera, ¿qué?, ¿b-bebé? --se quedó atónito, ¿de qué estaba hablando?. Le faltó el aire, disparándose su ansiedad al darse cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto, seguía atrapado en un ciclo repetitivo. Un hijo con alguien a quien no amaba fruto de un desliz, la pérdida de su pareja, creyó que sufriría un infarto al conocer lo que seguía.

\-- Si no fue ayer por la pastilla, puede darse por acabado, ya su efectividad no es suficiente, con los dos en celo, las condiciones son más que perfectas... ¿te comentaron ese detalle? --quiso arrojarle algo a Da Vinci, Emiya y a su destinado al verlo negar con la cabeza, claro, un Alfa que en su tiempo nunca tuvo métodos así ni contacto con estos actualmente sin explicaciones no iba a saber del tiempo límite para usarla-- ¿te mencionaron siquiera que él también...? --

Nuevamente, movió la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos como platos y sus pupilas contraídas. Probablemente quisieran evitar dramas si el Omega no deseaba tenerlos, conociendo el tormentoso pasado del lancero con la paternidad.

Quizás no fue la mejor manera de decirlo, pero entre más directo fuera, menos minutos desperdiciaría.

\-- P-pero... él odia a los niños, nunca estaría de... --él mismo ahogó sus palabras, dándose cuenta de a dónde iban todas esas preguntas. Claramente alguien tan orgulloso no aguantaría la humillación y el peso de cargar con un cachorro de un Alfa que le daba la espalda.

Una vez ya murió su niño por consecuencia de sus decisiones, no iba a permitir una segunda.

\-- Solo, avergonzado... A penas le confirmen la noticia va a arrojarse del primer barranco que encuentre con tal de deshacerse de la cría, ¿lo entiendes? --se podía considerar un cruel chantaje lo que estaba haciendo, pero con suficiente presión y si era abierto de mente, aún podía encajar todo a su idea-- Hagámoslo sencillo, si no estás dispuesto a soportarlo bajo ningún concepto, contando con la suerte de no marcarlo, adelante, termina de romperte solo, es tu decisión, pero si queda algo del hombre detrás del sabueso, es ahora que debes dar el paso --

Que conveniente era lo maleable que se había vuelto entre el constante ataque a su psique.

\-- ... N-necesito tiempo, no puedo con todo esto --Tartamudeó, esforzándose por procesar todo. Todavía su corazón pertenecía al moreno, mas debía como mínimo encargarse de su “accidente”, Gilgamesh no se convertiría en la nueva Aoife ni ese cachorro terminaría como Connla.

\-- ... Mestizo, ¿das por hecho que puedas vivir sin tenerlo después de esto? --su mirada evidenciaba que iba en serio, ese chico ya había probado cada centímetro del cuerpo ajeno, ni en sueños sería realmente libre como Alfa-- Siento decirte que hay bastante prisa, pero reitero, abrirle las piernas a algún desgraciado dispuesto a hacerte sufrir sigue siendo una vía de escape válida, elige con cuidado --

\-- ¡No estoy seguro!, ¡antes creía que podía controlarme!, ahora... puede que si --volverse un Delta reviviría horribles experiencias al coste de desligarse de todo este lío, en algo tenía mucha razón, sería el golpe de gracia para su cordura. Por otro lado, técnicamente tendría todo lo que deseó, no cómo y con quién anhelaba, pero era algo por lo cual vivir al menos.

Sacudió la cabeza al entender que estaba cediendo muy fácilmente, ¿qué le pasaba?, a penas podía pensar.

\-- ¿Eso crees? --alzó una ceja ante la persistencia del guerrero, vaya tipo más necio, no tenía a dónde huir, nunca volvería a ese escenario idílico, sus visiones declaraban solo un futuro prometedor, de no escucharlo ahora, lo verían en la mayor decadencia posible-- Yo estoy bastante seguro de lo contrario --

Su voz en esa última frase se volvió suave, tentadora, un ronroneo sugerente que de golpe o arrancó de sus divagaciones, obteniendo toda su atención. Esto iba a ser una jugada sucia, pero ¿quién se lo iba a reprochar?, el druida definitivamente no, después de serle infiel tantas veces, sería demasiado hipócrita enojarse con él.

Aprovechando su pecho descubierto, estímulo suavemente sus propios pezones a plena vista del lancero, dándole una sonrisa juguetona al otro, a la vez que sus piernas se rozaban entre ellas, creando una pequeña y satisfactoria fricción. Un "pequeño" bochorno era un sacrificio razonable, incluso si jugaba con fuego.

\-- ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa?! --soltó incrédulo, disponiéndose a huir del cuarto, sin embargo, su cuerpo tenía otros planes, rehusando a responder a sus intenciones. Estaba quieto, hipnotizado por el incremento repentino de esa dulce fragancia a causa del placer, a la par que absorto por la imagen frente a él.

Muy vagas y difusas memorias de esa noche lo invadieron, subiendo el color a sus pómulos con cada imagen de en este rendido en el placer, sumado a aquella vez que lo encontró con su alterno. Comparándolos ahora, eran igual de lascivos con sus expresiones.

\-- _Jo~, ¿tan rápido?_ \--dijo con cierta burla, analizando la mirada voraz que clavaba sobre él, deteniéndose por su propia seguridad-- Mírate, duro, babeando y mostrando los dientes solo por un pequeño espectáculo, no vas a aguantar sin una pareja --

Ser directo fue lo mejor, haciéndolo recobrar en parte la razón, era lamentable, cualquier autocontrol de había perdido, tratando de cubrir su erección por vergüenza, maldito traje que no le permitía ocultar nada.

Frustrado, se insultaba mentalmente, aceptar su deplorable cambio significaba rendirse, abandonar cualquier estela de un amor tan dulce para amarrarse a ese tipo... solo por el cachorro. Tenía que existir una tercera vía.

En un destello de ingenio, recordó su viejo "último recurso".

Para desconcierto del Caster, el héroe de Ulster se lanzó sobre él, acabando los dos en el piso, alarmándose ante la posibilidad de ser atacado u violado. Su defensa automática fue tratar de acribillarlo con sus tesoros, comprobando con horror que los portales no aparecían, ¿qué estaba pasando?. Fue entonces que recordó el hechizo de comando aplicado por su Master, debió hacerlo a nombre de "Gilgamesh" en general, sin especificar su clase, condenando a ambos, ¿cómo iban a defenderse de estos perros?.

De algo servía su experiencia, manteniendo su compostura, si lo dejaba conocer su vulnerabilidad, no se contendría en abusar de él. Su pulso iba a mil, preguntándose cómo iba a explicarle esto a su compañero, en estos casos desechar el orgullo y cooperar era lo mejor para evitar ser herido.

Cerró los ojos, controlando sus temblores para no evidenciar su miedo, esperando que su ropa fuera arrancada. Suerte que su collar de oro no daba paso a las mordidas, no podía pertenecer a nadie más que al druida, ni cargar a ninguna criatura que no fuese suya.

Extrañamente, nada pasó, parpadeando un par de veces, bastante perdido. Al observarlo, todo lo que halló fue a un paralizado Alfa, aferrándose de su chaqueta mientras apegaba su rostro a su cuello, sollozando mientras respiraba intencionalmente esa cantidad absurda de feromonas. Apretaba los dientes, contenido el impulso por hundirlos en su carne.

¿Acaso...?, idiota, le dio un susto de muerte con esa actitud.

\-- _D-déjame usar tu olor para acostumbrarme, debo poder soportar, d-debo..._ \-- murmuró, intentando no jadear con el calor que lo inundaba, era una idea infantil creer que sería tan sencillo, justamente por ello, no esperaba una solución milagrosa.

\-- Imbécil, es mucho más suave por mi edad, aunque logres soportarlo, seguirás derritiéndote por él -- habló con la mayor seriedad posible, buscando la manera de escabullirse lejos, mas esos brazos bien trabajados lo retenían con fuerza.

\-- _L-lo sé, pero podría evitar enloquecer hasta ese punto, ¿no?_ \--imposible no era, con todas las probabilidades en contra si.

\-- ...Tal vez, p-pero lo tuyo también era un tema de tensión acumulada, ve probando para no ser un maldito lobo hambriento a la próxima --claramente se sentía amenazado en esa posición, juntando su piernas cuanto podía-- ¡Pero no conmigo! --

\--... Está bien, tu ganas -- le tomó un par de segundos asimilarlo, ¿en serio tuvo éxito?.

\-- E-entonces, ¿te harás cargo de tu hijo? --de tener una mejor relación con los dioses, ahora les estaría agradeciendo frenéticamente.

\-- Lo haré, solo si ustedes se encargan de algo también --propuso en un suspiro, poniendo ojos de cachorro mientras alzaba su rostro, generando un breve contacto visual. Un potente sonrojo se instaló en el rostro del Omega, acompañado de absoluta indignación, ¿cómo se atrevía a solicitarle eso?. La justificación llegó pronto, golpeándolo como un balde de agua fría-- _Ya sé lo que querías en realidad, te delatas sin ayuda, pero tienes puntos válidos_ \--

Se le heló la sangre al ser descubierto, se confío demasiado de su inestabilidad mental, ese bárbaro descarado quería una compensación.

\-- ¡Mestizo engreído, tú...!, ah, olvídalo... _hazlo, p-pero no puedes tomarme, s-solo mi boca y manos son peticiones tolerables_ \--ya se había rebajado hace mucho tiempo, desde que aceptó a ese perro harapiento en su vida, no tenía mucha dignidad por defender.

\-- ... ¿¡Qué?! --¿en qué momento falló a tal punto su comunicación?, estaba ardiendo en deseo, su miembro rogaba por alivio, pero no le tenía tanto rencor a Caster como para acostarse con su compañero, al menos por ahora. No sería su primera vez en ese juego, arrastró a varias mujeres casadas a su lecho en vida.

\-- ¿E-eh?, ¿qué querías entonces? --ojalá se lo tragara la tierra, ¿cómo pudo malinterpretarlo?, creía obvias sus intenciones.

\-- ¡Que lo vigilaras y me ayudarás con el olor!, ¿qué pensaste?, en serio, te hace mal juntarte con mi yo viejo, ¿te puso a trabajar con él o algo? --comentó sin prudencia alguna, recibiendo una sonora cachetada por ello.

\-- ¿¡Me estás llamando prostituta?!, ¡perro insolente!, ¡¿cómo no me voy a confundir si tienes tu asquerosa polla contra mi pierna?! --de tener la oportunidad, habría añadido un rodillazo, hecho una furia tras quedar en ridículo-- ¿¡Negocias así con todos o qué?! --

\-- Pues cuando no tengo opciones, si, pregúntale a Scáthach, ¿Caster no te contó que así convencimos a Aoife? --el otro no se esperaba una respuesta sincera, llevándose una mano a la frente. Celtas tenían que ser, los romanos decían mínimo una parte de verdad con respecto a su comportamiento incivilizado-- Aunque a ella le puse una espada en la garganta --

\-- Ustedes son un maldito desastre --le iban a sacar canas con cada extravagancia que descubría-- ¿¡Me puedes soltar de una vez?! --

\-- ...Dame unos minutos más --el dulzor se había amargado con su ira, impidiéndole hallar su límite actual. Tendría que empezar de nuevo.

\-- ¡Ni en broma!, ¡no pienso aguantar que me restriegues esa cosa más!, ¡quítate! --cual gato, intentó arañarle la cara, siendo fácilmente sometido a base de sujetar sus muñecas-- ¡Me vas a hacer daño si continúas con esta tontería! --

\-- No lo haré, si fallo, entonces no vale la pena gastar la energía de mi Master en mantenerme --obstinado, presionó ambos cuerpos, apegándolos e aumentando el roce de su intimidad con este.

\-- ¡¿Y si te mueres quien cuidará al bebé?!, ¡mestizo inútil! --era natural estar cada vez más inquieto, con un aroma mucho más concentrado que el de su pareja, sus hormonas se estaban alborotando, comenzaría a lubricar si no se larga a pronto.

\-- A ver, ¿quién pidió entrar a mi cuarto en primer lugar? --silencio, prácticamente había caminado a la boca del lobo por voluntad propia.

Allí quedó, encerrado con un Alfa potencialmente peligroso, rogando por no protagonizar un segundo incidente u ser descubierto en circunstancias tan comprometedoras.

Sería una ruleta rusa el desenlace.

Entre tanto, reunidos en la enfermería se encontraban el druida y el rey loco, aguardando a los resultados. Este último se mostraba aparentemente desinteresado, convencido de que no habría nada destacable, sin entender por qué su pareja había estado tan cariñoso. Inclusive en estos momentos se mantenía apegado a él, besando sus pómulos con sus manos entrelazadas, cargados sus ojos de ilusión. No se quejaba, le gustaba recibir toda esa atención y cariño, mas se preguntaba el motivo.

Finalmente apareció Da Vinci, acomodándose los lentes y casi saltando de entusiasmo para acabar sentada frente a ellos, sosteniendo un par de papeles. Detrás de ella, Nightingale le daba una sonrisa cálida, cual si deseará transmitirle seguridad, ¿qué era todo este circo?.

\-- Supongo que estoy bien, ¿me puedo ir? --soltó con molestia, azotando su cola en el piso, quería regresar para ayudar a Proto con sus dudas, esta mañana lucía especialmente inseguro respecto al tema de Arthur, le preocupaba que ese "caballero de armadura brillante" le estuviera envenenando la cabeza.

\-- Nada de eso, puede que no estés muriendo, pero si hay algo muy especial en tus resultados --contestó radiante, lo cual le hizo fruncir el ceño, en cambio, el mayor necesitaba una enorme fuerza de voluntad para aparentar letargo e indiferencia, suprimiendo sus ganas de celebrar.

\-- Ve al grano, ¿de qué estás hablando? --ambas hojas le fueron entregadas, tomando las con brusquedad para comenzar a leer de forma superficial. No entendía ni la mitad de lo que estaba ahí en un inicio, cambiando repentinamente su expresión al reconocer varios puntos en común con los documentos entregados al adolescente, sumado a la explicación que recibieron entonces.

Abrió la boca tratando de formular multitud de preguntas, sin percatarse de cómo el Alfa curioseaba de reojo el texto, imposible, esto debía ser alguna broma de mal gusto. Miró a cada persona en el cuarto, esperando que alguien le confirmara su teoría. Por supuesto, eso no pasó, fijándose el interés en él, ansiando contemplar su reacción.

\--…Debe haber un error, esto no es posible –soltó en estado de shock, pasando a respirar entrecortado, a la par que su extremidad adicional se enrollaba en torno a sus piernas, cual si de pronto todo en la habitación se transformara en un peligro. Casi brinca de su asiento con las suaves caricias de su alterno, quien lo abrazaba tiernamente en pos de hacerlo sentir apoyado.

\--No lo hay, es verdaderamente un hecho contra todo pronóstico, ¡felicidades, van a ser padres! –anunció emocionada, todo el personal se volvería loco con un futuro Alfa puro nacido en Chaldea.

\--Por fin tendremos nuestra familia mi amor, ¿no estás feliz? –le preguntó, enternecido al percatarse de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por esas figuras carmesí. Ninguno esperó lo que vendría.

\--… Voy a terminar el embarazo –habló por lo bajo, en el volumen justo para ser escuchado, limpiando la humedad en su rostro, una acción fútil ante el incesante río salado, que lentamente evolucionaba a cascadas.

Los tres quedaron petrificados, incapaces de entender tan repentina decisión.

\-- ¿¡P-por qué?!, s-siempre quisimos un cachorro propio, ¿por qué vas a abortarlo? —sintió algo desgarrarse dentro de si, faltándole el aire, por años esperaron que su amor diera frutos, ¿qué lo llevaba a pensar en extinguir esa vida?.

\-- Caster, no puedo… ya tienes suficiente con cuidar de tres bebés, tener a este niño le quitaría la atención a los cachorros de Proto, ellos nos necesitan, sería inviable cuidar de ellos con mi propio hijo a cuestas, hay una alta probabilidad de que muera incluso –estaba devastado, era cierto, ansiaba con todo su ser este día, ¿por qué tuvo que darse en estas circunstancias?— _Quiero a mi hijo, a-amo tener está oportunidad, pero es demasiado para ti_ –

Se dirigía directamente él, procurando no sonar tembloroso, lo cual falló. Su corazón era destrozado con el peso de sus palabras.

\-- ¡Puedo cargar con los dos!, t-te lo ruego, Alter, no habrá una segunda vez, está es nuestra única esperanza, por favor, s-sé que soy capaz de cuidarlos, estaré ahí para Proto por los dos, nada les faltará, no tienes por qué hacer esto –imploraba desesperado, arrodillándose frente a la zona de su vientre, pasando sus mandos delicadamente por ella-- C-confía en mi, lo daré todo por ustedes, ¡piensa por una vez en ti! –

\-- Es verdad que la mortalidad es sumamente alta en tu caso, pero para eso tendrás a todo el equipo de Chaldea a tu disposición, tu ausencia unos meses no será ningún problema para nosotros –añadió la artista, igual de consternada-- ¡Doy mi palabra por todos de que saldrá bien!, considéralo un poco –

\-- Soy solo la lanza de mi Master, no necesito esto, si ella está interesada en el bienestar de los trillizos, d-debo priorizar _… yo…_ \--pronto su fachada fue insostenible, rompiendo en llanto sin importar la presencia de las mujeres, superado por su sensibilidad en ese estado, ¿a quien estaba engañando en primer lugar?-- _¿C-cómo voy a dejarlo por su cuenta?_ –

\-- ¡No es necesario!, tu has hecho tanto por mi y por todos aquí, ¡no sigas hiriéndote, únicamente lastimas a quién debes proteger! –resultaba frustrante presenciar como la condición de Servant podía orillar a estos extremos a muchos, ¿cuándo se asumirían como personas también?— Solo te pediré una respuesta, ¿deseas tenerlo?, lo demás, da igual --

\-- _S-si_ … --fue la débil afirmación que dio, acompañado de un leve asentimiento. Eso bastaba, la madre se estaba sintiendo presionada, pero aún anhelaba sostener a su cría algún día.

\-- Entonces haré lo imposible por ustedes, no estás solo, ni volverás a estarlo –le dijo con gran alivio, besando suavemente las figuras de su abdomen. Su alma estuvo al borde de regresar al trono con tanta tensión.

Al diablo el dolor, fue maravilloso tener al Delta sujetándolo allí, cerca de su pequeño, dejando que se desahogara, una afirmación muda del cambio en su opinión. A saber lo que les deparaba el destino con ese inicio caótico.

Una vez se calmaron, dedicarían las siguientes dos horas a discutir con la Gamma los detalles de las medidas para su seguridad y bienestar, además de consejos para la madre primeriza. Que gusto de los dioses por ponerles obstáculos. Luego vería cómo lidiar con el héroe Sumerio.

Ignorante de los acontecimientos, un arquero de rojo deslizaba sus dedos por el filo de las espadas gemelas que acababa de proyectar. Abandonado, condenado a estar con una Alfa a quien a penas conocía, estaba harto de ser un espectador pasivo. Le costaba todavía tomar valor después de lo sucedido, pero este era el mejor momento para eliminar el problema de raíz. Un rey herido y postrado era un blanco sencillo si era lo suficientemente rápido.

Ser quemado por ello sería un final satisfactorio, tendría la justicia por su propia mano. Lo único que lamentaba era el sufrimiento de Lancer, pero en el fondo, creía hacerlo por el bien de ambos.

Enkidu sería una molestia, su Master lo apreciaba bastante, pero si debía eliminarlo, lo consideraba un daño colateral aceptable. Entre antes atacara, más posibilidades de éxito, ¿quién iba a sospechar del dulce Omega traumatizado?.

Lo haría pagar al igual que ese día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Estoy de vuelta!, aquí su pequeño capítulo, algo más largo de lo habitual para compensar. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, ahora pasamos a las preguntas del día: ¿Qué habrá pasado al final con Caster Gil y Cú?, ¿Lancer tomó la decisión correcta?. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer! :D


	24. Traidor

Acurrucado en una esquina y rodeado de almohadas, el Berserker se rehusaba a dejar salir a su pareja, sosteniéndolo firmemente. Después de todo el drama vivido, necesitaba de su compañía para sentirse a salvo, estuvo a punto de tomar una decisión terrible en un momento de debilidad, no podía permitirse ceder al pánico otra vez.

Este por su parte, tampoco tenía intención alguna de moverse, llenando de besos al Delta. Sabía que debería estar buscando a Lancer, pero siendo honesto, entre dedicarle atención a la persona que amaba cuando más lo necesitaba y tratar de salvar a un condenado, por muy insensible que sonara, era fácil decantarse por una opción.

Agradecía que su habitual peste hubiera disminuido en intensidad.

Gilgamesh aún no debía estar en pie, ni él en condiciones de darle cara, ¿cuál era el apuro?, mañana quizás sería una buena idea pasearse por allí.

También tendría que darle la noticia al otro rey de Uruk, claro, con tacto y cautela, el peor escenario sería que atacara a la "competencia" por celos, anhelando tanto un hijo, definitivamente estallaría. Esperaba que hacerlo aceptar la prioridad a las futuras madres no fuera un calvario u retirara su oferta de participar en la crianza de los trillizos.

Los Omegas eran demasiado emocionales.

Pobre, si supiera lo que realmente estaban haciendo. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que se encerraron.

\-- Alter, quiero proponerte algo --le habló con un tono dulce, estirando su brazo para acariciar sus cabellos.

\-- ¿Qué es? --preguntó intrigado, apegando al Caster a su pecho. Pese a que sus instintos normalmente lo llevarían a odiar el olor de un Alfa, adoraba este, considerablemente más suave que el producido por su alterno, volviéndolo tolerable y tranquilizador.

\-- Creo... Que ya es momento de dejar de escondernos, quiero que todo Chaldea sepa cuánto te amo --normalmente, preferiría mantenerse en bajo perfil, pero en este caso, anunciarlo era casi obligatorio en caso de que el embarazo no pudiera disimularse u ocultarse en unos meses. La hostilidad que mostraban muchos hacia su género, cómo si fuera su culpa haber sido degradados, era en si misma un factor de riesgo, sumándole la debilidad por entregar toda su energía al cachorro y la pérdida de su peste, algún desgraciado podría aprovecharse.

Por muy intimidante que luciera, la amenaza de un golpe en el vientre era suficiente para tenerlo en la palma de su mano. Con una pareja, aún careciendo de poder, se reducía bastante la lista de imbéciles. El único peligro latente independientemente de ello eran quienes buscaban eliminar a esos "defectuosos".

El rey loco sonrió levemente, lleno de profunda alegría, a la par que nervios por lo repentino de ello.

\-- Me parece bien, pero... No vas a decirles del bebé, ¿verdad? --no se sentía listo para recibir tanta atención como Proto, por él se encerraría hasta dar a luz.

\-- Claro que no, si quieres permanecer aquí, está bien --le aseguró, decidido a mantener el asunto lejos del resto de los Servants. Eso le dio gran alivio.

\-- Caster, fuera de eso, me preguntaba si podías... Dejarme un poco de tu ropa --el contrario parpadeó un par de veces, confundido hasta recordar que los Deltas si podían hacer nidos como un Omega e incluso ayudaban a elaborar los de sus parejas.

\-- Por supuesto, las que quieras, ¿hay algo más que necesites? --probablemente pasaría la semana robando almohadas nuevas, impregnándolas de su olor y llevándoselas, su cachorro necesitaría ese ambiente para familiarizarse con este a penas naciera.

\-- Nada más --contestó con simpleza, tampoco quería exigirle mucho, el menor de seguro se volvería mucho más demandante pronto.

De igual manera, le conseguiría algún dulce para subirle el ánimo, iba a consentirlo cuanto pudiera con tal de verlo feliz.

Le hizo tanto daño, mintió, lo engañó, lo descuidó, jamás borraría esa marca, como mínimo ahora lo haría sonreír a cada minuto juntos. Herir así al amor de su vida era imperdonable.

Tan frágiles, protegerlos era un desafío inmenso.

Un pequeño recuerdo pasó por su mente, fragmentos de una vida mucho antes de Chaldea, cuando aún tenía a aquel hermoso rubio de mejillas rosadas en sus brazos. Cuántas veces no lo notó frustrado por no poder estar siempre juntos, maldiciendo a la mujer entre ellos, ¿cómo no?, eran compañeros, ambos los guerreros más habilidosos de sus reinos, una pareja ideal entre Alfa e Omega de la mejor sangre. Sin Emer, sin el odio entre ambas provincias, pudieron ser felices y prósperos.

Él juró suicidarse si moría en sus manos el sabueso cuando Medb los obligó a combatir, no sin antes deshacerse de ella y todo su ejército, con la única voluntad de ser sepultados juntos. Desgraciadamente, fue a la inversa el resultado.

Láeg no quiso decirle nada ese día mientras se habría camino entre sus órganos desde el corte en su abdomen para recuperar a Gáe Bolg, mas entre sus lamentos, pudo notar el rostro de su guilla palidecer por un instante, antes de sacudir la cabeza y terminar su labor. Eventualmente, lo haría confesar.

Por su bien se había reservado el secreto de ese cadáver. En sus entrañas palpó algo inusual, allí estaba el destello de ese futuro ideal, sofocado por la lanza maldita. Después de oírlo, deseó haberse enterrado junto a ellos, una familia con la que jamás podría reunirse, en eterna espera de un padre que jamás alcanzaría el Antumnos ni un renacer para los tres.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían ahí?, preguntando a cada alma que transitaba si lo habían visto, alzando sus ruegos por sobre el canto del primero de todos. _”¡Un poco más, déjenos aquí un poco más!, ¡el vendrá!"_ , declaraban convencidos, solo para ver a la alta figura negar, cediendo a sus demandas por compasión.

Cada vez que el Grial lo traía a este mundo lo atormentaban esos sueños, sus alternos podían dormir en paz creyendo que estarían mejor ahora, pero él, ¿por qué tuvo que ser puesto en esta clase?, había un motivo para que existencia fuera solo una anomalía, ninguno de ellos seguiría cuerdo de conocer la verdad. Ojalá pudiera decirles que nunca llegaría.

Por ellos, por el nombre de su padre y cada uno de sus dioses, juraba no fallar está vez. Alter, a Proto, a Gil y a sus niños, no dejaría que ninguno cayera en el mismo destino.

Perdió demasiado tiempo valioso llevado por sus dudas y escapismo, no podía olvidar su verdadera prioridad.

\-- Caster, ¿está todo bien? --de pronto se había quedado mirando al vacío, sacudiéndolo levemente para despabilarlo-- No creo que las hadas estén confundiendo gente por aquí --

Esa gota de sarcasmo sirvió para bajar la tensión, con lo que el druida rio perezosamente, disimular era la mejor opción.

\-- Solo cosas del pasado --fue sincero, tal como prometió, especificar sobraba.

\-- ... Los escuchas, ¿verdad? --al mayor casi le da un infarto en ese momento, ¿desde cuándo lo sabía?.

\-- ¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes? -- preguntó confundido, ¿qué clase de telepatía era esa?.

\-- Yo también lo hago, a ellos y todos esos espíritus cada vez que los despierta mi rugido en la batalla --admitió, haciendo al otro golpearse la frente por no pensar en ello.

"Madness of the Spirits", esa habilidad a un rango tan alto fácilmente podía permitirle llegar a toparse con sus llantos.

\-- Yo los veo incluso --eso si sorprendió al Berserker, envolviéndolo suavemente en su cola como una forma de mostrarle apoyo, aunque algo cuestionable.

\-- ...Ven aquí --pronunció antes de unirlos en un apasionado beso, buscando apartar esa tristeza de su ser. Nada podían hacer por ellos, seguir torturándose los destrozaría mucho peor que a Lancer. Al menos él podía liberarse temporalmente de esas voces, pero Caster... le dolía enterarse de lo que estaba soportando.

Únicamente les quedaba rezar por que Ferdiad lo aceptara por fin. Mientras tanto, ellos buscarían el consuelo mutuo.

Así sería su tarde.

En otro cuarto, el mayor de las versiones del rey Gilgamesh temblaba apoyado en la puerta metálica tras cruzar está, intentando mantenerse de pie, mas sus piernas no lo apoyaban en dicha tarea. Su cuerpo ardía, necesitado del tacto de su compañero.

El lancero cumplió su palabra de no excederse con él, pero había vuelto locas sus hormonas. ¿Cómo pudo ese imbécil no considerar qué solo un alivio "manual" era insuficiente?, ironías de la vida, el animal acabó siendo él, arrastrándose por algo de atención.

Al menos ese pequeño orgasmo lo calmó en parte, permitiéndole regresar a refugiarse. Maldita sea, incluso si su corazón pertenecía al perro viejo, ese olor era demasiado fuerte, no podía resistirlo. A saber cómo iba a seguir ayudándolo sin acabar en la cama.

Tambaleándose hasta los almohadones, se dejó caer en ellos, probando primero intentar respirar y relajarse, ojalá el aire limpio sirviera. De igual manera, le urgía una ducha con toda la humedad entre sus piernas.

Podía acabar esto rápido estimulándose por su cuenta, mas no quería, ¿qué pasaba si terminaba atraído por esa versión joven y enérgica de su amor?.

Se golpeó la frente al pensar en ello, era peor recordar el placer de tener esos dedos expertos dentro, menos mal que no había manera de que el druida se enterara. Él mismo lo pidió, tampoco podía quejarse.

En eso, alguien comenzó a golpear insistentemente el metal, ocasionalmente chocando alguna suerte de objeto contra este, ¿un hacha?, ¿un bastón?, no lo sabía. Se asustó, creyendo que algún Alfa agresivo lo había seguido, volviéndole el alma al cuerpo cuando por fin este habló, revelando que se trataba del mago consejero de Camelot, el cual lo llamaba con aparente prisa.

Rodó los ojos, ignorándolo en un inicio con la idea de que estaría molestando por aburrimiento, era común que buscara distraerse conversando con él. Sin embargo, no se detuvo.

\-- ¿Qué quieres ahora? --maldito íncubo pervertido, sabía como estaba, ¿tanto le divertía aparecer en momentos inoportunos?-- ¡Lárgate mestizo!, te buscaré luego si es urgente --

\-- No creo que el otro tú tenga tanto tiempo --respondió desde el otro lado, tomándole unos segundos al rubio entender a qué se refería. Al hacerlo, inmediatamente se levantó a abrir la puerta, tomando de los hombros al Gamma a penas lo tuvo a la vista.

\-- ¿¡De qué estas hablando?! --¿Ahora en qué lío se había metido?, hasta el calor se le había esfumado de los nervios.

- _\- Supongo que te divertiste bastante, debes aún seguir con la cabeza en las nubes para no haberlo visto~_ \--comentó en una nada adecuada broma, siendo fulminado con la mirada-- Yo en tu lugar me apresuraría en buscar a ese lancero, alguien realmente lo quiere muerto, no podrías defenderlo solo --

Sin siquiera agradecerle, el rey salió disparado del cuarto, por mucho que lo sacará de quicio, de algo servía estar en buenos términos con este.

Afortunadamente, incluso tras el incidente con Arthur y Proto por culpa del arquero dorado, este tenía claro que él no iría tan lejos... O bien, otra vez estaba usando la desgracia ajena como fuente de entretenimiento. Independientemente del motivo, le convenía.

Mientras él corría por ayuda, el moreno avanzaba decidido hacía el cuarto, dispuesto a terminar de una buena vez con su martirio. No lo dejaría salirse con la suya.

Nadie se vislumbraba cerca, siendo el único ruido el llanto de una criatura, probablemente la niña de Sigurd inquieta nuevamente. Si bien le preocupaba un poco, no creía tener tan mala suerte de que Brynhildr estuviera allí, fácilmente acabarían todos muertos si se desataba una pelea cerca del nido de su Omega.

Ya no podía retroceder.

Destruir las paredes era un escándalo innecesario, acercándose al tablero en completo silencio.

\-- _Trace on_ \--fue el único susurro que dejó salir, pasando fácilmente la seguridad, vio la plancha metálica moverse.

Dentro, Enkidu estaba tranquilo, resguardando el sueño de su mejor amigo, abrazándolo al notar que se removía bastante. Lo tomó por sorpresa oír la puerta, levantándose rápidamente, mas no se puso en posición de ataque, creyendo que quizás su Master vendría a charlar con ellos al rehusarse a ir voluntariamente a la enfermería.

Grave error, a penas volteó, un par de espadas gemelas apuntaron directamente a su cuello buscando decapitarlo, logrando por poco salvarse, recibiendo en su lugar dos largos cortes en su pecho. Si la ventaja de clase no lo cobijara, pudo recibir mucho más daño.

El arquero de rojo maldijo internamente por su fallo, quería darle una muerte rápida e indolora. Aún así, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, lanzando un otra seguidilla de estocadas al estómago. Esta vez, no pudo alcanzar la piel siquiera.

Se esperaba un combate difícil, mas no vio venir la velocidad que mostraría al verse en serio peligro. Antes de darse cuenta, el arquero había sido arrojado contra una pared de un potente golpe, despertando al debilitado rey con el ruido generado, ¿qué rango de fuerza tenía?. Su expresión en ese momento de shock, era satisfactoria, pero ni de lejos suficiente. Detrás de ellos, la puerta acaba de cerrarse, aislándolos del resto.

Inmediatamente se levantó, esquivando un segundo una patada al estómago que tenía toda la intención de incapacitarlo un momento. Al menos sin cadenas se le facilitaba acercarse.

El arma divina estaba desesperada, tratando de no dañar por accidente a su amigo mientras forcejeaba con el moreno, importándole poco que el filo de Kanshou y Bakuya traspasara sus palmas, era la única línea de defensa, si flaqueaba, su amigo estaría condenado. Con lo que no contaba ninguno, eran los asesinos que ya se habían dispersado para llamar a su Master.

Tampoco quería lastimarlo, tratando constantemente de acorralado, solo para seguir recibiendo y curando sus heridas. Gilgamesh por su parte, a duras penas pudo convocar algunos de sus tesoros, intentando acertar al farsante, sin éxito con su escasa puntería aún aturdido.

El atacante sabía bien que tenía los minutos contados, por lo que, decidido, se arrojó sus espadas gemelas hacía Enkidu, quien las evitó como predijo, otorgándole unos segundos de distracción para acercarse al rey. Que útil era la propiedad de esas armas para regresar a manos de su portador.

Cuando comprendió su error, solo pudo ver con horror como ambas hojas abrían el costado del rubio, salvado por unos centímetros gracias a un par de lanzas salidas de los portales dorados.

Antes de que fuera apuñalado, el Gamma saltó para empujarlo, si notar la pequeña sonrisa amarga en el rostro ajeno. Un giro rápido bastó, pasando a hundir ambas hojas desde debajo de las costillas hasta los pulmones, dejando sin aire a ese delicado muñeco de los dioses. Siempre se descuidaría a si mismo en favor de él.

Cayó inevitablemente, incluso asfixiándose, estiró sus manos en pos de detenerlo, intentando pronunciar alguna súplica, inútil, ni un solo sonido más que ininteligibles jadeos podían salir de su garganta.

La imagen de su túnica blanca salpicada de rojo, sus largos cabellos enredados en una maraña pegajosa por la sangre, fue una escena que derrumbó toda esperanza el primer héroe, quien quedó estático al darse cuenta que nuevamente falló en defender al único que estuvo a su lado. Quería gritarle, insultarlo, destrozarlo, mas no era capaz de enfrentarlo.

\-- ¿¡Quién te crees?!, ¿¡cómo te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima, mestizo?! --clamó dolido, en un arrebato del escaso orgullo que le quedaba, apretando los puños con fuerza. No se dio por vencido, ¿qué más daba su delicada salud o sus nulas oportunidades de ganar?, era imperdonable.

Maldiciéndolo, arañándolo, se defendía con furia, ya viendo su destino cuando el filo se alzó sobre su pecho, en ese breve lapso, parecía que al fin pagaría con su vida todas sus atrocidades. Desgraciadamente para Emiya, un brillo rojo en el metal fue el indicio de su inminente fracaso.

La única barrera fue completamente destruida, dando paso a un veloz destello carmesí que atravesó su hombro, acabando por dejarlo clavado en el muro cercano. Claramente, quedó desorientado, temblando al reconocer a Gáe Bolg hundida en su carne, ¿por qué?, ¿no era acaso lo justo?.

\-- ¡Enkidu! --gritó una voz femenina, corriendo la pelirroja a atenderlo junto con Asclepius, al menos el Noble Phantasm de este podría evitar su muerte aún. Por supuesto, el médico no perdió tiempo, tenía que encargarse de este paciente y regresar a monitorear al Omega. El patriarca de los Hassan por su parte, lo miró con condescendencia, comprendiendo su ira, por lo que se abstuvo de atacarlo, ¿para qué si ya estaba muerto por dentro?, sería solo crueldad.

\-- ¿¡Estás bien?! --preguntó un desesperado sabueso de Ulster, corriendo a revisar el estado de la madre de su cachorro por instinto acompañado de Nightingale. Por un instante, se detuvo a contemplar el rostro de su amado, encontrándolo destrozado, con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos y negando con la cabeza, incrédulo de lo que presenciaba.

Quiso hablarle, mas no era el momento adecuado, murmurando un suave _"lo siento"_ antes de voltear hacia su destinado. Lo atormentaba esa imagen, perdiendo todo ánimo de lucha, al borde de llorar también, sabía bien cuánto daño le hacía, pero tenía otras prioridades ahora.

Con el rubio aún alterado, trató de tranquilizarlo, poniendo su mejor expresión de paz, a su vez que lo apegaba a él, esperando que su olor le sirviera de consuelo, y así fue, aferrándose al Alfa, necesitado.

El corazón del moreno se rompió, devastado, había sido reemplazado. Ni siquiera trató de atacar una última vez, era demasiado para su endeble estabilidad emocional. Cuando las manos del Celta se posaron en el vientre de ese desgraciado, lo entendió, no valía nada ya, sin importar que la muerte le diera otra oportunidad, él ya no volvería a su lado.

Tras llevarse a los heridos, lo liberaron, mas tan solo se dejó caer, desahogando sus penas en una esquina. Tuvo que ser escoltado de regreso a su cuarto y atendido allí, además de designar a otro par de Omegas como guardias para evitar otro incidente. Toda la noche se ahogaría en sus penas, asumiendo la amarga verdad.

Por el contrario, el lancero se mantendría en vela, cuidando de la persona que siempre odió. Si pudiera, estaría fumando para relajarse mientras reflexionaba. Era el fin, su relación era irreparable, lo único que tenía de motivo para seguir adelante era ese bebé. Igualmente se escabulló a los pasillos un rato, sollozando en silencio.

¿A dónde iba a parar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí su pequeño capítulo, aviso que el siguiente podría tardar algo más para darle prioridad a continuar Lugh's Hounds uwu
> 
> Ahora, las preguntas del día: ¿Qué pasará con Emiya ahora?, ¿Conseguirá Caster lidiar con todo?
> 
> Gracias por leer~


	25. Últimos alientos

En completo silencio, el lancero seguía sentado junto al arquero dorado, agobiado por toda una noche hundido en sus pensamientos. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, veía todo en sombras, ¿cómo iba a salir adelante?. De alguna manera debía mantenerse firme por el bebé.

A penas sostenía la vista, cansado mentalmente, deseaba dormir un rato para despejarse, pero descuidarlo de nuevo estaba fuera de sus opciones con los demás Servants probablemente ya circulando libremente. Este tan solo había dormido después de ser tratado, lo cual, quizás era lo mejor.

" _Enkidu_ ", lo escuchó susurrar numerosas veces entre pesadillas, debía estar sufriendo bastante por lo ocurrido, ¿y cómo no?, cualquiera aquí podía comprender lo que era casi perder a un gran amigo, peor si ya lo había visto morir una vez. Él tampoco lo soportaría. Al menos se encontraba estable según la enfermera.

Juraba que su Master estuvo al borde de una crisis, mas la chica supo sostenerse teniendo cerca el apoyo del gran asesino, le brindaba suficiente seguridad para ponerse en marcha. Ojalá a él le quedara también algún apoyo, hasta sus versiones estaban ocupadas en otros asuntos. Estaba solo, más de lo que nunca creyó.

En vida, incluso arrasando por su cuenta con el ejército, había alguien respaldando. Láeg siempre fiel y libre de la maldición cargando sus armas, el pueblo de su padre clamando con fiereza a su lado a cada golpe, sembrando terror en el corazón enemigo, incluso la terrible Morrigan pese a sus nefastos actos le hacía compañía en esa masacre.

Ahora era un héroe abandonado a su suerte y encerrado en este ciclo. Se preguntó entonces, ¿se estaría sintiendo ese hombre igual?.

Un tirano despiadado, un rey corrupto y arrogante, por supuesto que la soledad sería su inevitable destino repeliendo e insultando a cualquiera cercano. Ese debía ser el motivo de tal aprecio, quizás también de su comportamiento. ¿Habría conocido alguna vez el amor?, lo más seguro era que no, ¿cómo se podía esperar algo mejor de un ser así?, solo desprecio y egocentrismo destilaba.

Quien nunca encontró su propia felicidad difícilmente comprendería la de los demás, un campo de cultivo perfecto para la envidia, seguida del odio. Si no conocía otro tipo de relación fuera de la dominación absoluta de su objetivo, normal que nunca tomara en cuenta sus sentimientos.

Suspiró, tal vez el agotamiento ya le jugaba malas pasadas para estar reflexionando sobre alguien podrido.

Tan absorto estaba que se sobresaltó al sentir a alguien revolver suavemente su cabello, volteando apresuradamente, encontrando así a la versión mayor del Sumerio. Este le entregó una leve sonrisa sorprendentemente empática, aliviado de verlo comprometido con su nueva responsabilidad.

\-- Ya está bien, mestizo, deberías ir a comer algo --ese pobre Alfa necesitaba urgentemente un respiro, no pudo tener un segundo de paz en esa semana según su pareja.

\-- Je... Supongo que está vez Caster si sabe que estás aquí, ¿no? --preguntó con un deje de ironía, frotándose el rostro con una mano para terminar de despertar-- ¿Cómo está Emiya? --

Antes que nada, necesitaba quitarse ese peso de encima.

\-- Aún sin salir, pero al menos Karna dice que está un poco más tranquilo... Si es que eso se considera una mejora... en fin, Caster no lo sabe, y no tiene por qué hacerlo --no se mostró inquieto por dicha pregunta, aunque internamente, la vergüenza lo invadió, era muy fácil de malinterpretar-- Sal a relajarte, yo me quedaré con él, fuiste un buen perro guardián --

Por supuesto, tenía una segunda intención, darle instrucciones al otro a penas se despertara y estabilizara, no podía desperdiciar el avance ya conseguido. Además, era la oportunidad perfecta para revisar si había alguna marca.

El Celta, ignorante de ello, lo tomó como un gesto amable.

\-- Que no me llames perro... y gracias... avísame cuando despierte, por favor --cedió sin objeción alguna, consciente de lo inútil que era en su estado.

Tambaleante, se levantó torpemente tras horas en la misma posición, dirigiéndose luego a la salida. En otro escenario, hubiese analizado mejor la propuesta.

Añoraba unas horas de sueño y algo que llevarse a la boca, sin embargo, a medio camino tras abandonar la enfermería, la tristeza lo golpeó de vuelta, bastante doloroso sería no ver a Emiya... quizás sería mejor ir a hablar con él antes de saciar su hambre. Sacudió la cabeza, no, sonaba como una pésima idea si aún seguía afectado, tras esa aparente traición, probablemente él fuera su siguiente objetivo si entraba a ese cuarto.

Aún con eso en consideración, sentía la urgencia de aclarar la situación. Le daba igual si lo golpeaba, insultaba o maldecía, lo merecía por no haber estado allí cuando necesitó quien lo defendiera de otra Alfa. Fracasó como pareja y era justo su desprecio, pero debía zanjar el asunto.

Se encaminó entonces al cuarto de este, encontrando de guardia a Karna en la entrada, agradecido de que no fuera alguien más difícil de tratar.

Tal como esperaba, fue detenido al penas trató de acercarse a la puerta, recibiendo una mirada tan neutra que le causó escalofríos.

\-- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? --aún con todo el caos, no sonaba molesto en lo absoluto, u bien se estaba conteniendo.

\-- Sé que no suena bien, pero por favor, necesito hablar con él --la sospecha fue inevitable, después del incidente con Gilgamesh, lo normal sería alejarlo de cualquier Omega, peor tratándose de su ex pareja en un estado tan vulnerable.

\-- No tengo permitido a dejarte entrar --inicialmente, habían recurrido a un aislamiento absoluto, pero tras ser claro que no atacaría a nadie más y hablar con él, su Master había permitido que este recibiera pequeñas visitas, Boudica con Tamamo tal vez para traerle algo o Irisviel por apoyo emocional, pero obviamente, Cú Chulainn estaba fuera de la lista por cómo pudiera alterarlo.

Estaba consciente de que se trató de un desafortunado accidente, siendo de alta confianza para Ritsuka, estaba al tanto incluso de los motivos del ataque, ese hombre no era culpable, pero realmente sería abrir más las heridas del arquero.

\-- No estoy pidiendo verlo a solas, te lo ruego, quédate con nosotros si no confías en mi, pero necesito aclarar las cosas --se le notaba desesperado, si le pidieran cortarse un brazo como pago de entrada, no dudaría en hacerlo.

\-- Lo siento, es mejor que te vayas --quien tomaría su lugar en un rato no tenía ni un cuarto de su paciencia, estaría en serios problemas si lo intentaba de nuevo.

La conversación llamó la atención del moreno, quien en el completo de su cuarto, pronto reconoció la voz de su antiguo Alfa.

\-- Karna... lo entiendo, ni yo me reconozco, s-solo... Será un momento, desde la puerta está bien si él se siente seguro así --puede que fuera demasiado egoísta al pensar en acallar a su propia moral antes que darle un respiro, pero dejar ese malentendido cimentarse era peor.

Lo conocía bien, no aguantaría creyendo que la victoria era de ese tirano.

El susodicho se acercó discretamente a la puerta, apegando su oído a ella, sin saber siquiera por qué. Dentro de si, el anhelo de recuperar una esperanza seguía vigente. Irónico, proclamó durante mucho tiempo cuan inútil eran esos ideales de héroe, su absurda persecución de una utopía, cuanto daño podían hacer dentro de su hipocresía acostumbrando a la gente a esperar ser salvada, quien lo viera ahora esperando la ayuda que siempre entregó al resto.

Era un camino ingrato y estaba consciente de ello, entonces ¿por qué su corazón se aceleraba con la imagen de ese lancero volviendo a su brazos?, aún después de chocarse con la realidad, ahí lo tenía en vilo de un rescate imposible. A lo mejor el tiempo en Chaldea le había afectado más de lo que creía, o puede que nunca dejó de ser un idiota obstinado en el fondo.

\-- Lancer... --murmuró débilmente, de suerte fue suficiente para ser percibido por ambos, quienes observaban con sorpresa hacia la plancha metálica, asumiendo que sería abierta en cualquier momento-- Déjalo pasar --

Aquello sorprendió notablemente al otro Omega, ¿por qué?, incluso después de ser atacado y quebrarse más allá de cualquier oportunidad de salir adelante, seguía pidiendo su compañía.

Inocente o no, lo normal sería rechazar todo contacto con él.

\-- ¡Pero...!, nuestra Master... --la obediencia siempre debía ir primero que la moral, mas no era una situación sencilla.

\-- Ella te pidió protegerme y mantenerme aquí, no le estás fallando, por favor... necesito que lo dejes --imploró desde el otro lado, sollozando levemente. Su hombro aún dolía, recordándole constantemente lo irracional que estaba siendo, mas era sincero en esa última frase.

Ese calor fundido en un abrazo, esos ojos bestiales cargados de su cariño, deseaba tenerlos frente a él aunque fuera solo una última vez.

Dudó, encontrándose al voltear con el rostro suplicante del perro, acabando atrapado en un dilema. Definitivamente había muchos errores que llevaron a esta conclusión, mas estaba a favor del perdón.

\-- ... Estaré atento a cualquier cosa --dijo antes de apartarse, tras lo cual el tablero se iluminó, seguido del sonido característico al deslizarse la puerta.

Después de agradecerle profusamente, el Celta entró apurado, justo a tiempo antes de que fuera nuevamente cerrada.

Cauteloso, avanzó a paso lento hacia el otro, mudo al contemplar su deplorable estado, ocasionado por sus pésimas decisiones, derrumbándose el valor que había acumulado. La herida causada por Gáe Bolg seguía presente, restregándole a la cara hasta qué punto se degradó su relación.

Inesperadamente, fue el arquero quién hizo el primer movimiento, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo. Fue ese gesto dulce opuesto a la ira que imaginaba lo que echó abajo sus defensas, derramando gotas saladas sobre el hombro de su preciado amor.

\-- ¡Lo lamento!, n-nunca quise hacerte daño, tú eres el único a quién amo, lo de Gilgamesh no fue... N-no fue... --aún suave beso lo interrumpió, paralizándolo por completo-- ¿Archer? --

\-- Lo sé, solo protegías a tu destinado y tú hijo, también que fue él quien entró a tu cuarto --le parecía irracional preocuparse tan pronto, pero ¿qué esperaba?, en la época de la que provenía el otro tenían una percepción totalmente distinta, además de conocer el trauma de este con respecto a la muerte de su único niño.

Daba igual cuanta información de base le otorgara el grial al momento de su invocación, sus opiniones y creencias permanecían intactas, más aún con la obsesión por sus principios. Pasó largo rato charlando con Ritsuka de la situación.

\-- Pero... Por mi culpa... No debí dejarte solo --se aferraba con desesperación, casi buscando en ese tacto escapar de su realidad.

\-- No, Gilgamesh nos hizo daño a los dos, tú únicamente trataste de mantener las cosas en paz, no te guardo ningún rencor --cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo en su posición, ¿qué oportunidad tenía contra el rey de los héroes antes de la intervención de la pelirroja?-- Si hubiera sido sincero y aceptado ser tu compañero, todo habría terminado allí --

Acariciando suavemente sus cabellos, dejó escapar también un par de lágrimas, mas estas eran fruto del alivio, incluso si acababa con su vida está misma noche, se iría más tranquilo después de quitarse este peso.

\-- Aún así, no quiero abandonarte, ¿qué puedo hacer?, lo que sea, pídelo -- le rogó, jamás se perdonaría si este terminaba con su existencia. Podía sentir como su energía mágica a penas fluía, sumado a la gran cantidad de sangre en sus vendas, era obvio que dejó de curarse.

Iba a llevar a cabo un suicidio discreto y silencioso, aguantando su sed de mana hasta dar el último respiro. Conocía bien la táctica, para bien o mal, la usó en una ocasión.

Ahora estaba seguro de que fue una buena idea venir, Karna no se habría percatado de ello hasta que estuviera desvaneciéndose.

\-- . _.. Sálvame_ \--murmuró, temblando voz, lamentaba dejarlo en manos de ese desgraciado, más incluso que su atadura a Kama-- _Quiero ser solo tuyo... p-por favor, libérame, o al menos hazme recordar lo que se siente ser tu Omega_ \--

La primera era un sincero grito de auxilio desde el fondo de su corazón, lo segundo, el resultado se suprimir al anterior bajo la lógica.

\-- _Si eso quieres, lo haré por ti_ \--susurró a su oído antes de recuperar su conexión en un apasionado beso, prolongando y profundizando cuanto pudiera para traspasarle una cantidad decente de energía.

Pelear con Kama sería una muerte segura, cosa que no podía permitirse con un cachorro en camino, pero... Quizás pudiera llegar a un acuerdo, mínimo que lo dejara en paz en lugar de reclamarlo.

Haría todo lo que pudiera por darle paz y motivos para seguir, cargaría tanto con la responsabilidad de su familia como con Emiya.

Poco duraban separados, mas no era suficiente, simple saliva no bastaba para dejarlo estable. Sin que el otro se percatara, se mordió un segundo el labio, para hacer lo mismo con el contrario, tomándolo desprevenido. No se gastaría prácticamente nada en curar una herida tan pequeña dejada por el canino y tampoco sería delatado por el sabor metálico.

Insignificante, la cantidad de mana que sumaba a penas generaba una diferencia. Lo único positivo era como la sed por el sustento vital lo llevaba a perseguir más de su boca. Sus latidos se disparaban, lleno de una gran satisfacción de tenerlo tan cerca, desgraciadamente, nada quedaba de ese dulzor suave que normalmente lo relajaba, contenido por esa maldita marca.

La frustración era mucho peor por parte del Omega, quien debía aguantar incluso náuseas por consecuencia de ello, independientemente de cuánto se amaran, su cuerpo no respondería apropiadamente a ningún otro Alfa fuera de su compañero.

A pesar de esto, ninguno iba a detenerse, ¿qué importaba la ausencia de lujuria si se amaban con tal intensidad?. El moreno los tiró a ambos hacia atrás, dejándolos caer en la cama, rogando por qué sugiera una pizca de deseo. Lo atormentaba recordar como arruinó la experiencia el último día que pudieron disfrutar juntos, deseando tener nuevamente la satisfacción antes de que el recuerdo de ese frío en su pecho destruyera todo.

Sin embargo, nada pasó, estancados en simples caricias, incluso cuando los estímulos fueron más que directos, el único que podía recibir algo de placer era Lancer. Este fue quien se detuvo, acariciando el rostro ajeno mientras lo miraba con melancolía. No necesitaba el sexo, con su perdón era más que suficiente, pero debía asegurarle suficiente energía mágica hasta que su Master apareciera.

\-- No voy a dejarte, incluso si ahora tengo una familia que proteger, te cuidaré también --le murmuró, entrelazando sus manos mientras se acurrucaba a su lado-- _Solo espera un poco más... Por favor_ \--

Dicha súplica le hizo notar que había sido descubierto, suspirando, al parecer su plan de hacerlo feliz y desvanecerse sin mayor escándalo ya no sería posible.

\-- _Ya no puedo más... hazme el amor una última vez y déjame ir_ \--le daba igual no disfrutar en lo absoluto, si era él quien lo tocaba le bastaba para estar satisfecho.

\-- T-tres días, solo eso, si fallo en mejorar las cosas, lo haré --insistió, negándose a aceptar vivir esa pérdida nuevamente. Lo abrazó con fuerza, aterrado de que fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento-- Te daré algo de mi sangre e iré por nuestra Master, pero no hagas esto --

Era un plazo tan ridículamente pequeño que resultaba risible la propuesta de una solución, mas estaba determinado a ello, ¿cómo podría dedicarse a un hijo viviendo con una culpa tan grande?, probablemente seguiría el mismo camino que Emiya a penas pudiera encargar a su cachorro en buenas mano.

Inconscientemente, empezaba a parecerse mucho a aquel perro viejo, dando cada aliento en un casi imposible arreglo a un caos provocado por su propia estupidez, pero si él podía salir vivo del intento... quizás todavía existía una luz en su sendero.

Silencioso, el arquero de rojo lo pensó por unos momentos, cediendo tras un par de minutos, ¿qué eran otros tres días de encierro si no lo recordaría después de una segunda invocación?. Por otro lado, con algo de suerte seguirle el juego le ayudaría a superar el duelo después.

\-- ... Está bien... Cú... ¿te quedarías conmigo un rato más? --preguntó mientras se acurrucaba contra su pecho, arrullado por los rápidos latidos.

\--Por supuesto --con gusto le haría compañía hasta que se tranquilizara un poco -- Ojalá ni siquiera tuviera que salir... --

Allí se quedó, sumido en la paz de esos momentos juntos, convenciéndose que podría a volver a verlo libre y a salvo. La cruel fase de negación nublaba cualquier lógica, ¿resistiría el fracaso?.

En otro cuarto, cierto Delta suspiraba tranquilo, sonriendo al ver el entusiasmo de Proto al darle la noticia, quien encontrándose mucho más sensible por su estado, se le llegaban a humedecer los ojos. Entre tanto, el médico del equipo terminaba con el control del día, aliviado de no ver de nuevo sus signos vitales caer al piso por una falta de energía mágica.

Menos mal la cantidad de manzanas reservadas por su Master era cuanto menos insana, calculando que no llegarían nuevos Servants en estos meses, podría abastecer sin demasiado problema a varios espíritus heroicos con sus crías sin recortar el suministro a nadie, siempre y cuando no hubiera un repentino estallido de los casos de embarazos.

Siendo honestos, si en años a penas había casos, se consideraba improbable para buena parte del personal, mas no para él, Da Vinci o Nightingale, ya previendo una posible catástrofe con toda la locura en esas semanas. Primero fue Okada, luego Sigurd, ahora dos versiones de Cú Chulainn seguido del incidente con Gilgamesh, era una obvia curva en ascenso.

"Natural" era como lo calificaba, no era raro que los instintos y anhelo por la maternidad de los Omegas despertarán viendo a sus pares formar familias, estaba seguro que en los siguientes meses tendrían a medio Chaldea anidando.

Asclepius suspiró, vaya trabajo más arduo le esperaba, necesitarían apoyo adicional. Una entrometida BB se había ofrecido voluntariamente a servir como personal de enfermería, pero no le daba ni un ápice de confianza, a esa mujer le faltaban varios tornillos, decía mucho que una Berserker estuviera mejor calificada.

\-- ¡De seguro se llevarán muy bien! --exclamó el menor, imaginándose a sus cachorros jugando con el hijo de Alter, con gusto los criaría como primos o hermanos, dependiendo de quién fueran los trillizos.

\-- Espero que así sea --dijo con una inusual suavidad, acariciando su propio vientre, era un consuelo enorme que no estuviera preocupado u celoso de tener que compartir la atención del druida.

\-- Oh, ¿ya te vas? --preguntó el adolescente, volteando hacía el griego al notar como guardaba sus cosas. 

\-- Tengo bastante que hacer, hasta el momento, sigues estable, los mareos son solo síntomas normales, aunque deberías preocuparte más del estrés y establecer horarios de sueño, tú como Servant no lo necesitas, pero tu hijo agradecerá tener buenas reservas, descansa --en su caso particular, el riesgo de pérdida era demasiado alto como para permitir sus antiguas vigilias o hacerlo sufrir emociones fuertes-- Si notas algo extraño, no dudes en llamarme --

\-- Por cierto, ¿cómo está Lancer? --se atrevió a el rey loco, lo último que supo de este fue ese nada alentador cuadro de un hombre roto en completo pánico, le preocupaba que pudiera cometer otra locura.

\-- ... Está mejor, aunque la situación se ha vuelto bastante tensa, te recomiendo mantenerte al margen --la pareja de este ya les había advertido que Lancer podría recurrir a él si se encontraba desesperado, en verdad, estaba de acuerdo con ello, no iba a arriesgar a un paciente delicado por una riña. 

Los dos héroes de Ulster se miraron con duda, mas era seguro que no les dirían una palabra.

\-- Ya veo... ¿dónde está Caster? --ya sospechaba lo que podría estar ocurriendo.

\-- Honestamente, no tengo ni la más mínima idea --tampoco le importaba, mientras no fuera tan estúpido como para arriesgar su vida.

En eso, al menor se le ocurrió una pequeña idea, quizás si conseguían meterlo en una conversación bajaría la guardia y les soltaría un par de detalles. Ya se le ocurría como sacarlo de esa actitud sería.

\--Oh… bueno, fuera de eso, no sabía que eras un Omega, es bastante tranquilizador la verdad –le comentó con una sonrisa casual, pero el médico se congeló en su sitio un par de segundos con ello, aunque mantenimiento su expresión neutra.

\--No sé de dónde sacas esas conclusiones –esquivó el tema, para su desgracia, el joven sabueso no iba a dejar ir su presa.

\--Si fueras un Alfa o un Beta, Alter ni siquiera te habría dejado entrar, por eso es que no eligieron a Nightingale –los Deltas eran tan sensibles que en ese estado solo el padre era una excepción a la regla, ellos le podían otorgar calma con su dulzor, todo lo demás era una amenaza—Pero no emites ningún olor… no me digas, ¡estás marcado!, ¡¿quién es el afortunado?! –

Pese a estar usando la charla como un pretexto, si le resultaba interesante conocer quién podría ser el compañero de alguien tan aburrido y obsesionado por su trabajo. El hijo de Apolo suspiró, fallo suyo no pensar en eso.

\--Agradecería que no fueras esparciendo tu descubrimiento por Chaldea, muchos pacientes tienden a ignorar las indicaciones si conocen esa información –era muy frustrante aguantar a Alfas prepotentes que no valoraban su experiencia solo por su género—Y ese tipo de relaciones son distracciones que entorpecen mi trabajo, no tengo nada que ver con algo así –

\--Oh vamos, incluso Jason tiene a Heracles, de seguro debe haber alguien especial –persistió, prácticamente nadie sabía de su vida personal.

\--No, y está conversación se acabó llámenme solo si pasa algo importante, recuerden, reposo, nada de estar corriendo por los pasillos de nuevo, Proto –fue cortante, largándose de allí con prisa antes de que pudieran seguir intentando avergonzarlo, no tenía un pelo de tonto. Ese chico era un dolor de cabeza, casi le dio un infarto a Atalanta por su imprudencia, ¡esperaba tres cachorros maldita sea!, una caída era demasiado peligrosa, si lograba desviar el tema, de seguro terminaría dándole otro sermón monumental.

Aunque… tampoco es que tuviera demasiadas personas con quién hablar, además de necesitar ganar confianza con los pacientes para tener información clara… otro día podría intentarlo, mas ahora debía hacer una visita a cierto tirano. Ojalá no se topara con alguna otra sorpresa desagradable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sigo con vida!, pero con muchas responsabilidades, el condenado marzo hace mucho más difícil traer su dosis de veneno qwq
> 
> Para quienes no hayan leído aún el sexto capitulo de Lugh's Hounds, ya está disponible, de resto, ¡Vamos con las preguntas!
> 
> "¿Qué trama Cas Gil ahora?, ¿Qué hará Lancer para salir de este aprieto?", ahí las preguntas de este capítulo algo más tranquilo después de tanto infarto. ¡Gracias por leer y feliz día de la mujer!.


End file.
